ELT
by itscamrenyo
Summary: El resumen que lo de Rosina, es para ella..
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

 ** _Jueves, 16 de diciembre._**

Toda historia de amor que se precie tiene tres cosas en común.

La primera es el lugar; ese espacio que será testigo de miradas tímidas e idiotas, de conversaciones estúpidas sin ningún tema en concreto, de confesiones bajo la lluvia que llevarán a besos fogosos consumados en camas antes deshabitadas y ahora miembro principal de lo que ocurrirá cuando la maldita ropa, que solo sirve de estorbo, termine quizás cayendo por la ventana.

La segunda es la estación; soleados veranos, tormentosos otoños, fríos inviernos o floridas primaveras. Dependiendo de donde sea el punto uno, así sucederá el punto dos.

Tal vez sea un soleado mes de Julio en las playas de Hawaii, quizás un mes de Noviembre en Nueva York con hojas caducas cayendo sobre los bancos del Central Park, tal vez un invierno frío en la Antártida con besos de esquimales dentro de un Iglú o una primavera en cualquier campo perdido de Holanda plagado de tulipanes.

Y la tercera, no por ello menos importante, son los protagonistas principales. Dos. O al menos así es generalmente.

Altos, bajitos, morenos, amarillos, con barriga cervecera, sin ella, con pelo, sin él. Los protagonistas pueden presentarse de todas las estaturas, formas y colores posibles. Ellos son los que nos harán reír, llorar, sufrir y odiar al pobre narrador omnisciente que lo único que está haciendo es contar su compleja historia.

Sí, toda historia de amor siempre cuenta con estos tres elementos, entre tantos otros. No importa si es una estúpida comedia americana o un dramón a lo Titanic, todas las historias deben constar de estos tres elementos indispensables. Y, por supuesto, ésta no podía ser menos.

Todo comenzó una fría mañana de diciembre en una cafetería de Downtown, en Boston. Fuera, la brisa chocaba contra las mejillas al descubierto de cualquiera que osase desafiar al cruel invierno para congelarlas de manera casi inmediata.

La inminente llegada de la Navidad estaba patente en cada rincón, en cada villancico, en cada pequeño adorno de aquella larga calle donde decenas de personas caminaban con sendas bolsas llenas de futuros regalos que luego serían colocados bajo cualquier árbol que presidiese cualquier bello y pomposo salón.

Camila Cabello estaba sentada en la mesa de la esquina situada junto a la ventana, tomando una taza de chocolate caliente con virutas de almendras por encima. Adoraba las almendras, de pequeña se hubiese alimentado solo de ellas y, a veces, pensaba en lo triste que sería su vida si fuese alérgica.

¿Cómo podían ser felices los alérgicos a las almendras? ¿O a las nueces? ¿O a todos los frutos secos? No, ella jamás lo hubiese soportado.

Hacía barquitos con servilletas de papel mientras miraba distraída por la ventana, moviendo los pies al ritmo de la música jazz que sonaba como acompañante a aquel desayuno navideño. El mundo giraba, no se había detenido, todo seguía igual que siempre.

¿Por qué debería de haber cambiado? Al fin y al cabo ella no era nada más que una simple chica.

—¿Desea algo más, señorita? —le sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la camarera. Marley, según el pequeño cartelito a un costado de su pecho.

Un nombre adecuado para su profesión, pensó, no sabía por qué pero creía que sin duda Marley era nombre de camarera.

—¿Podrías traerme más galletitas de estas? —señaló al pequeño plato junto a la taza, donde solo quedaba menos de la mitad de una galleta.

—¿Cuántas desea? Es un dólar más de recargo por galleta.

—Deme cinco —respondió alzando la vista.

La camarera la miró un tanto sorprendida, no era habitual que alguien estuviese dispuesto a pagar un dólar más por esas galletas insípidas de avena con trozos de chocolate que habrían sido capaces de romper una muela.

—De acuerdo.

—Cuanto más duras mejor, por favor —le indicó de nuevo con una cálida sonrisa— Gracias.

Chica extraña, pensó Marley la camarera, antes de dirigirse hacia la barra.

Aunque, a decir verdad, no solo pensaba que era extraña por ese simple hecho aislado. Era rara, su instinto entrenado por estar en contacto con cientos de personas cada día así se lo decía y no temía equivocarse al afirmarlo. Las camareras cuentan con un sexto sentido, o al menos Marley lo tenía.

Camila Cabello miró disimuladamente a su alrededor para cerciorarse que nadie estaba observándola.

Vía libre, el campo estaba despejado.

Tomó la esquina de la última galleta y abrió lentamente el resto de cremallera de su bolso. Una pequeña cabecita grisácea se asomó, mirándola con esos ojos llenos de amor que tanto adoraba.

—Aquí tienes, Donna —susurró poniendo el trozo en su boca— Ahora Marley te traerá más, pero tienes que dejar de moverte, no es algo común un bolso viviente. ¿Entiendes?

Donna meció el rostro hacia la derecha, no sé muy bien si entendiendo lo que su dueña estaba contándole o evitando romperse un diente a causa de la dureza de ese "delicioso" manjar. Camila cerró de nuevo lentamente el bolso, dejándole un pequeño resquicio para respirar.

No podían descubrirla, un hurón no era un animal bien recibido en una cafetería.

No ponía nada sobre la entrada de hurones en el cartel de la puerta, como hacían con los perros, pero no era un hecho desconocido el saber que aquel lugar no era el mejor para traerla de paseo.

Exacto, habéis acertado, Camila Cabello es una de las protagonistas de esta historia. Sí, una chica extraña amante de las almendras con un hurón por mascota. Alguien que también hacía barquitos con servilletas de papel mientras tomaba su chocolate caliente de la mañana. Y, aunque esto no lo sabéis, alguien con cientos y cientos de extrenticidades más que iremos descubriendo poco a poco.

No queráis saberlo todo de ella al primer vistazo, es imposible conocerla solo en cinco minutos. Ni siquiera yo lo hago, y eso que soy el narrador omnisciente.

Pero al menos, para empezar, hay tres cosas indispensables que debéis saber de Camila Cabello.

Uno. Es de Nueva York.

La Gran Manzana, la ciudad de los rascacielos, de los taxistas esquizofrénicos y de los Knicks. Creció y vivió toda su vida en una concurrida casa de un barrio de Brooklyn. Y digo concurrida porque sus padres alojaban a viajeros llegados de todos los lugares del mundo a la ciudad de las oportunidades.

Gracias a esto aprendió a decir "Demi Lovato es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos" en veinte idiomas diferentes. No le sirvió de mucho en su vida cotidiana, pero sí es algo de lo que siempre se sintió muy orgullosa.

Dos. Habla mucho cuando estaba nerviosa, y cuando digo mucho es mucho.

Sin parar, atropellándose a sí misma, casi sin dejarse tiempo para respirar y pasando de un pensamiento a otro en voz alta hasta provocar dolor de cabeza. No importa el tema, ella cuando está nerviosa o bajo una situación de mucha presión simplemente habla y habla.

Tres. Nunca creyó en el amor. No, Camila Cabello no creía en el amor.

Tal vez esto se debía a un suceso traumático en el pasado cuando vio a su vecino, el señor Thomson, manteniendo una tórrida sesión de besos con Margaret, la dueña de la única frutería del barrio.

Sí el amor existía, ¿por qué el señor Thomson había engañado a la pobre señora Thomson mientras ésta acompañaba al pequeño Jonny a clases de violín?

Ella no quería ser engañada, no quería sufrir, no quería tener que marcharse de vuelta a casa de sus padres con un pequeño hijo que, si bien tocaba increíblemente el violín, era bastante feo. No quería eso, no para ella, por eso llegó a dos conclusiones que regirían el resto de su vida: Nunca estaría con ningún hombre y jamás creería en el amor.

—Aquí tienes. Tus cinco galletas.

Camila alzó la vista y le sonrió con amabilidad.

— Gracias.

Marley se quedó mirándola fijamente, observándola en silencio, casi espeluznantemente.

Quería descubrir más de la chica extraña junto a la ventana, quería desgranar si realmente escondía un oscuro secreto o un pasado turbio que la había llevado hasta esa cafetería aquella mañana fría de un dieciséis de diciembre.

¿Por qué llevaba tres horas sentada sin apartar la vista de la ventana si ya había terminado su pedido? ¿Por qué no dejaba de hacer barquitos de papel que iba amontonando unos sobre otros? ¿No pensaba marcharse nunca? ¿No tenía nada mejor que hacer? ¿Qué escondía la pequeña chica de gorro blanco y abrigo estrambótico de colores?

—¿Deseas algo más? —le preguntó sin apartar su vista de ella.

Camila negó con la cabeza, confusa, temerosa quizás de que hubiese descubierto que tenía escondido un hurón dentro de su bolso. Cuando Marley sacó su pequeña libreta donde apuntar cinco galletas más a su cuenta, Camila tuvo una brillante idea.

—¡Marley! —la llamó alzando un poco la voz.

Ésta, que ya estaba dispuesta a seguir con su ronda por las mesas aledañas, se giró y la miró expectante

—¿Puedes... puedes darme una hoja y un lápiz? Por favor —ésta asintió en silencio y le tendió lo pedido— Gracias.

Cuando se marchó, Camila tomó su pequeño papel y comenzó a escribir febrilmente. Sin parar, sin levantar la cabeza de la mesa, olvidando que la pobre Donna estaba esperando pacientemente otra dosis de insípidas galletas de avena.

Mordió con nerviosismo la parte superior del lápiz. Necesitaba plasmarlo, tenía que escribirlo antes de que la idea se esfumase de su cabeza. Muchas veces le pasaba, es lo que le ocurre a las personas que tienen cientos y cientos de pensamientos agolpados en su mente sin dejar de golpearla a cada minuto.

"30 cosas que hacer antes del 30."

Ese era el título de su lista. Algo simple. Algo sencillo.

Tal vez no tan fácil y sencillo, tan solo tenía catorce días. Dos semanas. Debía darse prisa, no tenía tiempo que perder. Frente a ella tenía treinta puntos y energía de sobra para realizarlos.

O, al menos, así le gustaba pensarlo.

Terminó de escribir el último punto y suspiró, seguramente sería el más difícil de conseguir. Quizás junto con el penúltimo.

Finalmente, guardó el pequeño papel en un bolsillo de su abrigo colgado en la silla y se infundió de grandeza, dispuesta a salir al mundo que la esperaba. Si quería poder cumplir cada cosa de su lista tenía que empezar cuanto antes, a poder ser en ese preciso instante.

Cogió su Polaroid y, como era costumbre desde que había llegado a Boston, le hizo una fotografía a su taza de chocolate junto con las galletas restantes. Siempre hacía fotografías de todo, daba igual si era un amanecer en el Bunker Hill o a Donna mientras hacía sus necesidades. No le importaba, fotografiaba cada instante que ella consideraba que debía ser recordado.

Al fin y al cabo, la vida estaba compuesta de ellos. De instantes. ¿Y qué mejor modo de revivirlos que observando una vieja fotografía?

Con una sonrisa observó el resultado que había salido instantáneamente de su cámara y metió la fotografía en su bolso junto con las galletas que, sin duda, Donna haría desaparecer en poco tiempo.

Decidida e ilusionada, se levantó, dispuesta a salir finalmente de aquella cafetería. Aunque antes de comenzar su épica hazaña debía realizar una pequeña buena acción.

—Deja que te ayude —se acercó tomando algunas tazas y platos de la bandeja más que recargada de Marley.

Ésta la miró agradecida, podía ser una chica extraña pero siempre era bienvenida algo de ayuda. Una sola camarera para una cafetería de veinte mesas era un duro trabajo.

Camila sonrió amablemente y caminó a su lado con tres tazas en una mano y cuatro platos en otra, hablando animadamente con Marley sobre como tenía que darse prisa si quería cumplir su cometido y como en la vida cada minuto cuenta.

Marley no le prestaba mucha atención, pero no podía no ser amable con esa chica que sin duda no era como el resto de las personas que pasaban diariamente por su cafetería.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su charla con Marley la camarera, que Camila no se percató de la chica que estaba caminando hacia la puerta con un café en sus manos. Tan fuerte fue el golpe con ella que las tres tazas y los cuatro platos que traía cayeron estrepitosamente al suelo. Tan mala fue la suerte de la otra chica que el café para llevar de su vaso de cartón quedó derramado por completo en su vestido negro.

—¡Oh! Lo siento mucho —se disculpó rápidamente, sacando un pequeño pañuelo de Dios sabe dónde— Deja que lo arregle —hizo un intento por frotar la mancha.

—No, ¡no refriegues! —exclamó la desafortunada y golpeada chica, apartándose con rapidez— ¡Será peor! No hagas nada. Es un vestido carísimo, no puedes limpiarlo así sin más —frunció el ceño observando su maltrecho vestido ahora mitad marrón mitad negro.

Ella alzó la vista y observó a la apenada joven que había tenido la desgracia de cruzarse con su torpeza. Era hermosa, realmente hermosa. Y su aroma era increíble. Tan increíble que ni siquiera el fuerte olor a café podía aplacarlo.

Camila Cabello no lo sabía pero no era la primera encandilada por la belleza de esta chica.

¿Su nombre? Lauren Jauregui.

Estadísticamente tres de cada cuatro personas que se cruzaban con ella terminaban enamorados o completamente hipnotizados por su presencia. Seis de cada siete personas que escuchaban su voz sintieron un incontrolable deseo de besarla. Diez de cada diez personas que compartieron con ella más de diez minutos no pudieron dejar de pensar en Lauren durante más de diez días. En el caso de su compañero de pupitre en la secundaria, diez años.

No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, aún no he entendido el motivo del efecto que Lauren Jauregui tenía en los demás.

Tal vez era su belleza clásica, quizás sus ojos verdes con tres pequeñas motitas azules en el ojo derecho, o su sonrisa reluciente que dejaba entrever dos pequeñas arruguitas en sus mejillas. Su piel clara, sus mofletes sonrosados, sus labios ni muy carnosos ni muy finos, su aroma a jazmines, su altura ni extremadamente alta ni demasiado baja, sus gestos no exageradamente forzados pero sin duda expresivos. No lo sé. Pero Lauren Jauregui no era una mujer normal y corriente. Todos los que se habían cruzado con ella a lo largo de su vida lo sabían, yo lo sé y, sin duda, después de cinco minutos observándola en silencio, Camila Cabello también lo supo.

La chica levantó la vista y la encontró mirándola casi sin pestañear. Frunció aún más el ceño por la confusión y carraspeó intentando mostrar su descontento con ser observada tan descaradamente de una manera tan sexual y bastante espeluznante, todo hay que decirlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo, no sabía muy bien si por el café o por su observación.

—Dios... tengo un juicio importante dentro de una hora —murmuró entre dientes observando fijamente la mancha, como si así fuese a desaparecer por arte de magia— ¿Cómo voy a presentarme con un vestido lleno de café?

Camila salió de su ensimismamiento, y pensamientos un tanto impuros, y la miró sorprendida.

—¿Un juicio? ¿Eres una delincuente? —preguntó abriendo los ojos ampliamente.

Pero lejos de estar asustada por haber vertido café en el vestido de una presunta delincuente esto no le causó nada más que emoción.

Ya os lo he dicho, Camila Cabello no era como el resto de los mortales.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Eso es estupendo! —exclamó con una amplia sonrisa— ¡Nunca había conocido a nadie delincuente!

—Yo soy la abogada, no la acusada —respondió Lauren, un tanto confusa.

—¡Oh! —abrió la boca de nuevo, llevando sus manos hacia ella— ¿Y qué hizo? ¿Es un ladrón? ¿Un asesino? No me digas que era un policía corrupto que trabajaba para un capo de la mafia —aumentó aún más la apertura de sus ojos— Siempre me han gustado las películas de mafiosos, tengo la trilogía completa de "El padrino" en Blue-Ray y la veo una vez al mes desde hace diez años. ¡Me las sé de memoria!

Su accidentada y manchada interlocutora, simplemente meció el rostro y evitó pestañar.

Había tres cosas que Lauren Jauregui no soportaba.

Una. Las ancianas que ralentizaban las colas de los supermercados.

Dos. El perro de su vecina que había tomado su alfombra de "Bienvenido" como su lugar preferido para realizar sus necesidades matutinas.

Tres. Las personas demasiado efusivas.

Dado que Camila Cabello no era ni una anciana ni un perro meón, supongo que ya sabéis que lugar ocupaba en esta lista.

—No puedo hablar sobre el juicio, va en contra del código —respondió intentando ser educada ante esa chica entrometida y gritona que ahora, mágicamente, estaba arrodillada en el suelo cogiendo los restos de su accidente.

Había estado evitando pestañar para no perderla de vista. Años de juicios y estudios de leyes sobre delincuentes y presuntos asesinos, le habían hecho entender que nunca se debía perder de vista a un sospechoso. Quizás estaría exagerando al considerarla uno de ellos, pero no la conocía y no entendía cómo podía haberse escapado de su visual de una forma tan escurridiza.

Volvió a mecer el rostro para callar esas voces internas y la observó.

Podía cortarse, podía correr un grave peligro por tener entre sus manos restos de porcelana rota. Sin embargo poco parecía importarle a la morena con medias naranjas.

¿Por qué llevaba unas medias de ese color? ¿Por qué vestía como una actriz porno asiática?

—¡Vamos! —exclamó Camila haciendo que se sobresaltase mientras dejaba los restos en las manos de una confundida Marley. Sí, la camarera— Nadie sabrá que me lo has contado, guardaré el secreto. Te lo prometo.

Lauren alzó las cejas y suspiró, no parecía que la chica fuese a darse por vencida ante una segunda negativa.

—Soy abogada especializada en divorcios —respondió finalmente— Hoy tengo un juicio importante donde mi cliente se juega la mitad de su fortuna.

Camila asintió, un tanto decepcionada de que el juicio no fuese tan interesante como el planteado en su incansable mente.

—¿Por qué se han divorciado?

—Adulterio.

Click. Había dicho la palabra mágica sin siquiera saberlo.

—No entiendo porque la gente se casa si luego serán infieles —suspiró con frustración y frunció el ceño— ¿Tan difícil es para los hombres mantener al pajarito encerrado en su jaula?

Lauren no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, no comprendía porque una completa desconocida estaba dándole ahora un monólogo sobre como la infidelidad estadísticamente era nueve de cada diez veces la causa de los divorcios.

Ella era abogada precisamente de eso, y sabía que esa estadística no era del todo certera. ¿Pero para qué interrumpirla? Si lo hacía quizás le daría otra larga charla sobre cómo había visto un documental en la BBC que así lo comentaba. No tenía tiempo para eso, llegaba tarde, muy tarde, odiaba ser impuntual y lo que era peor, llegaba completamente manchada.

—Realmente tengo mucha prisa —la interrumpió después de al menos diez minutos de charla donde solo ella hablaba y hablaba.

Camila miró el reloj, solo diez minutos le separaban de poder eliminar el primer punto de su lista. No podía dejar que se marchase, tenía que mantenerla ahí solo por diez minutos más.

—Espera —la tomó del brazo— Déjame que te pida un café. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

—No es...

-16-

—¿Cómo lo tomas? —le interrumpió.

—Ya te he dicho que no es...

—¡Póngame otro café tal y como lo ha pedido la señorita! —le dijo al chico de la barra, señalando hacia Lauren, quien la observaba atónita— ¡Ah! Y dos galletitas más, por favor —agregó antes de volver hasta su nueva compañera de charlas amenas en una cafetería.

El chico, que según su cartelito se llamaba Jake, asintió y miró confuso a Marley que había sido testigo de excepción de ese primer encuentro. Ella se encogió de hombros, quizás la chica extraña del gorro blanco era una gran amante de las galletas insípidas de avena con duros trozos de chocolate, quien sabía.

La vie en rose, cantada por Louis Armstrong, era el único sonido que se escuchó en los siguientes segundos.

Silencio. Incómodo y confuso silencio. Algo que, sin duda, era incompatible con Camila Cabello.

—Bueno y... ¿eres de Boston?

Lauren negó con la cabeza mirando distraídamente hacia la puerta de salida, tal vez planeando una huida de aquella loca.

—No, podría decirse que de Portland.

—¡Oh! Siempre quise viajar a Portland.

—No es el Portland de Oregón —respondió secamente— Es el de Middlesex.

—Ah... —asintió— Nunca había oído hablar de ese Portland.

—Lo suponía.

Camila sentía que aquello era un desafío, al parecer la chica de ojos hermosos no era lo que se entiende por muy habladora. Sin embargo, si por algo se caracterizaba Camila Cabello era porque amaba los desafíos. Cuanto más complicados y difíciles, mejor.

—¿Tu familia sigue allí?

La otra chica giró la vista frunciendo el ceño.

Si por algo se caracterizaba Lauren Jauregui era porque odiaba las preguntas indiscretas, mucho más si eran de desconocidas que le habían jodido un vestido de mil dólares.

—Sí.

-17-

—Yo también vivo lejos de ellos —respondió alzando la vista y perdiéndose en sus pensamientos— Soy de Nueva York… Brooklyn, más exactamente. Los echo de menos, llevo aquí seis meses y nunca antes había estado tanto tiempo separada de mis padres —volvió a fijar la mirada en su nueva amiga— ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Una hermana.

—¡Eso es increíble! —exclamó de nuevo.

Esos gritos inesperados por parte de la pequeña morena comenzaban a ser cada vez menos sorpresivos, pero igual de estrepitosos

—Yo no tengo hermanos, soy hija única, aunque gracias a que mis padres alojaban a viajeros nunca me faltó compañía. Sé decir "Demi Lovato es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos" en veinte idiomas —sonrió con orgullo— ¿Quieres escucharlo?

—Yo... —titubeó intentando no ser maleducada— Realmente tengo algo de prisa.

—Tome su café —les interrumpió Jake— Y sus galletas —añadió dándole una pequeña bolsita de papel marrón a Camila

Lauren sacó la cartera de su bolso pero Camila la apartó mirándola fijamente.

—No. Yo invito, no quiero tener ninguna deuda pendiente — respondió con seriedad— Apúntalo en mi cuenta.

El chico asintió y apuntó un café y dos galletas más a la ya abultada cuenta de esa señorita. Si todos los clientes que iban cada día a la cafetería gastasen lo mismo que ella en un día, podría pagar rápidamente sus estudios en la Universidad.

—Gracias —sonrió de medio lado, señalando hacia su café.

Camila le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Lo siento por tu vestido.

—Quien sabe... —elevó los hombros— Quizás creo una nueva tendencia.

Camila rió ruidosamente, otra de sus características, y Lauren la miró sorprendida y un tanto estupefacta. Esa chica no era como el resto de las chicas que había conocido a lo largo de su vida, había algo especial en ella. Algo más que su extraña forma de vestir y su verborrea incansable.

No, no era normal y temía seriamente que rozara un leve delirio mental. Incluso llegó a pensar que tal vez se había escapado de un manicomio.

—Bueno pues... —titubeó— Creo que ya es hora de que me...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, la completa desconocida hasta hacia veinte minutos estaba callándola con un beso. Un beso en los labios, un beso en los labios en mitad de una cafetería una fría mañana de diciembre.

No fueron más de diez segundos y fue un beso torpe y rápido, sin embargo Lauren quedó completamente petrificada. No sé muy bien si por la intensidad del momento o simplemente por lo inesperado del beso. Fuera lo que fuese, sin duda, no dejaría de pensar en ello el resto del día.

Camila se separó lentamente y le sonrió con dulzura. Luego, sin más, sin decir ni una sola palabra, salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Exacto, Lauren Jauregui es nuestra otra protagonista.

Una abogada de divorcios, tal vez de Portland o quizás no, que odiaba las preguntas indiscretas y las personas demasiado efusivas. Alguien que había acudido esa mañana a una cafetería simplemente para tomar un café pero que terminó con un vestido Armani completamente destrozado y una cara de absoluta consternación al ver como la desconocida que acababa de besarla se marchaba por la puerta sin al menos haberle dicho su nombre.

Una desconocida que, solo diez segundos después, entró de nuevo corriendo hacia su mesa para coger su bolso y su abrigo olvidados. Se acercó rápidamente hacia la barra y le dio al chico un billete de veinte dólares.

—Quédate con el cambio —le dijo sin borrar su sonrisa para luego girarse hasta Marley— Y aquí tienes tu lápiz, muchas gracias por el papel.

Lauren la observó aún petrificada y ella le tendió la mano.

—Soy Camila, un placer.

—L... Lauren —titubeó estrechando su mano antes de que, tal y como había llegado, la loca desconocida robadora de besos en cafeterías saliese de nuevo corriendo por la puerta.

Este fue su primer encuentro, la primera página de una historia que no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Una historia que tiene como escenario principal Boston. Una historia que sucedió un frío mes de diciembre una mañana como cualquier otra. Una historia que tiene como protagonistas a Camila Cabello y Lauren Jauregui.

He de decir que la suya es una historia para valientes. Como todas las historias libres de tapujos y ataduras, rebosante de escalones, vuelos y también golpes. Pero, sin duda, si por algo se caracteriza es por ser una historia de amor.

Y, también, por tener como tercera protagonista una lista escrita con lápiz en un simple papel de pedidos. Porque, por si no os ha quedado claro, en esta historia cada pequeña cosa es importante.

 **18\. Entablar conversación con un completo desconocido durante más de veinte minutos. Hecho.**

 **13\. Besar inesperadamente a alguien que me gusta y acabo de conocer. Hecho.**


	2. Capítulo 2

Lauren Jauregui llegaba finalmente a casa después de un duro, pero satisfactorio, día de trabajo. Dejó su Vespa roja aparcada en la acera, puso el candado en la rueda delantera y se quitó el casco colocándolo alrededor de su brazo.

Quizás no era algo común que una reconocida abogada viajase de un lugar a otro en moto, con trajes de mil dólares y tacones de trescientos, y no en un lujoso coche último modelo; pero ya os lo he dicho, Lauren Jauregui no era común. Y, como punto a su favor, tener una Vespa le ahorraba mucho tiempo de atascos en hora punta.

Todos eran pros, aún no había encontrado algún motivo por el que arrepentirse de haber vendido su Mercedes descapotable para comprar una Vespa roja la Navidad pasada. Fue una gran decisión, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Entró en su edificio, saludó cordialmente al portero con la cabeza, y abordó el ascensor teniendo la mala fortuna de encontrarse con su vecina y su "maravilloso" perro, Douglas. Finalmente, después de casi patear al maldito chucho por gruñirle, Lauren llegó a la puerta de ese loft al norte de Boston. Sacó las llaves de su abrigo azul y las metió lentamente en la cerradura mientras iba revisando el correo de su buzón. Nada interesante, poco más que varias facturas y una postal de su madre que seguía renegando del correo electrónico para comunicarse con ella. Era una mujer tradicional y negada para la tecnología, la postal del horizonte de Portland con el Arrigoni Bridge de fondo así lo demostraba.

Un grito inesperado al abrir la puerta hizo que todo el correo, su casco y su bolso cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

—¡Sorpresa! —exclamaron sus dos amigas al unísono haciendo que casi le diese un paro cardíaco.

—¡Felicidades, Lo! —la abrazó Lucy con entusiasmo.

Lauren miró confusa a Veronica por encima del hombro.

—¿Es mi cumpleaños y no lo sabía?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Esta tarde llamé a tu secretaria para preguntar por ti y me dijo que habías ganado ese maldito caso —sonrió mientras Lauren se fue soltando lentamente del fuerte, y casi asfixiante, abrazo de su amiga.

—Estamos muy orgullosa de ti. ¡Eres la mejor abogada de todo Boston! —exclamó tan emocionada como de costumbre— ¿Qué digo de Boston? ¡De toda América! ¡Del mundo! ¡Del Universo!

No pudo contener la risa, Lucy era la única excepción respecto a su odio hacia las personas demasiado efusivas. Al menos hasta entonces.

—Locy, ¿dónde está la tarta? —irrumpió Veronica.

—¿Qué tarta?

—La tarta que Lucy te ha comprado —sonrió para luego fijar su vista, y seriedad, en Lucy— Porque lo has hecho, ¿verdad?

Toda historia consta, además de con los tres elementos de los que os hablé anteriormente, con los adorados y necesarios personajes secundarios. Aquellos que no forman directamente parte de la historia pero sin los que, quizás, no podrían existir los protagonistas.

Veronica y Lucy son dos de los nuestros. Y, para bien o para mal dependiendo del momento, también eran las mejores amigas de Lauren Jauregui.

Las conocía desde hacía años, concretamente desde la universidad, y desde el principio se convirtieron en inseparables.

—¡Claro que lo he hecho! —respondió indignada— Era parte de la operación "Sorpresa a Lauren". Está en casa, se me ha olvidado subirla —se encogió de hombros.

Así era Lucy, despreocupada por naturaleza.

Cuando Lauren la conoció no pudo entender que hacía una chica como ella estudiando ciencias económicas. Su duda se vio despejada cuando no duró más que un semestre. En realidad disfrutaba de la universidad y de su carrera; pero en su mente, mientras el profesor hablaba de estadísticas y normas económicas, solo vagaban constantemente cientos de bailarinas clásicas danzando con tutús rosas.

Por ello, decidió ir en busca de su sueño, se compró un tutú rosa y estudió danza. Hecho que supuso una completa decepción en su familia, pero que al mismo tiempo la convirtió en la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

¿Qué futuro tenía una bailarina? ¿Qué podría conseguir dando saltitos? Eso se preguntaba su madre siempre que iba a visitarla a Cleveland, eso le decía en sus múltiples charlas desesperadas por teléfono en un vano intento de que cambiase de opinión

Pero, había algo con lo que la madre de Lucy no contaba: Lauren.

Después de licenciarse, y ganando todo caso que le ponían sobre su escritorio, decidió invertir en una escuela de danza donde su amiga fue, obviamente, la profesora. Esto le supuso una ganancia de un 200% respecto al dinero invertido, con el que compró precisamente aquel lujoso loft al norte de Boston. Un completo éxito, sin duda.

Porque, si otra cosa caracterizaba a Lauren Jauregui, era que todo cuanto tocaba se convertía inmediatamente en oro.

—Sabía que algo tenía que salir mal —giró los ojos Veronica, suspirando con fuerza. Lucy la observó con una media sonrisa y ella frunció el ceño— ¿Por qué me miras así? No pretenderás que yo vaya a buscarla, ¿verdad?

Veronica Iglesias, a diferencia de Lauren, se especializó en Marketing. Una profesión que, sin duda, le venía como anillo al dedo. Hubiese sido capaz de vender una manta de lana gruesa en pleno desierto del Sahara. Su poder de convicción llegaba a límites insospechados.

Sin ir más lejos, en uno de sus primeros trabajos después de licenciarse, se encargó de ofrecer a los visitantes de un centro comercial una nueva salsa de chili 'Light'. 'Light' pero igual de picante. Su cometido simplemente consistía en acabar con su bandeja para poder disfrutar de aquel maravilloso y soleado día de verano.

Pero, para su desgracia, la gente no estaba cooperando.

El pobre Jimmy jamás olvidaría ese día. Su alergia por el chili realmente era severa pero a Veronica poco le importó y lo convenció de que, al ser Light, no tendría ningún tipo de problema. Jimmy terminó, después de acabar con toda la bandeja, en el hospital con el estómago perforado, ella sin empleo y Lauren ganando uno de sus primeros casos.

Desde ese acontecimiento anecdótico, para todos menos para Jimmy que jamás volvió a confiar en ninguna chica ofreciendo muestras en supermercados, Lauren decidió que su especialidad serían los divorcios, evitando así clientes locas como su amiga, y Veronica entendió que su trabajo como chica de muestras había terminado casi antes de empezar.

—¿Y por qué no bajas tú? ¡Era lo único que debías hacer! —gritó con frustración— Está en la lista. "Comprar la tarta de Lauren y meterla en su nevera". No era muy complicado.

—Sí lo es cuando en la otra mano tienes tres bolsas de la compra y un oso de peluche.

Lauren se quitó su abrigo para sentarse abatida en el sofá; sabía lo que estaba por llegar y después de aquel duro y extraño día necesitaba estar sentada cómodamente para soportarlo.

—¿Un oso de peluche? —preguntó entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Y de dónde mierda sacaste eso?

—Fue un regalo de una alumna —elevó de nuevo los hombros.

Decir que el rostro de Veronica tornó a rojo por la ira, es quedarse corto. Lauren, pensaba que podría salirle humo de las orejas como si fuese una tetera.

—¿Qué alumna? ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Dónde vive? —indagó cruzándose de brazos y alzando las cejas— No entiendo porque una alumna tiene que regalarle un oso de peluche a mi novia. ¿Me lo puedes explicar?

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —preguntó soltando una carcajada— ¡Amo los osos de peluche! Soy su profesora favorita, solo fue amable.

—Ya... amable —giró los ojos— Esa lo que quiere es tocar tu oso de peluche. No sé si me entiendes.

—¿Sinceramente? No.

Así pasaban el 80% de su tiempo, discutiendo, por todo, por nada, por cualquier cosa. A veces Lauren pensaba que solo paraban cuando mantenían relaciones sexuales, a veces incluso manteniéndolas discutían. Suele suceder cuando dos personas opuestas son pareja, suele suceder simplemente cuando tienes pareja.

Quizás por eso ella no la tenía. Y ver cada día como matrimonios que se habían jurado amor eterno ponían fin a su promesa simplemente firmando un papel, no le daba muchas esperanzas para creer que las relaciones no terminasen el 90% de las veces en duras y estruendosas rupturas. Pero no quiero desviarme del tema.

Veronica era una controladora incansable empeñada en tener la razón e incapaz de mantener su boca cerrada. Lucy, alguien dulce y espontáneo a quien poco le importaba nada más que bailar y sus sesiones de dulces besos con su chica. Poco tenían en común, pero sí lo más importante: se amaban con locura.

Y, aunque Veronica siempre quería tener el control y jamás cedía ante nada ni nadie, había alguien por quién siempre lo hacía: Lucy,

Por ello, a regañadientes, bajó a su apartamento para finalmente buscar la maldita tarta, dejando así a Lauren con Lucy quien se tiró encima suyo y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas simplemente porque ella era así; una entusiasta incansable.

—¿Por qué tienes el vestido manchado de café? —le preguntó confusa cuando finalmente terminó su guerra de cosquillas.

Lauren frunció el ceño.

—Mejor no preguntes.

No muy lejos de allí, en un pequeño apartamento al noroeste de Boston, otra chica con un entusiasmo desmedido, que casualmente tenía la respuesta a la pregunta de Lucy, reía a carcajadas.

—¡Esto es genial! —gritó mientras recorría con su bicicleta amarilla el diminuto salón.

—¡Ha sido la mejor idea que has tenido en toda tu vida! —respondió su amigo, Harry, mientras la seguía también en bicicleta.

Lámparas, cuadros y demás objetos decorativos iban cayendo tras ellos; poco les importaba, se estaban divirtiendo y una lámpara más o una lámpara menos no era en absoluto un problema en el colorido mundo de Camila Cabello.

Donna dormía plácidamente en su pequeño rincón de la casa, sin ser consciente de que dos que rondaban los veinte años se comportaban como adolescentes de quince. De todas formas no habría estado sorprendida, ya estaba más que acostumbrada a las extrenticidades de su dueña y su fiel compañero de aventuras. Call me maybe de Carly Rae Jepsen amenizaba el grato paseo, por suerte el vecino de abajo era uno de los participantes, de no ser así quizás la policía habría llegado interrumpiendo el feliz momento.

—¡Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo! —exclamó de nuevo Camila mientras soltaba sus manos del manillar y chocaba con una pobre silla que cayó ruidosamente al suelo— Es bueno para el estrés, tendría que practicarlo todo el mundo en vez de hacer Pilates.

La estabilidad nunca fue la mejor aliada de Harry, y una silla en su camino no era una buena prueba de su valía como ciclista de salón. Tambaleándose, intentó evitar caer al suelo. Intento que lo llevó a frenar. Freno que debió suponer una reacción inmediata de Camila. Reacción que, por supuesto, brilló por su ausencia.

La rueda delantera de ésta rozó la de su amigo, quien sin más resistencia cayó de forma estrepitosa contra el suelo. La bicicleta salió despedida contra una pequeña mesa y, para su fortuna, unos cuantos cojines le sirvieron de improvisado colchón.

Inspiró profundamente y exhaló, sabiéndose a salvo; cuando, del cielo, un ángel cayó sobre él. Bueno, un ángel no, Camila.

Ambos rostros se observaron tras unos cuantos quejidos, y una risa conjunta estalló sin poder evitarlo. Entre ellos jamás había dolor, solo existía la felicidad. Así se tratase de un momento inapropiado, jamás dejaban de sonreír.

Camila dejó que su cuerpo rodase, como si se encontrase en un prado verde de Escocia, y se puso boca arriba a un lado de Harry. Ambos observaron hacia el techo sin decir una sola palabra, disfrutando de un descanso tras tan dura tarea deportiva.

Con sutileza extendió su brazo hasta la pequeña mesa a su derecha y se hizo con su Polaroid. De inmediato, fotografío a Harry quien quedó completamente cegado por el flash.

—¡Mila! —gritó frotándolos intensamente hasta abrirlos y ver como una hoja de papel apareció delante de ellos— ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una lista? —preguntó, sujetándola y buscando la mirada de su amiga— ¿Desde cuándo te marcas pautas para hacer las cosas?

—No sé... —elevó los hombros, sin dejar de mirar al techo, aún agitada por la pequeña carrera— Esta mañana estaba en una cafetería del centro, y se me ocurrió apuntarlo todo. Siempre he querido hacer cosas que al final voy dejando, y ya sabes lo que dicen: "Año nuevo, vida nueva."

—¿Has ido a una cafetería del centro y no me has invitado? —abrió la boca indignado, sentándose rápidamente— ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Así es como te comportas con tu mejor amigo y vecino? Mal... muy mal Camila Cabello. Estoy muy decepcionado.

—Eres tan dramático...

—¡Sabes cómo amo el centro! —pegó un gritito excéntrico— ¡Podríamos haber ido de compras! A lo Pretty Woman. Yo, por supuesto, sería Julia Robert.

—No me cabe la menor duda.

Camila adoraba a Harry, su simpleza y su carisma lo hacían el mejor amigo que una chica recién llegada a Boston podía desear. Ya llevaba seis meses allí, por lo

que no era una recién llegada, sin embargo Harry sí seguía siendo su mejor amigo/vecino.

La entendía, la dejaba ser ella misma y, lo más importante, jamás la juzgaba.

Esto convierte inmediatamente a Harry en otro de los protagonistas secundarios de nuestra historia y, también, en elemento principal de una serie de acontecimientos casuales que llevaron a que esta historia hoy esté siendo contada.

Aunque este hecho no es el asunto que ahora nos concierne.

—Fue algo espontáneo... ya sabes como soy —respondió ante la mirada acusatoria de Harry— Terminé de resolver unos asuntos personales y pasé por la cafetería, me apeteció un chocolate caliente y...

—Espera, espera —la interrumpió alzando la mano— ¿Qué asuntos personales y por qué no me lo has contado? ¿Qué me estás ocultando? ¿Otra vez tienes problemas de dinero?

—¿Eres mi madre ahora, Harry? —frunció el ceño— ¡Solo eran unos trámites! Ya sabes... simples trámites rutinarios. Además, fui con Donna, ella me acompañó.

—Es tan alentador que me elijas por debajo de un apestoso hurón —refunfuñó entre dientes.

—¿Qué has dicho?

—¡Qué tenía que hacerme un chequeo en el hospital que hay en el centro! —mintió para evitar una muy probable pelea sobre ese insulto hacia su adorada Donna— Podríamos haber ido juntos, no me gusta ir solo. Sabes que tengo pánico a las agujas...

Camila tomó su mano, mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, cuando vayas estaré encantada de acompañarte. ¿De acuerdo?

Al norte de Boston, otra conversación sobre consultas médicas acompañaba la velada.

—Y entonces el médico me dijo: "Vero, si sigues manteniendo relaciones sexuales diarias jamás se curarán las llagas de tus dedos". A lo que yo respondí…

—¿Es necesario hablar de esto mientras comemos pastel? —preguntó Lauren, elevando su vista del plato— Pastel que, por cierto, dice "Felicidades Loren" —alzó la vista frunciendo el ceño— ¿Loren?

—Se quedaron sin a de chocolate en la pastelería, por lo que la remplazara, ya sabes. —respondió Lucy con la boca llena— Si lo escuchas y no lo lees, suena de la misma manera.

Elevó las cejas y jugó con su cuchara.

—Valoro tanto el esfuerzo que habéis hecho en la operación "Sorpresa a Loren" —ironizó.

Lucy sin prestar atención tomó otro trozo de tarta —Podrías cambiarte el nombre, creo que Loren tiene mucha personalidad.

Veronica, muy acertadamente, intervino en el posible estallido de la ahora recién nombrada "Loren".

—Bueno... cuéntanos de tu juicio —la señaló con el tenedor— ¿Y podrías hacerme el favor de cambiar la música? Los quejidos de este hombre depresivo me están quitando el apetito.

—No es un hombre depresivo, es Ben Howard, y Soldiers es una de sus mejores canciones —le corrigió sin mirarla— Y no sé qué queréis que os cuente… si después me decís que soy una obsesiva del trabajo y que solo sé hablar de eso —siguió moviendo la tarta en su plato— Además, fue igual a todos los juicios que tengo.

—¿Hubo sangre? —preguntó Lucy, de repente interesada.

—No.

—¿Gritos? —indagó esta vez Veronica.

—Tampoco.

—¿Entró una mujer embarazada diciéndole al acusado que se hiciese cargo del hijo que estaba por parir?

Lauren entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente a Lucy.

—No… ¿a qué clase de juicios habéis ido vosotras?

—A ninguno —Veronica se encogió de hombros, dándole un sorbo a su zumo— Pero en la televisión siempre ponen esa... —titubeó en el pensamiento— No recuerdo ahora mismo como se llama. Es esa serie de persecuciones policiales con una abogada rubia vestida medio puta.

—Siempre hay rubias medio putas en las series —acotó Lucy.

—Bueno, pues en esa que te digo ocurren cosas similares —se dio por vencida— El capítulo pasado fue genial —miró a Lauren— Deberías verla, es increíble, podría darte ideas de cómo actuar ante el juez.

—Por supuesto… —afirmó girando los ojos— Es una serie muy realista.

—¡Claro que es realista! —exclamó Camila indignada— Hay un juicio y un acusado que después pasa a ser prófugo. Una persecución, coches volcados, fuego, llamas —enumeró con los dedos— ¡Como cualquier juicio criminal!

Harry la miró alzando una ceja, descreído.

—Sí, por supuesto. Todos los juicios suelen ser de ese tipo —le siguió la corriente.

Porque a veces a Camila Cabello era necesario decirle que sí simplemente para evitar dos horas de intensos argumentos sobre algo que sin duda no era del todo cierto, o nada cierto, pero de lo que ella estaba completamente convencida de que sí lo era.

—Bueno, ¿y me puedes explicar mejor en que consiste tu lista? ¿Y por qué pone 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30 si solo hay 29?

Camila se sentó en la encimera de su cocina mientras bebía tranquilamente su infusión de menta poleo, su preferida, en su taza con forma de oso polar que le habían regalado sus padres por su cumpleaños.

—Se me perdería la treinta, no sé —se encogió de hombros, despreocupada— Y consiste simplemente en cosas que siempre he querido hacer y que nunca hice. Ya sabes, estoy cansada de dejar pasar el tiempo —elevó la vista— Deberías hacer una. Si vas a la cafetería donde yo hice la mía, tráele esas galletas a Donna... realmente te lo agradecería, son sus preferidas.

—Si sigues atiborrando a Donna de esas porquerías en vez de un hurón parecerá una morsa —un golpe borró la sonrisa de su cara— ¡Aush!

—¡Suerte que está durmiendo! —lo miró fulminantemente señalándolo con el dedo— No le gustaría escuchar que la has llamado hurón obesa. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué sufra una enfermedad alimenticia por tu culpa?

Si había algo por lo que Camila era capaz de cambiar su estado habitual de loca pacífica inofensiva, era por Donna. Cuando alguien osaba insultarla cambiaba inmediatamente a loca desquiciada con instintos sicópatas.

Harry lo sabía, a veces lo olvidaba, y el moretón en su hombro fue su condena.

—Entonces... —dijo acariciándose la zona golpeada— Además de hacer trámites sin avisarme y visitar el centro sin contar conmigo. ¿Algo interesante en tu día? —dio un sorbo a su café.

—Conocí a alguien y... —humedeció los labios jugando con sus pies en el aire— La besé.

Harry escupió el café con torpeza y rápidamente secó sus labios

— ¿Cómo?

—Choqué con una chica, hablé con ella y la besé. Así de sencillo, algo común. —explicó sin demasiados detalles.

—¿Algo común? —enarcó una ceja— ¡No es algo común! Tardé diez citas en dar mi primer beso a Louis, y tú... ¿has besado a alguien así? ¿Sin más?

—¡Estaba en mi lista! —intentó justificarse— Y además quería hacerlo. Realmente deseaba besarla. Es... es la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida —suspiró cerrando los párpados hasta escuchar el carraspeo de Harry— Sí, sé que digo eso de casi todas las mujeres que pasan por ella. ¡Pero ésta lo es!

Él asintió, no muy convencido de que esta afirmación fuese del todo cierta.

—¿Y ella qué hizo? Quedaría sorprendida, imagino.

—No lo sé. Salí corriendo —prosiguió rápidamente antes de una posible intervención— Luego volví, porque recordé que había olvidado a Donna, además tenía el lápiz de Marley... y la vi, ahí, sin moverse. Me acerqué y le dije mi nombre —suspiró en el recuerdo— Aunque no me dio tiempo de escuchar el suyo.

—¡Planeta real llamando a Abogalandia! —le dijo Veronica pasando la mano por su rostro.

Lauren quitó la vista del punto perdido en la pared al que llevaba al menos diez minutos mirando.

—Ese país no existe... —murmuró entre dientes.

—Dios. Hacerte bromas es tan frustrante...

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Lucy con interés— No has tocado aún tu pastel. ¿No te gusta?

—No, no —respondió con rapidez ante la evidente tristeza de su amiga— Quiero decir, tiene muy buena pinta solo... solo estaba pensando.

Veronica metió un nuevo trozo de pastel en su boca, al parecer no había perdido el apetito, por mucha música deprimente que "amenizara" la velada.

—¿En qué?

—Esta mañana me... me pasó algo muy extraño —titubeó jugando con el anillo en su mano— Una chica... me besó.

—¿Cómo? —exclamaron ambas al unísono.

—¿Una acusada? —preguntó Veronica sin salir de su asombro y con la boca completamente llena de merengue— No me digas que has besado a una jueza para ganar un caso. ¡Pero que zorra!

Lauren frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó indignada— Conozco a más gente además de acusados, abogados y jueces, ¿eh?

—Eso lo pondría en tela de juicio mi querida abogada... —bromeó Lucy.

—¡No ha lugar! —gritó Veronica interrumpiendo el alegato de Lauren— Cuéntamelo todo, con detalle. Ahora.

Ella suspiró, odiaba tener que contar historias, odiaba tener que hablar de sí misma, odiaba tener que compartir historias de sí misma con sus amigas porque era un hecho más que conocido que siempre terminaban bromeando sobre ello.

Eran buenas amigas, eran buenas personas, pero hablar seriamente con ellas era algo bastante imposible.

—No hay mucho que contar —mordió su labio inferior— Fui a tomarme un café antes del juicio, me tropecé con alguien, estropeó mi Armani y después de veinte minutos haciéndome preguntas indiscretas sobre mí y mi vida, simplemente me besó —extendió las palmas de las manos aún sin poder creérselo— Así, sin más.

—¿Cronometraste la conversación?

—Ese no es el punto aquí, Lucy —la interrumpió Veronica— ¿Fue un beso con lengua?

—"Sí" a la primera pregunta. "Que te importa" a la segunda —respondió con dureza.

Veronica asintió como si ahora ella fuese la dura abogada. A veces Lauren pensaba que habría sido incluso mejor que ella.

—Conociéndote, sabía que no contestarías a mi pregunta así que preparé otra —sonrió satisfecha de sí misma— ¿Te gustó?

—No tuve mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de lo que había pasado —bajó la vista hasta su trozo de pastel revuelto en el plato— Fue corto. Salió corriendo por la puerta, literalmente. Y después volvió.

—¿A besarte de nuevo? —Veronica abrió los ojos ampliamente.

Lucy puso su rostro sobre las manos y la miró con una soñadora sonrisa.— ¡Qué romántico!

—¿Besaste a una mujer sin saber su nombre? ¿Quién demonios te poseyó, Lauren Jauregui? —prosiguió en su sorpresa por este acto nada común ni cotidiano— No te habrían drogado en el juzgado, ¿verdad? ¿Estás segura de que estabas despierta? Llevas varias noches sin dormir y...

—¡Claro que estaba despierta! —suspiró exasperada— Y sí supe su nombre… luego. ¿Por qué os sorprende tanto que una chica desconocida me haya besado?

—¡Porque hace una década que no te besa nadie!

—¿Qué es una década?

Veronica la miro en silencio durante unos segundos —Lucy, ahora no es el momento.

—No hace una década, a lo sumo hará ocho meses —corrigió Lauren comenzando a estar molesta por tantas preguntas— ¿Y qué? ¿Es malo? ¿Tengo que acostarme todos los días con alguien diferente porque si no soy una aburrida?

—¿Cuánto hace que no tienes relaciones carnales? —giró la vista hacia Lucy —Carnales es sexuales... antes de que preguntes.

—No iba a preguntar, solo quería decir que está diluviando —respondió levantándose de la mesa y acercándose hasta la ventana.

Veronica observó primero el trasero perfecto de su novia y luego fijó la vista de nuevo en su víctima, dejándole claro que no se conformaría esta vez con una falta de respuesta.

—Quizás nueve o diez meses. No llevo la cuenta. ¿Qué más te da? ¿Acaso yo te pregunto cuándo las mantienes tú?

—¡Hoy! Antes de que llegaras —respondió con una amplia sonrisa fruto del maravilloso recuerdo.

Ambas se observaron en silencio, como esos vaqueros de las películas del Oeste que tanto le gustaban a Lucy. Solo faltaba que en sus cartucheras hubiese un revolver y que una gran bola de paja rodase por la alfombra del salón que Lauren había comprado en una subasta benéfica para los niños con fibrosis quística.

—Chicas... — interrumpió Lucy la lucha de poder visual.

—¿Qué? —respondieron ambas al unísono.

—Creo que está granizando.

—Estás de broma, ¿no? —Veronica se levantó rápidamente acercándose hasta el gran ventanal del salón— ¡El jodido repartidor no vendrá a traer las pizzas como siga lloviendo así!

—¿También queréis pedir pizzas? —preguntó Lauren frunciendo el ceño sin levantarse de su asiento— ¡Os acabáis de comer un pastel entero!

—Cuando tengas relaciones sexuales diarias, entenderás que abre el apetito —giró hacia ella— Tienes que ir a por las pizzas —Lauren la miró alzando las cejas y ella se encogió de hombros— El tráfico es horrible cuando llueve y tú tienes esa moto por la que vendiste tu maravilloso coche, cosa que aún no entiendo, pero ahora parece sernos de utilidad. Debes ir tú.

—¡Oh! Hay un pajarito mojándose —acotó Lucy con tristeza.

—No iré a ningún sitio, y menos con esta lluvia —respondió tajantemente— Si quieres comer pizza ve tú.

Os he hablado del poder de convicción de Veronica Iglesias, ¿verdad?

Si consiguió que el pobre Jimmy comiera chili siendo alérgico, no supuso ningún tipo de dificultad para ella lograr que Lauren fuese en moto diluviando hasta la pizzería mientras ella mantenía relaciones sexuales con Lucy en su sofá. Aunque por supuesto este hecho jamás fue conocido.

—Maldita Veronica —refunfuñó al salir con las dos cajas de pizzas familiares en la mano, colocándose con dificultad el gorro de su impermeable— Ojalá nunca se curen tus llagas. Zorra.

Corrió hasta la moto aparcada en la acera intentando refugiarse, sin mucho éxito, de esa lluvia atronadora que azotaba las calles de Boston.

Si había algo que Lauren Jauregui, odiase más que las ancianas que ralentizaban las colas en los supermercados, que el perro meón de su vecina y que la gente demasiado efusiva, eso era sin duda la lluvia.

Murmurando improperios que no repetiré por si hay menores delante, guardó las pizzas en el pequeño maletero de su moto e intentó colocarse mejor el impermeable que de poco le estaba sirviendo. Mil dólares gastados en un vestido para después ser manchado por café y sufrir el diluvio universal en su delicada tela italiana.

Una compra inútil, eso había sido, al igual que la maldita moto culpable de que ahora estuviese empapada y no en el calor de su apartamento.

Hay una ley universal, quizás no postulada por ningún matemático o físico pero sí por mí: Cuando las cosas van mal, siempre pueden ir a peor.

Constancia de este hecho es que, sin tener tiempo de reaccionar, Lauren Jauregui estuviese un segundo después tirada en un charco fruto de un choque fortuito con alguien que, al parecer, o era ciego o estaba demasiado ensimismado para ver a una chica en mitad de la calle con un impermeable amarillo.

O, quizás, simplemente porque este alguien era, nada más y nada menos, que Camila Cabello.

—¡Oh dios mío! —exclamó rápidamente al sentir el golpe— Venía bailando y cantando. No la vi... disculpe la torpeza señori...

—¿Tú? —interrumpió Lauren alzando la vista, aún en el charco con el culo completamente manchado de barro.

—¡La delincuente abogada! —soltó su peculiar sonora carcajada— ¿Qué haces ahí tirada en el suelo? Levántate, te vas a mojar más. —le tendió su mano.

Lauren frunció el ceño y la tomó refunfuñando entre dientes.

—Siempre había querido nadar en un charco y empaparme un día de lluvia.

—¿En serio? ¡Yo también! —exclamó la loca del café ahora también empujadora hacia charcos— Es sorprendente que tengamos los mismos sueños. Por cierto, soy Camila.

—Sí, eso ya me lo dijiste —giró los ojos.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Ahora?

Lauren suspiró pesadamente, esa chica sin duda la sacaba de sus casillas.

—Olvídalo.

—¿Qué haces a estas horas corriendo por la calle? —preguntó metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su impermeable rosa chicle— No es que sea muy tarde, pero no es algo común. Aunque he leído en una revista de la peluquería que correr bajo la lluvia purifica la piel —sonrió ampliamente— ¿Tú también lo has leído? ¿Por eso lo haces?

—No estaba corriendo, he venido a la pizzería —respondió colocándose bien, de nuevo, el impermeable y sacudiendo, inútilmente, su vestido.

—¿Eres repartidora? ¿Trabajas aquí en tus ratos libres? Mi preferida es la especial vegana, pero sin champiñones —sonrió— Gracias.

—No, no soy repartidora —alzó la cabeza, dándose por vencida en su tarea de recomponer el vestido— He venido a por unas pizzas para mis amigas. Y por cierto, debería irme —se apresuró— Si dejo mucho tiempo a Veronica sola con mi frigorífico se come hasta los cubitos de hielo. Literalmente.

Camila no comprendió que aquello era una despedida y continuó con su cuestionario.

—¿Quién es Veronica? ¿Tu mascota?

—Eh... no. Es una de mis amigas.

—¿Y dónde están las pizzas?

Lauren no comprendía porque aquella desconocida siempre le hacía tantas preguntas. Quizás trabajaba para el FBI o para la CIA. Quizás simplemente era una entrometida. Y sí, Lauren Jauregui también odiaba a las entrometidas. En realidad, ¿qué no odiaba Lauren Jauregui?

—En la moto —respondió finalmente tras un breve silencio— Realmente tengo que irme. Ha sido un placer volver a encontrarme contigo. Espero que si hay una próxima sea menos accidentada.

—¿Tienes una moto? —gritó efusiva, mirando a cada lado de la calle— ¿Es ésta? —se acercó observándola como si se tratase de una nave espacial— ¡No puedo creer que tengas una Vespa! ¡Y roja!

—Me la compré hace un año, así evito atascos —comentó sin darle mucha importancia— Aunque por su culpa he tenido que salir con este día de lluvia.

—No hables así de Otom —frunció el ceño, sin apartar la vista de la moto y acariciándola como si se tratase de un caballo— Considero que es adorable.

—¿Otom? ¿Quién demonios es Otom?

—¡Tu moto! —exclamó triunfante— ¿O ya tiene nombre?

—No, no tiene. No suelo ponerle nombres a los objetos inanimados.

—Mal hecho —alzó la vista mirándola fijamente— ¿Sabes que más allá de ser objetos inanimados, como tú los llamas, también tienen sentimientos?

—No voy a discutirlo contigo, no creo que sea necesario hacerlo cuando llueve de esta forma —respondió cobijándose en su impermeable.

—No es discutir... es razonar —le dijo acercándose hacia ella.

Lauren se echó un poco hacia atrás, realmente aquella chica le daba algo de terror.

—¿Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar en la pobre Otom? Ella también se moja, como tú. Carga con tu peso todos los días. ¿Y qué? ¿Acaso se queja? —abrió los ojos dramáticamente— ¡No! Este objeto inanimado, tiene un motor que sería como su corazoncito... no me extrañaría que se rompiese a medio camino por el dolor que le has causado.

Lauren se quedó en silencio, completamente estupefacta, sabiendo ya con certeza, por si le quedaba algún tipo de duda, que Camila no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

—Así mismo me quedaría yo —sentenció satisfecha ante su mutismo— Y de paso revisaría el líquido de frenos.

—Realmente... eres una chica extraña.

Camila, sin haber oído la reflexión de Lauren y sin decir ni una sola palabra como despedida, se dispuso a seguir con su camino bajo la lluvia sin paraguas. Empapada hasta los huesos pero sin borrar su sonrisa.

Una cosa menos en su lista, un momento más para recordar con esa Polaroid.

Dio un pequeño saltito sobre un charco sintiéndose como Gene Kelly en Cantando bajo la lluvia y giró sobre sí misma agarrada a una farola.

Lauren, tal vez debido al estado febril que una posible gripe le estaba causando o simplemente hipnotizada por la energía y despreocupación de Camila, se dejó llevar y gritó sin saber muy bien el motivo.

—¡Hey! ¡Espera! —corrió hasta ella. Camila paró en seco y se giró— ¿Vas a caminar así? ¿Con esta lluvia? ¿Sin paraguas?

—¡Esa es la idea! —exclamó felizmente— El agua purifica... ¿Recuerdas lo que te acabo de explicar de la revista? —no obtuvo respuesta y frunció el ceño— La revista de la peluquería...

—Sí, sí. Lo recuerdo —la interrumpió saliendo de su ensimismamiento— Pero vas a coger un catarro. Ven, te llevo —dijo caminando hacia la moto— Tengo otro casco detrás.

Camila no movió ni un músculo y la observó horrorizada.

—¿Quieres secuestrarme?

—¿Qué? —preguntó girándose— ¡Claro que no! Solo... solo no quería que caminases bajo esta lluvia —la otra chica no dejó de observarla con sospecha— Pero si no confías en mí, no pasa nada. Camina, mójate, purifícate.

Lentamente y sin dejar de observar a Lauren se acercó hacia la moto y otra vez la acarició con devoción.

—No sé si Otom podrá soportar el peso de las dos.

—Otom puede con mi prima Molly de 120 kilos, no habrá ningún problema. —soltó una leve carcajada.

Camila dejó de observarla y se arrimó aún más a la Vespa.

—¿Otom? —susurró— ¿Estás de acuerdo con que viaje sobre ti?

¿Realmente estaba hablando con una moto? ¿Estaba acariciándola como a un pequeño perrito abandonado? ¿Estaba consultándole si podía viajar sobre ella? No podía ser, quizás Veronica tenía razón y esa chica solo era fruto de su falta de sueño, como el fantasma de las Navidades pasadas que llegó al señor Scrooge en Cuento de Navidad. Ella tenía ciertas similitudes con Scrooge, quizás aún estaba dormida y todo eso no había sido nada más que una simple pesadilla. Aunque, por el dolor que sentía en su trasero después de la caída, debía ser una pesadilla muy real.

—¡Estaríamos encantados de que me llevaras! —exclamó finalmente, dando un saltito de alegría y volviendo, de nuevo, a sobresaltarla por su efusividad.

Había personas extrañas, personas muy extrañas y luego, a años luz, estaba Camila Cabello.

No quiero aburriros y mi ansiedad por contaros como sigue esta historia a veces me juega una mala pasada, por lo tanto simplemente diré: 10 minutos más tarde...

—¿Te estoy apretando mucho? —preguntó Camila, aferrada al impermeable de Lauren.

—No, no. Estoy bien.

No era cierto, la estaba asfixiando. Los dos único trozos que había probado del pastel, obligada por Lucy antes de salir para que no le diese una bajada de azúcar, le estaban provocando nauseas; pero no le dijo nada, no sabía muy bien porqué pero le era reconfortante sentir un cuerpo atrás suyo en esa moto, para variar.

Al menos había dejado de llover.

Solo unas leves gotas caían tímidamente después del gran diluvio universal que había sido testigo de su segundo, y también accidentado, encuentro.

—¿Por dónde tengo que tirar ahora? —consultó girando levemente la vista, paradas en un semáforo.

—Por la izquierda... ¡No! Por la derecha —rectificó de un grito que casi la deja sorda a pesar de llevar el caso— Sí, sí, sí... a la derecha.

Lauren miró el semáforo que finalmente estaba en verde.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Solo que este casco... —intentó colocárselo debidamente pero volvió a caerse hacia delante tapándole los ojos— Me queda algo grande y no me deja ver bien… ¡Derecha! —gritó de nuevo señalando con el dedo.

—¡Te he oído! Estaba esperando para poder girar. Existen unas normas de circulación, ¿sabes?

—¿En serio? ¿Las motos también tienen normas? —preguntó sorprendida, levantando de nuevo el casco que ya prácticamente le tapaba toda la cara— Nunca había montado en una. ¡Es mi primera vez! —exclamó entusiasmada pegando un pequeño saltito en el asiento— ¿Cómo haces para mantener el equilibrio? ¿Me enseñas a andar en Otom?

—Otro día. Otom está algo cansada.

Camila asintió en el entendimiento

—Pobrecita... deben pesarle las pizzas.

—Sí... debe ser eso —rió para sí misma.

Había algo extraño en esa risa, no porque tuviese una carcajada estridente como la de Camila, sino por qué Lauren Jauregui no reía fácilmente. Solo Lucy conseguía sacarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, y era más por lo ridículo de sus cuestionamientos y reflexiones que por otra cosa. Sin embargo, esa desconocida que le había destrozado su traje de Armani, dos veces, había conseguido hacerle reír, también dos veces.

Todo un logro, creedme.

—¡Es aquí! —exclamó señalando de nuevo— ¡El edifico con ventanas azules!

Lauren fue parando lentamente y aparcó cerca de la acera, quitándose el casco y bajando rápidamente para ayudarle. Podía no ser la persona más divertida de la faz de la tierra pero, sin duda, era muy atenta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio y Camila le tendió el casco con una inmensa sonrisa.

—Bueno... pues sana y salva —anunció Lauren triunfante, como si aquel camino en vez de una carretera de Boston hubiese sido una selva llena de minas anti-personas— Te aconsejo que te seques rápido si no quieres que...

No pudo terminar su frase. Una vez más, unos labios estaban estampados inesperadamente contra los suyos. Esta vez de una forma más dulce que la de aquella mañana, sin embargo, igualmente rápida y casi imperceptible.

O al menos, para Lauren Jauregui, el beso había sido quizás demasiado efímero y fugaz.

—Gracias por cuidar de mí —le susurró apartándose, sin borrar la sonrisa.

Y, como siempre, se fue sin más. Dejando, también como siempre, a una Lauren completamente descolocada e inmóvil.

Después de algunos segundos o quizás minutos, lentamente, giró sobre sí misma para ver si la causante de su petrificación seguía ahí. Ni rastro de la chica, se había esfumado. Otra vez.

Tocó sus labios con delicadeza, quizás para convencerse de que Camila no era "El fantasma de los besos robados en Navidad" o una aparición fruto de sus noches en vela preparando aquel maldito, pera ya ganado, caso. Y, sin saber por qué, sonrió.

Se montó en su moto, se puso el casco y, mirando una vez más a aquel viejo edificio marrón de ventanas azules, se dirigió hacia su apartamento donde la esperarían unas hambrientas amigas practicando relaciones sexuales sobre su encimera.

En el segundo piso de éste, Camila Cabello abrió la puerta, colgó su empapado impermeable rosa en el perchero y sacó aquel arrugado papel de pedidos de su bolsillo tachando dos nuevos puntos.

Aquella desconocida, de la cual no sabía ni siquiera el nombre, había cumplido en un solo día, sin saberlo, tres de las cuatro cosas que había borrado de su lista.

 **17\. Caminar bajo la lluvia sin paraguas sin importar si me mojo. Hecho**

 **2\. Montar en una Vespa roja. Hecho**


	3. Capítulo 3

**_Viernes, 17 de diciembre._**

"Una fría mañana de diciembre, como todos los días, la señora Hamilton bajaba por las escaleras para prepararle el desayuno a su marido, Robert, cuando de repente cayó rodando estrepitosamente. Pero no se trató de un simple traspié, había sufrido un infarto.

El hombre la vio y con sus últimas fuerzas la sujetó, llevándola con dificultad hacia su vieja camioneta. Condujo a toda velocidad, sin esperar semáforos, sin mirar señales, sin pensar en nada más que en salvar la vida de su esposa, hasta que finalmente llegó al hospital.

Pero, para su desgracia, nada podía hacerse. Ya había fallecido.

Durante el entierro, decidió guardar silencio. Con la mirada perdida y muerto en vida, evitó las lágrimas atoradas en su garganta. Nada quedaba por decir, nada quedaba por vivir, él también se había marchado aquella mañana, con ella.

Esa misma noche, sus hijos se reunieron con él en esa habitación repleta de dolor y nostalgia; con hermosas anécdotas se encargaron de recordar su memoria.

Hablaron de su sonrisa, hablaron de su vitalidad, hablaron de como siempre sabía que decir en el momento justo y necesario, hablaron de como las cosas no volverían a ser lo mismo sin ella. Cientos de recuerdos fueron rememorados hasta que Robert decidió intervenir, exigiendo que lo llevasen de inmediato hasta el cementerio.

\- Papá... son las once de la noche, no podemos ir al cementerio a esta hora –le explicó uno de los hijos.

Él lo miró y un brillo diferente se hizo presente en sus ojos cansados.

\- No discutáis conmigo, por favor. No discutáis con el hombre que acaba de perder a la mujer con quien compartió cincuenta y cinco años -agregó con voz queda.

Inmediatamente se produjo un respetuoso silencio y nadie osó volver a contradecirlo. Si deseaba ir al cementerio así sería, cumplir su voluntad era lo menos que podían hacer para paliar aquel dolor.

Llegaron y hablaron con el vigilante nocturno. Junto a una linterna, caminaron solemnemente hacia su tumba. Él se arrodilló frente a la lápida, la acarició con dulzura, rezó y se giró hacia sus hijos.

Han sido cincuenta y cinco años... -una lágrima muda rodó por su mejilla- Nadie puede hablar del verdadero amor si no sabe lo que es compartir la vida con la misma persona día tras día.

Todos observaban la escena, conmovidos, llenos de una emoción inexplicable. Robert hizo una pausa y se reincorporó lentamente.

\- Rose y yo estuvimos juntos en aquella crisis donde el trabajo escaseó de golpe. Tuvimos que hacer las maletas, vender la casa y mudarnos a otra ciudad lejos de todo cuanto habíamos conocido. Compartimos la alegría de veros crecer, terminar vuestras carreras, incluso lloramos uno al lado del otro ante la partida de muchos de nuestros seres queridos -sonrió levemente- Rezamos juntos en la sala de espera de algunos hospitales, nos apoyamos en el dolor, nos abrazamos en cada Navidad, nos besamos cada nuevo año y perdonamos nuestros errores -tragó saliva e inspiró profundamente- Hijos… ahora que se ha marchado, estoy contento. ¿Sabéis por qué?

Ninguno se atrevió a opinar, el llanto azotaba aquel lugar a la intemperie. Solo podían escucharse el silencio y los incontenibles sollozos.

\- Porque se fue antes que yo –continuó con un suspiro– Rose por suerte no ha tenido que vivir la agonía y el dolor de enterrarme, de quedarse sola después de mi partida –sonrió de nuevo– Seré yo quien pase por eso, y le doy gracias a Dios. La amo tanto que jamás me hubiese perdonado hacerla sufrir de esa manera.

Los rostros de sus cinco hijos estaban empapados en lágrimas, y ese suspiro final culminó en un abrazo conjunto.

\- Todo estará bien… ahora podemos volver a casa –indicó con una sonrisa."

Camila paró la lectura y alzó la vista. Esos rostros, arrugados por los años, observándola con los ojos colmados de gotas silenciosas, le hacían entender que ellos sí creían en un amor para toda la vida.

Humedeció los labios y se dispuso a terminar con el texto. El timbre sonó en la gran sala común.

Se había acabado su tiempo. Por suerte para ella.

Todos corrieron, no literalmente por supuesto, para abrazarla con cariño y agradecerle su gran labor. Llevaba cinco meses acudiendo a ese asilo al sur de Boston para leer y hacerles compañía, fruto de su empeño en ayudar a los más necesitados. La adoraban, la llamaban "El ángel lector", sobrenombre al que ella siempre respondía con una tímida sonrisa.

Sin embargo, aquel día, no podía sonreír. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, o quizás sí pero no quería pensar detenidamente en ello.

Aquella lectura sobre el amor verdadero le había tocado una parte de sí misma que jamás dejaba que nada ni nadie rozase siquiera. Cientos de capas se interponían entre el mundo real y todos esos sentimientos agolpados en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Sus miedos y sus temores siempre estaban ocultos tras un entusiasmo desbordante y un empeño constante en disfrutar de cada uno de los minutos de su vida. Pero, a veces, la desazón y la desesperanza la golpeaban sin poder evitarlo.

Ese viernes, a las doce y cinco del mediodía, en ese asilo con olor a años pasados y sueños rotos, fue uno de esos tristes días.

Sé que os he dicho que Camila Cabello no creía en el amor desde los catorce años, después de lo sucedido con los padres de Jonny, pero lo que no os he contado es que en aquel momento ella no creía en el amor simplemente porque no podía permitírselo.

Y, como dicen los grandes periodistas, hasta aquí puedo leer.

Dejó el libro en la pequeña estantería de la sala y, tras un largo suspiro, tomó sus cosas para marcharse finalmente mientras de fondo Frank Sinatra amenizaba la mañana con su I Can't Stop Loving You. Tontas canciones de amor, sin duda las detestaba.

Una silueta conocida se interpuso en su campo de visión cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta. Una silueta conocida de alguien que, al parecer, no dejaba de perseguirla allá donde fuese.

Aquella chica desconocida, de rostro hermoso y Vespa roja, estaba arrodilla mientras tomaba la mano de una señora que debía rondar los setenta años. Sabía quién era, conocía a todos y cada uno de los ancianitos de aquella residencia. Se trataba de la señora Boothe, alguien quizás no tan mayor como muchos de los que estaban en ese lugar pero que, sin embargo, no podía ni hablar ni moverse debido a una parálisis cerebral que la había dejado en estado completamente vegetativo.

Todos tenían un sobrenombre en ese asilo, el de esa señora era "La dama silenciosa". Algo tétrico para su gusto, aun así un nombre completamente acertado.

Observó desde la lejanía la escena, mientras se preguntaba que hacía ella allí y porque actuaba de forma tan cariñosa con aquella mujer que jamás recibía visitas. En los cinco meses que llevaba nunca había visto que nadie hablase o tratase con ella, y Camila siempre sentía lastima por su soledad, sentada esperando a que finalmente llegase su hora. Resignada. Muerta en vida.

La enfermera se despidió de la chica con una sonrisa y llevó a "La dama silenciosa" hasta su pequeño lugar al lado de la ventana, donde pasaba su tiempo observando el viejo roble del patio trasero.

Camila inspiró profundamente, apretó su bolso contra el costado y con la cabeza alta se dirigió hacia ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me estás persiguiendo? —le preguntó bruscamente— ¿Eres una especie de acosadora?

Lauren alzó la vista del suelo y la miró confusa.

Le había sorprendido ver como la loca de la cafetería estaba en aquella residencia. Había escuchado desde un lugar seguro la historia que con tanto amor y dedicación había leído para aquellos ancianitos, y también se había preguntado qué hacía ella allí y porqué perdía su mañana del viernes en leer a completos desconocidos.

No, no le había sorprendido que la saludase, estaba esperando sin saberlo que así fuera; aun así, esa actitud dura y un tanto agresiva, tan diferente a su espontaneidad y efervescencia, la había dejado de piedra.

Otra vez.

—Eh... no —titubeó frunciendo el ceño— Estaba visitando a alguien.

Camila la miró alzando las cejas, incrédula.

—Sí, claro... —soltó una risa irónica— Típica excusa de acosadores. A ver... ¿a quién?

—Me acabas de ver, estaba despidiéndome.

—Ósea que sabías que estaba aquí... —entrecerró los ojos.

Lauren tragó saliva con fuerza, la había descubierto.

Hay algo que debéis saber sobre Lauren Jauregui, siempre que se siente entre la espada y la pared, sin dudarlo, saca las garras.

Lo hacía desde que era una adolescente y todos se burlaban de ella en el instituto por llevar unas zapatillas pasadas de moda herencia de su tía Poly. Era un mecanismo de autodefensa que siempre había utilizado para que jamás nadie osase atacarla. Un mecanismo que sin duda le era muy útil cuando estaba en un juicio, un mecanismo que intentaba por todos los medios no utilizar en su vida diaria pero que Camila había activado sin saberlo.

—¿De verdad crees que perdería mi preciado tiempo en perseguirte? —rió con ironía. Pero Camila, lejos de tomar eso como un comentario sarcástico, asintió convencida— Quizás la que me acosa eres tú. Es mucha casualidad vernos tres veces en menos de día y medio, ¿no?

—¿Yo? Vengo todos los viernes sin falta desde hace seis meses. Bueno tal vez cinco... ¡Da igual! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Es la primera vez que te veo y realmente lleva a que sospeche. Eres abogada, deberías saberlo, son pruebas circunstanciales —sonrió con cierta petulancia— ¿Qué vas a decirme? ¿Qué es tu abuela?

—No, te digo que no es asunto tuyo a quién visite o no —sonrió satisfecha de sí misma poniéndose su abrigo negro y su bufanda roja— Tengo prisa, adiós.

Camila se quedó completamente patidifusa al ver la forma en la que la había tratado y como se marchaba de esa residencia dejándola con la palabra en la boca, y bien sé que jamás puede dejarse a Camila Cabello con algo que decir.

—Arrogante —dijo cruzándose de brazos, ofendida.

Lauren se paró en seco y giró lentamente entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Perdona?

—Sí, te perdono —alzó la cabeza con orgullo caminando hacia la puerta— Adiós.

—Lunática —imitó Lauren cuando pasó por su lado.

Esta vez fue Camila quien detuvo su paso y la miró incrédula.

—¿Cómo me has llamado?

Lauren sonrió satisfecha al recibir la reacción esperada.

—Lu-ná-ti-ca —remarcó con los labios a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

Camila no era una persona agresiva, jamás hubiese hecho daño ni una mosca, pero había dos cosas que no consentía: Una, que insultasen a Donna. Dos, que la llamasen lunática. Por lo tanto, su estado pasó inmediatamente de loca pacífica inofensiva a loca desquiciada con instintos sicópatas.

Y Lauren no era Harry, con ella no tenía por qué controlarse.

—Mira... —la fulminó con la mirada— Yo tengo ciertos privilegios aquí. Soy prácticamente una empleada más, aunque no me paguen. Dudo que quieras que te prohíban la entrada para ver a tu abuelita.

—Primero, no es mi abuelita —corrigió sin variar su tono un tanto déspota y soberbio— Segundo, no muestras mucho respeto con lo que haces si hablas de una persona enferma de esa manera tan despectiva. Quizás deba decirle al director, que casualmente es uno de mis clientes, que vigile mejor a quien tiene como voluntarios —sonrió con malicia— ¿Te parece?

Camila alzó el dedo para decir algo, moviendo la boca una y otra vez; pero no había manera, la había dejado completamente sin palabras, por eso solo pudo musitar un gruñido frustrado que imagino sonaría algo así como...

—Argg.

Tras esto Lauren de nuevo se sintió en la cima del mundo por haber salido ganadora de esa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo de dos egocéntricas orgullosas sin remedio. Caminó hacia la puerta moviendo las caderas con una sensualidad desbordante. Eso no fue algo premeditado, ser sensual simplemente iba en su ADN.

Pero, lo que Lauren no sabía era que a Camila Cabello nunca se la podía dejar sin palabras. Era la tercera cosa que jamás consentía.

Por lo tanto caminó agresivamente apretando los puños hasta llegar a la puerta, sin importarle que Lauren estuviese pasando por ella. Ambas comenzaron un torpe y bochornoso forcejeo en el intento de salir al mismo tiempo.

Era imposible, ninguna cedía y si seguían así tendrían que llamar a los bomberos.

—Podríamos pasar si tuvieses el culo más pequeño —refunfuñó Camila con el rostro arrugado por el esfuerzo.

—¿Puedes dejar de empujar hacia adelante? Si dejaras de hacerlo quizás podríamos salir antes de año nuevo.

—Si empujo hacia delante, saldremos despedidas por impulso. ¡Es lógica pura! —forcejeó con más fuerza. Lauren a regañadientes hizo lo dicho y, finalmente, salieron hacia el exterior— ¿Ves?

Frunció el ceño, disgustada, y colocó bien su abrigo. Odiaba a esa chica, no la conocía de nada pero la odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. O quizás no tanto, pero así le gustaba creerlo.

—¿Entonces vienes todos los viernes? —preguntó altivamente— Lo digo para así no venir ninguno más y nos ahorramos todo este numerito, ¿qué te parece?

Camila la observó en silencio y toda esa ira que hacía dos segundos se veía en su empeño por salir, se desvaneció por completo.

—No tengo ganas de pelear —dijo casi en un susurro tocando sus sienes con los dedos— Tengo un mal día y prefiero ignorar cualquier comentario de tu parte.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te encuentras mal? Ya sé... —sonrió para sí misma— Te sentó mal la pizza especial vegana porque no le quitaste los champiñones —la otra chica la miró fulminantemente— ¡Era broma! Solo quería hacerte reír.

—No me pasa nada en particular —respondió con desgana— Aprecio mucho tu intento de hacerme reír pero realmente preferiría estar sola. Después de todo es la única manera en la que sé estar.

Lauren la miró e intentó entender por qué aquel cambio de humor tan repentino.

¿Dónde estaba la loca de la cafetería? ¿Y esa chica enérgica de la noche anterior? No entendía por qué pero sintió curiosidad por saber que le ocurría, curiosidad que jamás había sentido por nada ni nadie a no ser que estuviese dentro de un juzgado.

—Yo... —titubeó apoyándose en la puerta con las manos en los bolsillos— Siento si antes me he puesto un poco tonta, a veces no sé tratar con la gente. Por lo tanto te entiendo, sé lo que es preferir estar sola.

Camila alzó la vista.

—No, te aseguro que no lo sabes —sonrió sin gracia— Dudo mucho que algún día termines como estos ancianos, dudo mucho que yo termine siquiera como ellos —Lauren la miró frunciendo el ceño, confusa— Nada. No me hagas caso —dijo echando a andar.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a algún sitio? —se movió rápidamente de su lugar contra la puerta.

—Tengo mi bicicleta —la señaló, colocada a pocos metros de ella— Se llama Yellow. Me gusta el color amarillo, me da vida —suspiró y se acercó hasta la bici— ¿Realmente estabas visitando a esa señora?

—Claro, no te acoso, te lo prometo —alzó las manos como gesto de defensa— Era... era mi profesora en la universidad, soy lo que soy hoy gracias a ella.

—¿Por qué te preocupas por su bienestar? —arrugó la frente— Si es que a eso se le puede llamar bienestar... ¿No tiene familia?

—No, no tiene a nadie. Nunca se casó, nunca tuvo hijos —respondió con tristeza— Bueno, tenía a su perro pero no puede tenerlo en la residencia. Tampoco creo que note mucho su falta —elevó los hombros con resignación— Y me preocupo porque fue una gran profesora, la mejor que he tenido, y realmente es una pena ver como alguien que antes estaba tan llena de vida ahora está en ese estado. ¿Y tú? ¿Por qué vienes?

—No sé realmente porqué lo hago. Simplemente es un sentimiento que nace de mí —apretó su pecho— ¿Nunca tienes instintos o reaccionas que no puedes explicar? Los veo aquí... sin nada ni nadie y pienso en cómo me sentiría yo en su lugar. ¿Y sabes qué? Moriría de tristeza.

—Es un poco deprimente pero... bueno, han vivido, al menos le quedan los recuerdos —intentó animarla.

Sin embargo, de nuevo, no tuvo mucho éxito en su cometido.

—No siempre son suficientes —quitó el candado de su bicicleta—Te besaría, pero realmente hoy no me apetece.

Y, como las otras dos veces, de nuevo se fue sin más. Lauren observó cómo se marchaba con su bicicleta amarilla y su abrigo estridente de colores, sin saber que de nuevo había logrado lo imposible: dejarla completamente petrificada.

¿Qué tenía esa chica? ¿Estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Por qué primero era dulce, luego alocada después agresiva y finalmente triste? Tres encuentros con ella en un día y medio, todos ellos se había mostrado de forma completamente distinta.

Lauren Jauregui jamás había sentido curiosidad por nada ni nadie, menos cuando se trataba de Camila Cabello.

—Llegas tarde.

—Mejor no preguntes —respondió Camila.

Harry estaba secándose con su toalla después de una exhausta pero productiva clase de baile. Había leído en una revista que bailar alargaba la vida y Harry Styles ante todo quería vivir, para siempre.

Guardó silencio pacientemente esperando lo que sabía iba a suceder de un momento a otro. Camila no se conformaría con una respuesta tan simple y escueta. Nunca tenía una respuesta de menos de diez palabras. La conocía la perfección.

Y, por supuesto, no se equivocó.

—Me he encontrado con la chica de ayer, ¿y sabes qué me llamó? ¡Lunática! ¡A mí! —gritó después de su solemne silencio— No, no. No me lo podía creer. Y encima después no me dejaba salir del asilo. ¡Nos quedamos atascadas cinco minutos! —rió negando con la cabeza— ¿Y sabes lo peor de todo? Luego, fuera, quería hacerse la buena persona, la simpática, la mujer agradable. Pero no me la creí, no me creo nada de esa chica, por mucho que diga que fue a ver a su ex-profesora creo firmemente que es una acosadora. Quizás debería de haber llamado al FBI —frunció el ceño— Por cierto, buenos días.

—Buenos días —respondió como si tal cosa, más que acostumbrado a sus cambios repentinos— Disculpa que este algo transpirado, la clase de hoy fue bastante intensa. ¿Algo más además de esto? Te noto extrañamente extraña.

Camila bajó la vista al suelo y frunció el ceño —No. Bueno sí. En realidad... ¡no sé!

—¿Camila? —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha mordido Donna? Aún no sé si ese animal está vacunado o no.

—Harry, por tu bien te aconsejo que ahora mismo no insultes a Donna —alzó la vista mirándolo fulminantemente. Él asintió en silencio, esperando pacientemente a que decidiese contarle lo que le pasaba— Yo... solo estuve leyendo en el asilo, como hago cada viernes, y me di cuenta de algo de lo que nunca había sido del todo consciente.

—¿De qué?

—Ellos no tienen problemas de salud, al menos la mayoría —respondió con tristeza— No tienen más que una tos aguda y artrosis en las rodillas, nada que les impida salir fuera y disfrutar del mundo que les rodea. Sin embargo ahí están, cada día, cada noche, encerrados entre esas cuatro paredes, esperando el momento en el que les llegue su hora —volvió de nuevo la vista al suelo— Demasiado cansados para vivir lo que les queda, viviendo de recuerdos de lo que un día fueron pero ya nunca volverán a ser. Es... es tan triste, Harry.

—Parece un discurso de Obama...

Camila alzó la vista y arrugó la frente.

—Estoy hablando en serio.

—Yo también. ¿Te has vuelto en contra de los asilos de ancianos?

—No. Solo... da igual, no me entiendes —negó con la cabeza— ¿Podemos irnos a casa? Estoy algo cansada.

—Un momento —exclamó girando la vista hacia atrás y tomándola por el brazo— Quiero que conozcas a la mejor bailarina de los últimos veinte años. Mejor que Beyoncé, te lo juro.

Camila rodó los ojos.

¿No entendía que quería marchase? ¿No comprendía que no se sentía bien? Harry podía ser su mejor amigo pero a veces era algo insensible con respecto a sus sentimientos, aunque quizás el hecho de que ella nunca hablase de lo que sentía dificultaba mucho su entendimiento.

Arrastrada por él, terminó frente a una chica morena, de cuerpo atlético que la miraba con una inocente y dulce sonrisa.

—Mila, esta es Lucy Vives —anunció Harry— — Lucy, esta es Camila Cabello, ella no tiene ningún nombre parecido a ninguna estrella del pop.

De nuevo giró los ojos y tendió la mano a la Beyoncé 2.0. De no ser porque su amigo era 100% gay, hubiese pensado que estaba completamente enamorado de su profesora. Siempre hablaba de ella, siempre la adulaba y le contaba lo amable que era y lo genial que se sentía desde que acudía a sus clases de baile moderno. Era su tema de conversación preferido después de las últimas tendencias en moda para hombres menores de treinta.

Finalmente la había conocido, quizás así paraba un poco.

—Encantada Camila—la saludó amablemente— ¿También quieres dar clases con nosotros?

—No, no —negó rápidamente con una sonrisa forzada— El baile nunca fue mi fuerte, tengo un grave problema de descoordinación motora entre brazos y piernas. Pero gracias, seguro que eres una profesora estupenda —se giró para mirar a Harry— ¿Podemos irnos ya?

—No seas maleducada, Camila. ¿Por qué tanta prisa? —frunció el ceño— Si no tienes nada que hacer, nunca tienes nada que hacer.

—Lo sé pero estoy cansada —se quejó infantilmente— Me duelen las piernas, me duele la cabeza, tengo hambre, sueño, nauseas.

—Dios... hoy estás insoportable.

—Si quieres puedo darte un vaso de agua —acotó Lucy, intentando ayudar.

Camila negó con la cabeza.

— No, solo quiero llegar a casa y estar con Donna.

—¡Ah! Entiendo. ¿Tu novia?

—Su hurón. —aclaró Harry.

—¡Oh dios mío! —exclamó llena de alegría— ¿Tienes un hurón?

Camila asintió lentamente con la cabeza, algo sorprendida ante aquel grito, quizás porque no había salido de sus propios labios.

—Siempre he querido tener uno, pero Vero dice que es muy poco higiénico y que si lo tuviésemos ya no podríamos mantener relaciones sexuales por toda la casa.

Sí, por si os quedaba algún tipo de duda, esta Lucy también es la Lucy novia de Veronica, mejor amiga de Lauren Jauregui. Curioso, ¿verdad?

Camila miró consternada a Harry quien se encogió de hombros. No entendía el porqué de esa sorpresa, Lucy no era mucho más entusiasta de lo que lo era ella en su estado natural.

—¿Nos podemos ir ya? —susurró casi desesperada.

—¿Pero qué demonios te pasa hoy? ¿Sabes lo que necesitas? Una novia —dijo molesto por su insistencia en irse a casa— Sí, no me mires así. Y si no es una novia al menos alguien que no sea una de esas mujerzuelas a las que conoces en esos bares cutres a los que vas o, lo que es aún peor, completas desconocidas en cafeterías de las cuales no sabes siquiera el nombre —alzó las cejas— Tú ya me entiendes...

Camila frunció el ceño dispuesta a hacer una réplica, pero se vio interrumpida por un nuevo grito.

—¡Tengo una amiga en la misma situación!

—¿Si? —preguntó Harry muy interesado— ¿Crees que podría quedar con mi amiga Mila?

—No gracias —sonrió forzada a Lucy para luego mirar fulminantemente a Harry— No necesito a nadie, solo necesito que vayamos a casa.

—Sí, lo necesitas y lo sabes —respondió convencido para volver de nuevo la vista a su profesora — Háblame de tu amiga.

Como ya os dije en el capítulo anterior, Harry Styles fue el que puso la primera piedra a una serie de casualidades que llevarían a otro encuentro fortuito entre nuestras dos protagonistas. Él no lo sabía por supuesto, mucho menos Lucy, ni siquiera Camila, pero aquella mañana en la que decidió buscar novia a su mejor amiga para que dejase de refunfuñar con el hecho de irse a casa sería el principio oficial de nuestra historia.

Sí, ya se habían encontrado tres veces en un día y medio pero, quizás, sin la intervención de nuestro personaje secundario jamás se hubiesen vuelto a ver; o tal vez sí, eso nunca lo sabremos.

—Es hermosa —continúo Lucy con su relato— Algo perfeccionista y un poco maniática a veces, pero igualmente hermosa. Puede parecer un poco seria y vestir demasiado formal, y quizás su ceño fruncido a la larga le cause arrugas, pero creo que encajaría con alguien como ella. Necesita aire fresco, necesita desmelenarse un poco. Además, estoy segura de que amará a Donna.

Nota al margen: Esta última afirmación de Lucy no fue del todo acertada. Sigamos.

Si algo caracterizaba a Harry, además de su gusto casi obsesivo por los hombres y por los musicales country, era precisamente eso: unir parejas. Era casamentero por naturaleza. Siempre buscándole su media naranja a los solteros, separando a los divorciados para darles aire fresco y animándolos a vivir. Así era él. Un alma libre. No tan libre desde que estaba con Louis, pero libre al fin y al cabo.

Así era nuestro tercer personaje secundario.

Abierto, buen compañero, soñador, Cupido sin remedio, delirante y completamente gay. Y, como todo gay, su insistencia y ocurrencias a veces podía llegar a límites insospechados.

—¡Oh eso es genial! —exclamó dando un pequeño saltito— Podemos... ¡No! Acabo de tener una idea brillante. ¿Tú no tenías algo sobre una cita a ciegas en tu lista? —le consultó a Camila que había observado sin mucho interés la escena.

—Sí, pero... realmente no sé porque he puesto ese punto.

—Si lo pusiste por algo sería, quizás tu subconsciente te dijo que ya estabas cansada de echar polvos en probadores de tiendas de lencería —respondió tajantemente. Camila alzó la vista clavando sus ojos en él, completamente ruborizada— No me mires así, sabes que es cierto. ¡Oh! —exclamó de repente. El sonido de su teléfono móvil interrumpió su alegato— Un momento, es Lou.

Y así, dándole su toalla sudada y corriendo a la llamada de su novio, Harry dejó sola a Camila con Beyoncé 2.0, quien distraída movía la cabeza de un lado para otro al ritmo de una música inexistente mientras comía alegremente una piruleta. O, tal vez, compenetrada con Dinosaur que sonaba de fondo en una de las habitaciones. ¿Qué clase de canción es esa?

Camila se preguntaba si aquella chica estaba bien de la cabeza, y es algo curioso que ella misma cuestionase la salud mental de otra persona, pero así fue. Su sospecha incrementó aún más cuando se dio cuenta de que Lucy estaba mirando a un punto perdido de la habitación, con los ojos entrecerrados, observando con interés una gran maceta con un helecho plantado.

—¿Vero?

¿Su novia era una planta? ¿Su novia era una planta y ella era la lunática? Harry tenía que dejar de asistir a esas clases; él tampoco se destacaba por tener la cabeza muy en su sitio, no era recomendable ese tipo de compañías.

—¿Cómo me has reconocido? —susurró Veronica, abandonando su puesto de espionaje— Me he llevado veinte minutos mirándome al espejo para asegurarme de que pasaría desapercibida —se centró en Camila, quien parecía petrificada— ¿Tú quién eres?

—Soy Ca...

—¡Eres tú! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre ella— Contigo quería yo hablar. ¿Qué pretendes con mi novia? ¿Por qué le regalas peluches? ¡Soy de Miami Beach South, hermana! Y no te conviene saber lo que allí le hacemos a las enanas narigonas roba-novias ¡como tú! —concluyó señalándola.

Camila quedó estupefacta.

No por el susto, no porque se sintiese amenazada, no porque tuviese miedo, simplemente era bastante extraño recibir aquellos gritos y reproches de una mujer vestida con una inmensa gabardina, sombrero a juego y gafas de sol oscuras. Más que alguien a quien temer parecía el mismísimo inspector Gadget.

—Vero, te lo pido por favor - irrumpió Lucy intentando contener la ira de su novia

"¿Veronica?" Pensó Camila para sí misma, pero inmediatamente olvidó porqué ese nombre le resultaba tan familiar en su mente. Su virtud por recordarlos, claramente, brillaba por su ausencia.

—Ni siquiera es mi alumna, la acabo de conocer —agregó Lucy ante tal bochorno.

Y aquellas palabras parecieron ser mágicas.

El cuerpo de Veronica recobró la paz, inexistente en ella pero un intento de tal, y giró sobre sí misma hacia esos ojos azules que la miraban detenidamente. A decir verdad, varias personas más estaban mirándola y ser el centro de atención por culpa de un ataque de celos no era una de sus formas favoritas de llamar la atención.

—Ah... ¿no? —enarcó una ceja y miró de nuevo a Camila.

La mirada de Veronica subió lentamente por el diminuto y encogido cuerpo de su víctima. Analizó cada extremidad, cada gesto, cada silencio, e inclusive, cada respiro. Presionó el ceño y lejos de brindarle una disculpa, lejos de ser cordial o mostrarse avergonzada por su actitud desquiciada, volvió al ataque.

—¿Y por qué tiene una puta toalla? —elevó el mentón con soberbia— Vamos, responde a eso.

—Gracias —irrumpió Harry haciéndose con el objeto en disputa y sonriendo hacia Camila.

Veronica giró hacia él y en silencio comprendió que se trataba del dueño de esa toalla. Volvió a presionar el ceño y, una vez más, lejos de una disculpa, volvió a estallar.

—¿Él es el del peluche? —indagó hacia Lucy, quien permanecía al margen completamente avergonzada.

—¡Estás obsesionada! —explotó, alzando los brazos.

—¿De qué peluche estamos hablando? —irrumpió Camila, aún desorientada en la disputa.

Harry las miró confuso, sin entender absolutamente nada. En otro momento hubiese indagado, también era curioso por naturaleza, pero en aquel instante tenía algo más importante entre manos.

—Podemos, por favor, ¿seguir hablando de tu amiga? —comentó ansioso— Es algo que me interesa, mi amiga lo necesita.

—Yo no nece...

—Cállate.

—¿Qué amiga? —preguntó Veronica, aún con un ojo sobre Harry y Camila.

No quería perderlos de vista. No se fiaba de un, aparentemente, gay y menos de su amiga con lazo. Con lazo y enana.

—¿Quién va a ser? —Lucy rodó los ojos— ¡L! ¿Tenemos otra amiga?

—¿Qué creéis que le parecería una cita a ciegas? —insistió Harry, con una persistencia que Camila empezaba a odiar.

—¿L? ¿Cita a ciegas? —la cara de Veronica estaba desencajada por la confusión— No entiendo nada.

—La amiga de Harry, quien no me ha regalado ningún jodido peluche, está buscando una cita a ciegas... —explicó Lucy con pesadez.

—¡No estoy buscando nada!

—Entonces Harry y yo hemos decidido que L sería la persona indicada —concluyó con una sonrisa, obviamente, ignorando a Camila como todo lo que llevaban de conversación.

—¿De dónde conoce L a estos dos? —menospreció, mirándolos de reojo.

—De ningún lado. ¡Por eso es a ciegas! —chocó las palmas a causa de la emoción— Estás algo lenta hoy, ¿eh?

—He hablado con Louis y tengo el sitio perfecto que, además, tacharía otra cosa de tu lista —canturreó felizmente, y tocó la punta de la nariz de Camila— ¿Ves? Dime que no soy el mejor amigo de la historia.

—No quiero una cita a ciegas, Harry —susurró, con los ojos abiertos completamente— Y menos con la amiga de una loca que quiere descuartizarme por no sé qué historia de un peluche.

Camila tuvo suerte de que no escuchase aquel comentario. Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que Veronica hubiese sido capaz de hacerle en caso de haberla oído. Yo tampoco lo sé, pero me hago una idea e imagino que ese helecho y su integridad física hubiesen estado seriamente dañados.

Continuemos con el relato.

—Qué nos hace suponer que L quiera salir con... ¿ella? —generó una pausa y, una vez más, la analizó despectivamente.

—Piénsalo Vero... ¡es genial! Ella quiere una aventura, algo sin ataduras, un polvo rápido.

—¡Vaya! —tragó saliva y abrió los ojos— Mira a la del lazo, parecía tonta.

—Y L necesita algo así también. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no tiene relaciones sexuales? —preguntó como si se tratase de una enfermedad y Camila su cura— ¡Por dios! ¡Creo que un año! Por eso siempre tiene esa cara de compungida.

—Prepárate, porque cuando te agarre no podrás caminar en una semana —susurró Harry sobre su oído.

—¡Hazza! —gritó Camila— ¿Desde cuándo has perdido tus modales?

—Perdón, me he dejado llevar por la emoción —elevó los hombros y observó a las dos restantes— ¿Todos de acuerdo?

—Acabo de llegar, pero vale. Me parece bien —respondió con desinterés Veronica.

¿A ella que más le daba? Solo quería llevarse Lucy de ese sitio cuanto antes, lejos de aquella chica misteriosa que regalaba peluches sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero a mí sí que me interesa, por lo tanto diré: ¡Una cita a ciegas! ¡Qué emoción!

Perdón, pero también me dejo llevar por la efusividad del momento y de ser el único, además de vosotros, en saber que L es Lauren.

Sí, la delincuente abogada, la repartidora de pizzas en sus ratos libres, la acosadora en asilos de ancianos. La Lauren de Camila. Y también sabemos que Camila, es Camila. La robadora de besos en cafeterías, la mujer con el abrigo de colores estridentes, la arrojadora hacia charcos de barro. La Camila de Lauren.

Lauren y Camila. Camila y Lauren. Camila, Lauren y una cita a ciegas. Me está faltando el aire por culpa de la alegría. Bien, inspiro profundamente y sigamos.

—¿Cómo se supone que haremos para que L vaya? —indicó una pensante Lucy— Ella no suele estar muy dispuesta a salir si no es para ir a su querida biblioteca.

Todos guardaron silencio, frotándose la barbilla a la espera de que un magnifico plan se crease milagrosamente. Todos menos Camila, por supuesto.

—Que yo sepa no dije aún que sí.

—Pero lo dirás —respondió Harry, sin salir de su ensimismamiento.

Camila se cruzó de brazos.

—No, no lo diré.

—Sí lo dirá —afirmó hacia las dos nuevas integrantes de su plan "Casemos a Camila Cabello"— ¿Qué haréis con vuestra amiga? Si hay que organizar algún tipo de secuestro yo me apunto sin dudarlo.

Veronica extendió la mano, cual Marlon Brando en El Padrino, solo le faltaba un gato y un sillón viejo de cuero. Todos la miraron, todos incluyendo a Camila quien una vez más inspiró profundamente.

Ya había pasado por todos los estados posibles. Primero, indignación. Segundo, negación. Tercero, resistencia. Cuarto, y ultimo, resignación. Sí, estaba resignada. Tendría una cita a ciegas, quien sabe dónde, con quien sabe quién y, por si eso fuera poco, dos extrañas dementes y efusivas, creían que su cita era una frígida.

Eso era lo de menos, pero debía aclararlo.

—No hará falta —dijo finalmente, sonriendo con un tanto de malicia— Yo la convenceré. Puedo ser muy persuasiva cuando quiero.

Y sin saberlo, sin ser del todo consciente, manos ajenas a las suyas tacharon un nuevo punto en su lista.

¡A por ella Camila Cabello!

 **5\. Tener una cita a ciegas. Hecho**


	4. Capítulo 4

—Creo que esta falda es más acorde con la cita —dijo Vero, analizando la escueta prenda de ropa entre sus manos.

—¡Esa falda deja la mitad de mi culo al aire! —se quejó Lauren infantilmente.

—¡Es la idea! —exclamó alzando los brazos ante lo aparentemente obvio, al menos para ella.

La nueva actitud de Lauren era bastante parecida a la de un maniquí; una actitud que prácticamente le había sido impuesta.

Estaba con ambos brazos abiertos y extendidos, en ropa interior y frente al largo espejo de la habitación de sus amigas. Inmóvil, casi sin pestañear. No, no era la nueva cara de Chanel. No, tampoco era la prueba del nuevo maniquí viviente en los escaparates. No, solo se trataba de su cita a ciegas.

Veronica, junto a un metro de costurera colgando de uno de sus hombros, la observaba frotándose el mentón. Se creía Meryl Streep en "El diablo viste de Prada" o simplemente ver tantas veces "La cenicienta" con Lucy le hacía creer que ella era el Hada Madrina mientras que cientos de parajillos y ciervos danzarines entrarían por la ventana para ayudarla en su ardua tarea.

—Ehm... esta blusa no me convence —reflexionó después de un extenso silencio, tirándola a la montaña de ropa inservible— ¡Lucy! ¿Hay algo escotado y rojo?

—No sé... espera —susurró con un tono de voz extraño.

La voz de Lucy se parecía a la de Neil Armstrong dentro de aquel Apolo 11 alunizando por primera vez en la historia. Lejos de ser estrellas las que le rodeaban, estaba cubierta y recubierta, por capas y más capas de ropa. Lauren jamás había visto tanto desorden en toda su vida.

—¡Oh! ¡Aquí! ¡Lo encontré! Es perfecto.

Veronica giró hacia ella y se hizo con la muda en el aire. Los pelos de Lucy, después de salir de aquel panal de ropa, se parecían a los de alguien recién electrocutado. Entre saltos de conejo cruzado con un canguro, se acercó hasta ellas.

Lauren resopló.

Y la conozco, sé que no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser alguien colmado de paciencia. A veces temía por la salud de aquellos que la rodeaban, a veces incluso llegué a temer por mi salud y eso que solo soy el narrador omnisciente, a veces tenía miedo de que robara el martillo del juez y empezase a golpear a todos como si se tratasen de esos topos de peluche de las barricadas de las ferias.

—Creo que, ya que es mi cita, debería opinar. ¿No? —las observó con dureza intentando encontrar la calma inexistente en sí misma— Vamos... solo es una sugerencia.

—No, silencio —pensó concentrada— ¡Necesito algo más escotado! —gritó cual Juana de Arco y Lucy, como su fiel escudero, corrió de nuevo a su posición.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Lauren.

Era viernes, esos viernes que tanto amaba junto a nachos con cantidades industriales de queso cheddar y su adorada serie "Ley y orden". Esos viernes donde el inicio del fin de semana se palpaba en el ambiente y en su estado de ánimo, como culminación a cinco arduos días de trabajo.

Viernes. Pero no un viernes común.

Cuando salió aquel día de su bufete, pensaba dormir temprano para amanecer activa y con energía e ir a la biblioteca donde siempre preparaba sus casos; pero, para su desgracia, nada más pisar su apartamento dos pirañas la atacaron. Véase pirañas como Veronica y Lucia. Sin dejar que se deshiciera si quiera de sus pertenencias, simularon un secuestro y la encerraron en el dormitorio de su apartamento.

Tenían planes.

Tenían planes y ella no estaba enterada. En la vida estructurada y esquematizada minuto a minuto de Lauren Jauregui, algo similar suponía un tsunami.

En este caso, un tsunami comprendido por montones de ropa en vez de agua.

—Este —indicó Veronica, sacándola de sus pensamientos— Sí, definitivamente es este. Atrevido pero al mismo tiempo sensual, sin mostrar mucho ni poco, solo lo justo.

Escasos minutos más fueron necesarios para que la sirvienta se convirtiese en Cenicienta. Bueno, en realidad, desde que la abogada se transformara en una prostituta del barrio caro de Manhattan. Pero a Lucia y a Veronica parecía no importarles mucho este pequeño hecho.

—¡Perfecto! —gritó Vero chocando sus palmas y haciendo que Lauren diese una vuelta sobre sí misma— Aunque cualquier cosa es mejor que ese kimono que tenías en mente.

—No era un kimono —corrigió alzando el dedo de forma amenazante— Era un diseño exclusivo y es lo último de esta temporada.

—¿Kimono no es lo que usa Mulán? —acotó Lucy, tan útil como de costumbre.

Lauren giró los ojos ignorando lo dicho y se miró atentamente al espejo; planchando unas arrugas inexistentes en el vestido, embutida en esa corta tela roja que prácticamente no la dejaba respirar, con los pechos casi rozándole la garganta y unos tacones de veinte centímetros con los que no sabía como podría caminar sin morir en el intento.

En otra parte de Boston, concretamente en el dormitorio principal de la segunda planta de un viejo edificio marrón con ventanas azules, Camila Cabello también se observaba al espejo con el mismo ceño fruncido de Lauren e igual desgana por aquella cita a la que, prácticamente, había sido obligada a asistir.

—¿Con o sin lazo? —preguntó a Harry, quien la observaba con una amplia y emocionada sonrisa.

—Me gustas más con el pelo sin ningun accesorio, con el lazo pareces un caniche.

Camila giró sobre sí misma.

—Obviaré el insulto y te daré la razón… pero solo porque también me gusto más con el cabello despejado, por lo menos ahora —sonrió al verse en el espejo y de inmediato meció el rostro— Tampoco es que vaya a casarme con ella.

—Nadie ha dicho que debas hacerlo —se levantó y dio varios pasos hasta ponerse frente a ella— Considero que te viene bien salir un poco, conocer gente... por lo que Lucy ha contado es una chica atractiva. Puede ser divertido, nadie ha hablado de ramos de novia —guardó silencio y susurró para sí mismo— Todavía.

—¿No te parece un poco fuerte el sitio donde será la cita?

Harry alzó la vista y la miró, desinteresadamente.

—Está en tu lista.

—¿Y dónde se supone que será la cita? —preguntó Lauren, mientras terminaba los últimos retoques de su maquillaje. O, más bien, intentaba quitarse la máscara de pintura que Veronica le había colocado.

—No lo sé, Harry me ha dado una dirección pero no me resulta familiar el lugar —respondió Lucy, sacando un papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón— Supongo que será un restaurante de lujo, él tiene mucho estilo.

—¿Cómo me has dicho que se llamaba la chica?

—No te lo he dicho porque no lo recuerdo —mordió el labio inferior e hizo un esfuerzo por recordar— Creo que era algo con B...

Lauren inspiró profundamente e intentó controlar ese ataque de ira que la estaba carcomiendo desde hacía más de dos horas. No solo estaba vestida cual zorra, sino que encima saldría con una tal "x". Al menos esperaba que realmente se tratase de una mujer y no un transformista de los barrios bajos de Boston.

Viniendo de Veronica cualquier cosa se podía esperar, por lo que inmediatamente giró la vista hacia ella.

—No me mires a mí —atacó antes de que pudiese abrir la boca— Cuando iba a decirme su nombre casi la mato creyendo que se trataba de la acosadora de Lucy.

—No es una acosadora, ya te he explicado que solo es una alumna atenta —acotó con el ceño fruncido— Además, ¿qué más da su nombre? ¡Es hermosa!

—¿Segura? Porque la última vez que me organizasteis una cita, con esa compañera tuya… —miró de reojo a Veronica— Medía un metro noventa y podía levantarme como si fuese un muñeco de peluche.

—Claro, es lógico, hacía halterofilia —elevó los hombros.

Lauren la miró fulminantemente.

—Si te decimos cómo es físicamente, dejaría de ser una cita a ciegas —sonrió Lucy.

—¿No te intriga saber como será? —preguntó Harry, moviéndose con nerviosismo por la habitación—

—Será como todas las bostonianas con las que me he acostado. Una relación rápida y efímera. Nada serio. Diversión, poco tiempo y sin compromiso —sentenció, ultimando su maquillaje— No te entusiasmes demasiado.

—Eres tan aguafiestas mujer —frunció el ceño y meció el rostro— Quizás no, quizás sea tu princesa rosa llegada en caballo blanco. No puedes ser tan negada, tienes que dejar que el amor fluya.

—Estoy algo nerviosa —giró hacia él con la mirada desencajada— ¿Vale?

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó con ternura Lucy.

—Claro que lo estoy —respiró profundamente, aún mirando su reflejo— Tengo una cita a ciegas con una chica de la que no sé siquiera el nombre. No sé dónde voy, no sé si puede ser una delincuente o una boxeadora, quién sabe. ¡No sé nada! —estalló alzando los brazos— No soy de piedra, también tengo sentimientos.

Veronica se acercó y colocó su mano en uno de sus hombros.

— Si quieres, si lo necesitas, podemos reservar una mesa a tu lado. Así podría guiarte y decirte como debes actuar. ¿Qué opinas? —ninguna respuesta provino de su parte, nada más que una mirada dura llena de odio y un fruncido de labios de forma amenazante— Bien, como sabía que pondrías esa cara, he hecho una lista de las cosas que debes hacer y las que no —desplegó el papel ante sus ojos— Sin duda la necesitas.

—Harry… ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Camila, arrugando el ceño con confusión.

Su amigo carraspeó, se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a leer algo en una servilleta de papel arrugada, manchada y maltrecha que, de repente, había sacado prácticamente de la nada.

—Como sabía que estarías nerviosa y yo soy el mejor amigo del mundo… he escrito una lista —sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo— Lo primero que debes tener en cuenta: Si te habla de trabajo, muestra interés. No es el mejor tema del mundo pero hay personas que viven para él. No le demuestres que te aburre. Y, por supuesto, no pongas esa cara —indicó, extendiendo el dedo.

—Punto 1 —comenzó Veronica— Nada de hablar de trabajo. No acusados, no juicios, no juez, no casos de divorcios que espanten a la pobre chica o la hagan roncar antes del segundo plato.

—Segundo. Jamás menciones a Donna como si fuese el amor de tu vida. Creerá que estás loca —Camila intentó irrumpirlo pero fue en vano— No he terminado.

— Punto 2. Si te habla de animales, no pongas esa cara de asco tuya —frunció los labios alzando la vista— Sonríe e interésate por ello. Hay personas que viven para sus animales, no todas son entes inertes y sin vida como tú.

—Tercero. No la agobies con tanta charla, no hables todo el tiempo porque estás nerviosa, no empieces a hacerle preguntas personales simplemente para tapar el silencio —tragó saliva ante la mirada expectante de su amiga— Déjala hablar, escúchala y muéstrate comprensiva. Si hay un silencio incómodo, simplemente espera pacientemente y cuenta hasta diez.

—Punto 3. No te quedes callada, nunca. No la mires altivamente. No suspires o gires los ojos si dice algo con lo que no estás de acuerdo —Lauren intentó evitar esto último que era precisamente lo que estaba haciendo ante esa absurda lista— Muéstrate activa, vivaz, efusiva. Ya sabes... todo eso que no eres.

—Cuarto. Ni se te ocurra contarle sobre tu idea de ponerle nombre a los objetos.

—Punto 4. Si parece desquiciada o un tanto desequilibrada, no la juzgues. Es la primera cita —hizo una efímera pausa— Además, las locas después son las más calientes.

—Quinto. No le propongas tener una sesión de besos calientes en el baño —notó el ceño fruncido de Camila— Nos conocemos...

—Punto 5 y último. Si quiere que lo hagáis en la primera cita, no lo dudes ni un solo segundo, hazlo —exigió absolutamente convencida— Así sea en el baño, ¡da lo mismo!

Nuestras dos protagonistas, al mismo tiempo pero desde sitios completamente diferentes y sin ninguna conexión aparente entre sí, se tomaron los minutos necesarios para analizar las pautas mencionadas por sus respectivos amigos. Moviendo la cabeza lentamente, ambas asintieron con cierto temor.

—¡Ah! Me olvidaba… —exclamó Harry.

—Y por sí se te olvida… —agregó Veronica.

—Por favor… —indicaron al unísono— No digas ni una sola palabra sobre tu no-creencia en el amor.

Camila y Lauren. Lauren y Camila.

Una cita a ciegas. Dos desconocidas. Dos no-creyentes del amor y negadas por completo a la posibilidad de encontrarlo. Dos mujeres que poco sabían la una de la otra pero que, sin duda, mucho estaban por aprender. Dos personas diferentes y casi antagónicas. Pero, como bien afirman algunos, los polos opuestos siempre se atraen.

Y, si no se atraen por sí mismos, para eso están los personajes secundarios.

—¿Todo claro? —preguntó Harry.

—¿Entendido? —indagó Veronica.

—Sí, perfectamente –respondieron a la par, a punto de adentrarse en una aventura sin fecha de caducidad.

O sí, pero ellas aún no lo sabían.

Fechas que para Camila carecían de importancia hasta hacia tan solo un día. Fechas que habían regido la vida de Lauren desde que tenía consciencia.

Fechas.

Números correlativos formando un mes. Meses adornando un año. Años haciéndonos más y más viejos. Eso era lo peor de todo, el no poder detener el tiempo, no poder controlar el correr de los días.

O al menos así lo era para Camila.

Los días pasaban, y cada vez más rápido, año nuevo se acercaba y su lista permanecía prácticamente intacta. No estaba ansiosa porque tuviese prisa, simplemente deseaba poder terminar por primera vez algo de lo que se había propuesto en su alocada vida.

Llegar puntual no era una de sus virtudes pero sorprendentemente, o mejor dicho debido a la insistencia de Harry, estaba frente al lugar indicado a la hora establecida. No, aún más insólito, estaba diez minutos antes.

Jamás en veintiséis años había llegado temprano a ninguna cita, evento o encuentro. Jamás. Excepto aquel día. Una extrañeza más que añadir a esta sucesión de acontecimientos extraños. Como el hecho de que, también por primera vez, Camila Cabello estuviese vestida elegantemente correcta y formal.

Mientras esperaba a su cita, se observaba en el enorme cristal de la puerta del restaurante, intentando contener las ganas de quitarse los tacones y correr calle abajo para así huir de toda esa locura.

Se observaba sin verse realmente, no había nada de ella en esa chica de cola alta recogiendo su pelo por completo, sin rastro de esos mechones desordenados a los que ella estaba acostumbrada. Tampoco tenía mucho parecido aquel abrigo negro con sus habituales de colorines. Y mucho menos el vestido que escondía bajo él, también de color negro impoluto, era para nada habitual en su guardarropa.

Se sentía ajena en su propio cuerpo. Se sentía incómoda con aquellos tacones un número más grande que el suyo. Se sentía una completa desconocida en esa cita, la cual estaba comenzando a detestar sin aún haberla empezado. Esas cosas nunca salían bien. Las citas forzadas a ser estaban destinadas al fracaso.

¿Cuánto podía tener en común con una chica de quien nada sabía? ¿Cuánto podía congeniar con alguien capaz de ser amiga de una loca y una psicópata?

Mucho más de lo que crees, mi querida Camila Cabello.

Dentro del taxi, Lauren Jauregui se preguntaba exactamente lo mismo. Mismas cuestiones, mismos miedos, misma incertidumbre. Mismo destino.

Miraba distraída por la ventana mientras respondía con monosílabos al monólogo del conductor, quien parecía no comprender que nada le importaba a ella si tenía tres hijos, dos perros y un hámster o si pasaba los veranos con sus padres en Miami. Suspiró una vez más y pensó seriamente en la posibilidad de tirarse del coche, pero por la velocidad a la que iban y por lo estrecho de su vestido comprendió que no era lo más aconsejable.

Por lo tanto simplemente optó por inspirar profundamente y apreciar el paisaje.

Conocía esa ciudad de sobra, conocía cada rincón, cada parque, cada edificio emblemático o lugar de interés. Había llegado hacía ocho años a Boston, con una maleta plagada de ilusiones y con el convencimiento de que finalmente había encontrado su lugar en el mundo.

Pero, para su desgracia, esa sensación de desarraigo y de no pertenencia seguía golpeándola constantemente.

¿Alguna vez viviría verdaderamente? ¿Por qué le costaba tanto ser feliz? ¿Qué necesitaba para sentirse completa? Tenía éxito, un trabajo que adoraba, buenos amigos, una casa llena de comodidades, una vida tranquila y responsable. ¿Por qué seguía sintiendo ese vacío en su pecho? ¿Acaso jamás podría estar satisfecha?

—Señorita… —dijo el chofer, sacándola de su ensimismamiento– Hemos llegado.

Lauren sacudió el rostro ante la interrupción y buscó su bolso con nerviosismo.

—¿Cuánto le debo?

—Son treinta dólares.

Rápidamente hizo entrega de ellos y abrió la puerta con cierto temor. Inspiró profundo, elevó la vista y se tomó unos segundos para pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Debía vivir. Debía dejar de ser tan estructurada y simplemente dejarse llevar. Debía... debía muchas cosas que en realidad jamás llegaba a hacer. Pero aquella vez estaba decidida, tenía que disfrutar de la cita y no pensar en nada más.

Bajó lentamente del taxi. Sin embargo, su primer paso no fue muy afortunado.

El tacón se quedó clavado en una de las baldosas y su tobillo casi padece las consecuencias. Intentó, sin mucho éxito, alargar el corto vestido mientras alzó la vista. Un imponente restaurante le daba la bienvenida y una mujer de espaldas la esperaba expectante.

Era su cita.

La chica se giró, lentamente poco a poco, haciendo que el rostro de Lauren palideciera de inmediato.

Y, queridos lectores míos, a partir de este momento os dejo en manos de las protagonistas. No quiero estorbar, al fin y al cabo ya lo sabéis, solo soy el simple narrador omnisciente.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó intentando no perder de nuevo el equilibrio.

Camila abrió la boca sorprendida.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Otra vez tú? ¿Otra vez me estás persiguiendo? ¿Otra vez... —se interrumpió a sí misma y la observó de arriba abajo—¿Qué llevas puesto? ¿Y por qué vas pintada como una puerta?

—No te estoy persiguiendo —giró los ojos— Boston, al parecer, no es tan grande como yo creía. Y estoy vestida y pintada así porque... porque... —mordió su labio inferior y frunció el ceño— ¿Qué te importa? No tengo que darte explicaciones, no te conozco.

—Bien. Ignórame si no me conoces —giró la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos.

Camila miró la hora. 15 minutos tarde.

Al parecer su cita era aún más impuntual que ella. O tal vez la había visto y había salido corriendo. O, quién sabe, quizás al ver a la desconocida que la perseguía a todos lados se había asustado. No es que la chica tuviese una imagen de asesina en serie, pero su ceño fruncido y su cara compungida eran un tanto espeluznantes.

Perfecto, tendría que vivir un abandono delante de la persona que posiblemente tendría en su casa una pared llena de imágenes de ella paseando a Donna o en la cafetería, como esos psicópatas de las películas. ¿Cómo haría para escaparse?

—Maldito Harry... —susurró para sí misma.

Lauren alzó la vista del punto perdido que estaba mirando en el suelo.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

Sin embargo, Camila no le respondió.

—¿Ahora no me hablas? —inquirió, frunciendo el ceño.

Y de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

—Dios... —suspiró frustrada— No puedo creer que tenga que esperar vestida así, con este frío y encima contigo —guardó sus manos en los bolsillos y enterró la cabeza en el corto abrigo que poco le tapaba. Si tardaba mucho más la encontraría congelada cual muñeco de nieve.

Finalmente, Camila decidió romper su voto de silencio, quizás porque tres minutos era su máximo record sin decir nada.

—Creía que no me conocías... —murmuró mirándola de reojo— No entiendo porque esperarías conmigo, no entiendo porque tendría que contestarte, no entiendo porque debería hablarte.

Lauren suspiró de nuevo pesadamente, tragó saliva y finalmente decidió enterrar el hacha de guerra. No entendía cuando esa guerra había comenzado, en realidad no entendía absolutamente nada.

—Estoy vestida así porque tengo una cita. Ahí tienes tu respuesta. ¿Contenta?

Camila la observó en silencio, intentando descifrar si aquello era una excusa para convertirse en su amiga y luego secuestrarla. No parecía estar mintiendo, y Camila Cabello tenía un sexto sentido para las mentiras.

—Yo también tengo una —decidió responder sin mucho interés— Supongo que por eso parezco una abogada frígida —dicho esto la miró, sabiendo que había metido la pata— Perdón... no quise... yo...

—Te he entendido —la interrumpió intentando evitarle el mal trago— Yo sin embargo voy más como... ¿Una puta? —soltó una pequeña carcajada— Voy a matar a Veronica.

—¿Quién es Veronica? Su nombre me resulta familiar...

—No, no es mi mascota. —giró los ojos por la mala memoria o el poco interés en las cosas que ella le había contado tan solo la noche anterior— Veronica es mi amiga. Ella... —titubeó y mordió su labio inferior— Me da un poco de vergüenza contarte esto.

—¿Vergüenza? ¿Por qué? Yo no te juzgaría.

No sabía porqué pero Lauren sintió que aquella declaración era cierta. Quizás fue porqué tenía frío, quizás fue porqué necesitaba hablar con alguien, quizás fue porqué estaba vestida como una puta del barrio rojo de Ámsterdam pero aún así Camila no la había mirado mal. Al contrario, podría pensar que la había mirado... con cierto deseo, ¿quizás?

—Es... mi amiga Veronica y su novia, Lucy, me han organizado una cita a ciegas porque piensan que no tengo vida además de mis clientes y el juez del tribunal —giró los ojos— Sí, patético. Puedes reírte.

Pero, para sorpresa de Lauren, no se rió. Simplemente sonrió de medio lado y miró hacia el frente.

—Harry ha hecho lo mismo. Sí, puedes reírte tú si lo deseas —la miró con una sonrisa divertida— Supongo que somos igual de patéticas. ¡Aún peor! —exclamó soltando una carcajada nerviosa— Al parecer mi cita me dejó plan...

Pero no terminó su frase, una certeza absoluta llegó a ella como caída del cielo. Certeza de la que ya había sido consciente Lauren al, esta vez sí, escuchar claramente el nombre de Harry en sus labios.

¡Eureka! Blanco y en botella no podía ser Coca-Cola.

—¡Oh dios mío! —exclamó Camila sin poder salir de su sorpresa.

Lauren entrecerró los ojos.

—Tú...

—Eres mi cita —dijeron ambas al unísono.

¡Por fin!

Después de quince minutos habían atado unos cabos que no eran tan complicados de hilar. Esperaban a una cita que no llegaba, cita organizada por sus amigos, citas que sí, eran una la de la otra.

Un silencio lleno de confusión e incredulidad las rodeó aquella fría noche de diciembre. La calle cada vez estaba más concurrida; viandantes que nada sabían de aquel encuentro fortuito, cuarto en dos días, caminaban entre ellas disfrutando del principio de un fin de semana que no había hecho nada más que empezar. El mundo seguía girando mientras ambas se miraban ruborizadas sin saber muy bien que decir.

Esta vez, y sin que sirva de precedente, fue Lauren Jauregui quien rompió el silencio.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Lo sabías? ¿Esto es una especie de broma? —entrecerró los ojos para luego negar con la cabeza— Seguro que Veronica y Lucy lo tenían todo planeado las voy a...

—No lo sabía —la interrumpió tomándola del brazo para intentar tranquilizarla— No tenía la más mínima idea, créeme. Estoy tan sorprendida como tú.

—Lo que no entiendo es... —recapacitó en voz alta, intentando encontrarle un significado a toda esa locura— Supongo que Lucy te diría mi nombre o te explicaría como era o... ¡No sé! ¡Algo! —exclamó alzando los brazos— ¿No pensaste que podía ser yo? ¿Cuántas Lauren abogadas conoces?

Camila agachó la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

—Siempre te llamaron L y... y... yo realmente no escuché como te llamabas en la cafetería —tragó saliva con fuerza— Pero Lauren es un nombre muy bonito.

Es extraño pero Camila Cabello jamás sentía vergüenza, nunca en sus veintiséis años se había ruborizado. Esa noche fue su primera vez, al igual que la primera vez que llegó antes a una cita, al igual que era su primera cita a ciegas.

Tantas primeras veces en una sola noche, otro punto más de su lista que sería tachado con la misma persona. ¿Qué tenía esa desconocida? ¿Acaso estarían destinadas a encontrarse constantemente?

Camila no creía en el destino, mucho menos lo hacía Lauren, pero tantas casualidades no podían ser tan casuales. En eso, también por primera vez, estaban de acuerdo.

—Tú... realmente estás muy... linda —dijo Lauren de la nada.

Lo estaba.

Su imagen ruborizada mirando al suelo mientras movía el pie con nerviosismo le parecía lo más adorable que había visto en años.

—¿Me estás seduciendo? —la miró sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

—Yo... —carraspeó con torpeza— Solo... ¡No! —exclamó rápidamente atropellándose a sí misma con las palabras.

Porque, si algo caracterizaba a Lauren Jauregui, precisamente no era su gran talento para la seducción.

Rápidamente se irguió en sí misma y miró al frente.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? Entiendo que el hecho de que yo sea tu cita cambie un poco los planes. No me molesta, lo veo lógico.

—No los cambia —respondió de inmediato, observándola fijamente— De hecho... me encanta.

Porque, si algo había caracterizado a la vida de Camila Cabello, justamente no fue recibir demasiados elogios. Y Lauren parecía ser la primera persona, además de Harry, en apreciar su belleza exótica.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó confusa. Camila asintió convencida— ¿Y si todo esto no ha sido nada más que un plan para obtener más información de ti en mi tarea de perseguirte?

—Vestida así, y con esos tacones... —la miró entrecerrando los ojos— Dudo que puedas perseguirme por más de dos metros.

Lauren rió, con esa facilidad con la que solo lo hacía siempre que Camila estaba alrededor.

Cuando salió de casa lo que menos pensaba era en volver a encontrarse con ella, de hecho después del encuentro desafortunado y un tanto agresivo de aquella mañana esperaba no volver a hacerlo nunca. Pero no podía negarlo, una parte de sí misma estaba feliz de que así hubiese sido.

Una parte recóndita sí, pero una parte al fin y al cabo.

—¿Entramos? —preguntó Camila.

Lauren asintió y se dirigió, intentando no caerse, hasta la puerta del restaurante. Una mano en su brazo impidió que siguiese con su difícil tarea.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Al restaurante —respondió Lauren, sonriendo ante lo obvio— Lucy me dio la dirección. Es éste.

Una risa estrepitosa resonó en toda la calle.

—Mira bien tu papel —le indicó señalando al local de al lado— Es aquí.

Lauren cambió su punto de visión y un lugar, del que no se había percatado hasta ese mismo instante con un cartel luminoso hecho de neones rojos, alumbró su rostro casi cegándola.

"I will kill you Ramirez"

¿Quién era Ramírez y porque querían matarlo? Nada más y nada menos que el presunto dueño de un club de streaptease.

No, por supuesto Lauren no tenía ni idea de este hecho.

Casi arrastrada por Camila entraron en el local. Oscuridad alumbrada por luces de colores y ruido estruendoso de risas y gritos festejando en aquel lugar de pecado y perdición, fue su bienvenida.

Camila bailaba "sensualmente" al ritmo de Fever entonada por Peggy Lee, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de emoción en su rostro. Lauren observaba estupefacta todo cuanto le rodeaba sin comprender como una tranquila cita en un restaurante elegante había pasado a ser algo que más podía parecerse a una despedida de soltera.

¿Aquello era real? ¿No estaba siendo víctima de una broma pesada? ¿Quién en su sano juicio pensaba que un lugar como aquel podía ser idóneo para una primera cita?

Frunció el ceño en la desaprobación, y una camarera le guiñó el ojo mientras paseaba con extraños canapés con forma de sujetador. Todo aquello se volvía más loco por momentos.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó Camila ante su rostro perplejo— ¡Este lugar es increíble!

—Creo que deberías revisar tu definición de increíble... —murmuró entre dientes mientras se despojaba de su abrigo— ¿En serio piensas que podremos tener una cita aquí?

Camila se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No te oigo!

—¡Qué si crees que podemos tener una cita en un lugar como este! —gritó en su oído.

Una mano proveniente de un calvo desconocido, con una chaqueta de cuero y un lunar en la mejilla, la separó de Camila y la miró enfadado.

—Te estaba buscando —le dijo con voz severa llevándola hasta Dios sabe dónde.

Lauren se apartó de su agarre.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Eres la nueva del escenario cinco, llegas tarde —le inquirió volviendo a tomarla del brazo.

—¿Qué?

Por suerte, cuál caballero andante, Camila salió en su defensa.

—No, ella viene conmigo —le dijo tomándola de la mano y separándola de aquel desconocido que bien había podido salir de una película de narcotraficantes rusos.

—¡Ah, perfecto! —asintió con una espeluznante sonrisa, mirándolas de arriba abajo— Veo que ya has conseguido un cliente que pague por tus servicios —susurró en su oído— Así me gusta, chica rápida. Llegarás lejos en el negocio.

Lauren vio como el hombre se alejaba lentamente de ellas y de nuevo intentó bajar el dobladillo de su vestido rojo que ya, oficialmente, le hacía parecer como una puta o, al menos, una bailarina de burdel.

—Voy a matar a Veronica... —susurró, nuevamente, para sí misma.

Camila, lejos de compartir su trauma por lo que acababa de pasar, parecía estar sumamente feliz por pasear entre chicas con poca ropa y ricos economistas que posiblemente engañasen a sus mujeres diciéndole que estaban en una reunión de trabajo.

Y así, entre miradas de estupor de Lauren y gritos entusiasmados de Camila por todo lo que las rodeaban, llegaron a la zona de restaurante.

He de decir que, en cierto sentido, se podría decir que era una lugar elegante; sillas último modelo, cortinas de seda roja, mesas perfectamente decoradas para la ocasión y camareras con ropa interior de encaje de alta costura. Sí, no era el típico restaurante al que Lauren solía ir cuando trataba con sus clientes, pero tampoco era un sucio burdel de mala muerte.

—¿Has leído el menú? —preguntó Camila ya sentada— ¡Tiene postres con posturas sexuales!

—Podríamos haber ido al restaurante de al lado... —sugirió mientras leía aquellos nombres extraños que, aunque sin duda originales, no le eran muy apetecibles— Parecía bueno.

—No, no podíamos.

—¿Por qué? —frunció el ceño— Soy una abogada reconocida, estoy segura que con solo decir mi nombre y el de alguno de mis clientes nos habrían dado mesa. Aún estamos a tiempo, podemos...

—No. Está en mi lista —la interrumpió sin levantar la vista de su menú— Tenemos que tener la cita aquí.

—¿Qué lista?

—Una lista, en un papel... es una larga historia —hizo un aspaviento con la mano para luego alzar la vista— ¿Qué pedimos de postre? "Hasta gritar de placer y dolor" parece bueno —pensó durante un segundo volviendo de nuevo la mirada a la carta— Aunque "Recostada de espaldas se tomaba los tobillos" es bastante tentador.

Lauren no podía creer lo que oía, aquello parecía sacado de una escena de película porno. Quizás porque no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, aquella bailarina exótica moviéndose sugerentemente en una esquina de la barra al lado de los postres no hacía de toda aquella situación una cita "común" o "normal".

—¿Te gustan las fresas? —preguntó de nuevo— Porque también está "Enardecida ruego te derrames en todo mi cuerpo" —le guiñó un ojo con burla— Delicioso.

Tragó saliva. Tragó saliva con fuerza y se irguió en su asiento intentando recobrar la compostura.

No todos los días tenía frente a ella a una mujer sexy con un vestido negro escotado diciéndole nombres de postres con posturas sexuales. Ella no era de pensamientos impuros pero, por muy razonable y esquemática que fuese, aquella situación comenzaba a escapársele de las manos.

Y, para su desgracia, Camila estaba más y más sensual por minuto que pasaba. Al menos ante sus ojos.

—No sé... yo... —carraspeó, incómoda— Creo que necesito una copa.

—¿Quieres que lea las bebidas?

—No, no importa —la interrumpió rápidamente— Mira la que más te guste y me lo pides. Lo mismo con la comida. ¿De acuerdo?

—Genial —sonrió volviendo de nuevo la vista al menú, al parecer una de sus lecturas preferidas— De postre entonces pediré... "Amantes que se comparten." ¿Compartimos?

—¿No deberías elegir primero el plato principal?

—Yo empiezo por el postre —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que más me gusta de las comidas. ¿Por qué debo dejarlo para el final? Podría atragantarme comiendo el plato principal y morir. ¿Y qué? —alzó las palmas de las manos— Moriría sin comer el postre.

—Eres algo... peculiar —susurró.

Camila dejó el menú a un lado de la mesa y se acercó hasta ella, poniendo su rostro a escasos centímetros.

—¿Puedes asegurar que no voy a morirme antes del postre?

—Eh... supongo que no.

Claro que no podía. Es más, ni siquiera podía asegurarse a sí misma seguir con vida al tenerla tan cerca, prácticamente susurrando sobre sus labios.

—Bien. Entonces hecho —sonrió satisfecha, volviendo de nuevo a su postura inicial en la silla. Llamó a la camarera, usualmente desnuda, y la miró como si aquella situación fuese la más normal del mundo— Pónganos un "Amantes que se comparten", señorita.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad, todo lo normal que puede ser una cena en un restaurante de un club de striptease con versiones porno de Jennifer Beals en Flashdance paseándose por su lado y preguntándoles cada dos segundos si la comida era de su agrado.

Camila pensaba que se debía a que eran muy atentas con su público, Lauren sabía perfectamente que aquello no se debía precisamente a simple buena educación y atención por los clientes.

Y así tomaron el postre antes que el primer plato, y terminado este llegó el otro con un nombre del cuál no puedo acordarme pero que posiblemente se tratase de alguna postura extraña que ninguna de las dos habrían practicado en su vida, al menos hasta entonces.

—Bien Lauren, ¿qué tal por el bufete de una gran abogada de divorcios? —resolvió, metiendo un trozo en su boca de aquel plato cuyo nombre desconocemos.

—Eh... —titubeó, recordando la lista de Veronica— No me gusta hablar de trabajo, mucho menos cuando como. El trabajo es... es aburrido. —dijo no muy convencida, quizás porque para ella no lo era— No debería existir, ¿para qué trabajamos? Es decir, pasamos toda la vida metidos en algo que la mayoría de las veces detestamos, perdiendo el tiempo que podríamos pasar... no sé... —pensó intentando parecer despreocupada— ¿Jugando al golf?

—¿Te gusta el golf? ¿Lo practicas habitualmente?

Lauren tragó saliva con fuerza y jugó con la comida en su plato.

—No, pero... ¡era un ejemplo! Lo que te quiero decir es que... —titubeó de nuevo— Trabajar es una pérdida de tiempo. ¿No piensas así?

—Creo que si trabajas en algo que te apasiona, te llena de vida —respondió con sinceridad— ¿Por qué el derecho? Quiero decir... si te parece tan pesado, ¿por qué trabajar en algo que no te gusta?

—Yo... —mordió su labio inferior, sin saber bien que responder— No sé porque soy abogada, supongo que porqué de algo hay que vivir, ¿no?

Camila frunció el ceño y se metió otro trozo de comida en la boca, intentando contener un inminente monólogo sobre como la vida no podía desperdiciarse haciendo algo que no le gustaba mientras el tiempo corría sin poder evitarlo.

—Supongo —se encogió de hombros con desgana— ¿Hay algo que te guste hacer?

Trabajar, pensó Lauren.

Pero luego recordó de nuevo que no podía hablar de trabajo.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó rápidamente, pero luego guardó silencio. ¿Qué le gustaba además de trabajar?— Yo... veo la televisión. Y como nachos con queso cheddar. ¿Te gusta el queso cheddar?

—No como queso, no como lácteos en general —respondió algo distraída, midiendo cada palabra y contando cada sílaba— Soy vegana.

Lauren se insultó a sí misma en reiteradas ocasiones. Maldita Veronica y su jodida lista de cosas que no debía hacer, estaba quedando como una completa imbécil.

Nada podía ir peor.

—Y... ¿tienes animales? —preguntó intentando romper el, de nuevo, incómodo silencio.

Sí, podía ir peor.

¿Animales? ¿Qué tipo de preguntas era esa? La estaba asustando, por su rostro podía ver que aquello había sido una completa metedura de pata. Con su suerte posiblemente tendría un gato y había muerto aquella misma mañana.

Por su parte Camila tragó con fuerza el bocado, esa pregunta era la menos indicada para su propósito de cumplir la lista de Harry. No podía hablar de Donna, si la nombraba los ojos le hacían chiribitas y no paraba hasta casi provocar sueño inminente.

—Ehm... sí. Pero es una simple mascota para mí. Le doy de comer cuando puedo... ya sabes —mintió descabelladamente— Ella se busca la vida por las casas de los vecinos. Como una mascota. Simple, sin privilegios de humanos —miró de nuevo el menú— Creo que como segundo pediré "Húmeda y entregada, huele a gloria".

Genial Camila, lo estás mejorando por momentos, pensó para sí misma. No sabía estar callada, era peor que hablando todo el tiempo. Y la estaba aterrando, podía comprobarlo en su rostro perplejo.

—¿Estás bien? Pareces algo tensa... —le preguntó Lauren, rompiendo de nuevo el silencio— ¿Te hice sentir incómoda?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó rápidamente mojando sus labios con el agua de su vaso— Solo... sí, me pediré "Húmeda y entregada, huele a gloria".

—Genial... —respondió automáticamente, jugando con sus dedos sobre la mesa.

Camila cerró los ojos y maldijo para sí misma — Esto no está saliendo como Harry me dijo que saldría...

—¿Decías algo?

Alzó la vista y se levantó rápidamente de la silla.

—Necesito ir al baño.

Lauren abrió ampliamente los ojos y se levantó, titubeante, hasta llegar a ella y tomarla por la cintura.

—¿Es una indirecta? ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó en un intento torpe de seducción que quedó en una simple mueca espeluznante.

Camila frunció el ceño, abrió la boca varias veces sin poder decir ni una sola palabra y, después de un minuto que pareció un año, salió corriendo hasta el baño.

Tan rápida fue su huída que se confundió de dirección y tuvo que volver otra vez hacia donde Lauren estaba, aún de pie, murmurando improperios de nuevo hacia Veronica, para así poder dirigirse finalmente hacia ese ansiado lugar donde pudiese recuperar un poco la compostura.

Cerró de un portazo y esperó a que dos chicas saliesen para coger el teléfono y llamar a su "Ángel salvador".

Ha-Hazza al habla.

C-¡Harry sácame de aquí! —susurró con nerviosismo— Tu lista no está funcionando.

H-¿Camila? ¿Dónde estás? Te escucho como con eco.

C-¡Estoy en la cita! Estoy con... con...

V-¿Cómo que con la loca de la cafetería?

L-Sí, la loca que me besó, la desconocida —respondió mirando a cada lado por si llegaba de imprevisto.

V-¡Esto es alucinante! ¡No era un sueño! —Lauren frunció el ceño— No habrás hablado todo el tiempo de tu apestoso juicio del próximo lunes, ¿verdad?

C-No le importa nada, no le importa su trabajo, no tiene interés absolutamente en nada, Harry —suspiró apoyándose en el lavabo— Y yo estoy... estoy tan incómoda.

H-¿Por qué? ¿No te gusta el local? Espero que no le hayas hablado demasiado de Donna.

L-Tendrías que haber visto como hablaba de su mascota, ¡ni yo le tengo tanto asco al perro de la señora Anderson!

V-Eso es lo de menos... vayamos a lo importante. ¿Te gusta?

C-¡Claro que me gusta! Y estoy actuando como una desquiciada. Salí corriendo al baño.

L-Por tu estúpida lista le dije que si quería que la acompañase... no sabes la cara de horror que puso, ¡creía que iba a vomitarme el postre encima!

V-¿Dónde está ahora? ¿Sigue en el baño?

L-Sí.

V-¿Por qué no la has acompañado? ¡Corre a buscarla!

L-Pero...

V-¡Corre a buscarla!

Y así, sin más, le colgó.

C-La he cagado Harry... —se lamentó negando con la cabeza— Solo he titubeado y he hablado de nombres de platos que parecían declaraciones sucias de intenciones que, si bien puede que tenga con ella, no quiero hacer en la primera cita. ¿Entiendes?

H-¡Vaya! Eso es un paso importante —exclamó emocionado— ¿Por qué dices que la has cagado? Le has dicho lo de los nombres de los objetos, ¿verdad? ¡Lo sabía!

C-No, no le he dicho nada de eso. En realidad creo que se lo había comentado en uno de nuestros encuentros —frunció el ceño— ¡Pero ese no es el punto! Solo... no estoy siendo yo misma.

H-Bueno, hagamos una cosa. Olvídate de la lista, olvida todo lo que te dije. Al parecer es mejor que seas tú a que seas otra persona. Al menos eres menos desastre.

C-De acuerdo. Te llamaré cuando...

No terminó su frase, la persona que menos quería ver en un baño público acababa de entrar por la puerta. ¿Iría a terminar lo que había empezado en la mesa?

—¡Lauren! Me has asustado. ¿Que haces aquí?

La chica caminó lentamente hacia ella mientras que Camila cada vez estaba más empotrada en la porcelana de aquel lavabo, aferrando sus manos al borde con miedo a que definitivamente fuese una acosadora y aquel su minuto de gloria.

—Yo... yo quería... —suspiró frenándose frente a ella— Siento mucho lo que te he dicho antes. Siento... siento haber dicho estupideces, solo... no estaba siendo yo misma.

—Yo tampoco —tragó saliva, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila— Amo a Donna. Es el amor de mi vida, vive mejor que nadie y jamás guardo silencio. Me dejé llevar por una estúpida lista de mi amigo Harry que se suponía iba a hacer que te gustase.

Lauren alzó las cejas y soltó una carcajada.

—¿En serio? ¡Parece que nuestros amigos son igual de imbéciles! —exclamó negando con la cabeza— Veronica me hizo una lista también. No suelo hablar todo el tiempo y amo mi trabajo, ¡más que a nada!

—Parece que tenemos más cosas en común de las que aparentamos a simple vista... —sonrió tontamente.

—Eso parece —le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Podemos volver y terminar la cena —sugirió después de un breve silencio.

—Ya he pagado la cuenta. Pensaba que... —titubeó mordiendo su labio inferior— Bueno, creo que podríamos ir a otro sitio para así conocernos mejor sin tanto ruido. ¿Qué te parece?

Y así fue, tras salir del local y después de "espantar" a algunas bailarinas exóticas que querían deleitarles en privado con sus dotes para la danza, caminaron y caminaron por aquellas frías calles de Boston. Frío que al parecer para ellas se convirtió en inexistente, o al menos no parecía importarles mucho mientras disfrutaban de tan amena charla.

Tan amena resultó que ambas se quitaron sus zapatos para distenderse de lo complejo que resultaba caminar con esos tacones. Camila finalmente fue ella misma, soltando su despeinada cabellera y hablando sin parar sobre Donna. Sobre como era su vida diaria, sobre lo genial que era Boston pero como echaba de menos su amada Nueva York. Lauren también fue Lauren por primera vez, y asintió y escuchó a todo lo que decía Camila casi sin pestañear.

También habló, por supuesto. Habló de su trabajo y de su juicio del próximo lunes, de lo mucho que amaba lo que hacía y como algún día quería montar su propio bufete. Le contó sobre su familia, le habló de Miami, y quizás Camila en dos horas supo más de la vida de Lauren Jauregui de lo que nadie había sabido nunca.

Pero nada es para siempre, eso ambas lo sabían, ni siquiera una hermosa cita culminada en un pequeño café de Broad Street.

—Ha sido un placer encontrarme contigo, esta vez de verdad —musitó Lauren, con una vergüenza inusual.

—El placer fue mío... —sonrió Camila, apoyada en la puerta del taxi que la esperaba pacientemente— Quitando el desastre del principio ha sido una noche increíble. Hacía mucho que no me reía tanto.

—Yo tampoco... —mordió su labio inferior.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, y como de costumbre sin pensarlo demasiado, Camila posó un corto beso en la comisura de los labios de su inesperada cita a ciegas.

Ambos pares de pupilas se observaron por un instante y una encantadora sonrisa escapó de los labios de Lauren. Sonrisa que se sumó a sus ya rozagantes mejillas.

Con timidez, Camila se montó en el taxi sin decir absolutamente nada pero devolviéndole el gesto. De sobra sabía su significado pero, esa noche, estaba dispuesta a ignorarlo.

Ésta vez, y sin que tampoco sirva de precedente, Lauren Jauregui sí reaccionó a tiempo.

—Empiezas por el postre por miedo a morirte antes de haberlo comido, ¿pero no te atreves a robarme otro beso? —le preguntó acercándose hasta la ventanilla y aterciopelando el tono de voz.

—Creía que no te gustaba que lo hiciese... —respondió con una sonrisa burlona, bajando la vista hacia sus manos temblorosas.

—¿Y desde cuándo tú haces caso a lo que los demás creen que es correcto? –dejó que sus codos se apoyasen sobre la ventanilla, ahora, abierta por completo.

Camila, lentamente, estiró su cuerpo y llegó hasta sus labios.

Un suspiro las separaba pero, para sorpresa de Lauren, optó por tocarlos con delicadeza con dos de sus dedos.

Sin prisas, sin apartar sus ojos de esos verdes en los que comenzaba a ver cierta esperanza hasta antes desconocida en ella.

Lauren cerró los párpados ante el contacto, se sentía verdaderamente perfecto, se sentía... se sentía casi como algo mágico, celestial. Abrió los ojos y ver esa mirada intensa, llenando cada poro de su piel, casi le hizo estremecerse. Suspiró obnubilada, a diferencia de las otras veces.

—No te he besado hoy porque sé que habrá un mañana —le susurró, apartándose de ella— Y, ésta vez, la cita corre por mi cuenta.

Tocó el hombro del conductor y el taxi finalmente hizo su salida, dejando de nuevo a una petrificada Lauren Jauregui que observaba como se marchaba lentamente calle abajo pero esta noche con una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

Camila Cabello, en el interior de ese coche blanco, rió débilmente para sí misma y besó sus dedos inconscientemente mientras miraba por la ventanilla. Un nuevo punto de su lista había sido tachado, aunque para su sorpresa eso no había sido lo mejor de aquella maravillosa y, sin duda, inolvidable noche.

 **9\. Ir a un bar donde hagan streaptease. Hecho**


	5. Capítulo 5

**_Sábado, 18 de diciembre._**

Era una mañana fría pero soleada de sábado y Boston despertaba en su fin de semana previo a la Navidad. Las tiendas abrían dispuestas a recibir a los visitantes que ultimaban sus preparativos para aquellas fechas tan señaladas. El chico de los periódicos hacía su entrega en cada edificio de ese lujoso barrio al norte de Boston. La señora Anderson paseaba a Douglas como todas las mañanas y, también como todas las mañanas, Lauren Jauregui tuvo que limpiar el "regalito" que el pequeño perro había dejado en su alfombra. Pero, inusualmente, este hecho no provocó en ella una ira contenida que la hiciera murmurar como algún día sacrificaría al maldito chucho. No, aquella mañana de sábado Lauren estaba especialmente contenta. ¿El motivo? Ella no lo sabía, pero sospecho que su cita temprana con Camila Cabello tenía mucho que ver en ese estado de felicidad matutina.

La llamada para concretar la cita había sido solo una hora después de la despedida. Y, aunque de dicha cita solo sabía la hora y que debía vestir de manera informal, Lauren había sonreído como una imbécil antes de dormir pensando en su primer encuentro no fortuito con la chica de la cafetería. Ahora se encontraba montada en la ya bautizada como Otom, camino hacia aquel edificio marrón tornando a negro, donde una nerviosa Camila esperaba en la puerta ansiosa de poder cumplir otro más de sus muchos deseos antes de la llegada de año nuevo.

Camila tampoco entendía el porqué de esa felicidad. Ella habitualmente era feliz solo con estar sentada en un banco del Boston Common tomando un helado o dándole de comer a las palomas, pero esa mañana estaba radiante, entusiasmada, hiperactiva, más de lo habitual. Y eso es mucho decir.

Hundiendo la barbilla en su bufanda de la suerte, colorida como todo lo que siempre llevaba, calentó sus manos metiéndolas en aquel abrigo rojo. Un pantalón vaquero y un sweater era el modelo elegido para aquella primera segunda cita. Cubriendo su cabeza, un gorro de lana blanco la cobijaba como podía de aquel frío invernal nada inusual en la mañana.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro nada más ver llegar aquella moto roja donde su nueva compañera de aventuras finalmente venía a su encuentro.

—¡Ya era hora! —exclamó alzando los brazos— ¡Tenía miedo de que te hubieses quedado dormida!

—Son las nueve en punto, como habíamos quedado —se quitó el casco.

—No, son las nueve y dos minutos —le espetó señalándola con el dedo— Llegas tarde.

Lauren rió retraídamente y le tendió el otro casco; al ver los problemas que Camila tenía con la estabilidad de este sobre su cabeza, se bajó de la moto para poder abrochárselo correctamente.

—Esto por aquí y... ¡perfecto! —anunció con una gran sonrisa.

Camila también sonrió, diría que de forma tonta y un tanto cursi. Lauren la observó por un instante y tragó con dificultad fruto de esos incomprensibles nervios.

Después de varios minutos optó por terminar aquel juego patético de miradas torpes y risillas imbéciles de adolescentes, y se montó en Otom. La otra chica la imitó pegando un pequeño saltito en el asiento de cuero color crema.

—¿A dónde vamos? Sé que querías mantener el misterio pero si no sé el lugar no podré llevarte.

—¡Al Salem Park! —gritó señalando con el dedo al frente, cual pirata con pata de palo.

Lauren volvió a reír, diría que también de forma algo idiota, y arrancó la Vespa con cierta expectación por saber que tramaba con aquella misteriosa cita.

En realidad Camila en sí era un misterio y cada uno de sus encuentros había sido toda una aventura. Su entusiasmo desmedido por todo cuanto la rodeaba había dejado de ser molesto para convertirse en casi adorable, y eso solo lo había conseguido en tres encuentros accidentados y una cita a ciegas que poco tuvo de ciega pero sí mucho de estrambótica y extraña. ¿Qué tendría preparado? Hacía mucho tiempo que Lauren Jauregui no estaba tan ansiosa por algo que no fuese un juicio o el nuevo capítulo de "Ley y orden".

Poco sabía ella que aquella aventura no sería tanto de su agrado como pensaba.

—¡Ésta vista es increíble! —exclamó una ilusionada Camila desde aquel globo aerostático— Creo que puedo ver mi apartamento desde aquí. ¡Sí, es el mío! - señaló pegando un pequeño saltito y girándose sonriente para mirar a su compañera.

Ésta, sin embargo, no parecía tan ilusionada.

—¿Lauren? ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó acercándose hasta ella— Estás algo pálida. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Por su cara de horror y por cómo estaba aferrada con una mano a cada lado del borde de aquel globo de colores que surcaba el cielo de Boston... no, no estaba bien. A decir verdad estaba peor que mal, estaba completamente en estado de pánico.

—Yo... yo... —titubeó tragando saliva con fuerza— Tengo un poco de miedo a las alturas...

Camila la miró fijamente.

Primero con rostro serio, después incrédula y, pocos segundos más tarde, soltó una estruendosa carcajada que probablemente retumbó incluso en toda la estratosfera.

—¿En serio tienes vértigo? —preguntó sin poder parar de reír— ¡Vamos Lauren! Es un globo, no estamos tirándonos en paracaídas.

—No es de buena educación reírse de los miedos ajenos, ¿sabes? —frunció el ceño.

—Perdón —se disculpó intentando contener la risa— Solo... no te tenía por una cagona.

—¡No soy una cagona! —se defendió infantilmente, sin soltarse del borde— No puedes negar que esto es peligroso. ¿A cuántos metros estamos del suelo? ¿Cuarenta? ¿Ochenta?

—En realidad estamos a ciento veinticinco metros. —le informó el encargado de conducir el susodicho medio de transporte.

Lauren se aferró aún más fuerte al borde de mimbre y juraría por mi vida, que su cuerpo se encogió lo suficiente para ser cubierta por esa canasta. Tragó saliva con fuerza y cerró los ojos intentando no pensar en la información que el hombre "tan útilmente" le había dado.

¿Por qué demonios había aceptado? ¿Por qué se había dejado llevar por las ideas de alguien que probablemente no estaba bien de la cabeza? ¿Por qué estaba a ciento veinticinco metros del suelo y no pisando el cómodo césped que tanto anhelaba y necesitaba? Ella se caracterizaba por observar a las aves, no por codiciar imitarlas. Esa vez no pudo maldecir a Veronica, su amiga no había tenido nada que ver con aquella situación desagradable, pero pensó una y otra vez en alguien a quien culpar por tan descabellada idea. Solo había una persona a quien maldecir, sin embargo ésta era demasiado adorable como para poder odiarla.

Ensimismada en la oscuridad de sus párpados cerrados, solo pudo recordar el brillo en esos hermosos ojos marrones y su sonrisa iluminadora. Detalles que adornaban el perfecto rostro de Camila. Perfección que se había multiplicado hasta infinito por al frío viento chocando contra sus mejillas. Mejillas y labios rozagantes a causa del clima. Factor que parecía no importarle en esa magia que su cuerpo desprendía sin ser siquiera consciente.

No comprendía por qué su figura llegaba a su mente con tanta claridad. Tan solo llevaban dos citas, si se podían llamar así, pero su corazón latía más fuerte cuando ella estaba a su lado. Jamás había experimentado algo parecido y, sin dudas, esa inesperada odisea la aterraba.

Finalmente, la presunta culpable de aquel viaje, se acercó más hacia ella y tomó su mano, intentando tranquilizarla y retirándola de sus pensamientos.

—Son pocas las probabilidades de que un globo se caiga. Es seguro, confía en mí —sonrió cálidamente.

Lauren abrió los ojos lentamente y se perdió en la mirada comprensiva de Camila, tal y como la había imaginado en su mente.

—Además nuestro amigo no permitirá que nos pase nada —añadió señalando al conductor, quien se hurgaba la nariz sin prestar mucho interés a la escena— Puedes estar tranquila. Yo estoy contigo. ¿De acuerdo?

Observó esa mano que estaba acariciando la suya con delicadeza y alzó la vista de nuevo.

—Si yo confío en este buen hombre... —aseguró mientras él seguía sumido en sus profundidades— Solo... no me gustan las cosas que se escapan a mi control.

—¿Quieres conducirlo tú?

—¡No! ¿Quieres que nos matemos?

—No grites... —susurró— Puedes perturbar a las nubes.

Una nueva carcajada resonó en aquel cielo completamente azul que las rodeaba. Lauren frunció el ceño y golpeó su hombro.

—Imbécil —murmuró entre dientes, sin embargo tampoco pudo contener la sonrisa.

Ambas quedaron observándose en silencio.

Bajo ellas un mundo más que conocido seguía su curso; por delante un cielo abierto con nubes que, como algunos dicen, parecían de algodón las llevaban a otro universo completamente paralelo. Allí arriba no había ataduras, no había responsabilidades, no había perros meones o camareras con poca ropa deseosas de prestar sus servicios; en el cielo solo existían ellas y las nubes. Bueno, ellas, las nubes y el conductor del globo, pero él de poco se enteraba.

 _Dicen que los instantes más perfectos a veces se crean en los momentos más inesperados y de la forma más insólita._ Lauren jamás había pensado poder sentirse tan plena estando tan lejos de la seguridad de lo conocido, pero no estaba sola, estaba con Camila y una sensación de plenitud la invadió de repente.

Seguridad que se desvaneció por completo cuando el tacto de su mano contra la suya desapareció, quizás de una forma demasiado brusca e inesperada para su gusto.

—A Donna le encantarían éstas vistas —dijo apoyando sus codos en el borde mientras miraba el inmenso horizonte— Aunque ella es igual que tú, tiene miedo a las alturas.

Lauren la miró sobre su hombro, sin girarse para contemplar esas vistas de las que Camila hablaba.

Aún tenía pánico a las alturas, eso no había cambiado en cuestión de segundos.

—No me has dicho que animal es —comentó de la nada— Déjame adivinar... ¿Es un perro? —Camila negó con la cabeza— ¿Un gato? —negó de nuevo— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Es un koala!

—No se pueden tener koalas en Estados Unidos, va en contra del ecosistema. Créeme, lo he intentado —respondió arrugando la frente— Es un hurón, y sí te lo había dicho.

—No. Me has hablado de Donna, me has contado que come, cuando duerme y que tienes una pared entera de fotos suyas. Pero no sabía que era un hurón. No es algo común, lo habría recordado.

—Es más fiel que un perro y posiblemente se lo habré contado a tu amiga —comentó poniéndose en la misma postura que Lauren—¿A quién se le ocurre tener una amiga con tu mismo color de pelo? Da igual... —hizo un aspaviento con la mano— Sí, tengo un hurón. Maravillosa, hermosa y no, no transmite la rabia.

—Y... ¿por qué nuestra cita es en un globo? —preguntó de la nada, mirándola fijamente— Podríamos haber ido al parque o montar en bici o pasear por el centro que ahora está precioso en Navidad. No sé, cosas con los pies en la tierra. Tú sabes...

—Fácil —se encogió de hombros— Está en mi lista.

—Tu lista... —asintió sin entender muy bien de qué estaba hablando— ¿Y me puedes contar exactamente de qué se trata?

Camila sacó el papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio.

—Ten cuidado, está algo maltrecha. Le ha caído un aguacero, Donna intentó comérsela, Harry casi la usa de papel higiénico... —Lauren, quien estaba a punto de tomarla, apartó rápidamente la mano— ¡Tranquila! No está contaminada. Pude impedirlo justo a tiempo.

Sin confiar mucho en su palabra pero movida por una imperiosa curiosidad por saber que había en aquel papel mugriento y medio roto, finalmente tomó la lista y la leyó con atención como si se tratase de algún artículo importante que necesitaba saber par poder preparar sus argumentos en un caso.

Sí, lo comparo con eso porque realmente el trabajo era lo único que movía tanto interés en Lauren Jauregui como lo hacía Camila Cabello.

—Si son treinta... ¿por qué hay veintinueve?

—Si te lo digo tendría que matarte, y sabiendo que estamos a esta altura no deberías darme ideas —bromeó girándose de nuevo para ver el paisaje.

—¡Oh! —exclamó de repente— "13. Besar inesperadamente a alguien que me gusta y acabo de conocer" —leyó para luego mirarla— Esa... ¡Esa soy yo!

Camila asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

—También eres la de hablar por veinte minutos... —comentó ruborizada— Y la de la Vespa, y la cita a ciegas, y la del streaptease... y, al parecer, también la del globo.

—Y bueno... el punto de la lluvia también podríamos considerarlo como logro conjunto, ¿no?

—No me quites méritos, ¿vale? —frunció el ceño fingiendo estar molesta.

Lauren fue esta vez quien soltó una carcajada.

—¿Por qué antes del 30? ¿Por qué no antes del 29 o del 31?

—Me gustan los números pares. —elevó los hombros— Y no sigas preguntando porque también tendría que matarte. ¿No has visto Titanic? —preguntó alzando las cejas— " _El corazón de una mujer es un océano profundo de secretos_."

De nuevo el silencio las rodeó y las miradas intensas entre ambas crearon ese ambiente lleno de sentimientos encontrados y cosas por descubrir que poco a poco se estaba convirtiendo en un acompañante más de viaje. Junto con el señor conductor, que ahora estaba medio dormido mientras sujetaba aquel artefacto que de cuando en cuando echaba aire caliente para alzar aún más el vuelo.

Quizás ya iban por los doscientos metros, sin embargo el pensamiento de Lauren estaba centrado en otras cuestiones más importantes.

—Entonces... —carraspeó bajando la cabeza— ¿Solo me besaste en la cafetería por cumplir un punto de tu lista?

—Sí y no... estabas ahí, en el momento justo a la hora exacta. Supongo que el destino quería que te besara... ya sabes, que tú fueses la elegida —la miró— ¿Crees en el destino?

—No mucho.

—¡Genial! Yo tampoco.

Lauren la observó sin entender demasiado y Camia, simplemente, optó por sonreír.

¿Qué recónditos lugares vagaban por la mente de Camila? ¿Qué preguntas sin respuestas pasaban por su cabeza? ¿A qué mundos desconocidos viajaba mientras observaba con la mirada perdida el cielo azul de Boston?

Todas esas preguntas y muchas más se hacía Lauren mientras la miraba en silencio, queriendo descifrar a esa misteriosa mujer que sin duda siempre conseguía dejarla sin habla.

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus cuestiones de vida o muerte que no se percató de que un cuerpo ajeno y unos brazos que, sin duda, no eran los suyos estaban rodeándola y girándola sin permiso.

Por suerte, eran los de Camila y no los del conductor incompetente.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó sobresaltada.

—Shh... —susurró sin dejar de moverla hasta que el cielo azul impoluto y minúsculos edificios prácticamente imperceptibles estaban bajo sus ojos— No quiero que te pierdas las vistas. Siempre es lo mejor del viaje, mucho más que el destino al cual te dirijas.

Y Lauren pensó que era cierto; cuando finalmente centró su atención en el paisaje y no en su miedo a las alturas, pudo contemplar como una inexplicable belleza hasta entonces desconocida la cobijaba en un manto invisible.

Tantas cosas se había perdido quizás simplemente por no querer abrir los ojos, tantos momentos que no había vivido por estar demasiado centrada en lo que pudiese pasar. Después de veintiséis años una casi completa desconocida había tenido que enseñárselo, un mundo maravilloso la rodeaba mientras ella estaba demasiado centrada en hacer que parejas antes enamoradas no perdiesen demasiadas posesiones en el camino a separarse.

Camila sin pensarlo demasiado se hizo un hueco poniéndose delante de ella, moviendo los brazos de Lauren hasta que la rodearon por completo y apretando sus manos para que se sintiese segura.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin saber muy bien porqué.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Qué era esa presión en su pecho? ¿Por qué olía tan jodidamente bien? ¿Eran las nubes o el perfume de Lauren embriagando todos sus sentidos?

Quizás no había sido tan buena idea adoptar esa posición, y si le quedaba algún tipo de duda el temblor en sus piernas y un leve mareo eran una muestra clara de ello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó agarrándola con fuerza y observándola con preocupación.

—Sí, estoy bien... —asintió Camila levemente con la cabeza, volviendo a su postura— Solo he perdido un poco la estabilidad, debe ser por la altura —mintió para luego cambiar rápidamente de tema— Me encanta esto, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué cosa?

—La sensación del viento contra la cara, el frío entrando en mis pulmones... no sé... me hace sentir viva —suspiró acariciando sus manos distraídamente— Es la misma sensación que cuando estás a punto de bañarte en la playa, y sientes como el agua fría toca tus pies y estos se hunden en la arena. Sabes que estás a punto de mojarte, sabes que el momento llegará y lo esperas ansiosamente —giró el rostro y la observó fijamente— ¿Tú no tienes sensaciones parecidas?

—No realmente.

Camila la miró con dureza y volvió la vista al paisaje.

—Pues eso es algo tremendamente triste...

 _Siempre he pensado que lo más divertido de la vida y de las personas es que ninguna es igual a la otra. Cientos de pequeños detalles nos conforman creado lienzos de decenas de colores que nada tiene que ver con las pinturas de los que nos rodean._

Podríamos decir que el lienzo de Camila Cabello estaba plagado de colores vivos, pintadas desordenadas y algún que otro hurón simulando ser Donna. Sin embargo él de Lauren Jauregui era en tonos grises de líneas rectas y ordenadas. Eran completamente opuestas, prácticamente antagónicas.

 _¿Pero sabéis que es lo mejor de que todos seamos diferentes? Que quizás, un día, alguien llega a tu vida llenando tu lienzo de retazos antes impensables._

Un antes imprudente e inoportuno momento que, con el tiempo, se transforma en el más codiciado del día.

El viaje en globo finalmente terminó y dio paso a un frío pero agradable paseo por aquel parque en el corazón de Boston. Vieron los animales del pequeño zoo, disfrutaron de los artistas callejeros que amenizaban a los turistas, Camila fotografió cada pequeño detalle que para ella merecía ser recordado y Lauren disfrutó observando su inmensa sonrisa llena de ilusión y entusiasmo. Mientras la miraba en silencio pensaba que realmente Camila estaba loca. No tenía remedio.

Vivía cada momento de una forma tan intensa, tan extraña. Parecía como si en cada minuto se le fuese la vida. No paraba quieta. Necesitaba constantemente estar haciendo algo. Daba igual si era hablar, reír, correr o saltar. Tenía que moverse, no podía parar ni siquiera un segundo. Para ella cada minuto era un regalo y su misión era enseñarle a congelar momentos.

Sin duda Lucy inconscientemente había dado en el clavo, Camila Cabello era para Lauren un soplo de aire fresco.

Y lo que ella no sabía era que aquella aventura no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

—¿Por qué estamos vestidas como Jesse en "Liberad a Willy"? —preguntó observando su traje de neopreno— ¿Vamos a nadar con orcas?

Camila negó con la cabeza mientras recogía su pelo en un moño.

—Creo que el apodo "Flipper" sería más adecuado —respondió con una media sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

Lauren observó el lugar, no sabía que en aquel parque hubiese una inmensa piscina cubierta, y mucho menos sabía que dentro de esa piscina se encontraran delfines saltando y brincando como si realmente estuvieran en el Océano Pacífico.

—¿Delfines? ¿Otro punto de tu lista? Me siento utilizada...

—No te sientas así. Creo que es todo lo contrario —la miró con ternura haciendo círculos pequeños con su pie derecho— Deberías sentirte privilegiada, no le enseño mi lista a cualquiera.

—¿Chicas? ¿Preparadas? —las interrumpió un chico blanco de sonrisa reluciente y pelo algo desordenado.

—Louis es el novio de Harry —le susurró al oído— Y no... que le conozcas no está en mi lista.

Y dicho esto, salió corriendo, subió los dos pequeños peldaños que llevaban a la madera rodeando la piscina y se zambulló en el agua cual profesional de natación sincronizada.

Lauren se quedó perpleja ante esa energía desbordante. ¿En algún momento paraba? ¿Nunca estaba cansada? ¿Qué sustancia extraña contenía su desayuno para poder seguir ese ritmo?

—No te asustes —le dijo Louis ante su rostro consternado— Ella es así, con el tiempo acabarás acostumbrándote.

Ahora que lo pienso no os he contado mucho sobre la infancia de Lauren Jauregui, quizás necesitéis conocerla para entenderla. Siempre he pensado que hay que saber del pasado para comprender el presente.

Su madre, Clara, era trapecista en un circo ambulante. Su padre, Mike, se ganaba la vida tocando la guitarra y vivía en una comuna hippie de Florida. Ambos se conocieron en un evento pacifista en San Francisco.

Conociendo estos tres datos de vital importancia quizás entenderéis porque cuando se enamoraron de forma inmediata, gracias a que el perro de Clara meó en las zapatillas de Michael, decidieron comprarse una caravana y recorrer los Estados Unidos. Algunos años después, nació Lauren, seguida de su hermana Taylor.

Se ganaban la vida como artistas ambulantes, sin pasar más de tres meses en un mismo lugar y más centrados en vivir la vida y disfrutar del momento que en crear algo a lo que Lauren hubiese podido llamar hogar.

No me malinterpretéis, los padres de Lauren adoraban a sus hijas y se desvivían por ellas; pero la pequeña siempre había ansiado la rutina y la monotonía de la cual se quejaban aquellos niños con los que compartía los breves periodos de tiempo que pasaba en colegios de los que terminaría marchándose antes de poder hacer verdaderos amigos.

Tanto viaje y aventura, tantos cambios de ciudad e incluso algún que otro país, tantas nuevas caras que nunca llegarían a ser conocidas, la llevaron a ser una niña solitaria cuyos únicos amigos eran los libros; alguien que soñaba con poder vivir una vida tranquila y relajada lejos de la locura de una familia hippie con dos perros, una caravana verde y un odio atroz a comer cualquier tipo de carne.

Finalmente, cuando se graduó y le tocó elegir universidad, decidió probar suerte en Duke mandado un ensayo de seis mil palabras sobre los motivos por los que debía ser una de sus estudiantes.

Tres meses después se despedía entre lágrimas de sus padres y su hermana, quienes se dirigían hacia el norte para finalmente asentarse en Portland, el de Middlesex, dos años después.

Al llegar a Boston tomó tres decisiones.

Uno. Comería toda la carne de la que no había podido disfrutar en sus dieciocho años de vida.

Dos. Trabajaría todo lo posible para poder comprar una buena casa que nada tuviese que ver con una furgoneta verde chirriante con asientos de cuero marrón y flores en el salpicadero.

Tres. Viviría una vida responsable y rutinaria, con horarios estrictos y sin ningún tipo de aventura más que salir algún que otro viernes por la noche o tomar café solo en vez de café con leche.

Conociendo todo esto quizás os sorprendáis tanto como Lauren al no sentirse abrumada y cansada por la personalidad explosiva y un tanto hiperactiva de Camila Cabello. Todo lo contrario, esa característica era lo que más le atraía de ella.

—¡Lauren! ¡Ven! ¡No puedes perderte esto! —exclamó mientras nadaba cual delfín reencarnado en mujer con sus compañeros que gritaban cuando ella gritaba y la seguían allá a dónde fuese.

Observándola desde un pequeño banco situado a escasos metros de la piscina se sorprendió a sí misma mientras pensaba en este hecho. Ella jamás había permitido que nadie alterase su mundo esquemático y matemático, nunca se había dejado conquistar por la aventura o la desinhibición.

Pero ahí estaba, completamente hipnotizada por alguien que englobaba todo eso de lo que ella un día había huido.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —le preguntó Camila apoyando sus brazos en el borde de la piscina.

—Tengo miedo de que tus gritos los asusten y te coman, como en ese capítulo de los Simpsons.

—Los Simpsons son dibujitos —frunció el ceño— Además las asesinas son las orcas. ¿No te parecen adorables? —sonrió ampliamente mirando a sus nuevos amigos— Acércate, no seas miedosa.

—No soy muy fan de los animales... —murmuró aún en la seguridad de su banco.

Camila la miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

—¿No lo harás por mí?

—Por ti ya he cenado en un club de streaptease y me he montado en globo durante dos horas —le dijo alzando las cejas— Creo que es suficiente, ¿no?

—Es lo último... te lo prometo. Además, aún estamos en nuestra cita.

—¿Y quién dice que en la cita tenga que hacer lo que tú digas? —preguntó con sorna— ¿Dónde está esa ley? ¿En qué artículo?

—Es el punto treinta de mi lista. Por eso tanto misterio, no quería que lo supieras —bromeó haciendo que Lauren soltase una carcajada y le extendió la mano— ¿Vienes?

Suspiró y asintió con pesadez sin entender muy del todo porque lo hacía.

—Bueno... de acuerdo.

Lentamente se levantó de su asiento y subió los dos escalones que la llevaban hasta esa madera donde Camila seguía con su mano extendida esperando a que se bañase con ella. Los delfines la observaban como si también estuviesen expectantes por conocer a su nueva compañera.

Poco a poco, y después de varios minutos de fruncimiento de ceño, se metió en la piscina.

—¿Ves? ¡No ha muerto nadie! —exclamó acercándose hasta ella y acariciando a Flipper 2.0— Tienes que agarrarte de esta cosa...

—Se llama aleta.

—Vale, pues de ella.

Y así, sin saber muy bien el motivo, Lauren Jauregui estaba dejándose llevar en aquella inmensa piscina por un delfín. Y así, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez por primera vez en toda su vida, no pensó en las responsabilidades o en el caso que tenía el lunes y él cual aún no había preparado. Quizás el almuerzo estaba en mal estado y de ahí su repentino estado de euforia, quizás se debía a que finalmente estaba dejándose llevar y no tenía un palo metido en el culo, quizás simplemente fue porque Camila mojada y embutida en ese escueto traje de neopreno le hizo perder la cordura; sea lo que fuere aquel momento en la piscina fue el primero donde Lauren vivió, con todo lo que esa palabra conlleva.

Después de media hora en tan buen compañía, Louis les informó de que el tiempo había terminado y que los delfines debían volver a su pequeña parcela en el acuario. La separación habría sido un poco más dramática sino llega a ser porque el novio de Harry ya conocía lo suficiente a Camila como para saber cómo debía comportarse con ella. A cambio de dejar marchar a sus compañeros le dijo que iría a por unos helados. Compatibles para veganos, por supuesto.

Dicho y hecho. Camila se despidió de los delfines como si de grandes amigos se tratase, tal vez con alguna lágrima silenciosa cayendo por sus mejillas; Lauren no pudo contener la sonrisa ante la sensibilidad y la humanidad de la pequeña morena, quien ahora estaba sentada al borde de la piscina degustando aquel delicioso manjar. Sin decir nada le tendió su helado, cogió una toalla del banco y se puso de cuclillas para secar el pelo de Camila, que la miró un tanto confusa por aquel gesto tan maternal y protector.

—No quiero que caigas enferma —se excusó algo ruborizada— Ya tuviste suficiente con la mojada de la otra noche.

Camila asintió y la otra chica continuó con su tarea, secando aquel largo pelo moreno un tanto alborotado pero igualmente hermoso.

Era una mujer muy deseable, de eso no le quedaba la menor duda.

Terminado su cometido, dejó la toalla a su lado y volvió a coger el helado sentándose también en el borde.

—¿Siempre pides el mismo sabor de helado, Lauren? —le preguntó de la nada, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Sí, soy una persona de costumbres —elevó los hombros— Me gusta la rutina.

—Ya veo —miró de nuevo a la piscina con un sonrisa burlona— Seguramente todos los días tomas el mismo camino de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa…

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó fingiendo estar sorprendida— ¿Me has estado siguiendo? ¡Sabía que tú eras la acosadora!

—¡Cállate! —soltó una carcajada— Creo que deberías romper un poco los moldes... ser más libre. La vida pasa, el mundo sigue girando y Otom y tú siempre veis las mismas calles —reflexionó mirándola de nuevo— ¿Qué pasa con todas aquellas calles que os estáis perdiendo? ¿No crees que merecen ser vistas?

—¿Es otra metáfora de las tuyas? ¿Cómo esa del postre antes que la comida? ¿De dónde las sacas?

Camila rozó levemente su hombro con el de Lauren y sonrió algo ruborizada.

—Hagamos una prueba —dispuso, sacando sus pies del agua y sentándose al estilo indio mirando hacia ella— Cierra los ojos.

—¿Para qué? ¿Quieres tirarme al agua?

—Ciérralos, venga —sonrió.

—Los cierro —suspiró humedeciendo sus labios.

Cuando finalmente se había salido de nuevo con la suya, Camila observó el rostro relajado de Lauren, aún sosteniendo el helado en su mano; inmediatamente supo, si es que podía quedarle alguna duda de este hecho, que era lo más hermoso que había visto en toda su vida. Cada rasgo suyo era una muestra de perfección, cada gesto y cada palabra que salía de sus labios parecía una melodía armónica digna de ser escuchada. No podía encontrarle defecto alguno, era demasiado maravillosa para las palabras.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, no podía distraerse, debía continuar con su misión.

—Abre un poco la boca…

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Puedes dejar de cuestionar todo lo que hago? ¡Ábrela!

—¡Ya! ¡La abro! —suspiró con pesadez— Dios...

Al ver que su orden había sido cumplida, acercó su helado a la boca de Lauren y lo pasó lentamente por su labio inferior.

—¿Qué sabor es?

—Mmm… —saboreó frunciendo el ceño en el pensamiento— ¿Vainilla?

—Ni cerca, Lauren —volvió a extender un poco más— Esmérate... rompe moldes, déjate llevar por tus sentidos. ¿Qué crees que es?

—Algo con almendras...

Camila sonrió y le estampó el helado en la nariz.

—¡Mucho!

—¿Qué haces? —abrió los ojos rápidamente, limpiándose con la manga— Eres... ¡Te vas a enterar!

Camila se levantó corriendo y escapó de las garras de su contrincante, bajando de un saltito los dos pequeños peldaños y huyendo descalza por los alrededores mientras Lauren la perseguía. Finalmente ésta consiguió alcanzarla y la tiró al suelo lentamente, poniéndose sobre ella.

—¡No estabas esmerándote! —rió estilo gallina— ¡Es tu culpa!

—No me gustan las almendras... —la miró fulminantemente impidiendo que la otra chica se escapase y poniendo un brazo a cada lado de su cabeza.

Las dos se quedaron observándose en silencio durante unos minutos, con Lauren sobre Camila, quien respiraba con cierta dificultad tras la diminuta pero intensa carrera. Esa pausa en sus ritmos acelerados de vida, las llevó a apreciar la paz que las rodeaba.

 _"_ _Just close your eyes, the sun is going down"_

Safe and sound de Taylor Swift comenzó a sonar de fondo en algún sector recóndito de ese acuario. Las pupilas verdes de Lauren buscaban titubeantes las brillantes de Camila. Ese brillo que con el caer del día irradiaba luz propia.

"You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now"

—Tienes helado... justo… —Camila titubeó en un susurro, moviéndose con dificultad hasta alcanzar su labio inferior y pasarle la lengua lentamente— justo aquí… —concluyó con vergüenza.

Lauren la miró completamente patidifusa.

—¿Otra vez robándome besos?

—¿Otra vez dejándotelos robar? —le espetó con una pícara sonrisa— Solo te limpiaba las almendras... tengo miedo de que seas alérgica o algo y tengamos que salir corriendo al hospital.

—¿Cuándo te he dicho yo que soy alérgica a las almendras? —frunció el ceño sin quitarse de su lugar sobre ella.

—No sé... —volvió a su postura inicial contra el suelo— Solo pensaba que ese era el motivo de por qué no eres feliz.

—¿Y quién dice que no lo soy? —se acercó desafiante a escasos milímetros de sus labios— ¿Acaso te parezco triste?

Camila tragó saliva y vagó por los ojos de Lauren, mirándola con nerviosismo.

"Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound"

Aquello no estaba planeado, no esperaba esa reacción por su parte, no quería esa reacción. Tenía que pararla, tenía que advertirle antes de que aquel beso, que parecía prácticamente inminente, se efectuase sin poder así dar marcha atrás.

Por lo tanto, puso una mano sobre el pecho de Lauren y la paró en seco.

— _No te enamores de mí_ —intentó sostener la firmeza de sus palabras— _No creo en el amor._

— _Perfecto_ —sonrió de medio lado— _Yo tampoco creo en él._

—Ibas a besarme...

—Y tú me has besado antes...

—Yo solo te he limpiado.

Lauren volvió a optar por el silencio, sin entender muy bien porqué la había parado antes de poder darle ese beso para el que había estado esperando todo el día y que, sin duda, deseaba más que nada.

¿Era otro de sus juegos? ¿La estaba poniendo a prueba? Sí así era, aquella vez, no daría marcha atrás.

Humedeció sus labios y siguió clavando sus ojos en los de Camila.

—¿Por qué me miras tan intensamente? —preguntó con voz queda— Puedes... ¿Puedes levantarte?

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Me está faltando el aire y no quiero que Louis vuelva y nos encuentre así —se excusó intentando moverse sin mucho éxito— Después de todo es su trabajo y creo… creo que deberíamos volver. Donna no tiene la cena servida y, además, tengo una fiesta de "Bienvenida a la Navidad" que organizar. No puedo dejar a Harry solo con todo.

Después de mirarla completamente perpleja y sin estar muy convencida de esa absurda excusa, Lauren asintió levemente.

Afirmación que inclusive un ciego hubiese sabido como mentira.

—Está bien. Como quieras... —se puso en pie.

Camila, una vez libre, se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió sin mirarla hasta la puerta. Había estado cerca, demasiado cerca. No podía seguir así, había ciertas normas con respecto a las relaciones que con Lauren no estaba cumpliendo y eso tenía que parar.

Se puso las zapatillas colgadas a un lado de la puerta, dispuesta a marcharse hacia los vestuarios cuando una voz interrumpió su huida.

— _¿Por qué crees que yo no podría romper tus moldes?_

—¿Qué moldes? —se giró mirándola confusa.

Lauren se acercó lentamente hacia ella.

—Dices que tengo que romper moldes pero tú también te riges por los tuyos. Tú lista, tus normas, tu no-creencia en el amor —le espetó con cierta dureza— ¿Por qué yo me enamoraría de ti pero tú no de mí?

Camila intentó contener algunas lágrimas inexplicables a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

No entendía por qué pero cada planteo estipulado con anterioridad en su cabeza desaparecía ante ella, provocando que su vida se replantease por completo en un simple abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su presencia la confundía y debía mantenerse intacta, si no creía en el amor era por algo y una simple desconocida no haría que esa idea se evaporase de inmediato.

Inspiró profundamente y alzó la cabeza con decisión.

—Porque mi corazón ya sufrió demasiado.

Sonrió de medio lado y tras esto, como siempre, Camila se fue sin más; dejando, como ya era costumbre, a una Lauren completamente perpleja y confusa. Pero esta vez, guiada por la fuerza del deseo incontrolable por no dejar que se volviese a marchar nunca más.

 **1\. Viajar en globo. Hecho**

 **6\. Nadar con delfines. Hecho**


	6. Capítulo 6

_Nota: Quería aclarar que es super recomendable leer las escenas con las canciones mencionadas en cada capitulo. Aqui les dejo el link de descarga de todas las canciones del fic completo para descargar_ ** _(_** /1e3w5wa **)** _Tambien prestar atencion a las fechas que aparecen al principio de los capitulos es importante. Gracias por leer._

 _Situaciones idénticas a veces se viven de manera completamente diferente._

Mientras que la ida hacia Salem Park estuvo llena de emoción contenida y charlas amenas en los semáforos, la vuelta fue en incómodo y absoluto silencio. Más por parte de Lauren que por la de Camila, a quien al parecer poco le había importado la pequeña discrepancia por aquel intento de beso frustrado o, quizás, ni siquiera se acordaba.

La noche se fue poniendo tras ellas y Boston oscurecía sin poder evitarlo, como el estado de ánimo de Lauren al no entender nada del comportamiento de Camila.

La confundía tanto, le hacía sentir tan llena de vida pero al mismo tiempo tan asustada por algo que estaba comenzando a sentir pero no quería, o al parecer no debía. Y sus continuos cambios de actitud no ayudaban mucho a aquel sentimiento de desconcierto que siempre llegaba al pensar en ella.

Desconcierto que aumentaba cuanto más tiempo pasaba a su lado pero que, sin embargo, prefería antes que no sentir absolutamente nada.

—Y aquí estamos... en el único edificio con ventanas azules de todo el barrio —sonrió bajándose de la moto con su habitual pequeño saltito.

Lauren la miró en silencio y Camila le tendió el casco caminando hacia la puerta sin despedirse, algo que tampoco era muy raro pero que ya comenzaba a enfurecerla un poco.

—¿Es verdad que tienes una fiesta o solo era una excusa? —gritó sin saber muy bien porqué— Como que tenías que dar de cenar a Donna...

Camila se giró y la miró entrecerrando los ojos.

—¿Me crees capaz de mentirte?

—Era una simple pregunta —se encogió de hombros— Puedes responderla o no. Nadie te obliga.

—Hay algo que debes saber de mí, Lauren —se acercó de nuevo hasta ella—Yo no miento. Nunca. No me gustan las mentiras y no hago uso de ellas. Por lo tanto, si tienes algo que contarme, más te vale hacerlo ahora —bromeó, pero la otra chica siguió con el rostro inmutable— ¡Vamos! ¿A que viene esa cara de velorio?

—¿Lo que ha pasado antes no te parece motivo suficiente para tener "cara de velorio"? —alzó las cejas.

Camila suspiró y serenó el rostro, sabiendo que debía hablar con claridad para así evitar otra situación incómoda como la de esa tarde. La verdad siempre era mucho mejor que la mentira o las medias verdades, aunque en ocasiones ésta no fuese del agrado de la receptora.

—Mira Lauren... solo he sido sincera. No creo en el amor y no quiero hacerte daño —inspiró profundamente— Es verdad que tengo una fiesta por organizar, está en mi lista. ¿Necesitas que te la enseñe de nuevo? —rió sin gracia— No entiendo a que viene este reproche cuando no somos nada, ni lo seremos nunca. Somos amigas, simplemente eso. Y lo he pasado genial contigo, pero creo que el estrés post-traumático por haber superado tu fobia a las alturas está haciendo que actúes de forma extraña e incoherente. Por lo tanto, mejor me voy.

Y, dicho esto, emprendió de nuevo el corto camino hasta la gran puerta de su edificio. Lauren, aún un tanto perpleja por tanta honestidad inesperada, sintió una imperiosa necesidad por no separarse de ella. ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, a pesar de lo claro que el motivo de esto es para mí y supongo que para todos vosotros.

—¿Puedo ayudarte?

—¿Con qué? —giró Camila, confusa.

—Con la fiesta.

—¿Traerás también tu cara de velorio? —la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No, prometo dejarla en Otom —respondió, sin poder contener la carcajada.

Camila, sin más, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

—¡Gracias!—exclamó separándose y recuperando de inmediato su actitud entusiasta— Realmente necesito ayuda, es una ardua tarea. He hecho un mapa de los lugares por donde debemos ir para repartir las invitaciones. Prácticamente ya es Navidad y estos sitios son los más transitados. Ata a Otom y... ¡En marcha!

—Sabes que es una moto, ¿verdad? —la miró con sorna— Lo digo porque a veces la tratas como si fuese un caballo.

—Otom será lo que yo quiera que sea —sentenció convencida— No veo que estés moviéndote...

Luces adornando árboles, rojo por cada esquina, canciones por los rincones y gente, mucha gente; eso era Boston en Navidad. Un lugar mágico, único.

Camila adoraba aquellas fechas, desde que era pequeña las había amado y siempre había sido su época preferida del año. Cada vez que pensaba en ello recordaba cuando sus padres decoraban su casa, siempre la más iluminada y colorida de todo Brooklyn. Rememoraba el olor a pastas recién hechas saliendo de la cocina al bajar por las escaleras, recordaba como los visitantes que se hospedaban contaban cientos de historias sobre como celebraban esos días en sus respectivos países.

Toda su vida había amado la Navidad; no obstante aquel año, por estar lejos de sus padres y de su adorado Nueva York, Navidad solo le recordaba que estaba sola. Completa y absolutamente sola, a pesar de Harry y Donna. Pero, si por algo se caracterizaba Camila Cabello, era porque sabía transformar la tristeza en entusiasmo desmedido como ninguna otra persona. Al menos a simple vista.

Y por ello llevaban una hora repartiendo invitaciones a diestro y siniestro; sin importar la edad, la raza o el estado civil del destinatario.

—Adorable señora, tengo el placer de invitarla a usted y a su fiel mascota a mi fiesta —le tendió la invitación con una gran sonrisa.

—Camila, es una anciana... —susurró Lauren en su oído— Dudo que tenga siquiera el audífono encendido.

—¿Ahora discriminas? —la miró frunciendo el ceño— ¡Lauren! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Has tragado agua de la piscina? Es mi fiesta. ¡Mi macro-fiesta! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Macro, quiere decir grande. Por si no lo sabías.

—¡Pero no conoces a esta gente! —gritó con frustración— Quizás son ex presidiarios, violadores, ladrones... imagínate que uno está en contra de los hurones y mata a Donna. ¿Vivirías con ese cargo en tu consciencia?

Camila se acercó hasta ella y puso sus manos en el cuello del abrigo negro de la chica

—Para eso te tengo a ti mi querida abogada. Para defenderme de cualquier mal —le dijo con una sonrisa, besándola sutilmente en la comisura de los labios.

Lauren la miró casi sin aire y, como si de un sueño se tratase, Camila, se esfumó de nuevo.

—¿A quién le falta su invitación? —gritó con voz cantarina.

Para Lauren Jauregui la Navidad no era absolutamente nada. Nunca le había gustado, no le gustaba y jamás le gustaría. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

Cuando era pequeña, sus padres decoraban la furgoneta con adornos navideños, incluso en las ruedas ponían guirnaldas y luces de colores que parpadeaban cada vez que iban de un lugar a otro. Su padre tocaba la guitarra frente al fuego mientras su madre y su hermana cantaban villancicos y comían turrón compatible para veganos.

Ella, mientras tanto, se quedaba sentada muerta de frío aferrada a su abrigo, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño y suspirando siempre que otra canción comenzaba, dejándole claro que el momento familiar navideño lejos estaba de terminar.

Sin embargo, por Camila, pasó dos horas repartiendo invitaciones a completos desconocidos para una fiesta de "Bienvenida a la Navidad". Y, ahora, se encontraba en la parte trasera del coche de Veronica dirección a esa fiesta llena de desconocidos, algo completamente descabellado e impensable hacía tan solo tres días. Pero, lejos de sentirse furiosa por no poder quedarse hasta tarde preparando el importante caso del lunes mientras bebía cantidades industriales de café y escuchaba música Jazz como todos los sábados, estaba completamente entusiasmada.

Bueno, todo lo entusiasmada que podía estar Lauren Jauregui.

—¿A qué imbécil retrasada se le ocurre poner como color obligatorio el rosa? –Veronica frunció el ceño— Es una fiesta de Navidad, deberíamos ir de rojo y vestidas de "Mamas Noel calientes".

—¡Vero! —le reprendió Lucy golpeando su brazo— No llames imbécil retrasada a Camila. ¡Lauren! —se giró para mirarla— Deberías defender a tu novia.

—No es mi novia, está muy lejos de serlo —corrigió sin apartar la vista de la ventana— Pero sí, no la llames imbécil retrasada.

—Bueno... La imbécil retrasada con quien te acuestas —la miró por el retrovisor con una pícara sonrisa para luego fruncir de nuevo el ceño— Por su culpa he tenido que salir a comprarme algo rosa, y teniendo en cuenta que nos has avisado con una hora de antelación no ha sido una tarea fácil.

—Yo creo que el rosa es genial. Además, Camila ha sido muy amable al invitarnos —sonrió Lucy— Cuéntame L, ¿qué tal la cita? ¿Conocisteis a Ramírez? ¿Aún no lo han matado?

—¿Quién demonios es Ramírez?

—No lo sé... —elevó los hombros— Tiene nombre de cubano, supongo que sería el cocinero. ¿Lo conocisteis?

—No, no lo conocimos —apartó la vista de la ventana— Y dudo que fuera el cocinero dado que aquello no era un restaurante de lujo, sino un club de streaptease. Sí, tenía una zona de restaurante pero...

—¿Has ido a un club de streaptease? —la interrumpió Veronica— ¿Con mujeres desnudas?

—No, con perros desnudos —giró los ojos— ¡Claro que eran mujeres!

—Qué perras... —dijo recibiendo un nuevo golpe de su novia— Queremos detalles. ¿Cómo fue? ¿Algún baile erótico festivo sobre la mesa?

—No hay muchos detalles que contar —se encogió de hombros— Harry nos reservó mesa en un club de streaptease con zona de restaurante y platos con nombres porno. Cenamos, fue un desastre, te llamé y fui a buscarla al baño...

—Esa parte no me interesa porque ya la sabemos —hizo un aspaviento con la mano— Queremos detalles de la parte, "estoy muy cansada, ahora no puedo hablar" que soltaste al llegar… por cierto, ¿por qué hoy has desaparecido todo el día? —la miró de nuevo por el retrovisor— ¿Dónde habéis estado? ¿Teníais reserva en algún hotel? ¿Os lo habéis montado en el jacuzzi?

—¡Lauren! —exclamó Lucy molesta— Sabes que me encantan los jacuzzi de esos sitios. ¿Por qué no nos has invitado?

—No hemos ido a ningún hotel con ningún jacuzzi —giró los ojos de nuevo, sus amigas siempre conseguían hacerle perder la paciencia— Hemos ido a montar en globo y luego nos bañamos con delfines.

Veronica, inmediatamente, paró el coche de un frenazo y se giró hacia ella.

—¿Crees que somos idiotas?

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad piensas que me voy a tragar esa historia de mierda? —le inquirió mirándola fulminantemente.

Lauren resopló con frustración.

—¡Es cierto! Eso es lo que hemos hecho.

—Ya... claro —asintió girándose de nuevo y arrancando el coche— Si no querías contarnos nada al menos haber pensado en una excusa mejor —miró a Lucy— ¿Qué te has puesto como distintivo?

—Es un gato rockero —sonrió ampliamente— ¿Y tú?

Tenéis razón, no os lo he contado.

Como requisito para acudir a la fiesta, Camila, además de vestir de rosa había puesto como norma llevar un pequeño pin como distintivo. Daba igual cual fuera el motivo de este, pero sin él la entrada estaba prohibida. Creo que lo hizo para así poder diferenciar a los asistentes y no confundirlos unos con otros, ya habéis comprobado que Camila Cabello no se destacaba por su buena memoria.

Todo aclarado, prosigamos con la historia.

—Una calavera —dijo Veronica, para luego mirar otra vez a Lauren— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué mierda es eso que llevas? ¿Es un pegote de algodón?

—Es algo especial, no lo entenderías —volvió de nuevo la vista hacia la ventana.

—Hoy a la señorita Jauregui le ha dado por hacerse la misteriosa.

—Eso es porque está enamorada —sentenció Lucy.

Lauren de inmediato giró el rostro, de forma brusca.

—¡No estoy enamorada! —gritó con una risa nerviosa— Para, es aquí.

—He estado en apartamentos de esta zona, son minúsculos —comentó Veronica arrugando la frente, asomando la cabeza por la ventanilla— ¿Cómo demonios hará una macro-fiesta aquí?

—Ha pedido prestada la azotea. Tranquilas, está cubierta —aclaró al ver ambos rostros de pánico— No estaremos al aire libre.

Veronica alzó las cejas con picardía.

—Con que conoces su azotea, ¿eh?

—No, me lo ha contado —respondió tajantemente— ¿Podemos bajar? No quiero llegar tarde.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, dejando a una Veronica con su habitual ceño fruncido y a Lucy sonriendo para sí misma.

—Está tan enamorada... —murmuró soñadora.

¿Lo estaba?

De haberle preguntado a ella hubiese dicho que no. Jamás iba a enamorarse, lo había afirmado toda su vida, desde pequeña. El amor era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo y un invento de los centros comerciales para vender más tarjetitas en San Valentín. No creía en el amor y tampoco se enamoraría jamás de nadie. Aunque, pensándolo bien, según ella jamás volaría y esa misma tarde había recorrido todo Boston en un globo aerostático. Por lo tanto, ¿cuánto podemos confiar en los jamases de Lauren Jauregui?

—¡Foto! —sonrió ampliamente Camila nada más abrir la puerta.

—Pero que demonios... —murmuró Veronica aún cegada por el flash.

—Camila suele hacer fotos a todo —le explicó Lauren en un susurro— Dice que quiere guardar cada minuto de su estancia en Boston.

—¡Lauren! ¡Has venido! —exclamó, estrechándola de nuevo en un inesperado abrazo— Hola, soy Camila. Encantada —se presentó por segunda vez.

Y os aseguro que no por última.

Veronica y Lucy la saludaron, una más efusiva que otra. Camila, después de revisar que todos los requisitos estaban completamente en regla, les indicó que podían pasar a su fiesta.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Esto es increíble! —exclamó una muy entusiasmada Lucy.

Globos, luces, guirnaldas de colores y un cartel inmenso de "Bienvenida, Navidad" colgado al fondo, entre otros muchos ostentosos y coloridos objetos decorativos, adornaban aquella inmensa azotea con grandes ventanales que dejaban a relucir unas excelentes vistas de toda la ciudad.

—¿Dónde está la comida? —preguntó sin más preámbulos Veronica.

La chica señaló hacia la gran mesa de la derecha, aún un tanto atemorizada por su último encuentro con ella. Lucia y Veronica se dirigieron hacia su particular oasis, como dos seres hambrientos que acababan de volver a la civilización después de dos años en una isla desierta.

Lauren, mientras tanto, miraba a Camila prácticamente obnubilada.

Estaba hermosa con aquel vestido rosa y el pelo recogido en una diadema con una flor emulando a lo que suponía era muérdago. Su rostro sonrosado. Su mirada vivaz, llena de ilusión. ¿Cómo podía ser tan adorable? ¿Por qué siempre que estaba cerca de ella sentía esa necesidad casi sobrehumana de abrazarla?

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dijo con una sonrisilla tímida.

—Me alegro de haberlo hecho —respondió, sin poder contener de nuevo esa risita que siempre llegaba con su presencia.

Camila, por su parte, tampoco había obviado el hecho de que su nueva amiga y compañera de viaje en globo estaba radiante.

Siempre lo estaba, de eso no le cabía la menor duda; pero aquella noche, gracias a su vestido rosa de rayas blancas y esa sonrisa reluciente que cada vez era más habitual, brillaba aún más que la gran lámpara con forma de corazón que iluminaba la sala.

Negó con la cabeza, no podía seguir embobada mirándola. Más de cinco minutos comenzaba a ser un tanto espeluznante. Por suerte para ella, Harry llegó cual ángel salvador.

O quizás no.

—¡Camila! —exclamó con voz gritona— No estaré toda la noche cargando con Donna, le pesa el culo y quiero bailar con Louis —protestó infantilmente.

—Dámela, eres un cascarrabias —dijo cogiéndola en sus brazos y acunándola como si fuese un bebe— Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña? El tío no te quiere, ¿verdad? —lo miró frunciendo el ceño— Éste es mi amigo Harry. Ella es Lauren.

—¡Oh dios mío! —gritó con entusiasmo haciendo que se sobresaltase— ¡Lauren Jauregui! Camila me ha hablado mucho de ti. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerte —le sonrió ampliamente para luego mirar a su amiga— Es cierto que es muy hermosa.

Camila asintió sin prestarle mucha atención —Te lo dije pero, como de costumbre, no me creíste.

Una extraña disputa sobre la falta de creencia por parte de Harry a lo que decía Camila llegó tras este comentario. Lauren los miraba confusa, sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que los dos decían puesto que la música estaba bastante fuerte y ellos hablaban demasiado rápido.

Todo culminó con Harry marchándose ofendido hasta la pista de baile, donde Louis le esperaba con lo que parecía ser un parche en el ojo. Más tarde Lauren se enteró de que esto había sido fruto de un altercado con uno de los delfines del acuario, y desde entonces se juró a sí misma que jamás volvería a estar a menos de dos kilómetros de uno de esos animales asesinos.

Sin embargo, ese no es el tema que nos concierne aquí, tengo muchas otras cosas que contaros.

—Te presento a Donna —sonrió mostrándole al animal.

Lauren lo observó intentando ocultar su cara de repulsión; en esas pupilas veía a un animal fiero y despiadado, una especie de bestia horrible y diminuta que la miraba con ojos homicidas deseosa de lanzarse a su cuello.

—Oh... es... es...

—Preciosa, ¿verdad? —concluyó Camila.

—Sin duda —mintió.

—Hace ya dos años que está conmigo —la miró con los ojos llenos de completa adoración— Es el amor de mi vida. Donna, dile "Hola" a Lauren —levantó la patita hacia ella— Es la chica de la que te hablé.

—¿Hablas de mí con tu hurón?

—¡Por supuesto! Es muy buena confidente, creo que en otra vida fue psicóloga —sonrió ampliamente para luego gritar como una desquiciada— ¡Oh! ¡Esta es mi canción! Toma, cuida de ella como si fuese tu vida —le tendió a Donna— Tengo miedo de que lo que dijiste sea cierto y haya algún loco que quiera matarla.

Lauren cogió al animal como si se tratase de una bomba a punto de estallar, sin querer acercarla mucho a su cara por si el bicho sentía deseos de arrancarle los ojos.

Mientras tanto, en ese improvisado escenario colocado en el centro de la azotea, Camila bailaba como si no hubiese mañana al ritmo de Last Friday Night. Y tras esta canción llegó otra, y otra, y después quizás diez más.

Lauren seguía en el mismo lugar en el que la había dejado, sin querer moverse para que Donna no despertarse de su profundo sueño, observando a Camila casi sin pestañear.

Veronica, movida quizás por haber consumido algo más que canapés y zumo de ciruela, decidió subirse al escenario seguida Lucy, para así deleitar a las casi cincuenta personas que allí se encontraban con una particular versión de I wanna dance with somebody.

—¡Lauren! —gritó Camila apareciendo frente a ella de repente y tomándola del brazo— Baila conmigo, no te quedas ahí parada.

—No quiero despertar a Donna —respondió como excusa.

—¡Ella bailará con nosotras! —exclamó tras una carcajada— No seas aburrida, ¡disfruta de la fiesta! ¡La noche es joven!

Y dicho esto la sacó a la pista; obligándola a que se moviera al ritmo de la música, con un hurón bajo el brazo y las mejillas completamente ruborizadas por las pícaras sonrisas de sus amigas. Ellas sabían lo que significaba aquello, quizás era una situación normal para cualquiera de los asistentes pero no para quienes la conocían mejor que ella misma.

Lauren Jauregui jamás bailaba, menos cuando la que la sacaba a bailar era Camila Cabello.

Poco le importaba en realidad, la inmensa sonrisa de su compañera de baile era suficiente para hacer que cualquier tipo de vergüenza o pudor desapareciera al instante. Ni siquiera pensaba en que un hurón estaba demasiado cerca de su cuerpo, pudiendo así provocarle una muerte lenta y dolorosa generada por un feroz mordisco. Nada importaba, nada veía. Solo los ojos y la sonrisa de Camila.

Pensaba en como de hermosa y radiante estaba, en como brillaba más que ninguna luz de Navidad, en como cada gesto y carcajada que salía de ella era igual que un sueño. Aquella chica la llenaba de forma inexplicable, le contagiaba su energía y su ilusión por cada pequeña cosa que la rodeaba, le hacía creer que tal vez no todos los matrimonios del mundo terminaban en dolorosos y, a veces, caros divorcios.

Terminada la canción, con el público aplaudiendo por la maravillosa actuación, Camila de nuevo desapareció sin decir ni una sola palabra dejándola otra vez a solas con Donna.

¿Por qué siempre le hacía eso? ¿Acaso no conocía la palabra "Hasta luego"?

—Te he visto... —dijo Harry con una burlona sonrisa mientras Camila estaba apoyada en la zona de refrigerios.

—¿Qué se supone has visto? Si se puede saber... —dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—He visto como la observas, como le sonríes, como buscas su mirada y coqueteas en un intento descarado de ser sutil —alzó las cejas— Y también he visto como casi la sacas a rastras para bailar contigo.

—Me conoces —se encogió de hombros sin mirarle— Soy así con todo el mundo.

—No, no lo eres.

—Sí, lo soy —respondió tajante— Soy amable, soy atenta, soy simpática. Con todos, no solo con Lauren. Quizás ella piense que podemos ser algo más, pero yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero —Harry alzó las cejas, incrédulo— ¡No me mires así! Hablo en serio.

Su amigo se apoyó a su lado en la mesa y miró al punto que Camila estaba observando, no fue una sorpresa que casualmente en ese punto se encontrase Lauren Jauregui.

—Lo que haces, como te comportas y tu actitud a la defensiva, solo confirma eso que todos vemos excepto tú —reflexionó.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que sientes algo por ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Vamos! —soltó una estruendosa carcajada —Yo no... tú no pensarás que... —rió de nuevo— ¡Solo somos amigas!

—Amigas... —sonrió descreído— Claro.

—Amigas, sí. ¿No puedo tener amigas ahora? —le espetó cruzándose de brazos.

—Claro que puedes tener amigas, lo que no puedes es ser amiga de alguien que te gusta.

Camila giró los ojos y apretó sus sienes con los dedos.

—Harry... no me encuentro muy bien, aquí dentro hace demasiado calor y no quiero seguir discutiendo esto contigo —suspiró pesadamente— Lauren y yo somos amigas, no siento nada por ella. Punto y final.

De repente sintió como las piernas le pesaban y la sala comenzó a dar vueltas sin previo aviso, se agarró a la mesa para no perder el equilibrio y cerró los párpados en un intento de no sentirse como si estuviese montada en una montaña rusa.

—¿Estás bien? —Harry observó su rostro con preocupación.

Camila asintió aún con la vista un tanto nublada y se reincorporó lentamente.

—Solo... estoy un poco mareada, demasiada gente - arrugó la frente - Voy a tomar un poco de aire.

Por su parte, Lauren había observado la escena desde la lejanía, ignorando por completo lo que Veronica le contaba, perdida en su mundo lleno de globos aerostáticos y delfines asesinos saltando sobre su cabeza.

Cuando vio como Camila se dirigía hacia fuera no lo dudó un momento, necesitaba hablar con ella, no podía seguir así.

—Toma —le tendió a Donna

Veronica frunció el ceño y lo cogió torciendo el gesto.

—¿Qué es esta cosa?

—¡No es una cosa, Vero! —le reprendió Lucy arrebatándole al pobre animal, que ya debía estar bastante cansado de ir de mano en mano— Es un hurón. ¡Se llama Donna!

—Es horrendo.

—Es chica —le corrigió— Y es hermosa.

No lo es, pensó Veronica, pero era imposible discutir con Lucy.

Cuando de nuevo giró la vista hacia Lauren para preguntarle por qué demonios le había dado a ese animal mugriento lleno de gérmenes y enfermedades, ésta estaba poniéndose su abrigo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta trasera después de atravesar en lo que dura un parpadeo aquella multitud de gente desaforada.

—¡Lauren! ¿A dónde vas? —gritó.

Obviamente, una vez más, no obtuvo su respuesta.

 _Desde pequeño me han inculcado que el único sueño que merece la pena soñar es vivir mientras estés vivo, y morir cuando estés muerto. Poco importa lo que haces si mueres mientras vives y quieres vivir cuando poco te falta para morir. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es tomar los segundos y apretarlos entre tus dedos, exprimirlos hasta que se conviertan en polvo y así saber que has sacado todo lo que podías de ese instante._

De esa forma siempre había intentado vivir Camila Cabello, o al menos desde que había empezado su nueva aventura en Boston. Todo su pasado, sus miedos, temores y fantasmas habían quedado atrás, lo único que tenía por delante era un infinito mundo de posibilidades por experimentar. Y, a veces, pensaba que el universo tenía preparado algo increíble para ella; sino, ¿qué sentido tenía su existencia?

Pero, a medida que los días pasaban en forma de tachones en rojo sobre su calendario, veía esa posibilidad cada vez más imposible y lejana. Solo era una simple chica, alguien común con cientos de sueños que posiblemente jamás llegarían a hacerse realidad.

Apoyada con los codos sobre la medianera de aquella terraza, escuchando de fondo el sonido de su propia fiesta, Camila reflexionaba sobre cuándo, cómo y dónde sería ese momento en el que la vida le devolviese todo aquello que le había arrebatado.

¿Y si Lauren era la persona encargada de ello? ¿Y si su presencia no era simple casualidad?

Sin esperarlo, como si hubiese estado leyendo su mente, una voz inconfundible la sacó por completo de sus pensamientos.

—Camz... ¿Estás bien?

Camila se giró bruscamente y la miró sorprendida.

—Lauren... ¿Qué haces aquí? Te estás perdiendo la fiesta.

—Si quieres estar sola... puedo irme —señaló hacia la puerta.

Camila negó con la cabeza y volvió de nuevo su vista hacia la ciudad.

—No me molestas. Solo no quiero que cojas frío, ni que dejes de pasar un buen rato por mi culpa.

—Estoy bien contigo, no te preocupes —le dijo sin más, poniéndose a su lado— ¿Por qué estás aquí fuera? ¿Aburrida de tanto alboroto?

—No, solo necesitaba despejarme un poco —inspiró e inmediatamente dejó escapar la totalidad del aire, entregada, mordiendo su labio inferior y observando ensimismada el edificio frente a ella— ¿Alguna vez te has parado a mirar las luces de los edificios? Otras vidas además de la tuya, otros amaneceres, otras noches... ¿Trabajarán? ¿Tendrán familia? ¿Mascotas?

Lauren la observó un tanto descolocada por esa actitud tan diferente a la que estaba acostumbrada, Camila la miró y giró de nuevo hacia el horizonte, siguiendo con sus reflexiones en voz alta.

—Muchas veces me pregunto que harán mientras yo cocino, lavo, plancho o simplemente descanso con Donna —frunció el ceño en el pensamiento— ¿Cuántas personas viven mientras duermes? ¿Y cuántas duermen mientras vives? ¿Cuánta gente muere sin haber vivido lo suficiente? ¿Y cuánta gente vive más de lo suficiente sin merecerlo? ¿Alguna vez te lo has planteado, Lauren? ¿Qué te hace afirmar que tu vida vale más que cualquier otra?

—En ningún momento he pensado eso —respondió acariciando el borde— No obstante creo que cuanto menos piense en la vida de los otros más fácil será para mí ser feliz. No me malinterpretes, no es que no me importe el dolor ajeno —aclaró con rapidez— Pero la realidad es que todos tenemos problemas.

Camila asintió y la observó en silencio, escrutándola con la mirada, intentando adentrarse en ese mundo desconocido para ella que era la mente de Lauren Jauregui.

—¿Cómo aguantas tu trabajo? ¿No sientes dolor al romper parejas? —preguntó con cierta dureza— ¿No te sientes cruel? Chicos sin padre, mujeres sin maridos. No te juzgo, pero... —humedeció sus labios y clavó aún más sus ojos en aquellos verdes de ensueño— ¿No es algo que te quite el sueño?

Lauren guardó silencio y cambió su posición mirando hacia el interior; no podía responder a todas esas preguntas desde tanta altura, diría alguna tontería que posiblemente podría provocar en Camila una reacción no deseada.

—Creo que si una pareja se divorcia es porque ya no siente lo mismo, porque algo se rompió —contestó finalmente— Por lo tanto intento pensar que estoy ayudando a mejorar una situación desafortunada. No soy la típica abogada sin escrúpulos, también tengo corazón.

—¿Y qué tanto de todo ese dolor ajeno siente él? —torció el gesto.

Empezaba a sentirse incómoda, ya sabéis que Lauren Jauregui odiaba las preguntas.

—Él siente lo que yo dejo que sienta —carraspeó— Al igual que el tuyo...

—Dudo que ambos tengan alguna similitud —rió sin gracia, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Qué te pasa? Te noto... perdida, ¿quizás?

—A veces me da por pensar y replantearme ciertas cosas. Cosas de mí, de la vida... de todo —se giró para ponerse en la misma postura que Lauren— Tengo miedo a que mi vida pase sin haberla vivido realmente. No siempre estoy tan animada como me conoces.

—Es bueno saberlo, temía que fueses como el conejo de Duracell —bromeó.

Camila empujó su hombro y Lauren, sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó su mano y la trajo hacia sí en un abrazo.

Intentó soltarse en un principio, si algo odiaba Camila era que sintiesen lastimada de ella o mostrarse débil, pero finalmente comprendió que quizás podía encontrar respuestas en brazos ajenos. Y, si no era así, al menos podían cobijar tanta soledad y vacío maquillado de sonrisas.

—¿Por qué eres así conmigo? —le preguntó con voz queda.

Lauren agachó la vista hacia ella y suspiró.

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé —elevó los hombros— Jamás había sido así con nadie, mucho menos conociéndola desde hace tan solo tres días.

Las pupilas de aquellas dos desconocidas desde no hacía tanto tiempo atrás, vagaban por las de la otra con nerviosismo y, quizás, también absoluto terror. El frío se plasmaba en el humo proveniente de sus pulmones al respirar lentamente a escasos centímetros de esos labios ajenos.

Centímetros que hacían que ese acto pudiese culminar a un simple roce de distancia.

Inmediatamente tras escuchar esto y entender lo que iba a pasar, Camila se separó de Lauren y recuperó su postura inicial. Miró hacia aquellas vidas que quizás jamás llegarían a conocer o saber que en algún momento había habido una chica de Brooklyn llamada Camila Cabelo.

—¿Qué has traído como distintivo? —cambió de tema descaradamente. Lauren abrió un poco su abrigo para enseñarle el broche en su vestido— ¿Qué es?

—¿No sabes lo qué es? —sonrió de medio lado con dulzura— Vamos... piensa un poco.

—¿Es algo para mí? —arrugó la frente— ¿Es para curarme cuando me caiga de Otom?

Lauren soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Es una nube.

—¿Una nube? ¿Por qué? —la miró fijamente.

—Me recuerda a nuestro paseo de esta mañana. Yo... realmente fue maravilloso, nunca había sentido algo parecido —reconoció tomando su mano y besándosela con delicadeza sin dejar de mirarla— _Tú no te pareces a nadie que haya conocido nunca._

Un cartel de neones rojos, como el del club de streaptease de la noche anterior, parpadeó sobre la cabeza de Lauren indicando PELIGRO. O al menos así fue en la mente de Camila.

"Do you feel the way I do right now?"

Distance de Christina Perri fue la canción elegida por la reproducción aleatoria de aquella fiesta. Lentamente, comenzó a hacerse con el silencio que las gobernaba mientras sus pupilas aún se observaban con intenciones completamente opuestas. Al igual que lo eran ellas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Lauren? —apartó la mano de forma brusca— ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

—¿Qué estoy haciendo de qué? —rió confusa.

Pero Camila muy lejos estaba de reírse. Irguió su postura y se cruzó de brazos, poniéndose frente a ella.

"I wish we would just give up, 'cause the best part is falling... Call it anything but love"

—Creía haber sido clara esta tarde cuando te dije que no te enamorases de mí.

—¿He dicho yo que lo esté?

—Lo veo en tus ojos.

Lauren rió con nerviosismo.

—¡No estoy enamorada! Apenas nos conocemos...

—Pero sientes algo —le espetó endureciendo más su mirada— Estás empezando a sentir algo por mí. ¿Verdad?

Desgraciadamente para Lauren las palabras no salían de su boca, la abría y cerraba pero no tenían intención de ser pronunciadas. No era un buen momento para perder el habla, aún así no podía hacer nada, se había quedado completamente en blanco.

—¡No me lo puedo creer! —resopló con pesadez— ¿Ni siquiera tienes el valor de negarlo?

Os he hablado de la paciencia de Lauren Jauregui, ¿verdad?

Esa pregunta un tanto soberbia y llena de una dureza hasta antes desconocida hizo que su vaso, ya de por sí bastante lleno en una situación normal, rebosase sin control.

—¿Sabes qué, Camila? —entrecerró los ojos adoptando su misma postura— Solo era un detalle, quería ser amable, quería venir a tu fiesta con algo que te recordara el día que hemos pasado, una especie de disculpa por mi actitud de esta tarde. Pero toma —se quitó el broche y se lo puso en la mano— Quémalo, tíralo, úsalo para quitarte el esmalte de uñas. Me da igual.

Y, tras esto, decidió dar por finalizada la conversación dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, prometiéndose a sí misma que aquello había terminado, para siempre.

"I will make sure to keep my distance... Say 'I love you' when you're not listening"

O quizás, solo por tres segundos.

—¡Dios! —exclamó Camila con frustración para sí misma— ¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo? ¡Qué yo también empiezo a sentir lo mismo que tú!

Lauren se giró lentamente, casi a cámara lenta, perpleja y estupefacta por aquella declaración inesperada.

—No entiendo lo que me está pasando, no... no lo entiendo —negó una y otra vez con la cabeza— Esto es una completa locura.

Un silencio casi sepulcral invadió aquella azotea, solo el ruido lejano de los coches y la música de fondo podía oírse entre aquellas dos mujeres que por primera vez estaban experimentando más de lo que debían. Entre ellas, en aquel momento, habían demasiados sentimientos encontrados en una lucha donde la línea entre lo que podían dar y lo que querían ofrecer era fina y escueta.

Todo eso solo en tres días, cuatro encuentros fortuitos y una cita. ¿Cuánto de absurdo era todo eso?

—Y si también lo estás sintiendo... —reflexionó, saliendo de su confusión— ¿Por qué te lo prohíbes? ¿Por qué me atraes y me alejas? ¿Por qué me atacas y me empujas siempre que quiero acercarme a ti?

—¡Porque no sirvo para las relaciones! —gritó alzando los brazos, conteniendo un vergonzoso llanto que no sabía siquiera porque estaba ahí— No puedo, no salgo con gente. Mis relaciones no son duraderas. No soy buena, Lauren... —negó con la cabeza de nuevo— Tarde o temprano terminaré haciéndote daño.

 _—_ _Tú preocúpate por ti, yo lo haré por mí._

Camila la miró en silencio y se acercó hasta ella. Lauren tragó con dificultad y nuevamente el frío desapareció gracias al tenue calor emanado por ese cuerpo ajeno que tanto anhelaba poder sentir de nuevo entre sus brazos. Aunque aquello estuviese muy lejos de suceder de forma inminente.

—¿No lo entiendes? No sé cuidar de nadie —susurró, prácticamente desesperanzada— Ni siquiera sé cuidar de mí misma. Mis noviazgos duran lo que dura una noche y luego se evaporan... como todo lo que toco —tomó aire y entrecerró los ojos— ¿Qué futuro tendrías al lado de alguien como yo? Ni yo misma sé que futuro tengo.

—Yo tampoco sirvo —musitó, arqueando las cejas— Jamás he tenido una relación seria, toda mi vida he huido del compromiso. Además que sienta algo por ti no quiere decir que te vaya a pedir matrimonio mañana o que vayamos a vivir juntas —rió para sí misma— Solo... no sé, _por primera vez en mi vida quiero vivir sin pensar en lo que pasará._

— _No puedo darte eso, Lauren_ —agachó la vista— _No... no puedo dártelo._

—¿Y qué puedes darme? —dio un paso al frente tomando su barbilla— Aceptaría lo que fuese.

—Puedo darte una Navidad… _juntas_ —vagó por sus ojos— Mi tiempo en Boston ya casi ha terminado. ¿Te conformarías con eso?

Sin decir nada, sin pensar si quiera, Lauren tiró de Camila hacia ella y la besó tal vez de la forma más dulce en la que había besado a alguien en toda su vida.

Dulce pero al mismo tiempo con deseo, con pasión, con ansiedad, incluso con cierto nerviosismo. Dulce y con amor quizás, aunque ella aún no era muy consciente de este último hecho.

"And I keep waiting for you to take me... You keep waiting to say what we have."

Camila acarició su rostro y se dejó llevar por el momento, sabiendo que después de aquel beso nada volvería a ser como antes. Siendo más que consciente de que las amigas no se besaban de esa forma, pero tampoco muy preocupada por ello. Llegados a ese punto poco importaba nada más, los labios de Lauren Jauregui eran un manjar demasiado adictivo como para poder pensar en otra cosa.

Lentamente, se fue separando para luego rozar su nariz con la de Lauren.

—Entonces... —mordió su labio inferior con timidez— ¿Eso es un sí?

Lauren sonrió cálidamente apretando el menudo cuerpo de la morena contra el suyo, mientras oprimía sus uñas contra el ya conocido abrigo de colores.

—Eso es un... ¿Qué quiere decir "una Navidad juntas" exactamente? —frunció levemente el ceño, sonriendo de medio lado— No puedo aceptar algo sin leer la letra pequeña.

—Quiere decir mi lista... —jugó con el cuello de su abrigo— 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30. ¿Quieres ser mi compañera hasta el veintinueve?

—He sido tu compañera en el 99,99% de las cosas de tu lista que ya has cumplido así que... —quitó su mano de la cintura y se la tendió— De acuerdo, trato hecho.

Camila miró la mano, luego a Lauren y, sin mediar palabra, la agarró del cuello y le dio tal vez el beso más pasional que había dado a alguien en toda su vida. Con la certeza, tras este segundo beso, de que no había nada mejor que los labios de Lauren Jauregui. Sabiendo ya a ciencia cierta que había infringido decenas de sus propias normas respecto a las relaciones pero que ya no podía, ni quería, dar marcha atrás.

"So I make sure to keep my distance... Say "I love you" when you're not listening"

Una fiesta con más de cincuenta personas seguía su curso a pocos metros de allí, la canción continuaba resonando a lo lejos dándole la nota musical al momento. Luces provenientes de casas donde otras vidas y otras historias estaban sucediendo al mismo tiempo, eran el fondo a aquel instante histórico sobre una azotea.

"How long can we keep this up, up, up?"

Pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre ellas lentamente. Sus miradas se elevaron al cielo y con timidez volvieron a buscarse. Ambas sonrieron con picardía afirmando sin necesidad de palabras que para ellas, desde aquel preciso instante, ya era Navidad.

 **25\. Organizar una macro-fiesta en mi casa. Hecho.**


	7. Capítulo 7

_Domingo, 19 de diciembre._

—¡Me sudan las manos, Lauren! —exclamó con desesperación— Te lo pido por favor... no alargues más mi sufrimiento. Llevamos más de dos manzanas andando. ¡Dos! —le señaló con los dedos dramáticamente— ¿A dónde vamos? ¿Cumplirá algo de mi lista? ¿Qué es? ¿Por qué no vamos en Otom? ¡Lauren, respóndeme!

Quizás nunca os lo había comentado pero Camila Cabello no era la persona más paciente del mundo. Tras esta reacción desmesurada creo que habéis podido comprobarlo por vosotros mismos.

Lauren se paró en seco, con esa cara que siempre ponía cuando quería mantenerse seria pero igualmente su sonrisa se veía reflejada en sus ojos y en sus mejillas.

—Camz. Tranquilízate —tomó sus manos, poniéndose frente a ella— Ya estamos llegando, y si no te digo donde vamos es porque quiero que sea una sorpresa. ¿Y sabes lo que tienen las sorpresas? —la otra chica negó con la cabeza— Que si se sabe lo que es, ya deja de serlo.

—Te entiendo pero... —agachó la cabeza hacia su regazo, mordiéndose el labio inferior— Es domingo y no hay muchas cosas abiertas los domingos.

Y, tras esto, otra nueva serie de preguntas comenzó.

—¿Vamos a la playa? ¿Me llevas a un juicio tuyo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más quiere decir "estamos llegando"?

—"No" a lo primero, "por supuesto que no" a lo segundo y "estamos llegando" a lo tercero —echó a andar— Vamos.

—Pero...

—Nada de peros —le interrumpió— Cuanto más tiempo estés parada más tardaremos. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?

Inmediatamente Camila corrió tras ella y se puso a su altura andando aún más rápido.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, era imposible no encontrarla encantadora cuando se comportaba de esa forma tan infantil.

Caminaban por las calles de Boston aquella tarde fría de diciembre, aferradas a sus abrigos y con las cabezas metidas casi por completo en sus bufandas, sintiendo como el aire prácticamente helado congelaba sus rostros pero no por ello el ánimo. Era el primer día después de su trato, era el primer día después de aquel beso en la azotea, era el primer día después de la primera nevada en Boston, era el primer día de muchas cosas que aún estaban por llegar.

—No veo nada, Lauren —protestó frunciendo el ceño— Llevas varios metros llevándome con los ojos tapados. ¿Dónde estamos?

Ésta se colocó a su lado sin quitar las manos de los ojos de Lauren.

—Aquí es donde preparo mis casos, es como mi santuario —le susurró al oído— Entiendo que debes cumplir un punto de tu lista pero por favor no llames demasiado la atención, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Estamos en tu cas... —inmediatamente las apartó y Camila observó el lugar casi sin habla— Es... es... ¡Es una biblioteca!

—Sí, lo es —asintió sin poder evitar la sonrisa.

Camila la miró. Segundos más tarde volvió la vista al frente, para luego mirarla de nuevo, para volver la vista al sitio, para después volver a mirarla sin poder contener su rostro lleno de emoción. Como continuase con el mismo movimiento una y otra vez iba a sufrir alguna especie de lesión muscular.

Finalmente, centró su mirada en Lauren y en esos ojos esperanzadores.

—¡Siempre había querido venir a este sitio! —dijo pegando un saltito entusiasmado.

—¿Y por qué no lo has hecho? Es pública.

—Porque Harry tuvo un tórrido romance con el encargado del pasillo de novelas románticas y jamás ha querido volver a pisarlo —frunció el ceño— Por lo tanto me dejó sola, sin acompañante y, además, me prohibió por completo la entrada por miedo a que hablase con él.

—Lo entiendo. Veronica me prohibió entrar en una heladería cercana a la universidad porque la dependienta le regaló un helado a Lucy —negó con la cabeza— Es un tanto celosa, no sé si te has dado cuenta.

—Casi hizo que me tragase la toalla sudorosa de Harry solo por estar a su lado, así que sí... me he dado cuenta —sin más le agarró la mano entrelazando sus dedos y comenzó a caminar— ¿Por qué este sitio, Lauren?

Ella observó su mano entrelazada, prácticamente petrificada.

Lauren Jauregui jamás había sido una amante de los paseos románticos por el parque o los helados compartidos entre miradas de adoración. En realidad ella jamás había sido amante de nada que tuviese una connotación romántica o de compromiso. Odiaba las relaciones, no creía en ellas y por lo tanto huía de cualquier cosa que pudiese suponer una. Sin embargo, caminar por los pasillos de esa biblioteca de la mano con Camila Cabello la hacía sentir más feliz y más plena de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, quizás en toda su vida.

Uno más de sus dogmas hasta antes inquebrantables en el que ella interfería sin ser siquiera verdaderamente consciente.

—¿Lauren? —indagó Camila, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Dime —le dijo, aún un poco absorta.

—¿Por qué me has traído aquí? No me has respondido...

—No recordaba muchos puntos de tu lista pero sí sé que gritar en una biblioteca era uno de ellos —la miró con una sonrisa, finalmente recompuesta— Por lo tanto... aquí estás, adelante.

Camila se paró en seco y la miró abriendo los ojos como platos; había olvidado por completo que ese punto estaba escrito, como la mayor parte de los puntos de su lista. Todos sabemos que no se caracterizaba por su buena memoria, por algo había tenido que apuntarlo todo en una jodida hoja de pedidos.

—Yo... no sé realmente muy bien que decir —mordió su labio inferior— ¿Gritas conmigo?

—No —respondió tajante— Yo no tengo una lista de 30 cosas que hacer antes del 30. Esto es algo tuyo, yo solo te acompaño.

—¿Y qué grito? ¿Y si nos echan? —se acercó a ella poniéndose prácticamente sobre sus labios— No quiero que te prohíban la entrada.

Lauren tragó saliva, intentando controlar las ganas de besarla en mitad de aquel pasillo y empotrarla contra la estantería de Literatura Inglesa. No era una buena idea, todos la conocían y sin duda esa no era la actitud adecuada para la mejor abogada de divorcios de William & Wallace.

—Soy amiga de la bibliotecaria jefe, no nos echaran. —le sonrió, intentando recobrar la compostura— La he llamado esta mañana y le comenté lo de tu lista. Sí me pidió que sea algo corto y por supuesto no obsceno.

—Bien.

Decidida, Camila caminó hasta el centro de la biblioteca dónde algunos estudiantes daban los últimos repasos para los exámenes que llegarían en enero.

Estaba nerviosa, le sudaban las manos y su estado de pánico podía palparse en cada pisada que daba. No sabía que decir, no sabía que gritar, no sabía por qué Lauren había hecho eso por ella, pero le alegraba saber que estaba tan metida en su lista de cosas por hacer antes del 30. Era lo menos que podía hacer a decir verdad, un trato era un trato.

Se giró hacia su compañera con los brazos extendidos hacia el suelo plasmando la tensión, la miró con una gran sonrisa antes de apretar los puños e inspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos.

—¡Demi es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos!

Varias cabezas se giraron hacia ella de inmediato completamente consternados, algunos al borde de un infarto por tal inesperada interrupción. Sin duda no era algo habitual que alguien gritase de esa manera, muchos quizás no entendieron como de alguien tan pequeño pudo salir tremenda voz.

Camila corrió hasta Lauren rápidamente escondiéndose, ruborizada, tras ella.

—Seguro que ahora viene el vigilante de seguridad para echarme a patadas —susurró nerviosa— Van a llevarme al calabozo, lo sé.

Lauren rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

—No vendrá nadie, te lo prometo. Vamos —tomó su mano de nuevo, al parecer la experiencia había sido muy gratificante— Quiero enseñarte la biblioteca, prácticamente es como mi segunda casa.

La Biblioteca Pública de Boston era, sin duda, uno de los lugares más hermosos e impresionantes que Camila Cabello había tenido el placer de ver en su corta pero intensa estancia en la ciudad. Odiaba a Harry en silencio por haberla apartado tanto tiempo de aquel sitio tan increíble. De haber podido ir antes, se habría pasado prácticamente todos los días paseando por cada uno de sus rincones.

Mientras caminaban, Lauren iba informándola de todo lo que sabía. Le habló de cómo era la tercera biblioteca más grande de los Estados Unidos, la primera librería pública, y como contaba con la mayor colección gracias a sus 15.000 libros. Camila no sabía si aquello era mucho o poco, tampoco es que le importara verdaderamente; pero ver como hablaba y hablaba tan entusiasmada por primera vez desde que la conocía, le hizo darse cuenta de que sin duda Lauren Jauregui no era un ente sin vida. Simplemente era alguien extraño, diferente.

Como ella.

Camila la observaba con devoción, incluso rozando quizás el marco de la adoración. Miraba ensimismada su perfil como si fuese lo último que sus ojos fuesen a ver en su vida. Era hermosa, y verla gesticular con tanta pasión la hacía aún más perfecta de lo que ya era solo estando de pie completamente inmóvil.

Libros y más libros la rodeaban. Libros que contaban historias, historias que habían sido narradas hacía siglos pero que posiblemente tenían una cosa en común: el amor.

¿Por qué desde el principio de los tiempos se habían dedicado textos, inscripciones y obras a algo que para ella no existía? ¿Por qué darle tanta importancia a un sentimiento que ni siquiera era tangible? ¿Por qué todos lo buscaban con tanto ahínco para poder sentirse completos? ¿Qué era el amor verdaderamente? ¿Cómo alguien podía saber si estaba enamorado?

Todo eso, y mucho más, se preguntaba Camila mientras hacía fotos a todo lo que había a su alrededor y acariciaba delicadamente con las yemas de sus dedos algunas viejas novelas de Shakespeare, pensando en que tal vez ella era la equivocada y el amor no era la mayor mentira de todos los tiempos. Si todos iban a la derecha y ella a la izquierda, ¿quién era la confundida?

—Camz... —le dijo a su espalda— Hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Se giró un tanto confusa y soltó una estruendosa carcajada al ver como Lauren tenía en su cara la biografía de Demi Lovato, saludándola alegremente con la mano y haciendo un bochornoso y extraño baile que poco tenía de coordinado pero sí mucho de divertido.

—Es un honor conocerla, señora Lovato —besó su mano haciendo una especie de reverencia— Supongo que ha venido al escuchar mi grito y con su presencia quiso ayudarme a cumplir otro punto de mi lista.

—Por supuesto señorita, su grito ha llegado a mi mismisima casa.

Camila soltó una nueva carcajada y golpeó su hombro, tapándose la boca de inmediato para no llamar más la atención.

—Imbécil, no te burles de mí.

Lauren apartó el libro de su rostro y sin poder evitarlo posó sus labios dulcemente sobre los de Camila.

Era hermosa, era adorable, era... era la mujer más increíble que había conocido en toda su vida y sentirla, el manjar más preciado. Lo era hasta tal punto que cuatro días juntas eran más que suficientes para poder afirmarlo. Se sentía comprendida por ella y, lo que era aún mejor, se sentía complementada como si desde que estaba a su lado todo lo que antes no encajaba ahora cobrase significado de repente.

Se separaron lentamente y tras ella una voz más que conocida, pero no por ello menos inesperada, la sacó de la magia proporcionada por los labios de Camila.

—¿Lauren? ¿Eres tú?

Se dio la vuelta, con cierto temor, sabiendo con quién iba a encontrarse.

—A... ¡Alexa! Qué... qué sorpresa.

Un momento. Os hago un rápido resumen para poneros en situación.

Alexa Ferrer era una abogada de divorcios nacida en Georgia pero criada en Boston. Inteligente, audaz, consentida y con un ego desmesuradamente grande. Lauren la conoció en el juicio de los Lemacks, una pareja de médicos forrados que terminaron casi tirándose sus fonendoscopios a la cabeza en la lucha por la posesión de su inmensa mansión y la custodia de su horrendo caniche.

Lauren defendía al señor Lemacks, Alexa a la señora Lemacks. Tras el juicio ambas terminaron manteniendo una tórrida sesión de sexo desenfrenado en el sofá de cuero negro del despacho de Lauren.

No fue muy descabellado que las dos mejores abogadas de divorcios de Boston terminaran encontrándose una y otra vez en los juzgados, y también una y otra vez en aquel sofá de cuero negro, por supuesto. Sexo pasional y descontrolado convertido en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo por ver quién tenía el control sobre la otra. Una verdadera guerra de poderes.

Tampoco creo que sea muy absurdo el hecho de que no durasen más de un mes juntas. Si es que en algún momento aquello se pudo considerar algo más que una pelea de hienas en celo. Y ahora ahí estaba, frente a ella, con su brillante sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico y su elegante traje de chaqueta gris marengo.

Alexa se acercó y la besó en la mejilla para luego acariciársela con delicadeza, retirando así el lápiz de labios fruto del contacto, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente. Esa mirada de tigresa observando su presa siempre había hecho que a Lauren le temblasen las piernas, y no en el buen sentido precisamente.

—¡Pero que guapa estás! —exclamó la chica observándola de arriba a abajo— Parece que los meses te han sentado de maravilla.

Lauren sonrió con timidez y agachó la cabeza un tanto ruborizada —Gracias, tú también estás estupenda.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Lo mismo de siempre? —la miró con una media sonrisa— ¿Preparando tus casos para continuar siendo la número 1? Aunque muera de envidia, siempre lo serás... eso no cambiará nunca —le guiñó un ojo, coqueta— Pero no te duermas en los laureles mi amada Lauren, alguien aquí presente está pisándote los talones —sonrió con orgullo alzando la barbilla— Sí, he ganado otro caso.

—Me alegro por ti, Alexa —la felicito con honestidad— Te lo mereces, eres una abogada brillante.

Camila, quien no había desaparecido sino que había observado toda la escena a pesar de como aquella jirafa morena la había ignorado por completo, carraspeó con fuerza haciendo que Lauren finalmente recordase que no estaba sola.

—¡Oh! —exclamó rápidamente— Esta es...

—Soy Camila Cabello, su novia —se adelantó teniéndole la mano— Encantada.

Lauren abrió los ojos ampliamente al escuchar aquella presentación. ¿Había escuchado bien o la presión por ver a Dominatrix, cómo muchos la llamaban por los juzgados, le había hecho padecer alucinaciones?

—¿Su novia? —la observó Alexa, con rostro confuso— Por la cara de Lauren diría que no está muy contenta con eso...

Camila rió estruendosamente y negó con la cabeza.

—Sus dotes de abogada la han convertido en alguien inexpresivo para no mostrarse vulnerable ante el enemigo —la miró entrecerrando los ojos— Es algo que deberías aprender, si quieres ser tan buena como ella —la abrazó por la cintura— Aunque nunca pasará, ella es la mejor.

Lauren rió tontamente, no sé muy bien si por lo ridículo de la situación o por el rostro completamente rojo por la ira de aquella mujer a la que nadie jamás había dejado sin palabras.

Excepto Camila, por supuesto.

—Siempre había creído que la imbatible Lauren Jauregui detestaba los compromisos —elevó las cejas cuando finalmente pudo emitir algún sonido— Parece que aquellas eran otras épocas. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis juntas?

—Cuatro días, pero fue amor a primera vista —la abrazó con más fuerza, subiendo el brazo de Lauren hasta su hombro para que la rodease— Ya sabes... cuando encuentras a tu media naranja no hay nada que hacer, no se puedo luchar contra el amor. Incluso estamos pensando en irnos a vivir juntas, ¿verdad, Lolo? —la observó guiñándole el ojo, ésta tragó saliva con fuerza y Camila miró de nuevo a su contrincante— Es tan tierna cuando está sin palabras, eso es lo que me enamoró de ella.

—Vaya... supongo que os felicito por haber encontrado el amor.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre las tres chicas, silencio lleno de miradas que vagaban entre ellas y algún que otro carraspeo embarazoso que dejaba aún más claro lo absurdo de la situación.

Finalmente Camila supo que tendría que ser ella quien diese por concluida la conversación.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Alexa—le tendió la mano sin soltar a Lauren.

Dominatrix la miró confusa, enarcando las cejas y apretando su mano quizás con demasiada fuerza, sabiendo que estaba echándola sutilmente.

Quizás no tan sutilmente.

—El placer ha sido mío —le respondió sin mucho convencimiento para luego mirar de nuevo a Lauren— Me alegro de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te haga feliz, te lo mereces.

Dicho esto se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y dio otro beso en su mejilla, esta vez tomando su rostro con fuerza y con la mirada más penetrante y sexual que Lauren había visto nunca, y os aseguro que tratándose Dominatrix eso es mucho decir.

—Adiós Alexa, espero que todo te vaya bien —sonrió amablemente, ya sabemos que ante todo ella era una chica muy educada.

—Si necesitas algo ya sabes... llámame —le guiñó el ojo antes de irse, contorneando las caderas de un lado a otro emanando sensualidad y seguridad al ritmo del sonido de sus tacones sobre el parquet.

—Zorra —murmuró Camila.

Lauren se soltó inmediatamente de su agarre cuando finalmente Alexa giró la esquina y la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Tu novia? ¿Vivir juntas? —entrecerró los ojos— ¿Lolo?

—Debería preguntarte lo mismo —se cruzó de brazos arrugando los labios— ¿Llámame? ¿Para qué quiere que la llames? ¡Claro de repente te has vuelto la consejera del pueblo y no me había enterado! —alzó los brazos con una sonrisa irónica— Era tan obvia y descarada. Dios...

—Somos abogadas, nos ayudamos mutuamente. Además, ¿qué más te da a ti si me llama o no lo hace? —le inquirió. Camila giró la cabeza ofendida y Lauren abrió la boca ampliamente— ¡Oh! Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¡Estás celosa!

—¿Qué? —exclamó soltando una carcajada— Para nada... ¿Tendría motivos para estarlo? ¿Acaso su brillante sonrisa, su piel perfectamente bronceada, sus piernas largas y esculturales, serían motivos para estar celosa? Para nada —repitió segura de sí misma— Solo he sido una buena compañera de Navidad y te la he quitado de encima. Deberías estarme agradecida, de no ser por mí te hubiese violado contra la estantería de novelas de Agatha Christie.

—¿Y por qué querría yo que me la quitases de encima? —le preguntó, con una sonrisa burlona.

Camila humedeció los labios y arrugó el ceño —Aún puedes perseguirla si quieres. Nadie te lo impide.

—No me interesa. Es una loca egocéntrica obsesionada con el poder —suspiró pesadamente ante el recuerdo de aquellos tórridos encuentros— Por eso mismo lo dejamos, si es que en algún momento habíamos estado juntas...

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Es tu ex? Te... te... ¡Te has acostado con ella! —la señaló con el dedo, cual pecadora— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Eres tan dramática... ¿Acaso tú nunca te has acostado con nadie? —alzó las cejas con sorna— ¡No me digas que eres virgen!

—¡Claro que no soy virgen! Pero mis conquistas no parecen salidas de una tienda de "Mujeres perfectas: llévese una morena modelo de cuarenta kilos a su casa sin gastos de envío."

Sí, Camila estaba celosa, eso era algo más que evidente. Y también era obvio que a Lauren este hecho le resultaba jodidamente perfecto. Quizás después de todo no había sido tan malo volver a encontrarse con ella después de aquella "ruptura" llena de gritos y reproches los cuales prefiero obviar por si hay algún menor leyendo esto.

—¿Continuamos con nuestro tour? —preguntó, tendiéndole la mano con dulzura.

—No sé si podré mirarte de la misma manera después de toda ésta información —alzó el mentón haciéndose la ofendida— Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada —empezó a caminar sin esperarla.

Lauren la observó desde su posición en el pasillo y echó a andar negando con la cabeza. Ya no le quedaba ningún tipo de duda, Camila Cabello era la viva imagen de la perfección en cuerpo de mujer y con alma de niña.

Después de una hora más recorriendo el inmenso lugar con Camila finalmente mostrándose tan entusiasmada como de costumbre, sin duda, necesitaban un merecido descanso. Para ello nada mejor que aquella pequeña cafetería situada en la primera planta, con música Jazz de fondo y luces tenues que alumbraban las mesas antiguas de madera que quizás tenían más años que el propio Boston.

—Esto es... —murmuró con la boca llena de tarta de chocolate— Es... ¡Es alucinante!

—Sí, veo que te gusta —comentó con una sonrisa mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

Camila se giró en la silla para luego acercarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

—La señora que tengo a mi lado le está contando, a quien parece ser su mejor amiga, sobre como la señora Lorem ha engañado a su marido —susurró con los ojos muy abiertos— Quizás pueda ser un futuro caso tuyo. Si vienes para prepararlo... ¿Podré acompañarte? Guardaré silencio. Lo juro.

—De acuerdo. Trato hecho.

Sonriente por saber que, quizás, podría volver a probar otro día aquella maravillosa tarta de chocolate vegana con almendras, Camila dio un sorbo a su zumo de frutas y clavó los ojos en su acompañante.

—Ahora que sé que aquello que me contaste la otra noche de porqué eres abogada solo era parte de la lista de Veronica... —comentó poniendo los codos sobre la mesa y mirándola con interés— Dime la verdad, ¿por qué quisiste ser abogada, Lauren?

—¿Has visto la película Philadelphia?

Camila negó, metiendo un nuevo trozo en su boca; cinco segundos sin sentir el sabor delicioso de aquel dulce manjar era demasiado tiempo.

—Pues deberías verla, es mi película preferida —afirmó convencida— Tom Hanks, el protagonista, es un abogado que es despedido por contraer sida. Entonces contrata a Denzel Washington para que lo defienda. Pero Denzel era medio homófobo y al principio no estaba muy de acuerdo, aunque luego recapacita y decide ayudarle y... —tomó aire después de aquel amplio resumen— Bueno, no voy a seguir contándote la película porque quiero que la veas —rió entre dientes— La cuestión es que la vi en el cine con mi padre cuando tenía seis años y desde entonces supe que sería abogada.

—¿Y eres gay por esa película también?

Lauren soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Soy gay desde que nací —dio un nuevo sorbo a su café— Mi primer beso fue con siete años a mi compañera de pupitre, Lisa; desde entonces supe que lo mío eran las mujeres.

Camila se acercó de nuevo hasta ella y miró a cada lado con nerviosismo.

—¿Por qué las mesas de este sitio están tan juntas? Puedo oír las conversaciones de todos. ¿Cómo puedes concentrarte aquí?

—Me relaja escuchar música y también estar rodeada de gente. Me gusta estar sola sin realmente estarlo. ¿Y tú? —le preguntó observándola fijamente— ¿Qué haces además de escribir listas en papel higiénico?

—No demasiado... —volvió a su lugar en la mesa y movió la tarta con la cuchara— Paso el tiempo con Harry, salgo con sus amigos y su entorno... ya te comenté que Boston es un sitio de paso para mí —giró de nuevo la vista hacia la mesa de al lado— ¿Nunca te has puesto a pensar de qué hablan estas personas? ¿Nunca has mirado hacia mesas cercanas y te has imaginado su vida?

—No quiero pensar en sus vidas; quiero saber de la tuya, Camz —tomó su mano y vagó lentamente por sus ojos.

—Mi vida es aburrida... —murmuró, mirando a su regazo— Ya la conoces prácticamente toda. ¿Qué música tocan en el escenario?

—Jazz, clásicos... ¿Por qué esquivas mis preguntas? —escrutó su mirada como la gran abogada que era.

—¡No esquivo nada! —rió— ¿Qué desea saber, señora abogada? ¡Me declaro inocente!

—No sé... dónde naciste, como son tus padres, que hacías antes de llegar a Boston, que te ha traído hasta aquí —jugó con sus dedos— Sabes mucho de mí, sin embargo yo solo sé que tienes un hurón, un amigo gay que tiene un novio con un parche en el ojo y que vives en el único apartamento con ventanas azules de tu barrio.

—Y del noroeste de Boston —añadió señalándola con el dedo— Nací en Nueva York. Mi madre y mi padre son albergadores de viajeros de paso. ¿Te he contado que se decir "Demi es la mejor cantante de todos los tiempos" en 20 idiomas? —sonrió con orgullo. Y sí, ya se lo había contado— Me mudé aquí porque necesitaba un cambio. Nuevos aires, nueva vida, nueva Camila.

—Entiendo —asintió apoyando su cabeza en las manos para mirarla con atención— Y a esa nueva Camila ¿la has encontrado?

—Estás ayudándome a que lo haga. Por eso la lista.

Lauren le sonrió, mirándola quizás como miraban a sus parejas una de esas tantas imbéciles que tanto había criticado cuando las observaba en la cafetería. Tantos jamases que ahora eran hechos más que demostrados, empezaban a resultar un tanto evidentes. Aún así ella seguía convenciéndose a sí misma de que aquello no era más que una simple alegre aventura.

Aunque eso no le impidió soltar un comentario bobo e idiota, por supuesto.

—Me gusta ayudarte —sonrió con timidez— Me gusta... me gusta complacerte.

Camila rió, un tanto nerviosa por aquellos ojos verdes penetrantes que la observaban casi sin pestañear, y giró la vista de nuevo hacia las mesas aledañas.

—Yo sí me las imagino... —comentó de la nada.

—¿Qué te imaginas?

—A la gente, a sus vidas... a sus conversaciones. Igual que a los edificios. ¿Recuerdas? ¿Cuántas mentiras dirán? ¿Por qué vienen a este café y no a otro? ¿Será ese pedido su favorito? No estoy loca...—frunció el ceño agachando la vista mientras removía el zumo— Simplemente me gusta inventarles historias a los labios que se mueven.

—No pienso que estés loca, al menos ya no —rió levemente— Pero sí pienso que eres muy adorable, y también hermosa.

—¡Deja de coquetear conmigo! —golpeó su hombro— Estamos en una cafetería.

—¿Está prohibido coquetear en las cafeterías? Porque si no recuerdo mal... tú me besaste en una.

—No era un café-biblioteca. ¡No me lleves la contraria! —levantó el dedo— ¿Cuándo sube alguien a tocar? —miró hacia el pequeño escenario frente a ellas— El barullo de la gente está empezando a hacerme sentir impaciente.

—Dentro de poco, hacen un pase a las siete.

De nuevo, Camila observó su alrededor un tanto nerviosa y expectante.

Lauren jamás había visto una persona tan inquieta y activa; no podía estar tranquila, no podía estar sentada, continuamente tenía que estar moviéndose, aunque solo fuese la pierna inconscientemente.

 _Eran tan diferentes, tan opuestas, posiblemente sin nada en común._ Pero ahí estaban, en una cafetería de la biblioteca pública compartiendo risas y confidencias al compás de aquel hilo musical que ahora había parado para así dar paso a la música en vivo. No había nada mejor que aquel lugar un domingo por la tarde, al menos para Lauren y si Camila Cabello era su acompañante esta perfección quedaba multiplicada por infinito.

—Este sitio debe ser exactamente igual a los que frecuenta Demi en Nueva York —comentó con mirada soñadora— Seguramente ahí nace su inspiración, esas canciones maravillosas que compone... ¿Te he contado que me manda señales?

—¿Señales? ¿Del más allá? —bromeó fingiendo estar sorprendida— ¿Demi está muerta?

—¡Jamás vuelvas a decir eso! —la señaló con el dedo, amenazante— Está viva y vivirá por siempre. Me envía señales desde su inmortalidad —sonrió en la convicción de lo que contaba— Siempre que estoy mal y pienso en ella, algo llega en forma de mensaje. Ya sea a través de sus películas, de sus canciones, de alguna frase. Siempre llega. Siempre ahí... presente.

Lauren la observó enarcando las cejas, quizás ya no tan convencida de que no estuviese un tanto demente, y de repente Camila se movió con nerviosismo en su asiento.

—¿Lo ves? ¿Lo escuchas? Ese tema... —se giró en la silla buscando no sé muy bien qué— ¿Demi? ¿Me la has traído para que la conozca realmente?

No entendía muy bien qué demonios le pasaba hasta que comprendió que aquella canción de Rihanna que el pianista estaba tocando había sido versionada en su día por Demi Lovato.

Sin mediar palabra y sin mirarla siquiera, Camila se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose con decisión hacia el escenario.

—¿Dónde vas? —preguntó confusa— ¡Camila! ¡Ven aquí!

Pero aquel susurro desesperado de poco sirvió. Cuando Demi Lovato y un escenario con un pianista estaba presente, era llamada como si se tratase de la música celestial proveniente de una sirena. No podía evitarlo, por sus venas no corría sangre sino notas musicales.

Desde su mesa observó cómo hablaba con el pianista, quién asintió con una media sonrisa ante lo pedido. Camila sin más posó sus labios en la mejilla del confuso hombre y se sentó a su lado. Lauren optó por esconderse en su asiento, temiendo una sucesión de berridos como intento triste de parecer canción. No las habían echado de la biblioteca después de aquel grito pero sí lo harían de la cafetería y ella jamás podría volver a su santuario. Llevarla sin duda había sido una mala idea.

Pero al escuchar la primera nota que salió de la garganta de Camila sin más potencia que su propia voz, Lauren alzó la vista lentamente y la miró completamente asombrada.

¿Esa era Camila? ¿No era fruto de su imaginación? ¿Acaso le habrían vertido una sustancia extraña en su bebida y estaba sufriendo alucinaciones?

 _All along it was a fever_

 _A cold with high-headed believers_

 _I threw my hands in the air I said show me something_

 _He said, if you dare come a little closer_

¡Ah! ¿No os lo había contado? Sí, Camila Cabello cantaba, como los propios ángeles además. Y Lauren Jauregui estaba completamente perpleja mirándola, casi sin poder respirar, sintiéndose como en una burbuja llena de notas musicales y pequeñas morenas con faldas cortas y medias de colores cantando a capela.

Si antes de ese momento ya la había conquistado, mientras observaba con atención cada expresión y gesto de esa mujer radiante al lado del pianista, supo que Camila Cabello no era la viva imagen de la perfección. _Camila Cabello era un ángel caído del cielo para iluminarle la existencia._

Por muy cursi e idiota que fuese aquel pensamiento.

 _Not really sure how to feel about it_

 _Something in the way you move_

 _Makes me feel like I can't live without you_

 _It takes me all the way_

 _I want you to stay_

Sus miradas conectaron y ella le sonrió con timidez, sabiendo que su compañera no esperaba aquello y satisfecha por volver a sentir esa absoluta dicha gobernándola por completo. Dicha que solo encontraba cuando podía cantar a pleno pulmón.

Inspiró profundamente y se dispuso a brindar la mejor actuación que esos simples mortales oirían en toda su vida. Sin duda el escenario era su elemento, su lugar en el mundo, algo que la hacía sentir más viva que cualquier punto de su lista que estuviese empeñada en cumplir. La música era su vida, su vida era la música.

O al menos así había sido antes. Hacía mucho tiempo, quizás demasiado.

 _It's not much of a life you're living_

 _It's not just something you take, it's given_

 _Round and around and around and around we go_

 _Oh, now tell me now tell me now tell me now you know_

Imágenes congeladas de Nueva York fueron pasando por su mente siendo esto completamente inevitable. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las notas del piano, intentando contener esas lágrimas atoradas en su garganta fruto de la pura emoción por sentirse de nuevo alguien importante, quizás simplemente por sentirse alguien.

Solo tres y medio duró la canción, pero aquellos dos minutos y medio habían sido los mejores de toda la semana, quizás mucho más. Lamentablemente, las últimas notas llegaron y ella sabía que ya era hora de decir adiós.

 _I want you to stay_

Tanto tiempo alejada de su hogar empezaba a pesarle, seis meses sin ver a sus padres le hacían sentir que no pertenecía a ningún sitio, cuatro largos años alejada de lo que más amaba sin duda era lo más duro de todo ese viaje lleno de constantes baches y decepciones. Pero existían dos simples palabras que siempre habían regido su vida: Sigue adelante.

Y eso hacía, cada día, cada hora, cada segundo de su existencia. Camila Cabello jamás se rendía.

—¿Qué tal he estado? —preguntó con timidez, un tanto ruborizada por los cinco minutos de aplausos que habían culminado su brillante actuación.

—Has estado increíble —respondió Lauren aún absorta— No... no sabía que tuvieses una voz tan... tan... ¡Dios! —exclamó soltando una carcajada incrédula— ¡Eres impresionante!

Camila sonrió y se sentó de nuevo en su silla.

—Es un don. He cantado este tema prácticamente desde que empecé a escuchar musica, llevo la música en mis venas. No sé cómo explicártelo, es... la música es mi vida. —reflexionó jugando con sus dedos.

—¿Nunca te has plateado dedicarte a esto?

—Sí, de hecho estudié durante algunos años teatro musical pero... —movió los restos de tarta en el plato— El último año, antes de graduarme, lo dejé —elevó los hombros— Tras esto ayudé a mis padres con el negocio familiar, traté con los viajeros, alguna que otra vez cantaba para ellos... por mucho que me hubiese alejado de ese mundo seguía teniendo la imperiosa necesidad de cantar.

Alzó la vista y vio como la otra chica la observaba ensimismada, sin respirar siquiera, vagando por su rostro como si se tratase de la mismísima aparición de Demi Lovato.

—¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo pastel en la cara? —intentó observar su reflejo en la copa sin mucho éxito— ¡Oh dios mío! ¿He cantado manchada de chocolate?

Lauren negó lentamente con la cabeza, aún sumergida en aquella en ella.

—No es eso, solo… —inspiró profundamente humedeciendo sus labios— ¿Nunca nadie te había mirado como yo lo hago?

—No... supongo que no. —le respondió, confusa por aquella pregunta inesperada— ¿Por qué?

Solo sonrió a modo de respuesta, y Camila le devolvió el gesto aún sin entender muy bien el motivo de aquella pregunta ni tampoco lo que había querido decirle con eso.

Pero yo sí lo sé. Al fin y al cabo por algo soy el narrador omnisciente.

Era Domingo, era diecinueve de diciembre, eran las 6:43 de la tarde. Y remarco esto porque aquel fue, sin lugar a dudas, el momento en que Lauren Jauregui lo supo finalmente con certeza.

 _Estaba enamorada, perdida y locamente enamorada, de Camila Cabello._

 **12\. Gritar como loca en una biblioteca. Hecho.**

 **20\. Conocer a Demi. Hecho**


	8. Capítulo 8

_Lunes, 20 de diciembre._

Quizás en otro momento y por parte de otra persona, una llamada a las cuatro de la tarde para un plan improvisado habría sido un completo caos en el mundo esquemático y ordenado de Lauren Jauregui.

Pero claro, todo cambiaba si la llamada recibida había sido nada más y nada menos que de Camila Cabello.

Camila Cabello y una sorpresa.

Una mezcla explosiva, sin duda. Aunque aquello más que una sorpresa parecía una expedición por el corazón de la Selva Amazónica. Entre matorrales y cuestas no demasiado empinadas, pero sí imposibles para las condiciones en las que Lauren se encontraba, buscaban no sabía muy bien qué en Dios sabe dónde.

—¿A dónde demonios vamos? —le preguntó apartando una rama que se había estampado sobre su cara— ¿Por qué no podemos ir hasta allí por lugares más fáciles de transitar en tacones y traje de chaqueta?

Camila siguió su camino alegremente, cual Dora la exploradora.

—Te dije que trajeses ropa cómoda pero, como siempre, no has hecho caso a mis advertencias —saltó un pequeño charco de barro con sus botas de agua rosas con lunares blancos— Ya casi hemos llegado. Paciencia.

—Vengo de trabajar, no puedo ir en botines a un juicio, ¿sabes? —frunció el ceño siguiéndola por aquel sendero de tierra y piedras— Y por cierto... sí, lo he ganado, gracias por tu interés.

Nuestra otra protagonista se paró en seco de inmediato para luego girarse con una inmensa sonrisa, acercándose lentamente hasta ella.

—No tenía ninguna duda de que lo harías —posó sus labios sobre los de Lauren en un delicado beso— Por favor, no te enfades conmigo... —le rogó, mirándola con ternura— Cuando lleguemos lo entenderás. ¿Es posible que dejes de protestar, Lauren?

Ella asintió obediente, era imposible molestarse con alguien tan encantador, era una tarea aún más complicada que una excursión con tacones salteando obstáculos, y más si siempre decía su nombre al finalizar cada pregunta de esa forma tan dulce y adorable. No sabía por qué pero ese pequeño y casi imperceptible detalle era una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Camila, una de las tantas que completaban esa lista casi interminable de características jodidamente fascinantes.

O al menos lo eran para ella.

Cinco minutos, un tropiezo que casi supone una torcedura de tobillo y un fruncido de ceño después, finalmente estaban adentrándose por un pequeño agujero de una verja de alambre que era la improvisada entrada hasta su ansiado destino.

Lauren miró el lugar, colocándose bien su ya más que manchado abrigo.

—¿Unas vías de tren? ¿Ésta es tu sorpresa? No me digas que ser atropellada por uno está también en tu lista, porque no pienso ser tu compañera en eso.

Camila negó con la cabeza conteniendo la risa y puso un dedo en sus labios para que guardase silencio. Tomó su mano y la llevó a pocos metros de su "sorpresa".

—Este tren pasa exactamente cada veinte minutos. Lo tengo cronometrado desde hace cuatro meses. Nunca falla. ¿Puedes creerlo? —sonrió entusiasmada— Aquí vengo cuando necesito pensar, estar sola conmigo misma... este sitio me da claridad. Supongo que es mi santuario, y puesto que tú me has enseñado el tuyo quería que lo conocieras —la miró mordiendo su labio inferior— Te parece un tanto delirante, ¿verdad?

—No, pero sí un poquito peligroso.

—¿Qué es una vida sin riesgos? —soltó su mano y se dirigió hasta la vía pasando el primer raíl para luego sentarse en el segundo— ¿No vas a venir conmigo?

Lauren abrió los ojos ampliamente en estado de pánico.

—¿Pretendes que me siente en medio de una vía? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?

—¿Quieres que discutamos de nuevo con respecto a la palabra "loca"? Sinónimo de lunática, por si no lo sabías —le espetó, alzando las cejas— No pretendo que te sientes. Quiero que te acuestes.

—¿Qué me acueste? —soltó una nerviosa carcajada— ¡Eso es aún peor!

—Confía en mí... no pasará nada —le tendió su mano desde la lejanía— Está todo controlado, te lo prometo.

Pero ella no se movió de su seguro lugar en ese andén de pequeñas piedras que se clavaban en sus tacones haciendo que se tambalease cada dos segundos. Una cosa era que sintiese algo por Camila, que finalmente tuviese la certeza de que estaba enamorada, otro hecho muy diferente era poner en riesgo su vida por una ridícula idea de dormir una siesta en una vía de tren.

Lauren Jauregui no corría ese tipo de riesgos, ella era una gran amante de la seguridad y de lo cotidiano. Ya sabeis que no podemos decir lo mismo de Camila Cabello.

—¡Vamos Lauren! —le gritó, entrelazando las piernas— No seas cobarde... los minutos pasan.

Sí, ella era una gran amante de la seguridad y de lo cotidiano, menos cuando quien quería el riesgo era Camila Cabello.

—Al final siempre te sales con la tuya... —suspiró caminando hacia ella, con un temblor de piernas que podría haberse apreciado a kilómetros de distancia.

—Primero, quítate el reloj —le ordenó, sin moverse de su cómoda postura.

—¿El reloj? ¿Acaso te molesta?

—Quiero que no seas consciente de la hora —acarició sus muslos distraídamente— Debes romper moldes, ¿recuerdas?

—Romper moldes, romper moldes —murmuró mientras se lo quitaba y andaba con dificultad por los raíles— Los huesos nos romperán si se adelanta el jodido tren un maldito minuto.

Entre improperios y unas cuantas fruncidas de ceño más, Lauren por fin estaba de pie junto a Camila mirando con temor hacia el horizonte por si el tren había tenido la maravillosa idea de adelantar su horario. Aquello no era solo una locura, aquello estaba penado por la ley. Y ya sabéis lo fiel que era Lauren Jauregui al código judicial.

—Acuéstate sobre mis piernas —le indicó.

Lauren suspiró y obedeció una vez más.

—Estás temblando... —susurró acariciando su cabeza, que ahora estaba apoyada en la parte baja de su abdomen.

—Es por el frío —mintió intentando no parecer aterrada— Te recuerdo que estamos en diciembre y en mitad de la na...

—Shhh —le acarició de nuevo los labios— Cierra los ojos e inspira profundamente.

Una vez más obedeció, cada palabra de Camila era como una orden inmediata en su mente; no podía negarle nada, por mucho que le costase estar tumbada a campo abierto en pleno invierno, helada de frío y jodiendo posiblemente otro caro traje de chaqueta.

—¿Que sientes? —le preguntó después de varios minutos en silencio.

—Siento... —humedeció sus labios aún con los ojos cerrados— Siento que las vías tiemblan y vamos a salir en las páginas de sucesos —bromeó abriendo un ojo para mirarla.

Camila frunció el ceño y la golpeó, conteniendo la risa.

—¡Otra vez no estás esmerándote! Deja de pensar en el jodido tren. Aún no vendrá. Cierra los ojos —le ordenó de nuevo entrecerrando los suyos— Y concéntrate.

Intentó concentrarse, intentó no pensar en nada, intentó olvidar el hecho de que posiblemente iba a morir aplastada y descuartizada por un tren simplemente por ser incapaz de imponer su voluntad.

Se centró en aquel momento, en aquel instante, en la sensación de los dedos de Camila peinando su pelo con ternura, en su casi imperceptible respiración, en ese olor tan maravilloso que la envolvía y la hacía sentir extrañamente como en casa. Pocas veces había conseguido mantener los pensamientos alejados, pocas veces se había tomado al menos tres minutos de su preciado tiempo para simplemente vivir. Pero ahí estaba, rompiendo moldes, borrando esquemas, escribiendo su nueva historia.

Y de repente, como ese instante montada sobre un globo, no existió nada más en su mente solo esa presencia que la mantenía completamente en calma.

—¿Qué sientes? —le preguntó de nuevo sobre su oído, de forma prácticamente inaudible.

—Siento... —exhaló la totalidad del aire tras un leve suspiro— Siento tranquilidad, siento sosiego, siento... siento paz.

Camila la miró con una cálida sonrisa y acarició su rostro con dulzura.

—Eso siento yo cada vez que vengo, y si te centras solo en ello, podrás escuchar los pájaros e incluso como sopla el viento —reflexionó mirando hacia aquel cielo azul que poco tardaría en tornar a rojizo por el atardecer— Creo que la acústica de este sitio es alucinante. Cada sonido se magnifica en el punto exacto, de tal forma que hasta tus ideas se vuelven más claras.

—No te tenía por una persona tan reflexiva.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, señorita Jauregui.

Lauren abrió los ojos y estiró su cabeza hacia atrás para poder observarla detenidamente; echaba de menos su imagen, echaba de menos aquellos rasgos perfectos que la hacían soñar con amaneceres entre sabanas de algodón y noches llenas de sonrisas.

 _A veces hay personas hermosas, no necesariamente en apariencia, no exclusivamente por lo que dicen, sino simplemente porque lo son_. Y Camila Cabello era una de ellas.

—Puedes... —titubeó, humedeciendo los labios con timidez— ¿Puedes cantar para mí?

—¿Qué quieres que cante? —indagó con dulzura.

—No sé... —elevó los hombros volviendo a mirar al cielo existente en la oscuridad de sus parpados cerrados— Cualquier cosa. Rompe moldes.

Una carcajada resonó en aquel lugar solitario donde dos almas compartían mucho más que un atardecer. Cada minuto que pasaban juntas, cada hora en la que convivían, cada punto tachado de aquella lista; conseguía unirlas de una forma mágica que ninguna era capaz de explicar con exactitud. Al menos no todavía.

Camila cerró los ojos, inspiró profundamente y, sin dejar de acariciar el rostro de Lauren, comenzó acantar con dulzura.

When I look into your eyes... It's like watching the night sky.

Or a beautiful sunrise... There's so much they hold.

Lauren se dejó envolver por esa paz que solo Camila podía darle y viajó a un mundo paralelo donde solo existía su voz, esa voz maravillosa e increíble que la hacía sentir como si realmente estuviese flotando en un universo plagado de estrellas y constelaciones. Juntas estaban creando su propio rincón, un lugar alejado del dolor y las preocupaciones, un pequeño recoveco en el que todo cuanto pasaba era un instante único, inolvidable.

El tacto de sus manos en el rostro de Lauren se sentía perfecto, sus respiraciones acompasadas eran la única melodía que acompañaba a aquella canción y el contacto plagado de concordia la llevó a cerrar los ojos casi inconscientemente, olvidándose por primera vez del correr de los minutos.

And just like them old stars... I see that you've come so far.

To be right where you are... How old is your soul?

Camila solo podía sonreír como una idiota entre estrofa y estrofa. Ver tanta belleza junto a ella le hacía entender que Lauren era la mujer más maravillosa que podía haberse cruzado en su camino.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué observar ese rostro completamente relajado la hacía sentir tan llena? ¿Acaso estaría sintiendo más de la cuenta? ¿Era normal desear tener su presencia cada minuto para el resto de su vida?

I won't give up on us... Even if the skies get rough.

I'm giving you all my love... I'm still looking up.

¿Acaso aquella canción era una declaración indirecta de intenciones? ¿Quizás Camila estaba cambiando de opinión respecto a ellas? ¿Qué sentía realmente? ¿Qué sentimientos escondía ese corazón que casi podía escuchar mientras sentía de nuevo sus manos peinándole tímidamente?

Todo eso se preguntaba Lauren mientras seguía con los ojos cerrados, y cada pregunta iba acompañada de una sensación desconocida, mezcla de expectación y esperanza. Expectación por conocer la respuesta, esperanza porque esa respuesta fuese la que ella tanto deseaba.

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake.

Sentimientos encontrados carcomían la mente de Camila, sentimientos que no quería sentir pero que al mismo tiempo la llenaban de una forma que jamás había experimentado.

Cantándole sus deseos más recónditos a una casi desconocida que de un día para otro se había convertido en lo mejor de su vida, sentía que quizás no todo estaba perdido para ella; pensaba que, quizás como ella tanto había imaginado, el mundo le tenía algo guardado. Algo inesperado que había comenzado de la forma más extraña pero que, sin duda, era lo más especial que jamás le había pasado.

I won't give up on us... God knows I'm tough, enough

We got a lot to learn... God knows we're worthy

Lauren abrió los ojos para poder disfrutar de aquella visión maravillosa, a pesar de que en su mente siempre estaba presente su rostro. No había nada mejor que poder disfrutarlo verdaderamente.

Sus miradas se encontraron y Lauren tomó la mano de Camila inconscientemente entrelazando sus dedos sin dejar de mirarla, con miedo a parpadear por si desaparecía de repente. Y ella por su parte, hubiese querido congelar aquel instante. Perderse en esos ojos verdes por toda la eternidad para así sentirse siempre como en casa.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final; incluso el momento más dulce y perfecto de toda su vida.

I'm still looking up...

Esta última frase cerró la canción, dando lugar a un completo silencio donde solo sus ojos hablaron.

Camila carraspeó un tanto ruborizada por la intensidad del momento y volvió la vista de nuevo hacia el cielo rojizo sobre sus cabezas. Había cosas que no podía permitirse, y sentir algo por alguien era una de ellas.

—Cantando así... ¿Por qué dejaste la escuela? —preguntó Lauren sin dejar de observarla— Habrías tenido un gran futuro. No es que yo entienda mucho de estas cosas pero... —volvió la vista hacia arriba y suspiró— Jamás en mi vida había escuchado una voz como la tuya.

Camila se movió incómoda y quitó por primera vez sus manos de Lauren para ponerlas a cada lado del raíl.

—Fue una decisión que debía tomar. Las cosas no salieron como yo había planeado —presionó sus dedos, aferrándose a algo completamente inerte— No podía seguir en la escuela ni mantener un ritmo tan duro de clases, ensayos y actuaciones —siguió con la vista en el horizonte— Ese mundo necesitaba una dedicación y un sacrificio que yo no podía ofrecerle.

Lauren cambió de posición para poder mirarla más detenidamente, girándose sobre sí misma y poniendo una mano sobre su abdomen.

— _A veces las cosas más difíciles y sacrificadas de conseguir son las que nos hacen más felices_ —le dijo, no sabiendo muy bien si como respuesta a su comentario o como reflexión sobre algo más.

— _A veces tienes que aceptar la derrota y seguir adelante_ —clavó sus ojos en ella.

—¿Y te conformas con una vida alejada de lo que más te gusta? ¿Por qué no lo intentas de nuevo? No sé... —guardó silencio durante unos segundos— Podrías apuntarte a clases de canto, probar suerte, volver a intentarlo al menos. Tienes talento, mucho talento. Deberías ir tras tus sueños, deberías luchar por conseguir aquello que tanto deseas.

Camila la apartó bruscamente pero sin perder la delicadeza en sus gestos levantándose de repente, incómoda por la situación.

—Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que lucho cada día —le dijo sin mirarla, caminando hacia la medianera— Vamos, el tiempo ha terminado. El tren está al llegar.

Lauren la observó marcharse con el ceño fruncido por la confusión; aún desde su posición completamente recostada sobre los tablones de madera que formaban la vía, con los codos y antebrazos apoyados para poder verla mejor. A lo lejos, seguramente desde la estación, el tren hacia sonar la bocina anunciando su salida.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Por qué ese cambio tan repentino? No la entendía, por mucho que se empeñaba en hacerlo era imposible comprenderla. Meció el rostro y optó por seguirla. Hacer caso omiso era la mejor opción.

Sé que no he hablado mucho sobre esto, pero Camila Cabello siempre había soñado con ser una gran cantante.

Su madre y su padre, Alejandro y Sinu lejos de tomar aquel hecho como una locura infantil, hicieron todo lo posible por complacer los deseos de su pequeña. Con mucho esfuerzo y teniendo que ajustarse bastante el cinturón, la apuntaron a clases de canto, baile, interpretación, la hicieron ver cada musical emblemático de la historia y la acompañaron a cada competición en la que su hija pudiese participar.

Después de mucho trabajo y dedicación, de clases soporíferas de danza y duras rutinas diarias en su elíptica, antes de cumplir los dieciocho y tras graduarse con honores en el instituto, Camila se convirtió oficialmente en alumna de Julliard. Una de las mejores escuelas de todo el estado. No fue fácil, no fue sencillo, en realidad fue casi una tortura, sobre todo los primeros meses, pero ella sabía que nadie había llegado a la cima sin sudar el tutú de baile y hacerse algún que otro moretón.

Nada había en el mundo que Camila ansiase más que cantar en frente a miles de personas; cada noche dormía pensando en cómo sería ese dia, cada minuto de su día para ella era una prueba por superar, incluso ensayaba frente al espejo con un cepillo del pelo el discurso para cuando recogiese su primer Grammy.

Era una estrella, y algún día brillaría con luz propia. Estaba completamente convencida de ello. O, al menos, así lo creía hasta el día en que tuvo que dejar la escuela entre lágrimas y lamentos. Poniendo así punto y final al sueño de toda su vida. ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Creo que aún no es el momento oportuno para tratar ese tema.

No obstante, sí os hablaré de aquella noche en Boston después de esa canción en las vías, dónde además de nuestras protagonistas principales una gran pista de hielo es parte también de la historia.

—¡Vamos, Camz! —le gritó Lauren antes de deslizarse con soltura hacia ella— Todo esto es para ti, he reservado la pista para que puedas borrar otra punto más de tu lista —le sonrió ampliamente con entusiasmo— ¿Vas a quedarte pegada a la barandilla todo el tiempo?

Camila alzó la vista, saliendo de aquellos pensamientos sobre lo que pudo ser pero ya jamás sería. Había llegado a Boston con tantas esperanzas... esperanzas que, con el paso de los meses, se fueron evaporando como agua entre sus dedos.

"A partir de hoy viviré cada momento, reiré cada día y amaré más allá de las palabras."

¿Dónde había quedado su lema? ¿Qué había sido de sus ilusiones? ¿Dónde estaba su firmeza?

Tenía que mantenerse fuerte, tenía que seguir adelante, tenía que dejar de pensar en el pasado y centrarse en el presente, en ese momento, en esa mujer sonriente a pesar de que siempre la alejaba cuando irrumpía en esas partes de sí misma dónde nunca antes nadie se había atrevido a entrar.

Sí, tenía que olvidarse de todo y simplemente disfrutar.

—No llevabas el uniforme adecuado para ir de excursión... ¿Pero sí puedes patinar con tu carísimo traje de chaqueta? —le espetó con una sonrisa burlona.

—Ya está manchado —elevó los hombros y la señaló con el dedo— Me debes un vestido y un traje de chaqueta. Te pasaré la factura de la tintorería.

—Algún día te lo compensaré —le guiñó un ojo con picardía cuando pasó deslizándose por su lado— A ver como de buena patinadora es mi adorada abogada —dijo con sorna patinando hacia atrás con las manos en la espalda.

—Gané un concurso en Kentucky con ocho años, no me das miedo —le espetó segura de sí misma.

—Eso habrá que verlo... —le sacó la lengua— ¡Te reto a una carrera!

Y dicho esto echó a correr por la gran pista de hielo, reservada exclusivamente para ellas, vacía y sin nadie que estorbase en ese momento que tacharía un punto más de su lista. De nuevo gracias a su compañera, sin duda estaba cumpliendo bien su cometido.

Lauren, cuando finalmente reaccionó, salió tras Camila sin poder contener la sonrisa. Ésta soltó una carcajada y aceleró el ritmo, mirando de vez en cuando a su espalda y girando artísticamente para demostrar que, aunque ella no había ganado ningún concurso, también era una excelente patinadora.

Años paseando por el Central Park con sus patines en línea aquellas tardes de verano la hacían portadora de un gran talento para el patinaje. Si bien en este caso se trataba sobre hielo, conocía el terreno, sabía como debía moverse, aquello para ella no entrañaba ningún tipo de dificultad.

—¿Dónde has aprendido a patinar así? —le preguntó Lauren pasando a su lado.

—En ningún sitio, supongo que también llevo el patinaje en la sangre —

Envuelta en el sonido de la música que provenía de los altavoces de la pista, se dejó llevar por aquel momento con el que siempre había soñado. Se sentía viva, se sentía útil; el aire frío golpeando su rostro y saber que su compañera estaba a pocos metros de ella, la hacían sentirse completamente radiante.

Quizás jamás sería lo que había soñado, pero al menos podía vivir el resto de su vida de la mejor manera posible.

Sus pies se deslizaban con una simpleza codiciada, incluso Lauren se asombraba al comprobar que sin duda eso de que llevase el patinaje en la sangre no era ninguna tontería. Sin embargo, eso no significaba que un traspié no pudiese derivar en una estrepitosa caída.

Caída que, obviamente, terminó ocurriendo de forma inexplicable. Al menos a simple vista.

Lauren giró hacia ella y se acercó con algo de desesperación al verla.

—Camz, ¿estás bien? —se agachó y sostuvo su espalda— Estás sangrando... ven, deja que te ayude —intentó levantarla.

—Estoy bien, debo de haberme cortado con el filo de tu patín —la apartó, apretando su mano con fuerza— No necesito tu ayuda.

—Estás pálida... —la observó preocupada— No seas cabezota, te ayudo a levantarte.

—¡Lauren! Te he dicho que no —la miró fulminante y un silencio se antepuso—Respétame. Puedo sola, no soy una niña pequeña. No necesito que estés protegiéndome constantemente. Déjame, quiero estar sola.

Sin más, dejando a Lauren completamente perpleja en medio de la pista, Camila se levantó para luego deslizarse hasta el borde. Salió por la pequeña puerta de la pista, se quitó los patines con cierta frustración y entre murmuraciones ilegibles e improperios, arrancó un trozo del papel que había a un lado de la salida. Hecho un improvisado torniquete y sin decir ni una sola palabra, se fue del recinto de patinaje hasta llegar a un pequeño banco de madera a pocos metros de allí.

Cinco minutos tardaría Camila en hacer todo eso, cinco minutos en los que Lauren siguió paralizada sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Sin entender, una vez más, una de sus tantas reacciones inesperadas.

Ella sabía que no estaba muy bien de la cabeza, lo había podido comprobar en múltiples ocasiones desde el primer momento en que se cruzó por su camino pero llegados a ese punto no solo pensaba que estaba completamente loca, creía que realmente tenía un problema serio de doble personalidad.

Camila, por su parte, cobijada en su abrigo por el frío que azotaba Boston, respiraba con dificultad a causa del temblor de sus labios y aquella estúpida caída que casi le cuesta una mano. Quizás estoy siendo un tanto exagerado, ya sabéis que me gusta añadirle cierto dramatismo al asunto.

Aún así no es fruto de mi imaginación que su rostro estaba completamente tensionado, ni tampoco el hecho de que Camila estaba enfadada sin saber muy bien con qué, sintiendo un deseo irrefrenable de llorar para poder descargar toda esa ira que sin avisar se había hecho presente en sus venas. Ira que a borbotones en algún momento tendría que explotar, y que siempre lo hacía con la persona menos indicada: Lauren.

Supongo que estaréis en el mismo estado de shock que una de nuestras protagonistas ante la reacción de la más pequeña restante, pero os aseguro que todo tiene una explicación.

Y Lauren salió por la puerta para hacerse con ella.

—¿Me puedes decir que mierda te pasa? —arrojó sin más preámbulos, molesta— Empiezo a estar algo cansada de tus malos modos y tus cambios de humor. ¿Sabes? ¡Solo quería ayudarte por amor de Dios! —alzó los brazos con frustración— No era necesario que me tratases de esa...

Lauren enmudeció de inmediato y solo su respiración en forma de humo llenó el silencio. El motivo de esto se debió a la sorprendente imagen de una lágrima silenciosa rodando por la mejilla de Camila. Sin duda eso no era algo con lo que ella hubiese contado.

—¿Estás... estás llorando?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? —respondió con dureza— ¿No has entendido la parte de que quiero estar sola? No es muy difícil, te tenía por alguien inteligente —volvió a darle la espalda.

—Pero...

—Por favor, Lauren… vete —exigió en un susurro sin demasiada convicción.

Ella titubeó por un instante y caminó los escasos pasos que las separaban.

—No pienso dejarte en este estado —le dijo rodeándola por atrás con sus brazos— No sé lo que te pasa pero no pienso marcharme.

Camila cerró los ojos, envolviéndose en esa presencia extraña hasta hacía escasos días pero que ahora parecía ser una parte más de sí misma. Cuantos muros había derribado sin siquiera saberlo, cuantas directrices y normas no escritas había incumplido solo con darle la oportunidad de entrar. No podía consentirlo, no podía encariñarse con alguien de esa manera, no podía dejar que irrumpiese de esa forma en su vida.

Todo tenía un límite, y Lauren sin duda lo había sobrepasado por kilómetros.

—¡Basta! —gritó de la nada, apartándola y levantándose de inmediato— No puedo seguir así.

—¿Así cómo?

—¡Fingiendo, Lauren! —gritó con voz ronca, alzando los brazos con frustración— Lloro porque no puedo seguir engañándome, engañándote.

—¿En qué me estás engañando? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

—¡De esto! —sacó el papel arrugado de su bolsillo, zarandeándolo en el aire— De esta puta lista que no me devolverá todo lo que he perdido. Esta lista solo es un consuelo inútil para todas mis frustraciones. Es absurdo. ¡Todo! Mis objetivos, mi intento de aferrarme a algo imposible, lo nuestro. ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso sirve de algo? —señaló hacia la puerta y, una vez más, volvió a darle la espalda— Vete... te lo pido por favor.

Pero claro está, Lauren no se movió de su sitio.

—Creía que esa inútil lista te gustaba, por eso la hiciste, por eso te he traído aquí —le espetó, intentando entender lo incomprensible— Yo... yo solo quería ayudarte, quiero hacerlo. Ese era el trato. ¿No?

Camila inspiró profundo, cerrando los párpados pesadamente y mordiendo su labio inferior en un intento inútil por contener el llanto. Llanto que quizás podía ser un tanto repentino pero que para ella era completamente lógico, llanto que sin embargo solo la hacía sentir aún más inservible e insignificante.

No quería parecer débil, no quería saberse vulnerable; ella siempre se mostraba llena de vida y de ilusión, aunque eso solo fuese una simple máscara para ocultar sus innumerables cicatrices.

Llevaba tanto tiempo ocultándose tras esa mentira que a veces dudaba de quién era en realidad, si ella misma o solo lo que quería demostrar a los demás. Y Lauren lo único que conseguía era recordarle constantemente que jamás podría ser lo que siempre había querido, que su vida y ella misma solo eran una especie de ilusión óptica que desaparecía de inmediato al observar detenidamente por más de dos segundos. Prefería alejarla, prefería dejarlo todo antes de que se diese cuenta que para nada era lo que ella pensaba. No podría soportar otro abandono, los corazones tienen un límite para las decepciones y si duda el suyo ya había vivido demasiadas.

—Creo que... —titubeó en un hilo de voz tras aquel interminable silencio— Creo que lo mejor es que no sigamos con el trato.

Lauren frunció el ceño, observando su espalda.

—¿Cómo has dicho?

—No quiero ser egoísta, y sin duda lo estoy siendo —secó las lágrimas con la manga de su abrigo, como si realmente ese ínfimo gesto pudiese borrar el rastro del llanto por arte de magia— _Te mereces a alguien capaz de darte todo lo que yo no puedo, te mereces a alguien que esté a tu altura._

Con sus cejas arqueadas y el lamento por esa despedida a flor de piel, sin girarse siquiera por miedo a que esa imagen la hiciese cambiar de opinión, intentó alejarse de ese lugar que prometía una noche inolvidable que jamás llegaría a ocurrir.

Tenía que irse, debía terminar con tanta agonía sin respuestas, poner punto y final a esa sensación constante de saberse en deuda con ella por el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Pero para una despedida la mayoría de las veces son necesarias dos personas, y sin duda una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a rendirse tan fácilmente.

—Espera.

Lauren dio dos zancadas hasta llegar hacia Camila y la detuvo tomando su brazo, haciendo que se girase y pudiendo observarla finalmente frente a frente.

— _No quiero a otro alguien, quiero estar contigo. Aunque solo sea lo que queda de diciembre, aunque nos despidamos el veintinueve y no vuelva a verte nunca más, no me importa. Sea el tiempo que sea quiero estar contigo._

—¿Pero por qué eres tan cabezota? —masculló soltándose bruscamente de su agarre— ¿No entiendes que no quiero esto? ¿No comprendes que no tengo nada qué ofrecerte? ¿No ves que no soy nadie? —alzó la voz, completamente gobernada por la ira— ¿Por qué me haces esto, Lauren? ¿Por qué te haces esto? ¿Por qué demonios no aceptas que quiero acabar con todo de una maldita vez?

—¡Por qué te quiero, joder! —exclamó casi inconscientemente— ¿No lo ves? ¿No lo sientes? ¡Ya no tengo miedo de admitirlo! _Te quiero, y me conformaré con lo que tú quieras darme y haré lo que tú me pidas que haga. No me importa si es escalar el Everest, nadar con pirañas o montar en una nave espacial. ¡Me da igual! —gritó elevando los brazos— No pienso renunciar a ti. No voy a hacerlo._

Camila, sorprendida por aquella declaración inesperada, simplemente optó por mirarla en silencio. Silencio que dejó dos corazones al desnudo. Corazones antes incapaces de sentir pero que ahora sentían, quizás, más de la cuenta.

Lauren esperó pacientemente, respetando su mutismo.

Esperó sin saber muy bien qué.

Solo esperó. Con la esperanza de algo que jamás llegaría.

"I don't know where I'm at; I'm standing at the back and I'm tired of waiting.

Waiting here in line, hoping that I'll find what I've been chasing."

"Down" de Jason Walker comenzó a sonar desde dentro de esa pista de patinaje vacía. Vacía como ellas. Vacía como la mirada húmeda de Lauren en busca de esos ojos antes llenos de esperanza, ahora carentes de nada. Búsqueda que por supuesto Camila no estaba dispuesta a ofrecerle.

Su rostro dejaba claro que aquel silencio incómodo no era de su agrado. No disfrutaba de esa situación. No disfrutaba haciendo daño a alguien como Lauren. Más allá de que no pudiese explicarse y mucho menos llegar a entenderla, sus fundamentos eran lo suficientemente válidos como para priorízalos ante cualquier tipo de relación o declaración desesperada. No tenía otra opción, debía mantenerse fría y distante.

 _¿Cómo podía explicarle algo que inclusive ella misma aún no entendía? ¿Cómo contestar preguntas para las que no tenía respuestas? ¿Cómo exigirle a alguien desconocido que estuviese a su lado si jamás podría darle nada?_

Por todos esos motivos y muchos más, nuevamente, la opción elegida fue marcharse.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó, aún más confusa si es que eso era posible— ¿No me has escuchado decirte que te quiero?

—¿Qué me quieres? —giró hacia ella, dejando escapar una risa irónica— ¡Pero si solo me conoces desde hace cinco días! ¿Cómo vas a quererme?

—No es algo que tuviese planeado, créeme —arrugó la frente, herida por esa actitud altanera— Pero es así y creo que al menos merezco una explicación.

Tocando fondo, a kilómetros por debajo de él, sintiendo como todo cuanto creía se hacía añicos de nuevo entre sus dedos; Camila volvió a estallar por la frustración.

— _¡Te dije que no te enamorases de mí! ¡Te lo dije!_ —gritó en un llanto y con furia apretó los puños, mordiendo con fuerza su labio inferior— _Se acabó, Lauren._ Se acabó la lista, se acabaron los vuelos en globo, las experiencias absurdas... _se acabó_ —repitió en un hilo de voz— Acéptalo y deja que me vaya.

"Not ready to let go, 'cause then I'd never know that I could be missing."

—No entiendo a qué viene todo esto —negó con la cabeza— Hemos pasado un buen rato, hemos pasado momentos maravillosos, ¡habíamos hecho un jodido trato!

Camila sonrió sin gracia entre sollozos y la miró alzando las cejas.

—Eres tan frustrante, eres... ¡Dios! No lo entiendes, ¿verdad? El trato ha terminado. Punto y final —remarcó con sus labios— Y créeme estoy haciéndote un favor. ¿Qué hace alguien como tú, una mujer de éxito, con dinero y una vida hecha, con alguien como yo? ¿Qué soy? ¿Qué ves en mí? ¡Nada! No soy nada ni lo seré ¡jamás!

"I'm missing way too much. So when do I give up, what I've been wishing for"

Lauren caminó hacia ella, una vez más, intentando aferrarse a alguien que no quería ni podía darle nada; cegada por ese amor que había gobernado cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. He de decir que jamás en toda mi vida he conocido a nadie tan testarudo como Lauren Jauregui, creo que vosotros también lo estáis comprobando en este momento.

—Para eso me tienes a mí —tomó su rostro de forma desesperada— Puedo ayudarte a que consigas lo que quieres, puedo...

—¡No, no puedes! —se apartó— ¡Nadie puede! ¡Por Dios! ¿Tan difícil es entender que esto es personal? ¡Estoy sola, Lauren! ¡Sola!

—¡Por eso quiero hacerlo! —espetó perdiendo la paciencia— Porque te entiendo, porque sé lo que es sentir que no perteneces a ningún sitio. Digo que soy de Portland porque es el primer lugar donde mis padres han decidido vivir por más de un mes, pero durante toda mi vida viajé de un sitio a otro, sin estar el tiempo suficiente en un lugar para sentirlo como mi propia casa —respiró agitadamente atropellándose a sí misma— Ni siquiera sé donde nací, supongo que sería en cualquier carretera entre Colorado y Kansas. Y quiero ayudarte a sentir que finalmente estás en el lugar indicado, quiero... _quiero ayudarte a encontrar el camino._

Camila inspiró profundamente e intentó serenarse, relajando un poco el rostro y sintiendo por primera vez algún tipo de similitud con ella; pero, aún así, completamente convencida de que eso no supondría nada más que una solución a corto plazo.

Y ya estaba demasiado cansada de nubes de humo ocultando tempestades.

—Me parece muy lindo de tu parte que quieras ayudarme, y lo valoro, de verdad. Pero tus buenas intenciones no me devolverán todo lo que he perdido.

—Pero puedes volver a intentarlo, eres joven, aún estás a tiempo —mordió el labio inferior y trató de encontrar su mirada.

—No, no puedo —masculló apretando la mandíbula— Tuve una oportunidad y fracasé. Me ha llevado mucho tiempo hacerme a la idea pero ahora lo sé, los sueños son sueños por una razón. Y eso ni tú, ni yo podemos cambiarlo.

—Ningún sueño es imposible cuando te esfuerzas lo suficiente, solo debes tener el valor para intentar empezar de nuevo —le dijo alzando la barbilla, con firmeza— Quizás simplemente estás demasiado asustada para hacerlo.

Otro silencio se hizo entre ellas, otro silencio que quizás anunciaba otra despedida, la tercera en media hora; el intento final de abandonarlo todo antes de que alguien saliese aún más perjudicada.

Esa mezcla inexplicable del odio a su vida, su reciente amor por alguien más que no fuese ella misma y lo que quería pero no podía hacer, llevaron a que entendiese que, por más que Lauren quisiera ayudarla, no estaban hechas la una para la otra.

Al menos no en esas circunstancias.

Tenía que marcharse, tenía que alejarse de ella, tenía... tenía que ser dura si realmente quería poder cumplir sus objetivos.

—¿Crees que por propia voluntad decidí dejar lo qué más amaba? ¿Crees que vivo lejos de mi casa y de mis padres por el simple placer de la aventura? ¡No! He tenido que afrontar muchas decisiones, decisiones que la mayoría de las veces ni siquiera han sido tomadas por mí —la señaló con el dedo— ¿Sabes lo qué es que otros decidan sobre tu destino, Lauren? ¿Sabes lo qué es ni siquiera poder opinar sobre tu propia vida? —rió irónicamente y negó con la cabeza— No, claro que no lo sabes. Así que no me vengas a dar lecciones de vida y de sueños porque no tienes ni puta idea de nada. Tú sigue con tu vida perfecta, yo haré lo mismo. No quiero volver a verte. _Nunca más._

Y con orgullo y frialdad, sin dejar que sus sentimientos se plasmasen al menos en un leve arqueo de cejas, Camila se marchó; dejándola completamente sola, con un manojo de dudas y plagada de misterios sin respuestas.

"I shot for the sky; I'm stuck on the ground. So why do I try? I know I'm going to fall down.

I thought I could fly, so why did I drown? "

Lauren permaneció inmóvil por varios minutos, a la espera de que todo aquello solo fuese una pesadilla de la que estaba a punto de despertar. A la espera de respuestas, explicaciones y algún justificativo que le aclarase algo de tanta locura repentina. Algo que, obviamente, jamás ocurrió.

Camila no volvió y ella continuó a la espera de algo que nunca pasaría.

"Never know why it's coming down, down, down."

 **10\. Patinar sobre hielo. Hecho.**

Pero, honestamente, ¿creéis que a ella le importó lo más mínimo haber cumplido esto último?


	9. Capítulo 9

Martes, 21 de diciembre.

 _El amor a veces es tan complejo; llega a tu vida y todo lo cambia, devora y mueve todo a su paso. Se hace con tu mente, con tus actos, con tus sonrisas. No avisa, simplemente surge; alimentándose de tus estados de ánimo que van cambiando dependiendo de que alguien, que no es cualquier alguien sino ese alguien, aparezca de repente._

 _El amor llena pero al mismo tiempo duele; porque sí, el amor también duele… de una manera firme y punzante, de adentro hacia fuera, rodeándote de una confusa melancolía sin motivo aparente._

Lauren jamás se había enamorado, por lo tanto no sabía lo que ese sentimiento llevaba consigo, creo que ni siquiera era muy consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Pienso que el primer amor es como el primer día de escuela, te sientes perdido, te sientes confuso, te sientes fuera de lugar. Y, aunque quisieras correr rumbo de nuevo a casa para así no enfrentarte a lo desconocido, sabes que tienes que entrar en la escuela o, en este caso, afrontar las circunstancias como una persona adulta.

No sé si me habéis entendido, a veces me paso con esto de las metáforas, la cuestión es que ahí estaba ella; observando ensimismada por la gran ventana de su oficina esas hermosas vistas de Boston, abrazándose a sí misma inconscientemente mientras rememoraba una y otra vez las últimas palabras de Camila antes de marcharse. Sufriendo en silencio, lamentando el momento de la despedida.

Quizás no lo sepáis, pero hay muchos tipos de amor; amores de todos los tamaños, formas y colores. Amores olvidados, amores intactos, amores de ensueño, amores que al despertar se convierten en pesadilla. Amores de verano, de invierno, del 4 de Julio. ¡Muchos!

Decenas, cientos, miles, millones.

Pero existe uno más doloroso que cualquier otro y, sin duda, ese es el amor no correspondido. Aquel que ella estaba sufriendo, y el cual le quitaba paz y muchas horas de sueño.

De haber sabido que le aguardaba tal tortura no hubiese aceptado jamás aquella cita a ciegas, no habría dicho que sí a ese trato absurdo o simplemente no habría ido a esa maldita cafetería aquel jueves por la mañana. Sin duda ese fue el principio del fin; el principio de una historia, el fin de la seguridad de todo cuanto siempre había conocido.

Pero hay algo que tienen en común todos los enamorados: son unos masoquistas. Si no, ¿por qué seguirían empeñados en aferrarse a un sentimiento que los vuelve débiles y vulnerables? Todos los enamorados están completamente locos. Lo sé, lo sabéis y Lauren, para su desgracia, ahora también lo sabía.

—Señorita Jauregui, el señor William quiere verle —irrumpió en su despacho su secretaria.

Ella apartó lentamente la vista de la ventana y la observó un tanto perdida.

—¿El señor William?

—Sí. Me ha llamado y quiere que vaya a su despacho lo antes posible —la miró esperando algún tipo de movimiento por su parte. Movimiento que, sin embargo, no ocurrió— Eh... eso quiere decir ahora, señorita Jauregui —acotó haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza hacia la puerta.

Lauren, que aquella mañana sin duda estaba más confusa de lo habitual, finalmente reaccionó y se movió de su lugar junto a la ventana.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto —se colocó bien su traje de chaqueta azul marino y se observó en el espejo, retocándose el pelo recogido por completo en un moño— Lo antes posible es ahora, tienes razón.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué demonios estaba tan obnubilada? ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo idiota?

La respuesta es sí, se había vuelto idiota; esa es otra de las muchas características de los enamorados.

Sin más se vuelven especies de zombies que vagan por el mundo sumidos en su extraña nube llena de corazones y citas de ensueño que posiblemente jamás llegarían a ocurrir. Lauren Jauregui podía haber crecido en una furgoneta hippie con dos perros y una familia de artistas ambulantes, pero ello no le hacía inmune al amor. Se había transformado en una idiota, una más del clan, ya no había forma de remediarlo ni antídoto capaz de hacerla volver a su antigua y rutinaria pero confortable vida.

—¿Deseas algo más, Diana? —le preguntó, frunciendo el ceño al notar como la chica no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Solía ser siempre así. Lucy le decía que era porque estaba enamorada de ella, Veronica que le tenía ganas, Lauren simplemente pensaba que estaba un tanto desequilibrada. De no ser así, ¿por qué imitaba su peinado, su forma de vestir, sus gestos e incluso se había comprado una Vespa roja para ir al trabajo?

—No, no —negó con la cabeza, saliendo de su ensimismamiento— Solo... ¿Se encuentra bien? Parece algo ida.

—He dormido poco esta noche, solo eso —mintió, invitándola a salir de su despacho y siguiéndola tras un suspiro cansado.

Decir que había dormido poco era el eufemismo del año, no había dormido absolutamente nada. ¿La culpable? Una pequeña morena de poco más de metro y medio, piernas esculturales y sonrisa a veces un tanto espeluznante pero igualmente adorable.

Una y otra vez Lauren miró aquella noche su móvil por si le había enviado un mensaje pidiéndole disculpas por esa reacción bipolar e inesperada, una y otra vez se decepcionó al ver que no había sido así. Desesperada revisó el mail por si le había mandado un gran correo con una maravillosa declaración de amor pero luego recordó que Camila ni siquiera tenía su dirección de mail y que por lo tanto esto último era verdaderamente absurdo.

Después de cuatro horas dando vueltas en la cama, simplemente se sentó en su escritorio y se puso a preparar su próximo caso; no obstante, para su desgracia, esa noche ni siquiera el trabajo le fue gratificante.

Pero tenía que terminar con todo eso, no podía seguir pensando en ella cada minuto, no podía sentirse desolada solo por pasar frente a una pastelería que vendía tartas de chocolate compatible para veganos. No. Tenía un trabajo y un importante caso en seis días, quizás el caso más importante de su joven pero fructífera carrera. No era el momento de pensar en pequeñas morenas de poco más de metro y medio, de piernas esculturales y sonrisa un tanto espeluznante pero igualmente adorable; tenía que centrarse y hacer lo que mejor sabía hacer: vivir para su trabajo.

—¿Señor William? —preguntó después de golpear, asomando su cabeza por la puerta de aquel lujoso despacho— ¿Quería verme?

—Sí, pasa Lauren —le sonrió.

Ella entró al despacho y se sentó en el sillón de cuero marrón frente a su escritorio.

—¿Whisky?

—No, gracias.

—Lo sé, quizás es algo temprano para beber —murmuró mientras vertía el líquido en su copa— Sin embargo, si no fuese por mi gran amigo Johnnie Walker yo no tendría fuerzas para soportar a mi querida esposa —divagó sentándose en su sillón— No estás casada, ¿verdad?

—No, señor.

—Chica inteligente —asintió dando un sorbo a su vaso— El matrimonio es el mayor error del ser humano, una mentira, una gran y absoluta mentira. Un gasto idiota de dinero y de años con alguien que solo vive por y para amargarte la existencia —reflexionó con la mirada perdida para luego clavar sus ojos en ella— Bueno, debes saberlo mejor que nadie; estás viendo constantemente como decenas de matrimonios se rompen en tus narices.

Lauren lo miró sin entender absolutamente nada.

Jamás en su vida había hablado más de dos palabras con él, solo coincidían en el ascensor algunas mañanas y en las cenas de Navidad. Es más, el último encuentro entre ellos no había sido muy agradable; alcohol, pavo en cantidades industriales y la hija del jefe con un vestido rojo de gran escote no eran una buena mezcla, sin duda.

Pero ahí estaba, hablándole de sus problemas matrimoniales y de su muy estrecha amistad con Johnnie Walker. Extraño, completa y absolutamente extraño.

—No sé si le estoy entendiendo bien, señor —se movió incómoda en su asiento— ¿Quiere... quiere que prepare la demanda de divorcio contra su mujer? —frunció el ceño con un deje de temor ante la respuesta.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —rió estrepitosamente echándose hacia atrás— Alyssa y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos, no podría vivir sin ella, aunque a veces tenga deseos de tirarla por la ventana.

—Entiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere —murmuró Lauren entre dientes.

—¿Has dicho algo? —preguntó levantándose de su asiento.

—No, no. Me preguntaba porque quería verme.

El señor William sonrió de medio lado, se levantó de su asiento y miró por el gran ventanal de su despacho con las manos cruzadas en su espalda.

—Lauren, ¿cuánto llevas aquí? ¿Cinco? ¿Seis años? —le preguntó de la nada— Llegaste un día como becaria y en un año ya eras la mejor abogada de divorcios de nuestro bufete —se giró para mirarla— Has resuelto satisfactoriamente doscientos cincuenta y cuatro casos. Puede que esto no sea muy alentador para ese invento que también es el amor pero se traduce a cientos de miles de dólares para mi empresa y, por lo tanto, para mí —sonrió ampliamente— A mi tercer yate le pondré tu nombre, quiero que lo sepas.

—Eh... —abrió los ojos ampliamente— Gracias, supongo.

—De nada —se sentó de nuevo, cruzando sus manos sobre el escritorio— Lo que te quiero decir con esto es que es un verdadero honor para nosotros tener entre nuestros abogados a alguien de tus características y, por lo tanto, he de decir que si sigues en esta línea vas a llegar lejos… muy lejos —la miró fijamente y guardó un solemne silencio, eterno para nuestra protagonista— ¿Qué te parecería... ser una más de mis socios, Lauren?

—Una... ¿una de sus socios? —preguntó acercándose a la mesa— Quiere decir... ¿formar parte del equipo directivo?

—Exacto —la señaló triunfante con el dedo— He hablado con el resto de socios y todos estamos completamente de acuerdo en que serías el reemplazo perfecto para Charles, quien se jubilará dentro de un año. Siempre y cuando tú estés dispuesta, por supuesto.

—¡Claro que lo estoy! —exclamó, quizás demasiado eufórica— Quiero decir que eso... —tragó saliva con fuerza y titubeó, poniéndose erguida en su asiento— Eso sería un grandísimo honor, señor William.

—Llámame Tom —le ordenó con una sonrisa— Nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo, de hecho durante una noche fuiste mi nuera.

De nuevo se movió incómoda, maldiciendo en sus adentros haber mezclado aquella maldita noche ponche de huevo con pavo a la milanesa.

—Sobre eso...

—No te preocupes —la interrumpió— Conozco a mi hija Rebecca, es idéntica a su madre. Que no siguieras con ella es una muestra más de tu inteligencia —sentenció dando un nuevo sorbo a su vaso— Si ganas tu próximo caso tu vida cambiará para siempre. Serás el miembro más joven del equipo directivo de William & Wallace. Y, entre nosotros, también la más hermosa —le guiñó el ojo sin borrar su perfecta y brillante sonrisa.

—Muchas gracias señor —dijo Lauren aún en estado de shock— No... no sé qué decir.

—Solo prométeme que ganarás el caso de la semana que viene —se levantó y dejó la copa con las tres restantes— El señor Brandon es un hombre muy importante, si lo consigues podré poner dos kilómetros más a mi campo de golf privado.

Lauren se puso en pie de inmediato y le tendió la mano solemnemente.

—Lo haré señor William, quiero decir... Tom.

—Perfecto —dio una palmadita en su hombro, satisfecho, acompañándola hasta la puerta— Y ahora vete a casa o sal de fiesta, ve a conquistar a alguna señorita rubia de bote en cualquier bar de carretera —la miró fijamente— Eres joven, guapa y con talento, disfruta un poco.

Sin más, con una sonrisa soñadora quizás recordando los tiempos en los que no estaba con la señora William, Tom cerró la puerta.

Lauren se giró lentamente aún sin ser muy consciente de lo que ese momento quería decir. Querían convertirla en socia del bufete, y no de un bufete cualquiera, del mejor bufete de abogados de todo Boston. A ella, a Lauren Jauregui, la misma que seis años atrás solo era una simple becaria recién graduada sin idea alguna de cómo comportarse entre todos aquellos ambiciosos hombres enchaquetados que solo querían entrar en sus pantalones.

Hubiese gritado, saltado, brincado, bailado una polca sobre la mesa de Diana, quien ahora la acosaba a preguntas sobre su reunión. Quizás habría ido al despacho del imbécil de su compañero Bob y se hubiese reído en su cara por haber conseguido un ascenso antes que él, a pesar de que ella no se pasaba todo el día haciéndole la pelota al jefe. Hubiese hecho todas esas cosas y muchas más.

Pero era Lauren Jauregui, ya sabemos que ella no se caracteriza por ser una persona muy expresiva; al menos que se tratase, como no, de Camila Cabello.

Y ella fue a la primera persona que pensó en llamar, para luego recordar que le había dejado bastante claro que no quería volver a verla, nunca más.

¿Qué más daba? Había sobrevivido veintiséis años sin su presencia, no necesitaba tenerla a su lado.

Debía olvidarla, debía centrarse en aquel importantísimo caso del que ya sin duda alguna dependía el resto de su carrera. No todos los días le ofrecían ser miembro del equipo directivo, una de los socios, quizás la primera socia femenina del bufete. No podía seguir durmiendo mal y andar todo el día montando en globo y paseando con delfines. No, eso no era habitual en ella; tenía responsabilidades, tenía una vida maravillosa que había luchado muy duro por conseguir. No la echaría a perder por alguien a la que ni siquiera le importaba.

Camila Cabello era agua pasada, una historia divertida de cinco días para poder contar a sus hijos antes de dormir. Nada más.

Camila estaba completamente olvidada.

Eso se repitió una y otra vez así misma montada en Otom de camino a casa. Eso pensó cuando recordó que el nombre Otom había sido puesto por ella y que nuevamente debía ser llamada, simplemente, moto. Eso se dijo mientras abrió el buzón donde su madre le había enviado una nueva postal, ésta vez del lago Quarry. De eso intentó convencerse mientras saludó amablemente al portero de su edificio y subió en el ascensor hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel ático lujoso al norte de Boston.

Todo ese mantra no sirvió absolutamente de nada cuando se encontró, como si de una aparición se tratase, a la mismísima Camila Cabello.

En su casa, en su sofá de cuero negro, viendo una película en su televisión último modelo de cuarenta y dos pulgadas, llorando a moco tendido con un paquete de pañuelos que creía también eran suyos.

—Ca..Camila —titubeó completamente perpleja— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Esta película es tan intensa... —susurró en un hilo de voz, sonándose estrepitosamente la nariz.

Lauren, visiblemente alucinada, dejó su maletín, su casco y su abrigo en la mesa de la entrada. Lentamente se acercó hacia ella, con temor quizás de estar sufriendo alucinaciones por aquel estado de amor incontrolable y repentino o, tal vez, con miedo a que sus sospechas de que aquella chica estaba completamente chiflada no hubiesen sido del todo equivocadas.

—¿Cómo... cómo has entrado?

—Vero... —sollozó con fuerza sin quitar la vista de la pantalla— ¿La has visto? ¿Cómo puedes no llorar?

—¿A Vero? —frunció el ceño— No, no la he visto, aunque no es tan horrible como para hacerme...

—¡A Franny Brice! —le interrumpió señalando al televisor— Siempre he querido ser como ella, siempre soñaba con crecer como ella lo hizo. Sabes que era una obra de teatro, ¿no? También aspiraba a protagonizarla en Broadway. Esta película es tan... tan importante para mí —suspiró y le tendió uno de los pañuelos de su caja— Ven. Siéntate conmigo.

—Camila, tenemos que hablar.

Sin embargo, Camila no parecía muy centrada en sus palabras.

—¿Sabías que Barbra ganó un Oscar en el sesenta y ocho por esta actuación?

—No, no lo sabía —se sentó a su lado, tras un soplido desesperado— No me gusta el cine musical.

Camila giró el rostro lentamente y la miró alzando las cejas.

—¿Qué no te gusta qué?

—El cine musical. Yo soy más de terror y suspense —elevó los hombros— ¿También vas a echarme de mi propia casa por no gustarme lo que a ti te gusta?

—¡Shh! —subió el volumen de la película— Ésta es mi escena preferida.

Lauren no podía salir de su asombro. No solo estaba sentada en su sofá, viendo en su televisión una película que no le gustaba en absoluto, sino que la había mandado a callar en su propia casa. ¿La tomaba por idiota? ¿Ella había pasado la peor noche de su vida para que ahora apareciese allí como si nada? ¿Quería volverla loca a ella también? ¿O era una enviada de Bob para arruinar su carrera y llevarse así el nuevo puesto de socio?

Había una regla universal no escrita cuando se trataba de Camil Cabello, siempre que parecía que no podía mostrarse más perturbada, ella era capaz de superarse a sí misma. Prueba de ello fue que, sin más, comenzase a cantar My man a pleno pulmón..

—What's the difference if I say I'll go away —entonó cerrando los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas— When I know I'll come back on my knees some day. Whatever my man is... I am his... for ever...

Pero no pudo terminar su parte preferida; la canción de la película desapareció de repente y Camila abrió los ojos rápidamente sin saber cuál era el problema, musitando en voz baja la última frase.

Lauren Jauregui y su cara de seta eran ahora la imagen frente a ella en vez de aquella maravillosa y desgarradora escena de Funny Girl.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó arrugando la frente— ¿He desafinado?

¿Recordáis lo que os conté sobre la paciencia de Lauren Jauregui? Esta reacción que viene a continuación es un claro ejemplo de lo que pasa cuando llega a su máximo límite.

—¡Deja de comportarte como una lunática! Deja de cambiar de personalidad cada dos segundos, ¡deja de marearme! —alzó los brazos con frustración— ¿No decías que no querías verme nunca más? ¿Por qué demonios vienes a mi casa entonces? ¿Que pretendes, Camila? ¿Crees que no me hacen daño tus palabras? ¿Crees que soy de piedra? No puedes alejarme y luego acudir a mí porque estás aburrida —rió sin gracia negando con la cabeza— No puedes y no lo voy a consentir.

Dicho esto se cruzó de brazos, mucho más tranquila y satisfecha de finalmente haberle plantado cara. No obstante esa felicidad por haber dicho lo que tanto deseaba decir se esfumó en el mismo momento en que Camila, sin dejar de mirarla, comenzó a llorar.

—Camz... no llores, no... —titubeó sentándose y acariciando su espalda— No fue mi intención hablarte mal. Te lo prometo —tomó su mano, mirándola fijamente— Solo quiero que me digas si sientes algo por mí, solo... necesito respuestas.

Y respuestas obtuvo, quizás no las que ella quería, pero respuestas al fin y al cabo. Bueno, siempre y cuando podamos considerar como respuestas a la lengua de Camila casi incrustada en su garganta.

Mi mente virginal e impoluta está a punto de sufrir una violación visual al imaginar como Camila se zambulló sobre Lauren como si se tratase de una piscina en un día de verano, rodeando su cadera con ambos muslos y apretándola contra sí misma con fuerza. No quiero ser indiscreto, por ello os dejo en sus manos… literalmente.

Esos dedos escurridizos quitaron la chaqueta de la antes indignada abogada, ahora confusa mujer recostada sobre su impecable sillón de cuero negro, con ambos ojos abiertos por el asombro. Asombro que no le impidió sujetar la cadera de la, hasta hacía unos segundos, lunática fanática de Funny Girl. Acto impulsado por, valga la redundancia, un impulso o simplemente por un deseo incontrolable.

Camila continuó con su odisea por violar a la antes causante de su llanto. Violación que no parecía tener ningún tipo de oposición. Violación que se focalizó con fiereza en los botones de su camisa blanca de seda italiana.

—¡Dios! —gritó Camila entre besos desaforados— ¿Por qué... —beso— tus botones... —beso de nuevo— son tan complicados?

Dicho esto, decidió que hacerlos saltar por los aires era la mejor opción. O al menos, la única en la que Camila podía pensar en un momento como ese. Ver a Lauren con un seductor conjunto de encaje negro era algo que no esperaba, o al menos así lo demostró la reacción de su cuerpo.

Inmóvil, como una estatua. Parálisis que duró lo que Laurentardó en respirar. Respiración que se agitó tras el contacto de dos manos perfectas regalándole un gratificante y ansiado masaje. Masaje que llevaría su éxtasis a límites insospechados. Y aún más insospechado fue al sentir esa misma lengua vivaz, antes en su garganta, ahora contorneando su clavícula.

Gimió para sus adentros. Ella no se caracterizaba por ser demasiado expresiva, eso ya lo sabemos. Y no sé por qué demonios estoy detallando esto, pero os aseguro que su cabeza echada hacia atrás y la cadera arqueada solo podía significar una cosa: Deseo.

Deseo capaz de hacerla olvidar la discusión en esa pista de patinaje, el importantísimo caso con el que se jugaba su carrera, su monumental enfado hacía tan solo cinco minutos. Deseo capaz de hacerla ansiar con todas sus fuerzas que Camila continuase descendiendo con besos por todo su cuerpo.

Y, como si realmente hubiese leído su mente, ella así lo hizo.

Entre besos y lamidas salvajes comenzó a bajar por el abdomen y…

¡Mis ojos! Lo siento. No puedo ver esto.

Y mucho menos narrarlo.

—¡Oh dios mío! —gritó Veronica al abrir la puerta inesperadamente— ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis hermosos y preciosos ojos! Lucy, tápamelos, no quiero ver esto —exigió, cerrándolos con fuerza.

—No puedo, yo estoy tapando los míos —musitó Lucy, intentado conservar su no ingenuidad.

No sé si Veronica lee mi mente tal y como Camila leyó la de Lauren, pero os aseguro que aquella intromisión fue lo mejor que ha hecho en toda su vida.

¡Uf! Suspiro aliviado y os paso a contar, aún completamente perplejo, como el cuerpo de nuestra querida Lauren se revolcó cuál croqueta en harina por esa carísima alfombra que adornaba su salón. No era porque le gustase dar vueltas sobre ella, simplemente Camila había sido muy poco ortodoxa a la hora de apartarla.

—Chicas no es... —titubeó levantándose e intentando abrochar inútilmente su camisa sin botones— Esto no es lo que parece.

Esa es una excusa muy vista Lauren Jauregui, esperaba un poco más de una exitosa abogada.

Sin embargo, no me sorprende en absoluto la reacción de Camila.

—¡Hola! —exclamó alegremente acercándose ante las dos mujeres perplejas— ¿Qué tal?

—¡Hemos traído el helado! —respondió Lucy, aparentemente recuperada en el acto— Y además de tu sabor preferido, nos ha costado mucho encontrarlo —sonrió con dulzura.

—¡Oh! Muchísimas gracias —la apretó en un abrazo.

Lauren observó la escena completamente estupefacta, aferrando cada extremo de su camisa alrededor de su cuerpo, sin entender desde cuando Camila y Lucy se habían convertido en increíbles y unidas mejores amigas. ¿Qué se había perdido mientras Diana la espiaba espeluznantemente por la ventanilla, haciendo como que miraba la pantalla de su ordenador?

—¿Ya te has puesto la camisa? —preguntó Veronica aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Sí —suspiró— Parece que nunca me hubieses visto en sujetador.

—No en esas humillantes condiciones —la fulminó con la mirada una vez que ya tuvo los ojos abiertos— Camila nos ha invitado a cenar. Hemos traído comida china y helado.

—¿Les has invitado a cenar? —la miró frunciendo el ceño— ¿A mi casa? Pero que...

—Quería ser amable —la interrumpió infantilmente— Gracias a ellas he podido borrar un punto de mi lista.

 _—_ _¿Qué punto? ¿Allanamiento de morada?_

—¿Qué es morada? —preguntó una confusa Lucy frunciendo los labios.

—No parecías muy reticente a ese allanamiento corporal cuando pasaba su lengua entre tus pechos —acotó, tan útil como siempre, Veronica.

Lauren se ruborizó de inmediato, poniéndose casi del mismo color que el jersey rojo que llevaba Camila, alguien que lejos de parecer ofendida por aquel comentario soltó una de sus estruendosas carcajadas.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ante la mirada fulminante de Lauren— No sé por qué pones esa cara —rió de nuevo— ¡Tiene razón!

Y ese fue el momento en que Veronica Iglesias dejó de odiar a Camila, no por nada en particular sino porque odiaba a todos, para convertirla así en su mejor amiga en todo el Universo. Alguien que la acompañase en un insulto o broma a Lauren sin duda pasaba inmediatamente a su lista preferida de personas. Una lista que en realidad solo estaba integrada por Lucy, Lauren y su madre, pero que no es algo que nos concierna en este momento. Suelo irme por las ramas, después de nueve capítulos creo que os habréis dado cuenta de que es algo que me caracteriza. Herencia de mi madre, sin duda, aunque eso tampoco os interesa demasiado.

Volvamos a la historia, a esa fría noche en Boston.

Una noche que parecía ser como otra cualquiera cuando salió de su oficina pero que, sin embargo, se convirtió en la noche en que casi mantiene relaciones sexuales con Camila Cabello en el caro sofá de cuero negro de su salón. Una noche que ahora seguía su curso con una deliciosa y agradable cena acompañada por uno de los discos recopilatorios de Lauren.

—¡Me alegro tanto de que ahora tengas pareja, L! —exclamó Lucy dando un pequeño saltito en su silla— Ya podremos salir las cuatro. ¡Es estupendo!

Camila se atragantó de inmediato con su ensalada de brotes de soja al escuchar en la misma frase "L" y "pareja". Ésta, conociéndola bastante a pesar de solo haberla visto seis días contando ese, intervino rápidamente.

—No somos pareja, somos... —la miró confusa.

—Somos compañeras de Navidad —terminó la frase recuperando el habla después de su casi muerte instantánea.

Veronica frunció el ceño para luego arquear las cejas.

—¿Qué mierda es eso de compañeras de Navidad? —metió un trozo de pollo con almendras en su boca y asintió con la cabeza— Ya lo entiendo... ¿Así llamáis a vuestros jueguecitos sexuales? —las señalo con el dedo— ¿Una se viste de Mama Noel y otra de Rudolf? ¡Qué horror! ¡Mis oídos!

—¿Por qué eres así? —le interrumpió Lucy— A ti te gusta que me disfrace de elfo navideño.

El silencio se hizo instantáneamente y Veronica tragó con fuerza.

—Lucy, no es el momento —susurró.

—¿Por qué no? ¡Son Lauren y Camila! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Por cierto Camila, ¿cómo está Donna?

—Hermosa, como siempre —respondió con una inmensa sonrisa— La he dejado con su tío Harry, sospechaba que Lauren no estaría muy contenta de que la trajese —dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua— Creo que no le gusta mucho.

—¡Claro que me gusta! Solo... a veces me mira de forma un tanto psicópata.

—Es un hurón. No un león de la sabana africana.

—Camila, cuida tus palabras si quieres seguir con vida —la señaló con los palillos chinos para luego mirar a Lauren y también apuntarla con el arma blanca— Y tú... ¿Por qué demonios siempre pones música deprimente cuándo comemos? Lo odio.

—Pues para odiarlo parece que siempre quieres comer en mi apartamento. Y no es deprimente, es Street of Philadelphia —las tres la miraron sin entender nada— Ya sabéis... Bruce Springsteen —de nuevo no recibió más que miradas confusas— ¡La banda sonora de Philadelphia!

—Tú y esa película —acotó Lucy— Creo que estás un poco obsesionada.

—Es una película increíble —masculló moviendo la comida de su plato— No sabéis lo que os perdéis.

Veronica, sin más, se levantó de su silla y quitó el CD, poniendo la radio.

—Listo. Nada de música corta-venas hasta después del postre.

Postre que aún no habían degustado pese a los principios de Camila; prefirió, por suerte, aparentar algo de cordura entre las amigas de Lauren. O al menos eso era su intención, no os aseguro que lo consiguiese durante toda la cena.

—Y ahora... cuéntanos, ¿cómo es eso de que vas a ser socia de William & Wallace?

—¿Qué? —exclamaron Lucy y Camila al unísono.

Lauren arrugó la frente y la miró confusa.

—¿Cómo demonios haces para saber siempre que me pasa en la oficina?

—Diana sabe que soy tu mejor amiga, quiere ganarse mi afecto —sonrió satisfecha— Además, ya conoces lo persuasiva que puedo llegar a ser. Pero ese no es el punto, ¿cuándo pensabas contarlo?

—Aún no hay nada seguro —respondió sin mostrar mucho entusiasmo— Tengo que ganar el caso de la semana que viene.

—¡Vamos, Lauren! —exclamó Lucy— No has perdido un caso en tu vida, no vas a perder el más importante.

Hay algo en esta escena que no os he comentado pero que considero que es bastante importante, y es el hecho de que Camila estaba completamente callada.

Silencio.

Confuso e inusual silencio fue su única respuesta ante aquella espectacular noticia.

Y así continuó el resto de la cena, sin decir ni una sola palabra, sin hablar solo cuando se le preguntaba e incluso entonces su única respuesta estaba formada por monosílabos. Pensativa y moviendo su ensalada de la cual no tomó ni un solo bocado más. Ni siquiera tocó aquel helado traído expresamente para ella y el cual había ansiado desde que se sentaron a la mesa.

¿Qué estaría pasando por su extraña y confusa cabecita? Yo lo sé, vosotros no pero os lo contaré: Lauren Jauregui.

Ese era su único pensamiento. Ella y su nuevo papel como socia en un importante bufete de abogados. Con solo veintiséis años. ¿Cuánto de loco era aquel hecho? ¿Qué tenía en común con ella? ¿Por qué perdería el tiempo con alguien que vivía gracias al dinero de sus padres y a la ayuda de un mejor amigo más que generoso?

Mismos miedos que el día anterior, mismas inseguridades, mismas ecuaciones. Misma carencia de soluciones.

¿Qué podía darle? Nada… ¿Qué tenía? Nada.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de mirarla hasta que cerró la puerta, con Kiss me slowly de Parachute comenzando a sonar de fondo después de despedir a las dos auto-invitadas. Comprendiendo de inmediato que era la hora de salir corriendo para no volver jamás. Esta vez de verdad.

—Bueno... —chocó las palmas cogiendo su abrigo— La cena estaba deliciosa pero debo irme. Es tarde.

—¿Ya te vas? —apoyó su mano en la puerta.

—Sí te apartas, sí —ironizó, aún sin mirarla.

Lauren tomó su barbilla y clavó sus ojos en ella.

—Creo que antes me debes una explicación...

"Stay with me, baby stay with me tonight, don't leave me alone"

Camila apretó con fuerza los párpados, como si por arte de magia fuese a desaparecer o teletransportarse hasta su cálido apartamento alejada de la tentación; pero eso jamás ocurrió y entendió que debía afrontar la realidad. O al menos tratar de esquivarla.

—Ya te lo he dicho —suspiró pesadamente— Me encontré con Vero en el portal, ella me abrió. Dijo que hacía frío, que podía esperarte dentro. No pensaba que fuese a molestarte —elevó los hombros— Mientras te esperaba pensé que podía cumplir otro punto de mi lista y encendí el televisor, aunque solo llegué a la mitad de las horas. Pero no te preocupes, puedo darlo como hecho.

—No me refería a esa explicación, me refería... —humedeció sus labios y acarició su nuca— Me refería a todo lo que te dije antes de que prácticamente me violases en el sofá.

Camila la miró frunciendo el ceño.

—Era de mutuo acuerdo, por lo tanto no se considera violación.

—Bueno, eso no te lo discuto ¿pero puedes responderme? —arqueó las cejas— ¿Por qué me dijiste ayer que no querías verme más pero hoy vienes a mi casa? No es un poco... ¿ilógico? —juntó los labios intentando no perder de nuevo la compostura— Mucho más después de todas las cosas que me dijiste y de la forma en la que te marchaste.

—No sé porque he venido… o sí lo sé —inspiró profundamente— Yo... yo solo necesitaba estar contigo. Me desperté y sentí que me faltaba algo, y no era precisamente Donna —miró hacia el suelo arrugando la frente— Creo que me he acostumbrado a tu presencia, algo que me parece bastante anormal y extraño puesto que solo llevamos seis días viéndonos.

"Two shadows standing by the bedroom door. No, I could not want you more"

Lauren la miró con una sonrisa inevitable. Ya sabéis, esa sonrisa de imbécil que siempre ponen los enamorados y que a mí me suele dar arcadas; esa, pero al menos sacó algo de su orgullo e intentó parecer desinteresada ante aquella declaración.

—Y... ¿Y eso no te dice nada?

—¿Qué tendría que decirme, Lauren? —rió con nerviosismo— No me mires así... no me estoy enamorando de ti.

—No digo que lo estés —se encogió de hombros— Pero quizás sientes más de lo que dices sentir.

Camila jugó con el abrigo entre sus manos e intentó evitar su mirada.

—No puedo sentir más de lo que siento. Ya lo sabes —murmuró sin mucho convencimiento— No puedo darte nada.

—Lo comprendo, o no lo hago… pero lo respeto. Solo me gustaría que tú me respetases a mí y me dejaras ayudarte —tomó su mano y la obligó a mirarla— No puedes alejarme para luego aparecer, para luego alejarme de nuevo. No soy de piedra, ¿entiendes?

—Lo sé y... Siento lo de ayer, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo. No sé que me pasó, supongo que me asusté por la caída —hizo un mohín con los labios— No te alejo a propósito. Lo que menos quiero es hacerte daño.

—¿Entonces? ¿Por qué lo haces?

—A veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como piensas. A veces... —mordió su labio inferior— A veces simplemente no puedes comprar tu vida para ejemplificar la de otros. Y tú tienes un gran futuro, vas a ser socia de William & Wallace. ¡Por Dios! —alzó los brazos riendo sin gracia— Incluso yo sé lo importante que es ese hecho. No nos parecemos en nada, Lauren. Tenemos dos vidas completamente distintas.

—¿Y? Poco me importa eso, sabes lo que siento por ti.

—No vuelvas a decirme que me quieres —cerró los párpados con pesadez— Por favor.

"Well, I'm not sure what this going to be... But with my eyes closed all I see is the skyline through the window"

Lauren intentó descodificar ese mensaje.

Si ese no significa un sí encubierto o si aquella negación simplemente era eso, una negativa. Optó por hacer la pregunta de rigor a sabiendas de que algo malo podía desencadenarse.

—¿Por qué?

Dicho y hecho.

—¡Porqué te dije que no lo hicieras! —exclamó frustrada, golpeando el suelo con el pie— ¿Acaso me escuchas cuando te hablo? ¡Somos incompatibles, Lauren! ¡Hasta un ciego vería que no nos parecemos en nada! —negó con la cabeza para luego clavar sus ojos fijos en ella— ¿Y cómo puedes querer a alguien cuando sabes que esa relación tiene fecha de caducidad? ¿Eso no es ilógico?

—¡Porqué no puedo controlarlo! —alzó los brazos hasta su cabeza— _¿Crees que yo quiero sentir esto? ¡Claro que no! Me da miedo, me aterra. Tengo fobia al compromiso, odio las relaciones, odio las declaraciones románticas y todas esas mierdas clichés de las películas. ¡Las odio! Pero, cuando estoy contigo, todas esas mierdas clichés son precisamente lo que más deseo_ —la observó guardando un breve silencio, con la cabeza alta— Sé que es una locura, que apenas nos conocemos, pero... te quiero Camila.

—Cállate, Lauren —tapó sus oídos negando con la cabeza— No sabes lo que dices. No... no estás pensando con claridad.

Lejos de amedrentarse por aquella reacción un tanto infantil e ilógica, Lauren se acercó más tomando su rostro entre las manos y mirándola fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Estaba viendo una pequeña brecha en aquel muro de hierro, sin duda tenía que aprovechar el momento.

—Te quiero —repitió sin dejar de mirarla.

Camila la observó en silencio y la señaló amenazante.

—No vuel...

Pero no pudo terminar su frase, Lauren puso un dedo en sus labios y acercó su boca a pocos centímetros, casi haciendo que respirasen el mismo aire.

—Te... quie... ro —indicó pausadamente, silaba por silaba.

Poco podía decir Camila ante esto, estaba demasiado centrada en que no le temblasen las piernas, tanto que lo único que podía emitir eran especies de sonidos inconclusos mientras abría y cerraba la boca una y otra vez.

Estaba a punto de volver a caer, al parecer no tenía opción sobre este hecho.

"When the time comes, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly"

Lauren acortó aún más la escasa distancia entre ellas. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de Camila dando un nuevo paso al frente, como si sus actos se viesen impulsados por la canción que sonaba de fondo. Tomándola por la cintura, se encontró a sí misma hablando prácticamente en susurros.

— _Te quiero y haré que tú sientas lo mismo por mí_ —vagó por sus ojos— _Te doy mi palabra._

Y dicho esto la besó sin más, siendo ella esta vez la que sorprendía y Camila la sorprendida; actuando guiada por sus sentimientos por primera vez. Dejándose llevar, rompiendo moldes sin duda alguna.

 _El amor a veces es tan complejo... sabes que te estás metiendo en un callejón sin salida pero no detienes el paso, sigues caminando contra todas esas voces en tu cabeza que gritan desgarradoramente como estás tomando un camino complicado y lleno de obstáculos._

Camila tenía razón, era una locura seguir con algo sabiendo que tenía fecha de caducidad, pero Lauren se tiró al vacío sin importarle cual infinito fuese el coste.

Los enamorados son todos unos kamikazes, ella era un claro ejemplo.

Ahora tenía un nuevo objetivo, enamorarla. Una tarea ardua y difícil si tenemos en cuenta que Camila Cabello estaba completamente empeñada en que no pasase precisamente eso.

"Taste your lips and feel your skin when the time comes, baby don't run just kiss me slowly"

Pero ya sabéis que, si por algo se caracterizaba Lauren Jauregui, era porque siempre lograba conseguir lo que se proponía.

 **15\. Hacer una maratón de 24 horas de películas dramáticas. Hecho.**


	10. Capítulo 10

_Miércoles, 22 de diciembre._

Una fríapero soleada mañana era la acompañante perfecta para los más madrugadores. Las primeras tiendas abrían sus puertas y los primeros viandantes comenzaban su rutina dejándose contagiar por el ambiente navideño que también había llegado al gran Distrito Financiero de Boston.

Lauren era uno de ellos, y después de hacerse con su café rutinario, se dirigía hacia su despacho como todas las mañana; pero aquella, a diferencia de la anterior, con una extraña sonrisa en su cara. No es que ella fuese una persona antipática, no me malinterpretéis, pero Lauren Jauregui no solía caminar habitualmente por la acera sonriendo de oreja a oreja, no saludaba a ancianas con una encantadora mirada, ni mucho menos observaba ensimismada a horrendos caniches repletos de pelo blanco sin esquilar. Tampoco odiaba a los animales, pero no era precisamente la nueva imagen del semanal de PETA.

Camila había cambiado más cosas de las que parecía a simple vista, incluso muchas más de las que ella misma era siquiera consciente.

T-Es una agradable sorpresa recibir tu llamada a estas horas de la mañana…

L-No me digas que aún estabas durmiendo —paró en un semáforo y dio un sorbo a su café— ¡Taylor! ¿Dónde quedó tu promesa de aprovechar el día desde temprano?

T-Lo sé… soy la peor para las promesas y los proyectos a corto plazo. Te juro que mañana empiezo.

L-¿Mañana será diferente a ayer? ¿Y diferente a los demás mañanas que me dices siempre que hablamos? ¿Mañana será el fin del mundo?

T-¡Sí! ¡Será mañana! Así que hermanita, te recomiendo que no dejes asuntos pendientes.

L-Rió mordiendo su labio inferior— Eres la peor… ¡Eres igual que mamá! No entiendo porque la criticas.

T-¿Me llamas a las siete y media solo para meterte conmigo? Porque si es así, el botón rojo de colgar se ve muy tentador.

L-No… te he llamado simplemente para saber cómo estás.

Un silencio fue su única respuesta seguido de una voz confusa.

T-¿Lauren? ¿Eres tú?

L-¡Claro que soy yo! ¿Acaso es raro que llame a mi hermana para ver que tal va todo?

T-No, no es eso… solo que habitualmente estás demasiado ocupada para acordarte de mí.

L-¡Por favor! No seas exagerada. Te llamo al menos una vez a la semana —apartó el teléfono y saludó cordialmente al vigilante del edificio— Voy a montarme en el ascensor, puede que se corte.

T-¿Tan temprano? ¿Ya estás en la oficina? Dios... nunca dejas de sorprenderme.

L-Tengo que preparar un caso importante y voy bastante retrasada. Aún no se lo he dicho a mamá, porque no hay nada seguro hasta después del caso, pero… quizás me hagan socia —inmediatamente apartó de nuevo el teléfono de su oído— ¿Es necesario que grites así?

T-¡Es que es genial! ¿Y cómo vas? ¿Crees que tienes posibilidades de ganar?

L-Tengo algo… un indicio de que podría salir satisfactoriamente —elevó los hombros— Aún así ya sabes como va esto, al final del juicio ninguno sale del todo satisfecho y solo se escuchan gritos e insultos por haberse quedado con la vajilla de la herencia de la tía Bilma.

T-Rió para luego guardar silencio unos segundos— Te noto… rara. Más distendida, relajada. ¿Es así o solo es por mi falta de costumbre de estar despierta tan temprano?

L-Eh... ¿Por qué lo dices?

T-No sé. Siempre sueles preguntarme como están mamá y papá, como están las cosas en general, hablas tres minutos y luego cuelgas porque estás ocupada. Pero hoy... es diferente. Es como si quisieras decirme algo y no supieses cómo.

L-Tal vez si tengo algo que decirte pero no sé cómo hacerlo —guardó silencio y miró su imagen en el espejo, retocando su peinado.

T-¡Dios mío! ¿Estás embarazada?

L-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo demonios voy a estarlo?

T-¡Y yo qué sé! Inseminación artificial, donante de espermas... hay muchos métodos. Quizás te ha entrado el instinto maternal, todo es posible.

L-No es nada de eso, Tay. Deja de decir estupideces.

T-¿Entonces qué es? —un silencio fue su única respuesta— ¿Lauren? ¿Se cortó?

L-No, no, no… sigo aquí —humedeció los labios y carraspeó— Es... es Camila.

T-¿Camila? ¿Te has comprado una mascota? ¿Tantas vueltas para eso? Odias los animales.

L-¡No es una mascota! Es mi… chica.

T-¿Tu chica? —otra vez el silencio— Lauren, ¿tienes... tienes novia? ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Eso es aún más sorprendente que lo del embarazo!

L-¿Puedes dejar de gritar? —frunció el ceño— No es un noviazgo convencional… —el ascensor sonó y las puertas se abrieron frente a ella– Es algo complicado. Es… ella es especial y yo… —fue interrumpida.

—Señorita Jauregui, buenos días –la saludó Diana, poniéndose a su lado con la agenda abierta en sus manos– Paso a detallarle sus tareas programadas para el día de hoy: Tiene un almuerzo con el Señor Dawson, William me ha ordenado que le quiere para un nuevo caso el cual debemos ver para que se informe de todo lo que necesita, Veronica llamó gritando porque su llamada perdida la había despertado y, en su despacho…

—Gracias Diana —musitó apartando el móvil– ¿Puedes esperar un momento? Ahora mismo estoy al teléfono.

T-Cuéntame de esa tal Camila. Deberías traerla a casa para que la conozcamos.

L-Creo que aún es un poco pronto para eso y Cam… —carraspeó— Camila es demasiado complicada como para poder explicártela por teléfono y con prisas.

T-¿Complicada por qué? ¡No me digas que está casada!

L-¿Qué? ¡No!

—Señorita Jauregui –volvió a irrumpir Diana– Tengo al señor Brandon por la línea tres y a la señora Clayton por la uno. ¿Les digo que los llamará más tarde o los retengo?

Lauren la observó inspirando profundamente por un instante en el cual el tiempo se ralentizó a cámara lenta, casi paralizándose por completo, dándole así espacio para asimilar detenidamente la situación. No podía hablar con dos personas a la vez, y su secretaria no se caracterizaba por ser alguien muy paciente.

L- Tay, realmente ahora no puedo hablar contigo.

T-¿Es una de tus tantas excusas para salir del paso?

L-¡No! Tengo que atender este asun… —fue interrumpida al poner la mano en el picaporte de su despacho.

—¡No entre! –gritó Diana cual soldado salvadora en el ataque de un francotirador.

—¿Qué mierda te pasa? —la miró apretando su pecho por el susto— ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

T-¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

—Tiene visita —le dijo vagando por su rostro con cierto temor.

Lauren la miró confusa, aún con el teléfono pegado en la oreja.

—¿Dónde?

—En su despacho.

—¿Y por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¡No me ha dejado! —alzó los brazos defendiéndose— Es... es...

—Sea quien sea tendré qué... —hizo amago de abrir la puerta pero su secretaria la detuvo de nuevo, poniéndose frente a ella e impidiéndole la entrada.

—Es una señorita un poco extraña —abrió los ojos ampliamente— Creo que antes de pasar debería llamar a seguridad.

—¿De qué hablas? —giró los ojos, apartándola— Voy a abrir, no grites ni me detengas de nuevo. Estás montando un escándalo y eso en este momento no nos conviene —susurró mirándola fulminante, cansada de esa actitud tan extraña y misteriosa.

Diana se puso tras ella en el acto, como si se tratase de un escudo humano y en su despacho hubiese un dragón echando fuego por la boca, Lauren suspiró con resignación antes de por fin abrir la puerta.

Su sorpresa ante lo que vio no pudo ser mayor, quizás de haber encontrado a tres pingüinos bailando la conga no habría estado tan estupefacta.

T-¿Quién es? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No me dejes con la incertidumbre!

L-Lo siento, tengo que colgar —le dijo rápidamente— Besos a los niños, a Drew, a mamá y papá. Adiós.

Y así, al colgar, Taylor se quedó con la duda de quién había tras la puerta del despacho de Lauren. Por supuesto, vosotros sí sabréis de quien se trataba. Quizás ya lo sospechéis, quizás no, de todas formas al leer la siguiente línea descubriréis de inmediato quien era la misteriosa chica.

—¡Lauren! ¡Buenos días! —gritó entusiasmada lanzándose a sus brazos y dándole un corto pero intenso beso en los labios— He venido a recogerte para que hacer un maravilloso desayuno campestre. Mira —le mostró una cesta de mimbre— Donna y yo estamos preparadas para ponernos en marcha.

Sí, en efecto, era Camila Cabello.

En su despacho, con una cesta campestre y una capucha rosa, deslizándose alegremente por su suelo recién pulido y resbaladizo mientras que Donna le llenaba de migajas de galletas el escritorio de caoba que había estrenado hacía tan solo una semana.

Increíble, inesperado, ilógico. Como todo cuando se trataba de ella.

—¿Llamo a seguridad? —le susurró su secretaria sobre el hombro.

—No, ella es... es una amiga —respondió, sin dejar de observarla.

—¿Ves? —se giró de repente clavando su mirada en Diana— Me conoce, no soy ninguna desquiciada ni una loca escapada de un manicomio —miró a Lauren— Sí, eso me ha dicho la muy desgraciada. No quería dejarme entrar, ¡quería enviarme a la cárcel! —la señaló acusatoriamente con el dedo— Deberías despedirla, es una secretaria muy antipática y maleducada.

Lauren se quedó completamente perpleja por esa reacción, jamás había visto a Camila insultar a nadie ni tanto odio en su mirada. Sabía que Diana era algo insoportable pero no tanto como para guardarle tal resquemor.

Las dos se miraron como tigresas en celo luchando por ser la hembra alfa, Lauren mientras tanto seguía en medio sin saber muy bien que hacer. Por suerte alguien o algo, según el punto con el que lo mirase, ayudó a amansar a una de las fieras.

—¡Hay una rata! —gritó Diana, en un claro estado de pánico al ver a Donna asomar su cabeza detrás de su dueña.

—¡Es un hurón! —respondieron ambas al unísono.

Claramente, Camila con cara de odio y Lauren por su parte completamente resignada. Al menos así lo dejó claro su suspiro. Lentamente giró hacia su secretaria.

–Diana, gracias por tu atención y tu preocupación pero de este tema me encargo yo —palmeó su espalda, echándola del despacho con muy poca sutileza.

—Pero… —titubeó.

—No me pases llamadas —exigió, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Inspiró profundo y dejó que su frente se apoyase contra la puerta de madera, impoluta y perfecta, de ese enorme y lujoso despacho de la planta veintisiete del edificio. Perfecto, formal e impecable hasta la llegada de Camila y su… cosa.

Lauren buscó dentro sí misma, en los lugares más recónditos de su ser, algo de paciencia. Paciencia que, todos sabemos, no era su mayor cualidad ni mucho menos su fuerte. Con los párpados cerrados e inspirando lo más hondo que sus pulmones podían permitirle, giró hacia ella. ¿Qué clase de furia contenida podía tener al verla vestida con su capucha rosa, esa canasta de mimbre colgando de sus manos delante de las piernas y esa sonrisa encantadora? Ninguna. ¿Qué clase de ser ruin y desalmado podía tratarle mal? Nadie. O al menos Lauren Jauregui no entraba en ese escaso y minúsculo grupo de personas.

—Quería sorprenderte. No pensé que… —titubeó, moviendo su pie sobre el parquet con nerviosismo— No era mi intención provocar tanto alboroto. Yo solo…

— Sé que no haces las cosas con maldad —se acercó a ella y acarició su mejilla, para luego apartar un osado mechón de su frente— Pero tienes que entender que no puedo estar todo el día jugando como si no tuviese una vida o un trabajo del cuál ocuparme.

—¿Jugando? —frunció el ceño— Esto no es un juego para mí, Lauren. Solo pretendía que tuviésemos un picnic en el maravilloso parque que tienes frente a tu oficina.

—¿Un picnic? ¿A esta hora? —observó el reloj en su muñeca— ¡Son las ocho de la mañana!

Camila agachó la cabeza y jugó con sus dedos, como una niña pequeña que había recibido una reprimenda por comerse el postre antes de cenar, o al menos ese era su rostro cuando le pasaba eso no hacía tantos años atrás.

Lauren suspiró, una vez más.

Y a estas alturas todos sabemos lo que significaban esos suspiros, ¿verdad?

Por si no os habíais dado cuenta; cada expresión corporal para con Camila por su parte, solo significaba que aceptaba cualquier delirio que pudiese proponerle aunque este se tratase de un picnic al aire libre en pleno diciembre a las ocho de la mañana. Porque, ¿para qué mentir? Esa pequeña y, hasta hacía unos días, insignificante mujer había llegado a su vida para cambiar todos y cada uno de sus esquemas.

Le había desarmado, le había hecho olvidar esos dogmas por los que se regía cada uno de sus actos y, lo que era aún peor, o mejor; la hacía sentir libre.

Ser ella, sin más.

La última vez que Lauren Jauregui había ido de picnic a un parque y había estado en contacto directo con el césped, sufrió una especie de horrenda urticaria por sus piernas debido aparentemente a una alergia desconocida. O tal vez fue por estar al aire libre, o quizás también por la naturaleza. ¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera ella lo sabía a ciencia cierta. Lo importante es que ella no era una gran amante de estar sentada, o recostada, o simplemente de pie sobre el verde, tirando a marrón por algunos sectores, césped de aquel parque. Pero ahí estaba. Sentada sobre una colorida manta de cuadros blancos y rojos esparcida con total perfección sobre el muy probable causante de su alergia. Sentada junto a Camila, una canasta de mimbre y Donna. ¿A qué demente se le podía ocurrir hacer un picnic en pleno invierno?

Sí, solo a ella.

—¡Que día tan primaveral hace! —exclamó una entusiasta Camila, ante la cara de asco de Lauren.

—Me tiemblan hasta las uñas de los pies —tiritó, frotándose las manos.

Camila, sin embargo, parecía vivir en África o tener un calefactor dentro de su capucha rosa, o quizás en la cesta de mimbre, incluso comenzaba a creer que Donna era un animal de juguete cuya única función era irradiar calor a su querida dueña. Tampoco es que hiciese tanto frío, pero para la friolera de Lauren aquello era el mismísimo Polo Norte.

—¿Por qué no podíamos hacer el picnic en mi oficina en vez de en el césped de un parque? —apretó la mandíbula intentando dejar de tiritar— ¡No hay nadie! ¡Está desolado!

—Casi descuartizas a Donna por comer sobre tu escritorio. ¿Cómo querías hacerlo en tu maravilloso despacho? —recordó con el ceño fruncido y de inmediato la sujetó entre sus manos— ¿No está adorable con su bufanda nueva?

No, no lo estaba.

—Sí... —musitó con una sonrisa poco creíble— Le pega con el color de sus ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿A qué sí? —exclamó con demasiada euforia para esas horas tempranas— Eso es justamente lo que me llevó a comprársela. Es igual a la mía. ¡Somos tal para cual! —incrementó la sonrisa y Lauren intentó no parecer horrorizada. Pero lo estaba.

— ¿Zumo?

—Preferiría un chocolate caliente. ¿Tienes?

—En mi cesta hay de todo —respondió comenzando a buscar el pedido.

Era tan hermosa cuando se movía al natural, cuando ni siquiera sabía que la estaban mirando. Os aseguro que lo era. Se movía con una naturalidad que hasta un ciego hubiese quedado obnubilado ante ella. Su pelo brillante y perfectamente amoldado sobre sus hombros le daba ese toque de frescura que dejaba tras cada paso que daba. Su piel bronceada, a pesar de la época en la que se encontraban. Su sutileza a la hora de moverse hacía que Lauren supiese a ciencia cierta que ante ella estaba la mujer más perfecta de todo Boston. Sí, sé que la perfección no existe, Lauren también lo sabía; pero era consciente de que Camila lo era más allá de sus cientos, o miles, de defectos. Defectos y misterios.

Misterios que podía apreciar a simple vista con solo mirar en ese marrón opaco de sus ojos, retirados de un brillo que quizás antes sí que poseían. Brillo que, con el paso de los días, comenzaba a desaparecer casi por completo.

Aunque Lauren parecía ser la única en darse cuenta de este hecho.

—Pareces caperucita rosa –musitó de la nada, captando su atención por unos segundos— Ya sabes... por la cesta y ese abrigo que llevas.

—¿Tú eres el lobo? —sonrió con picardía, haciéndose con un vaso de plástico para servirle el chocolate de aquel termo de lunares rojos.

—Yo soy quien tú quieras que sea, nena.

Silencio.

Los ojos abiertos como platos de Camila dejaron bastante claro que ese comentario no era lo que esperaba. ¿Le había llamado nena? ¿Realmente era su nena?

Todos sabemos del poco tacto de Lauren Jauregui y su poca soltura a la hora de seducir. Camila lo sabía, vosotros también y yo, por supuesto, también. Incluso Donna era consciente de ello. Dicho esto y todos sabiendo que esa situación no era para nada usual o común, comprenderéis el porqué de ese silencio incómodo y del primer mutismo de Camila Cabello en toda la historia, quizás en toda su vida.

—Tu chocolate... —musitó, tras un leve carraspeo tendiéndoselo lentamente.

Lauren, lejos de dar marcha atrás en su intento nada sutil de seducción, acarició su mano con las yemas de los dedos antes de coger el pequeño vaso.

—Gracias —sonrió pícaramente al ver la reacción que sin duda estaba buscando.

Se había propuesto conquistarla, enamorarla; si para ello tenía que hacer uso de unas tácticas que ni siquiera sabía que existían, lo haría. Todo vale en el amor y en la guerra, o al menos eso dicen.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —consultó Camila.

—Por supuesto. Pregunte —sonrió, calentando sus manos con el vaso de chocolate tras un extenso y reconfortante sorbo.

—¿Por qué contrataste a Diana? —buscó su zumo, con total naturalidad— Esa chica no es normal, no está bien de la cabeza.

Lauren rió, muy estrepitosamente para su gusto, tapando sus labios para evitar que el líquido ingerido saliese de ellos.

—Fue lo mejor que encontré, no hay muchas secretarias en condiciones hoy en día —se reincorporó— ¿Por qué la odias? Antes casi le muerdes en la oficina.

—Llamó rata a Donna y por poco me pide una muestra de sangre para dejarme entrar a esperarte... poco le hice. Creo que está enamorada de ti —bebió un sorbo y la observó— Yo sería una excelente secretaria, mucho mejor que esa rubia de bote con cara de acelga escurrida.

—No me gusta mezclar lo personal con lo profesional, nunca trae nada bueno. Créeme.

—¡Oh Dios mío! —abrió los ojos ampliamente y se sujetó el pecho— ¿También te has acostado con Diana?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —soltó una pequeña risita— ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Crees que me acuesto con todas?

Camila recobró la postura y bebió nuevamente de su bebida.

—No lo sé... ¿Lo haces?

—No, no lo hago —la observó con seriedad— De hecho no suelo acostarme con nadie. Quiero decir que... no me gustan los rollos de una noche o las relaciones esporádicas.

—¿Y Alexa, la modelo abogada?

—Ella fue un error y me arrepiento muchísimo.

Asintió con la cabeza y luego miró hacia Donna, dándole una galleta de las suyas.

—¿Y la hija de tu jefe?

Nuevamente, Lauren se atragantó con el chocolate.

—Cómo... ¿Cómo demonios sabes tú eso?

—Me encontré con un tal Bob en el ascensor y al parecer no es un gran admirador tuyo. Me contó que no entendía como, habiéndote enrollado con la hija del jefe en su propia casa y en su despacho, iba a hacerte socia —elevó los hombros— Un hombre muy simpático y agradable.

—Ese tío es un envidioso y un imbécil. Rebecca también fue un gran error.

—¿Algún error más que deba conocer? —dio un nuevo sorbo con una media sonrisa.

—No, solo tengo esos dos —carraspeó al notar esa mirada intensa— No me mires así, lo digo en serio. No suelo acostarme con cualquiera, necesito sentir algo para hacerlo. Quizás te parezca algo anticuado pero así soy yo —desvió la atención hacia ese desolado parque, intentando parecer desinteresada— ¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

—¿Tienes muchos... errores?

—Alguno que otro —elevó los hombros sin mucho interés.

Lauren giró la cabeza y la observó en silencio. Sin duda ella sí estaba muy interesada en las posibles respuestas de Camila Cabello. Al fin y al cabo su vida y su pasado eran un completo y absoluto misterio.

—¿Te gustan los rollos de una noche?

—Me gusta el sexo —respondió despreocupada— Es una forma de expresión, ¿por qué convertirlo en un gran evento?

—No sé... —arrugó la frente en el pensamiento— Estás desnudándote ante alguien, no solo físicamente sino en todos los sentidos.

Camila rió como era habitual, similar a una gallina, y la miró fijamente.

—¿Desde cuándo eres una romántica?

—¡No es romanticismo! —exclamó sin poder contener la sonrisa idiota que se formaba en su rostro al verla reír— Solo creo que es un momento especial, un instante único, al menos para mí lo es. ¿Con cuántas mujeres has estado tú?

—Pues... déjame pensar —frotó el mentón y se tomó el tiempo necesario— Siete u ocho.

—Bien...

—Eso en Boston —agregó con rapidez y Lauren volvió a atragantarse— Si contamos con Nueva York y Miami, de donde son mis padres y viven mis abuelos, quizás sean unas... veinte o treinta. No lo sé exactamente, nunca me he parado a contarlo.

—¿Veinte o treinta? —tosió e intentó que sus ojos no se saliesen de sus orbitas en esa apertura infinita por el asombro— ¿Hablas en serio?

—Por supuesto. Ya te dije que nunca miento.

Y nuevamente llegó el silencio.

Dejad que me tome el atrevimiento de detallaros la cara de Lauren, porque sin duda no tenía precio. Su boca estaba abierta cual buzón de correos para todos aquellos insectos voladores de ese parque. Sus ojos en shock, prácticamente sin pestañear, y sus lagrimales poco a poco comenzaban a sufrir las consecuencias de aquel aire frío golpeando directamente hacia ellos. Incluso creo que no respiraba. No lo sé realmente pero me gusta darle un poco de dramatismo a la historia. La cuestión es que estaba completamente perpleja, eso sí puedo afirmarlo con seguridad.

Camila, al alzar la vista y encontrar esta imagen, la miró confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Nada... —carraspeó y se movió nerviosamente en su posición— Solo... no te tenía por una mujeriega.

—No lo soy.

—Dudo que tus veinte o treinta errores piensen lo mismo —elevó las cejas.

Soltó una sonora carcajada y le tiró una de las servilletas de cuadros a juego con el mantel.

—Cállate. Eres una mojigata.

—¡No soy una mojigata! —se defendió para luego morder su labio inferior— A veces te pareces a Veronica.

—Shh... —la interrumpió— Voy a poner algo de música para relajar el ambiente.

Dicho y hecho.

De esa pequeña canasta de mimbre, la cual debía haber robado a algún mago del centro, salieron también unos diminutos altavoces los cuales conectó a su teléfono. Empezaba a sospechar que aquella cesta no tenía fondo alguno, incluso pensaba que de repente iba a sacar una cama plegable para poder dormir una siesta matutina.

Camila buscó concentrada, como si el tema a elegir fuese de vital importancia.

Finalmente My girl resultó ser la elegida. Intencionadamente o no, nunca he sido muy consciente de este hecho.

Lauren mientras tanto no podía dejar de mirarla.

Se movía en su lugar en la manta, con ese ritmo pausado pero contagioso de la canción. Era la viva imagen de la pureza en su estado máximo, alguien sin malicia ni dobles intenciones. Era ella, sin importar el qué dirán; sin preocuparse por el sitio donde estaba.

Era ella, siempre, feliz siendo de esa manera.

Y eso precisamente era algo que Lauren no veía muy a menudo en ese mundo hipócrita y materialista en el que solía moverse habitualmente. Quizás por eso la quería, porque era lo más puro que había encontrado entre tanta oscuridad.

"I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May."

Tarareó junto con The Temptations que se oía de fondo; con esa voz angelical que ya tenía el placer de conocer a la perfección. Nada más existía. Solo ella, la pequeña morena de ideas delirantes, el bicho horrendo que tenía por mascota, aquel picnic improvisado bajo el frío invernal y esa canción de fondo. Todo armónico y perfecto. Nada podía salir mal, nadie podía entrometerse en aquel mágico momento. O quizás sí. Lauren giró la vista, dentro de ese universo paralelo ralentizado en el que estaba viviendo, y pudo ver como el señor William se encontraba paseando por uno de los senderos. Directo hacia ella. ¿Qué demonios hacía ese hombre, a esa hora, en ese parque? Millones de personas en el mundo y ella precisamente tenía que encontrarse con él. Esa era la suerte de Lauren Jauregui.

Debía actuar y debía hacerlo rápido.

Su mejor idea pero no por ello certera fue esconderse detrás de esa, hasta hacía escasos segundos, inútil canasta de mimbre sin fondo. La sujetó con ambas manos como si su vida dependiese de ello, quizás porque lo hacía, y sin demasiada sutileza se escondió tras ella.

Bueno, "se escondió tras ella". Digamos que esa acción fue tan útil como intentar tapar a un elefante con una hoja de papel. Así os podéis hacer una idea de que aquello no funcionó, por mucho empeño que Lauren hubiese puesto en ello.

—¿Te sientes bien? —susurró Camila al ser testigo directo de la patética situación.

Lauren la miró con los ojos abiertos ampliamente por el pánico y afirmó con la cabeza sin salir de su refugio anti-jefes.

Por cierto, una refugio de mierda.

—¿Lauren? ¿Eres tú?

Conocía esa voz. Claro que la conocía, llevaba seis años escuchándola. Cerró con fuerza los párpados e inspiro profundamente antes de quitarse la cesta de la cara y sonreir con la mueca más forzada y horrenda que pudo salir de sus labios.

—¡Oh! ¡Señor William! —intentó mostrarse sorprendida—No le había visto.

"I guess you'd say. What can make me feel this way? My girl"

El tema siguió sonando y, obviamente, Camila continuó tarareándolo y moviéndose al compás sin importarle mucho quien era aquel señor y porque Lauren parecía tan afectada con su presencia. Quizás ni siquiera lo había oído, estaba demasiado centrada en bailar con Donna.

Lauren decidió levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible de ella, quizás así Donna no atacaría a su jefe provocando que la despidiesen de inmediato.

—No esperaba verlo por aquí. No sabía que... —titubeó hasta llevarlo a un lugar seguro, a solo dos metros de Camila pero lo suficiente alejado de la "bestia"— Yo... ella… estamos... —sonrió con nerviosismo— Hacemos un picnic para esperar la llegada de la primavera.

—Oh... entiendo. Mi mujer y yo también hacíamos picnic, no en invierno, pero solíamos hacerlos. Hace mucho... antes de que ella se hiciese una adicta al yoga y a sus clases de samba —meció el rostro por el disgusto— Ahora está en mi despacho, por eso estoy aquí; la he dejado con mi secretaria. Demasiado tengo con soportarla en casa como para también hacerlo en la oficina.

Como siempre que aquel señor hacía una horrenda broma, Lauren rió tontamente; a pesar de que no entendía porque criticaba tanto a su mujer si no podía vivir sin ella y mucho menos podía comprender por qué demonios había elegido aquel maldito parque entre los cientos de lugares posibles a los que ir en Boston.

—Es saludable caminar por las mañanas, dicen que ayuda a rejuvenecer. No es que usted parezca mayor... —corrigió rápidamente— Solo que es bueno para recuperar la forma. No es que esté mal físicamente solo...

El señor William tocó su hombro.

—Tranquila Lauren, lo he entendido —sonrió cálidamente— Te noto algo más nerviosa de lo normal. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Algo que deba saber con respecto al caso?

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! El caso marcha viento en popa —levantó el brazo con el puño cerrado— Es el frío… no me sienta bien.

Si, al parecer la volvía más imbécil de lo que ya era habitualmente.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué se comportaba de esa forma? ¿Acaso había perdido sus dotes para tratar con los altos cargos? Tantos años resolviendo casos satisfactoriamente solo con una sonrisa y un discurso demoledor y ahora era incapaz de hablar con su jefe sin que le temblasen las piernas.

Lauren Jauregui se volvía más idiota por momentos, no me cabe la menor duda.

Sigamos, ahora comienza la parte más interesante.

—¿Quién es la hermosa señorita con la que estás? —preguntó Tom, señalando con la cabeza hacia Camila.

Los breves segundos que utilizó para girar su cabeza hacia el sitio señalado, fue el tiempo que Camila tardó en ponerse de pie y tomar las riendas de la situación.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —se acercó hasta ellos, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados— ¿Te está molestando, Lauren? ¿Quiere robarte? ¿Es un atracador? —lo señaló con el dedo, amenazante— Quiero que sepas que durante dos meses fui a clases de karate, por lo tanto no deberías...

—Cállate Camila—le interrumpió de un susurro, dándole un pisotón— No es ningún atracador. Es mi jefe —la miró fulminante.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente, a juego con su boca, entendiendo lo que aquella mirada perdonavidas significaba y siendo consciente de la gran cagada que había hecho, o al menos eso pareció en un principio.

—¡Oh! Encantada de conocerlo —secó la palma de su mano rápidamente y se la tendió a modo de firma de paz— Lauren me ha hablado muchísimo de usted.

Quiero que sepa que su imperio es admirable. ¡Único! Tiene el mejor bufete de abogados de todo Boston... ¡de toda América!

Lauren la pellizco por debajo, con muy poca sutileza, para luego mirar hacia aquel perplejo hombre y sonreír desesperadamente.

—Ella es muy entusiasta, con todo.

—Sí, ya veo... —sonrió hacia Camila— Me recuerda a mi mujer, era igual cuando tenía su edad.

—¿Eso es bueno? —preguntó ésta ante el posible elogio.

—Sí... o eso supongo. No lo sé —hizo un aspaviento con la mano— Pero usted, señorita, es mucho más hermosa que ella; eso que no le quepa la menor duda —besó su mano a modo de saludo.

Las mejillas de Camila se sonrojaron como los cuadros del mantel y rápidamente miró a Lauren con nerviosismo.

—No sé muy bien que decir... —le susurró.

—No digas nada —forzó una nueva sonrisa.

Y una vez más llegó el incómodo y odioso silencio.

Incómodo para Lauren, odioso para Camila.

Ya, a estas alturas de la historia, todos sabemos que Lauren no tiene demasiado tacto para manejar las situaciones cuando éstas son inesperadas y no medidas en su esquemática cabeza; también sabemos que Camila no puede pasar más de diez segundos manteniendo la calma y guardando el preciado, y hasta a veces, anhelado silencio.

Os imaginaréis entonces lo que viene a continuación, puesto que si mezclamos en un mismo vaso agua y aceite no duran demasiado tiempo siendo uno.

—¡Ahora caigo! –exclamó Camila de la nada, golpeando su mano contra la frente— Usted es... ¡Es el padre de Rebecca!

El señor William titubeó un tanto confuso y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, ese soy yo. ¿La conoces?

—¡No! —soltó una estruendosa carcajada— Bob me ha contado ésta mañana como...

No pudo terminar su entretenida historia, Lauren le tapó la boca de inmediato y no precisamente con mucha delicadeza. Era una situación de código rojo, tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible si no quería terminar defendiéndose a sí misma por asesinato a una guapa morena de boca demasiado grande.

—Lo siento señor William, es muy agradable hablar con usted pero se nos enfría el desayuno. Ya sabe... por éstas temperaturas.

—¡Oh! Por supuesto. He sido un maleducado al interrumpiros en vuestro picnic —meció el rostro con una sonrisa— Disfrutad de los primeros años, luego solo hay decepciones y disputas por ver quién saca a mear al jodido perro —frunció los labios y miró a Camila— Un placer conocer a la compañera de mi abogada estrella, es grato saber que se codea con tan buena compañía.

—Muchas gracias, el placer ha sido mío —sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

—Nos vemos en la oficina, Lauren –la saludó con la mano— Infórmame de como van las cosas en el caso del señor Brandon, ya sabes que nos jugamos mucho —le guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto, le mantendré al tanto —respondió obediente.

Lauren miró como el señor William se alejaba de ellas continuando así con su paseo para huir de su mujer y, al contar al menos unos treinta pasos de distancia, finalmente pudo respirar tranquila.

¿O debería decir "tranquila"?

—¿Qué ha sido eso, Camila? –giró hacia ella bruscamente.

—¿Qué ha sido qué?

—¿En serio pensabas hablar con mi jefe sobre su hija y mi relación esporádica con ella? –siguió con la boca abierta por el asombro— ¿De verdad pensabas hacerlo? ¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¿Perdona? —entrecerró los ojos— Solo trataba de ser amable. No veo el problema. ¿Era necesario que me trataras de esa manera? ¿Crees que soy tu mascota?

—No, no lo creo. Pero tampoco creo que sea adecuado que le hables como si lo conocieras de toda la vida cuando es alguien que puede hacer que no vuelva a trabajar jamás solo con un chasquido de sus dedos —inquirió, con frustración— ¡Y casi le atacas con una llave de karate! No me lo puedo creer —rió aún perpleja por lo ocurrido.

Camila alzó las cejas y, lejos de sentirse culpable por lo sucedido, se cruzó de brazos. La había llamado idiota, o le había preguntado si lo era, que más daba. La cuestión es que no le había gustado, ni el tono, ni las formas utilizadas y no pensaba quedarse callada. Ni mucho menos.

—Te vi hablando con él y noté que estabas nerviosa, pensé que te estaba molestando, solo quería cuidarte y protegerte. Perdóname por eso —juntó los labios, alzando la barbilla— Además, sino llego a acercarme ni siquiera me hubiese presentado.

—No te presenté porque no quería alargar la conversación por mucho tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estabas ocultándome? ¿Por eso te escondías detrás de la cesta? ¿Te avergüenzas de mí?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó con el ceño fruncido— Solo no quería que mi jefe me viese en un parque en mi hora de trabajo haciendo un picnic con una ridícula manta de cuadros y un mugroso hurón —escupió sin freno y la cara de Camila dejó en claro que no de forma demasiado correcta— Perdóname, quizás estoy siendo irracional.

He de decir que, aunque Camila fuese una chica con carácter y un tanto bipolar, no era fácil sacarla de sus casillas. "Perro ladrador, poco mordedor" se suele decir; ella era un claro ejemplo de ello. Podía molestarse por situaciones y marcharse sin más, pero luego al minuto siguiente ya ni recordaba por qué lo había hecho.

No obstante ya sabemos las tres cosas que la hacían enfurecer y pasar de un estado a otro en cuestión de segundos; y Lauren, sin ser muy consciente de ello, había hecho dos de esas tres cosas.

Quizás también la tercera.

—¿Qué problema tiene mi manta, Lauren? —estalló finalmente tras un intenso silencio— ¿Y Donna? ¿Qué te ha hecho ella? ¿No te gusta su bufanda? –preguntó incansablemente sin esperar una respuesta— ¡No me mires así! Juro que trato de entenderte pero no, no puedo hacerlo. ¿Cuál es el problema de que estuvieses haciendo un picnic en tu hora de trabajo? ¿Él no se supone que debía estar trabajando también? Porque no es así, está dándole de comer a los patos —señaló a lo lejos, en dirección hacia el señor William.

Si, así era, estaba alimentando a los patos. Pero ese no es precisamente el asunto que nos concierne.

—No empieces con otro de tus ataques de locura transitoria —suplicó, entrecerrando los párpados— Él puede darle de comer a los patos o a los leones marinos si quiere, ¡es el jefe! —rió sin gracia— Yo no lo soy, no puedo jugarme mi puesto y mi posible ascenso ¡solo por un estúpido picnic!

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el ambiente, creo que incluso los pájaros dejaron de cantar y los patos de... ¿Cómo mierda se llama el sonido que hacen los patos? ¡No importa! Me habéis entendido. Lo importante es que una guerra encarnecida estaba a punto de suceder en un solitario parque de Boston en pleno invierno a las nueve de la mañana.

—¿Qué has dicho? —frunció el ceño.

—Ya me has escuchado —respondió sin dar un paso atrás— Algunos tenemos deberes y no podemos pasar el día de fiesta y saltando como cigarras, algunos somos hormigas y debemos trabajar. ¿Sabes lo que es eso? —la miró con soberbia.

Camila decidió guardar silencio, sorprendentemente, y se dirigió hacia el lugar del picnic teniendo claro que deseaba desaparecer de inmediato de ese sitio. Quería irse lejos, muy lejos de allí; quería huir, de ser posible a la otra punta del mundo. Por ello cogió el chocolate caliente, los altavoces, los vasos, el zumo y demás objetos repartidos por su manta de cuadros rojos y blancos y los metió rápidamente en la cesta.

—¡Vamos, Camila! —alzó los brazos, comprendiendo lo que estaba haciendo— No puedes molestarte conmigo todo el tiempo y luego irte sin más. Actúa como una persona adulta. ¡Yo debería ser la enfadada!

Giró hacia ella lentamente y, creedme, los ojos de Camila estaban lejos de transmitir molestia o enfado. Solo se podía ver en ellos pura y total desilusión.

O al menos así lo dejaba claro ese llanto ahogado que estalló de forma repentina.

—¿Tú la enfadada? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo no soy quien te llama idiota, ni se avergüenza de su pareja! —se sujetó la cabeza— Por Dios... ya no sé ni lo que digo. ¿Sabes qué? Solo quería ayudarte, quería hacer algo que pudiese relajarte para preparar ese caso de la mejor forma posible. Quería... quería pasar tiempo contigo, Lauren. Solo eso —la miró con tristeza— ¿Ésta es tu manera de hacer que me enamore de ti? ¿Ridiculizándome y haciendo que me sienta como una inútil mierda? Eras una de las pocas personas por la que no me sentía juzgada. Es una pena darme cuenta de que no eras nada más que lo que yo pretendía que fueras.

Y así sin más cogió a Donna poniéndola bajo su brazo y, junto con la canasta de mimbre, las dos entendieron que el tiempo consumiendo el mismo aire que Lauren Jauregui ya había sido excesivo.

Pero como bien sabéis, o al menos así debería ser; tanto para amar como para pelear se necesita al menos de dos personas, al igual que para las despedidas, y al parecer en esta absurda disputa sin sentido una de ellas no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

—¿Así serán las cosas siempre? —la agarró del brazo con fuerza— ¿Cuándo no haga lo que tú quieres que haga vas a gritarme y marcharte? ¿Así va esto? —alzó las cejas con dureza— Porque si es así quizás tú tampoco eres nada más que lo que yo pretendía que fueras, Camila.

El ambiente cargado de miradas duras y fulminantes reproches que no sé muy bien porqué estaban siendo puestos sobre la mesa, cada vez estaba más y más concentrado como si aquello fuese una olla puesta en el fuego a punto de estallar y salpicar así todo a su paso. Lauren había perdido la paciencia y eso nunca llevaba nada bueno y lo peor de todo era que estaba demasiado centrada en su propia ira como para ser consciente del daño de sus palabras.

Camila la miró en silencio durante un instante y luego observó el agarre.

—No me ataques Lauren, esta vez no soy yo la equivocada —se apartó bruscamente— Espero que ganar ese caso te de toda la felicidad que, al parecer, mi compañía no sabe darte.

—Espera —volvió a sujetarla y esta vez fue Donna quien se hizo oír con un gruñido.

— ¿Qué le pasa a la rata?

Si algo no debía hacer Lauren Jauregui en un momento como ese, por supuesto, era insultar a Donna; eso era firmar su sentencia de muerte.

—¡No le digas rata! ¡Y deja de agarrarme joder! —se soltó una vez más— ¿Qué quieres ahora? ¡Corre, ve tras tu querido jefe! ¡Ve a tu amado trabajo! —señaló en dirección hacia el edificio— No necesito nada de ti, estoy cansada de las decepciones.

Lauren la miró y, una vez más, su orgullo pudo más que la razón.

—Eres tan infantil...

Camila sonrió de medio lado e inspiró profundamente, intentando hacerse con una paciencia que ya estaba más que agotada.

—Esta idiota, infantil y al parecer poca cosa para ti, se va con su rata y su estúpido picnic a otro sitio.

Y exactamente eso fue lo que hizo, dejando atrás a Lauren y a otro punto más por tachar en su lista. Tal vez esto último aquella mañana también careció de importancia alguna.

 **26\. Hacer un picnic al aire libre. Hecho.**


	11. Capítulo 11

Nada más amaba Harry Styles que el dia miércoles ya que podía sentarse tranquilamente en el sillón de su confortable y cálido despacho para tomar su café mientras leía los últimos cotilleos de la web de Pérez Hilton.

Era su pequeño momento, ese que ansiaba durante toda la semana. Sin embargo, aquel miércoles, una llamada interrumpió su adorada paz.

H-¡Buenas tardes señorita Cabello! —la saludó apoyando sus piernas sobre la mesa— ¿Qué tal ha ido su mañana? He echado de menos mi llamada de buenos días.

Un silencio fue su respuesta, solo interrumpido por el sonido del tráfico y, al parecer, un sollozo mudo.

H-¿Mila? ¿Eres tú? ¡Si le has robado el móvil a mi amiga devuélvelo inmediatamente!

C-No. Soy... soy yo... —titubeó de forma casi inaudible— Harry, te necesito, ¿dónde estás?

H-Estoy en el trabajo, tenemos una crisis importante con la mercaderia. Mi equipo está lleno de incompetentes —giró los ojos apretando los labios ante el recuerdo de aquel espantoso acontecimiento— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás... estás llorando?

C-Es... es ella, Harry. Es Lauren —musitó intentando contener el llanto— Te necesito, no sé que hacer. Estoy... estoy tan sola.

H-¿Lauren? —frunció el ceño intentando asimilar los hechos— No te escucho muy bien… ¿Por qué lloras por Lauren?

C-Hemos discutido. Me llamó imbécil... o quizás no lo hizo... ¡No lo sé! Pero hemos discutido y... —guardó silencio, girando una esquina— No sé por qué me afectó tanto, en realidad.

H-Yo tampoco lo sé. Se supone que es una más —dio un sorbo a su café— ¿Qué importa si te llamó imbécil o no lo hizo? —unos cuantos nuevos sollozos fueron su única respuesta— Mila... deja de llorar, por favor.

C-No puedo... quiero pero no puedo —intentó serenarse sin mucho éxito— ¡Y si importa! Importa y mucho. No lo entiendes, ¿no? ¡Se avergüenza de mí!

H-¿Estás segura? Quiero decir... a veces eres un tanto paranoica y te tomas las cosas muy a la tremenda. Quizás...

C-Esta vez no —le interrumpió convencida— Le invité a un picnic, en el parque. ¡Incluso vestí a Donna para la ocasión! Quería pasar tiempo con ella, realmente quería hacerlo y ella... ella solo se avergonzó de mí y de mis ideas. Y también insultó a Donna y a mi mantel de cuadros —dejó escapar un suspiro de resignación— Es igual a todos.

H-Bueno, si es así que se vaya a la mierda —dejó la taza de café en la mesa y volvió a sentarse erguido— ¿Qué más da? Sales con otra y punto, Boston está plagado de mujeres hermosas deseosas de estar contigo.

C-No es tan fácil...

H-¿Camila? No estarás enamorándote, ¿verdad? —Y, otra vez, solo consiguió un silencio como respuesta.

Silencio que casi hace que Harry cayese de la silla por la impresión.

H-¡Te estás enamorando! ¡Oh dios mío! Houston tenemos un problema.

C-No lo estoy. Yo... ¡No lo sé! ¿Cómo podría saber si lo estoy o no?

H-No tengo un libro de directrices para que sepas si estás enamorada o no, Mila. Trabajo en una cadena de supermercados, no en un consultorio amoroso.

C-Resopló y negó con la cabeza mientras esperaba el semáforo— No lo estoy, sería imposible que así fuese. Yo... —carraspeó y alzó la barbilla— Solo estoy confundida. Es eso.

H-Entiendo... —asintió lentamente con la cabeza, sin confiar mucho en su palabra— Yo solo puedo decirte una cosa. Se supone que cuando llegaste a Boston querías vivir el momento, decías que era por una causa justa —puso los codos sobre la mesa— Eso implica también dejarse sentir, prohibirte amar no es la mejor manera de disfrutar del día a día.

C-Yo no me prohíbo amar, solo que la miro y es perfecta. Con su vida hecha, su mundo admirable, sus proyectos de futuro... ¿Y yo qué? ¿Qué tengo? —negó con la cabeza— ¿Qué puedo darle? Sabes como son las cosas y esto es imposible.

H-Todo tiene solución, Camila. Nada es irreversible.

C-Esto no la tiene. Se terminó, para siempre. Punto y final —sentenció y, de inmediato, se paralizó por completo al alzar la vista— Tengo... tengo que colgar.

Y, por el rostro completamente estupefacto de Harry, os aseguro que lo hizo.

No, no había visto a un fantasma, tampoco a Demi, mucho menos a Donna manteniendo relaciones sexuales en plena calle puesto que estaba cobijada en uno de sus brazos. Había visto a la persona que menos esperaba ver en aquel preciso momento.

Ahí, sobre la acera, sentada en los escalones de su edificio.

Sí, en efecto, os estoy hablando de Lauren Jauregui.

Camila intentó salir de su estado de shock y agachó la cabeza subiendo los escalones como si no la hubiese visto, rápidamente, casi ahogando a Donna por los propios nervios de aquella situación inesperada e incómoda. Buscó las llaves en su cesta, buscó y buscó pero no las encontraba. Teniendo en cuenta que llevaba medio centro comercial en su interior no fue un hecho muy incomprensible.

Un coche paró frente a su puerta y, como si realmente hubiese sido contratado para la ocasión, Please don't leave me de Pink comenzó a sonar en aquella calle casi desierta al noroeste de Boston.

"I can be so mean when I wanna be, I am capable of really anything. I can cut you into pieces when my heart is... broken."

—Camila, espera —susurró Lauren con voz quebrada poniéndose tras ella— Hablemos, como adultas. No seas así.

—¿Qué no sea cómo? —giró para mirarla sin dejar de buscar las jodidas llaves que al parecer habían desaparecido en la profundidad infinita de la cesta— ¿Ésta es tu forma de disculparte? ¿Atacándome de nuevo?

—¡No! Tenía una disculpa preparada. Te lo juro. Solo... —suspiró con fuerza y agachó la cabeza— A veces me pones un poco nerviosa.

—¿Tenías una disculpa preparada? —rió con ironía— ¿Crees que esto es un juicio, Lauren? ¡Estoy dolida! —exclamó alzando la vista— Estoy llorando, por tu culpa. ¿Para qué has venido? No me interesa lo que quieras decirme.

"I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this."

Finalmente encontró las malditas llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura con manos temblorosas. Lauren, lejos de tomar eso como una despedida, la siguió por las escaleras sin darse por vencida.

—He venido porque necesitaba hacerlo —reconoció subiendo tras ella— Te seguí, pero Diana me encontró y empezó a hablarme sobre un cliente y... —hizo un aspaviento— Da igual, eso no importa. Estoy aquí, ¿no?

Camila paró en seco en mitad del rellano de la primera planta y alzó las cejas girándose hacia ella.

"Please, don't leave me."

—¿Crees que lo que dices se puede borrar por el simple hecho de que estés aquí? ¡No! —exclamó casi haciendo caer a Donna del susto— Las palabras que dices a veces te condenan para siempre. Deberías saberlo, eres abogada.

—Siento lo que te dije, siento como te traté; yo... —mordió su labio inferior— Simplemente estoy bajo mucha presión y me desbordé —se disculpó agachando la cabeza.

—Lo sé, sé que ese caso es importante para ti y para tu carrera —respondió tras un breve silencio— Pero también sé que te avergüenzo, Lauren. Sé que por mucho que quiera parecerme a ti y encajar en tu vida eso es imposible. No estamos hechas la una para la otra, somos demasiado diferentes.

Intentó seguir su camino, subir finalmente a su apartamento y encerrarse a llorar como una niña pequeña abrazada a su querida mascota mientras comía chocolate y veía "Desayuno con diamantes"; pero Lauren, de nuevo, tomó su brazo impidiendo su enésima huída.

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo voy a avergonzarme de ti? ¡Si te he dicho que te quiero! —la miró fijamente y tomó aire— Me gustas tal y como eres, no tienes que cambiar por mí, no necesito que lo hagas. ¿No lo ves? Siempre vuelvo. —sonrió de medio lado— Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, Camz. Y no digas más que no estamos hechas la una para la otra, porque es justamente lo contrario —acarició su rostro secando los restos de sus lágrimas— _Somos perfectas juntas._

Las palabras de Lauren, lejos de hacerla flaquear, solo consiguieron un nuevo ataque.

—¿Perfectas? ¿A qué llamas perfección? ¿A mis locuras y a como te avergüenzas de ellas? —se soltó de su agarre y siguió subiendo las escaleras— ¡Veo tu cara, Lauren! Si no me matas es porque eres incapaz de aplastar a una hormiga. Odias a Donna, odias mis ataques de locura y mis ideas delirantes —tomó aire apoyando las manos en sus piernas tras la dificultosa subida— No me digas que me quieres porque lo único que tú quieres es a esa persona que eres cuando estás conmigo.

Un nuevo silencio las invadió justo frente a la puerta de su casa. Esa misma puerta de aquel viejo edificio marrón que a pesar de los meses aún no sentía como un verdadero hogar; ese apartamento que era el único con las ventanas azules del barrio y de todo el noroeste de Boston, pero que sin embargo para ella seguía carente de vida.

Camila alzó la vista y miró a Lauren sin poder evitar que una nueva lágrima escapase por su rostro e, irguiéndose en sí misma tras recuperar el aliento, suspiró con pesadez.

—Lo que ha pasado hoy solo me ha dejado claro lo que ya sabía —metió la llave en su cerradura— No soy más que un soplo de aire fresco en tu rutinaria vida. Eso solo es lo que te doy y solo eso es lo que te hace volver una y otra vez —giró el rostro para mirarla de nuevo— No vuelvas a decir que me quieres por como soy porque es mentira.

Dicho esto abrió la puerta, esperando que Lauren entendiese que aquella vez el enfado no se le pasaría de un momento a otro. Estaba dolida, estaba decepcionada y, lo que es peor, se sentía defraudada. Quizás hasta engañada.

Pero, por si aún no os habéis dado cuenta, Lauren Jauregui no era de rendirse tan fácilmente. Por lo tanto, puso un pie en la puerta y entró sin más en aquella casa; lugar que por cierto pisaba por primera vez.

—¿Sabes lo que yo creo? —entrecerró los ojos— Creo que estabas esperando que cometiese el más mínimo error para alejarme. Porque sientes algo por mí, por mucho que te empeñes en negarlo, y eso te aterra —negó con la cabeza para luego alzar la barbilla— ¿Pero sabes qué? Tu actitud solo me deja claro que eres una cobarde.

—¿Cobarde? —rió sin gracia dejando a Donna en su pequeño rincón de la casa— No me conoces en absoluto, Lauren. No sabes nada de mí ni de mi vida. ¿Puedes irte? —señaló la puerta— Por favor.

—No me iré a ningún sitio. Eso tenlo claro. Y me importa una mierda si me sigues alejando una y mil veces. No pienso irme. Llama a la policía, a los bomberos o al FBI —fue hacia el sofá blanco del salón y se sentó— No voy a moverme de aquí.

A pesar de sentirse defraudada por aquella mujer cabezota y orgullosa, Camila no pudo contener la sonrisa ante esa actitud decidida y casi podría decirse que un tanto masoquista. ¿Cuántas veces la había alejado? ¿Y cuántas veces ella había vuelto? ¿Cuántas veces más tendría que echarla de su vida para que comprendiese que aquello no podía ser?

—¿Porque eres así? —preguntó tras un breve silencio— Podría lanzarte a Donna... seguro que eso haría que salieses corriendo.

—Ya estoy acostumbrada a su mirada psicópata, no le tengo miedo —elevó los hombros encendiendo el televisor. Camila siguió parada junto a la puerta con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirarla.

—No has respondido a mi pregunta...

Lauren cerró los párpados, apagó el televisor que no había durado más de un minuto encendido, y alzó la vista hasta encontrarse con aquella mirada capaz de lograr que perdiese cualquier resquicio de compostura.

—Soy así porque estuve pensando y yo también tengo una de esas sensaciones de las que me hablaste cuando montamos en globo, de esas como cuando estás a punto de bañarte en la playa.

—¿Ah sí? —frunció el ceño sin saber a que venía eso— ¿Y con qué?

—Pues... —se levantó lentamente y caminó hacia ella— Esa sensación es la que tengo cuando estoy montada en Otom, en dirección a tu casa y sé que estoy a punto de verte. Los coches pasan, el aire me roza la cara y yo estoy cada vez más nerviosa porque sé que en unos minutos tú bajarás y me regalarás una de tus sonrisas —tomó su rostro entre las manos y vagó por sus ojos— No hay nada que me haga sentir más viva, no hay nada que ame más que verte salir por esa puerta dispuesta a regalarme cientos de ideas delirantes.

En toda historia de amor, hay un momento en el que el protagonista sabe que está perdidamente enamorado. No porque algo cambie de repente o suene una reveladora música de fondo o un gran cartel con neones rosas y corazones le indique que finalmente ha llegado el momento. No. Simplemente lo sabe.

Y, os aseguro, que ese momento suele ser inolvidable.

Lauren ya había tenido su momento, ahora fue el turno de ella.

Camila Cabelllo supo que estaba enamorada de Lauren Jauregui un veintidós de diciembre a la una y treinta y dos minutos de la tarde, para ser exactos.

Finalmente, después de siete días y de luchar contra ello con todas sus fuerzas, tuvo la absoluta certeza de que aquel sentimiento no se parecía a ninguno que había experimentado por nadie en toda su vida.

Ya no había solución, no podía dar marcha atrás. Una vez que se cruza esa línea la persona pasa a ser inmediatamente otro idiota enamorado más que se suma al clan capitaneado por un ridículo niño con pañales al que llaman Cupido.

Tras esta declaración, Camila solo pudo guardar silencio y titubear una y otra vez sin saber que decir. ¿Qué podía agregar? ¿Acaso lo que dijese le haría cambiar de opinión? ¿Realmente quería que cambiase de opinión? Cientos de pensamientos se agolpaban en su mente mientras esos ojos verdes la observaban con un amor y una devoción que no había visto jamás.

Solo pudo suspirar. Un suspiro hondo y profundo, a sabiendas de que aquel sentimiento nuevo, y por lo tanto desconocido, solo podía traerle problemas. Pero ya lo sabemos, los enamorados son todos unos masoquistas y ella al formar parte del clan no iba a ser diferente.

Lauren se acercó lentamente hasta esos labios que pedían a gritos ser besados, sabiendo que algo había cambiado en Camila y que aquella vez no la apartaría.

Sin embargo, una entrada triunfal rompió el mágico momento.

—¿Que demonios te hizo esa zo... —exclamó Harry, abriendo la puerta con nerviosismo— ¡Lauren! Que alegría verte —corrigió rápidamente al ver a la susodicha en aquel pequeño salón de paredes amarillas.

Camila se giró para mirarle y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Harry! Has venido muy rápido.

Éste frunció el ceño. Claro que había llegado rápido, casi tuvo que sobornar el taxista para que fuese a 120 kilómetros por hora.

—Estaba aquí, con Lauren, y ella... —la miró sin poder evitar una idiota sonrisa— Ella se quedará a comer, ¿quieres hacerlo tú también?

Lauren miró primero un tanto confusa a Camila para luego sonreír, también como una completa idiota; Harry las observó a ambas perplejo sin entender una soberana mierda de lo que había pasado.

Pero tenía hambre, mucha hambre, por lo tanto aceptó.

—Será un placer almorzar con dos damas tan hermosas —sonrió haciendo una especie de reverencia.

 _A veces la vida nos lleva a situaciones que nunca habíamos imaginado. Momentos e instantes que llegan sin que realmente sepamos como ha pasado. Nos dejamos llevar por impulsos y luego nos vemos en lugares que jamás pensamos pisar con personas con las que nunca habríamos predicho estar._

Eso mismo era lo que pensaba Lauren Jauregui mientras estaba sentada en aquella mesa de madera con Harry y Camila, tomando un delicioso almuerzo y compartiendo aire con un hurón que dormía pacíficamente como el 90% de su tiempo. No tenía ni la menor idea de porque estaba allí y no comiendo con uno de sus clientes con quien tenía concretada una cita, pero así era; ahí estaba y he de decir que extrañamente cómoda.

—Y entonces entré en mi despacho y Donna estaba comiendo galletas sobre mi escritorio —soltó una carcajada mientras negaba con la cabeza— Pensé que a Diana le daría un infarto. ¡Lo juro!

Los tres rieron al unísono y Camila le dio un sorbo a su vaso de agua.

—Tú porque la tenias detrás —sonrió en el recuerdo— Yo la tenía en frente y pensaba que se le saldrían los ojos —soltó una nueva carcajada— ¡Fue genial!

Nuevas risas se escucharon en aquel pequeño apartamento y un ambiente lleno de cordialidad y familiaridad los cobijó. Muy distinto a aquellos gritos y reproches que se habían escuchado hacía menos de una hora, como si realmente aquel acontecimiento jamás hubiese ocurrido.

Pero sí lo había hecho. Por como Camila observaba de reojo a Lauren mientras comía sus berenjenas al horno, la certeza que había sentido a la una y treinta y dos minutos seguía ahí.

Intacta.

—Camila suele hacer esas cosas —acotó Harry negando con la cabeza— Una vez me visitó al trabajo, con Donna vestida muy adecuadamente con un bañador, dispuesta a pasar un día perfecto de playa —abrió los ojos ampliamente— ¡En mitad de una reunión con uno de nuestros acconistas! Tendrías que haber visto su cara, creía que la vena de su frente iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

—¡No fue así! —se defendió frunciendo el ceño— Haces que parezca una desequilibrada mental y no lo soy. Vosotros no lo entendéis... Donna me manifiesta sus deseos silenciosamente.

—Si ya... —rió Harry pinchando un trozo de su plato— Cada vez que veo su rostro compungido cuando le pones uno de tus modelitos, tengo miedo de que una noche coja sus galletas y huya lejos de ti.

—O que te muerda y te mate —añadió Lauren, señalándola con el tenedor.

—Ya te he dicho que está vacunada... no me mataría.

Harry miró a Lauren, alzando las cejas.

—Nunca he podido constatar eso de la vacuna, ten cuidado.

—No os soporto —se levantó conteniendo la risa— Será mejor que lleve al amor de mi vida a dar su paseo antes de la siesta —sonrió cogiéndola en brazos y poniéndole su hermosa bufanda— ¡No toquéis el postre hasta que vuelva! Demasiado que no me lo he tomado antes de la comida por respeto a vuestros extraños gustos.

Dicho esto, Camila se fue con Donna a pasear enfrascada en su caperucita rosa y extrañamente feliz sin saber muy bien el motivo. O sabiéndolo pero intentando ignorarlo al menos por quince minutos.

Lauren se levantó recogiendo los platos para llevarlos al fregadero.

—Yo lo hago —se ofreció Harry, apartándola lentamente— No querrás manchar ese carísimo traje de Prada. ¿Nueva temporada?

—¡Sí! Al fin alguien que entiende de moda. Y no pasa nada, ya he perdido dos por culpa de Camila —negó con la cabeza abriendo el grifo y tomando uno de los platos— Una pérdida más no supondría ninguna desgracia.

Harry la observó con una sonrisa y le ayudó a enjuagar lo recientemente enjabonado, como dos viejos amigos que se conocieran de toda la vida junto con miradas cómplices carentes de silencios incómodos que hacían que Lauren se sintiese extrañamente como en casa.

—Te gusta de verdad, ¿no?— le preguntó de la nada.

—¿Limpiar los platos? —elevó los hombros— No es una de mis tareas preferidas pero me ayuda a relajarme.

—¡No! —soltó una carcajada— Hablo de Mila. Te gusta.

Lauren lo miró en silencio durante unos segundos y asintió tendiéndole uno de los vasos.

—Muchísimo.

—Bien, entonces hay algo que debes saber de ella —le dijo finalmente después de pensar muy bien sus palabras, girándose y apoyando sus manos en la encimera— Ahí donde la ves, tan alegre y despreocupada, ha sufrido más de lo que puedes llegar a imaginar —miró al suelo pensativo— No ha tenido una vida fácil, aún no entiendo como muchos días tiene fuerzas para levantarse por las mañanas. Yo en su situación no sé como habría reaccionado, sinceramente.

—¿Lo dices por tener que dejar sus estudios? —cerró el grifo y se secó las manos.

Harry asintió de nuevo.

—Entre otras tantas cosas...

—¿Entre otras cosas? ¿Qué le pasó? —imitó su postura y lo observó arrugando la frente— ¿Por qué abandonó? Siempre que quiero saberlo me cambia de tema.

—No es asunto mío contártelo, Lauren —alzó la vista— Es algo personal y supongo que cuando esté preparada te hablará de ello.

—Muchas veces me pregunto si algún día lo hará —mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento— Es decir... realmente me cuesta mucho poder llegar a ella, es como... es como si siempre que tirase un ladrillo de su infranqueable muro pusiese cinco más.

—Así es Camila —se encogió de hombros— Le cuesta mucho abrirse, teme que le hagan daño o quizás se debe a que nunca había encontrado a nadie capaz de interesarse lo suficiente como para hacerlo —la observó en silencio— Hasta que apareciste tú.

Lauren sonrió de medio lado y volvió la vista al suelo, concentrada en sus múltiples pensamientos.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer para que me deje entrar?

—Has llegado más allá de lo que nadie jamás pudo, eso te lo aseguro. No obstante debes darle tiempo, todo esto es algo nuevo para ella.

—También lo es para mí.

—¡Entonces maravilloso! —alzó los brazos— Podréis aprender juntas.

Ambos rieron y terminaron de colocar los últimos restos de la mesa en sus respectivos lugares; Lauren recapacitando en lo que Harry le había dicho y éste maquinando una y otra vez en su cabeza las palabras exactas que debía decir.

—Me gustas, Lauren —expresó finalmente— Muchísimo. No solo eres preciosa y con un gusto excelente para la moda, también eres inteligente, educada y tienes un maravilloso futuro por delante —sonrió para luego serenarse de repente— Pero, quiero que tengas clara una cosa.

—¿Qué?

Se acercó a pocos centímetros de ella y la miró fulminantemente.

—Si vuelves a hacerla llorar, aunque solo sea una pequeña lágrima; el mordisco de Donna te aseguro que no será el mayor de tus problemas. ¿Entendido?

Lauren abrió los ojos ampliamente y asintió confusa con la cabeza.

—En... entendido.

—Perfecto. Todo claro entonces.

Harry caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó en él con las piernas cruzadas, satisfecho por haber hecho su labor de gran caballero cuidando a su pequeña princesa. Lauren siguió estupefacta aferrada a la encimera, sin saber muy bien que decir. Creo que estaba un poco aterrada; no estaba acostumbrada a recibir amenazas de ese tipo, mucho menos por alguien que llevaba puesta una chaqueta con un ridículo broche confeccionado con una inmensa pluma.

Sin embargo, las palabras salieron solas de su garganta.

—Harry…

—Dime —alzó la vista de la revista que estaba leyendo.

—Nunca le haría daño, me importa demasiado. Jamás en mi vida haría nada que pudiese lastimarla.

—No lo pongo en duda —la observó detenidamente— Pero el corazón de Camila es mucho más frágil de lo que puede parecer a simple vista.

Como si supiese que estaban hablando de ella, Camia irrumpió en el apartamento con Donna bajo el brazo y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío. Nerviosa, tan hiperactiva como siempre, quizás incluso más.

—¡No os lo vais a creer! —exclamó entusiasmada intentando recobrar el aliento— He encontrado a la novia perfecta para Donna. La seguimos diez minutos pero al doblar la esquina se esfumó —frunció el ceño— De todas formas saldré mañana a la misma hora y espero que podamos volver a verla.

Lauren y Harry la miraron completamente perplejos.

Daba igual cuanto tiempo pasase con ella, jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse a sus rarezas. Y no me extraña, Harry llevaba seis meses siendo su mejor amigo/vecino y aún muchas veces no la comprendía.

—¿Quién te dice que Donna es lesbiana? —alzó las cejas, descreído.

—¡Claro que lo es! Es mi hija —respondió convencida— Además, su tío también es gay, ¿cómo saldría heterosexual? —preguntó dejando al susodicho animal de nuevo en su rincón.

Harry giró los ojos.

—El hecho de que tú lo seas no quiere decir que ella también lo sea, ¡Mira a tus papas y a ti!

—Pues ella lo es y punto —afirmó tajante, sentándose agotada en una de las sillas— No os habréis comido el postre, ¿verdad?

Camila los observó y comprendió de inmediato que algo raro estaba pasando en esa habitación.

Digamos que ella tenía un sexto sentido, como el de Marley la camarera. Sabía exactamente cuando dos personas habían hablado o comentado algo que les llevaba a sentirse incómodos.

Y, de no tener ese don, no hubiese sido muy complicado percatarse de que la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo de untar mantequilla.

—No —respondió finalmente Lauren— Estábamos esperándote.

Harry se levantó de su asiento dando una palmada en sus piernas.

—Yo, con todo el dolor de mi corazón, tendré que perderme la deliciosa tarta de chocolate —se puso su abrigo para marcharse— Louis me está esperando, hoy finalmente le quitan el parche.

—¡Oh! Lo había olvidado —exclamó golpeando su frente— Ya iré con Donna a visitarlo. Y no te preocupes, te guardaré una porción —lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias, pero intento conservar la línea —sonrió al apartarse de ella— Esta tarde tendré una intensa clase de baile con Lucy para poder bajar este gran banquete —acarició su barriga y miró a Lauren— Un placer verte de nuevo.

—El placer ha sido mío —sonrió amablemente.

Dicho esto, Camila acompañó a Harry los ínfimos pasos desde el salón a la entrada y le despidió con un nuevo abrazo.

Siempre estaban abrazándose, era como una tradición irrompible entre ellos.

Cerró la puerta y giró hacia Lauren, apoyada en la pared junto a la cocina.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —le preguntó frunciendo el ceño— Estabais algo... tensos.

—No pasó nada —elevó los hombros despreocupada— Harry solamente actúo como lo que es, un gran amigo.

—No me digas que te amenazó… —apretó la mandíbula, algo ruborizada— Sé que por teléfono actué como si te odiase, pero no era necesario que...

No pudo terminar su frase, Lauren la interrumpió acercándose hasta ella y poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

Camila vagó por sus ojos, completamente ensimismada en aquel rostro hermoso lleno de una paz extraña que nunca antes había visto.

—Eso ya no importa —sonrió cálidamente— Podríamos volver a donde lo dejamos antes de que él llegase... —acercó su cuerpo contra el de Camila y besó lentamente su cuello.

Ésta cerró los ojos por unos segundos, dejándose llevar por esa proximidad y ese deseo contenido desde hacía poco pero intenso tiempo. Porque sí, la deseaba más que a nada; de una forma casi sobrehumana. Sin embargo, sus nervios como siempre le jugaron una mala pasada.

—¿Te gusta la tarta de chocolate? —la interrumpió, apartándola lentamente.

Lauren la observó con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro. Una sonrisa desconocida también hasta entonces, sin duda.

—Me gustas más tú —susurró con voz queda.

Ella abrió los ojos ampliamente y caminó nerviosa hasta la cocina para coger dos platos y dos cucharas para el postre.

—Harry... no te ha dicho nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó titubeante mientras sacaba el pastel de la nevera.

—¿Qué debería de haberme dicho? —se apoyó en la encimera.

—No lo sé... ¿De que hablasteis? ¿De mí? ¿De mi vida?

—No, solo me dijo que no te hiciese daño —se encogió de hombros y la miró fijamente— Que has tenido... una vida difícil.

Camila asintió procesando lo escuchado mientras cortaba el pastel e intentó, sin mucho éxito, parecer despreocupada.

—¿Nada más?

—Nada más —se acercó hasta ella y la abrazó por detrás apoyando su barbilla en el hombro— ¿Por qué tanto misterio, Camzi? ¿No confías en mí?

—¡Claro que confío! —exclamó girando sobre sí misma— No es misterio... solo... solo que conozco a Harry y puede ser muy hiriente cuando alguien me lastima. No es que tú me hayas lastimado demasiado, solo que se acerca Nochebuena y... —tomó aire y la miró con tristeza buscando una explicación coherente— Es la primera navidad que pasaré lejos de mis padres, iban a venir pero tienen mucho trabajo en casa con los huéspedes. No lo estoy llevando del todo bien y él solo quiere cuidarme.

—Entiendo... —agarró su cintura y miró hacia el suelo con cierto nerviosismo— En realidad, ahora que lo dices, tenía una propuesta para ti. Pero no sé... —titubeó— Realmente no sé si vas a aceptarla o no.

—¿Una propuesta? —abrió los ojos ampliamente y buscó su mirada— Lauren, no creo en el compromiso. Sé que esto a ti te ha afectado mucho, pero no es...

—No voy a pedirte que nos casemos, al menos todavía —la interrumpió con sorna— Me preguntaba si... ¿Te vendrías conmigo a Portland por Navidad?

Camila intentó no parecer demasiado estupefacta ante aquella propuesta; pero su cara absolutamente perpleja y sus ojos casi salidos de sus órbitas dejaron claro que, a pesar de ser muy buena actriz, no lo era bajo situaciones de presión máxima.

—¿Qué?

Lauren sonrió ante tan adorable imagen y apartó un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

—Tú, yo y mi familia. ¿Que te parece? —sonrió aún con más entusiasmo— Así no pasarás Nochebuena sola. Ellos son estupendos, estoy segura de que les encantarás.

—No puedo... —titubeó, humedeciendo los labios— No puedo dejar a Donna sola. Lo pasa muy mal con los cohetes. Es más, una vez se escondió dentro del bolso de una de las invitadas y ella se fue de casa con Donna dentro y tuvimos que... —fue interrumpida de nuevo con un dedo en sus labios.

—Donna también puede venir, no hay problema.

—No es necesario que hagas esto, Lauren. No quiero que lo hagas simplemente para demostrarme que no te avergüenzas de mí.

—No lo hago por eso —arrugó la frente— Quiero que vengas porque me apetece. Pero si no quieres no pasa nada, solo era una idea —se alejó de ella camino al sofá.

Una mano en su muñeca y un abrazo inesperado, se interpusieron en su camino.

—Me encantaría... —le susurró al oído para luego alejarse y mirarla frunciendo el ceño— Pero no es una presentación formal, ¿verdad?

Lauren soltó una carcajada.

—Si no quieres que lo sea, no lo será.

—Preferiría que piensen que somos amigas —jugó con el cuello de aquel caro vestido.

—¿Acaso somos algo más? —preguntó alzando las cejas con sorna.

Camila la observó arrugando la nariz.

—No me gusta cuando me miras como si estuviese en un juicio.

—No me gusta cuando evades mis preguntas... —le espetó con el mismo tono acaramelado.

—Las amigas no se besan ni se acercan insinuantemente —le dijo a modo de reflexión, sonriendo de medio lado— ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

—A medias, pero me gusta eso que dices de besar... —estrechó aún más su cuerpo contra el de Camila— ¿Cómo besarías a tu no-amiga?

Y obviamente, después de lo dicho, se besaron.

Un beso diferente quizás. Diferente a los que se habían dado anteriormente, al menos así lo fue para Camila. Tierno, dulce, despreocupado pero intenso a partes iguales. Un beso de esos que se dan sin más, con una normalidad y una soltura que solo la rutina puede ofrecer. Un beso que le dejó claro que estaba metida hasta el cuello en una relación no declarada como tal pero que sin duda alguna lo era.

Porque da igual el nombre que le pongamos a las cosas, da igual si lo llamamos de una forma u otra, dos personas enamoradas que no podían estar más de tres horas separadas la una de la otra solo puede tener una denominación: pareja.

—Siento mucho la pelea de hoy… fue un tanto absurda y siento que perdí valiosos minutos de mi vida. De hecho, solo he cumplido un punto en mi lista —comentó con un deje de tristeza, al separase de sus labios y rozar su nariz con la de Lauren.

—¿Y eso es poco?

—Según mis cálculos... —pensó por un instante— Tendría que haber cumplido al menos uno más. Hoy fue un día perdido en todos los sentidos.

—No creo que sea del todo perdido —sonrió, observándola con un brillo inusual en sus ojos— Pero, aún así, haré que recuperes el ritmo. ¿Qué te parece?

—¿Eres maga? —sonrió alegremente— ¿Puedes hacer que vuelva atrás en el tiempo?

Lauren rió y negó con la cabeza.

—No, pero si puedo hacer que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad.

Si a Camila le quedaba alguna duda de que estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de Lauren Jauregui, tras esta declaración de intenciones lo tuvo claro: la amaba, ya no había forma de remediarlo. Y, para su sorpresa, tampoco quería hacerlo.

No, aquel día no había sido para nada un día perdido en la vida de Camila Cabello. Quizás, aunque ella no lo sabía, ese día fue el más importante de su vida.

Al menos hasta entonces.


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Jueves, 23 de diciembre._**

Los días felices. Esos que siempre recordaremos y a los que nos aferramos cuando sentimos que la vida nos está dando la espalda. Esos momentos llenos de emoción y entusiasmo que llegan sin avisar, a veces de la forma más inesperada.

Lo bueno del amor es que nos hace sentir que siempre estamos en días felices; es químico, está científicamente demostrado que cuando alguien se enamora es más feliz gracias a una hormona, la endorfina, que segrega el cerebro cuando ese sentimiento llega a nuestra vida. ¿Y quién puede luchar contra la ciencia? Nadie.

Camila Cabello tampoco era una excepción.

Montada en Otom camino a Portland, con Donna en una pequeña mochila colgada a su espalda y esos altavoces dándole banda sonora al viaje, sentía que por primera vez en mucho tiempo tenía el mundo en sus manos. Locura, pasión, obsesión, delirios, esos son los síntomas del enamorado, esos fueron los estados por los que Camila había pasado y, finalmente, había obtenido su diagnostico. Tantos días intentado evitarlo y de nada había servido; nadie puede luchar contra el amor, eso también es un hecho científicamente demostrado.

Por su parte, Lauren, ni siquiera había intentado evitarlo; realmente creo que de forma inconsciente había estado esperando ese momento toda su vida.

Por mucho que afirmase no creer en el amor y aunque no tuviese precisamente el trabajo más idóneo para confiar en encontrarlo, leer tantas historias de caballeros andantes luchando por encontrar a su hermosa princesa le habían llevado a preguntarse una y mil veces que era ese extraño sentimiento con una fuerza tan inmensa como para que alguien fuese capaz de arriesgarlo todo.

Así, ella que planeaba cada minuto al milímetro, ahora estaba viviendo algo que sin duda se escapaba de sus esquemas y, sobre todo, de su control. Camila por sí misma no se parecía a nada que jamás hubiese conocido. Era única, irrepetible. Lauren se había enamorado, y no de cualquier persona, se había enamorado de una chica cuyos planes y pensamientos no iban más allá de una hora más tarde.

Tenía razón, en el fondo Lauren lo sabía; ellas no tenían absolutamente nada en común. No obstante eso no impedía que se complementasen casi como en una danza perfecta, consiguiendo una armonía silenciosa formada por cientos de instantes sucedidos unos con otros donde jamás pensaban en nada más. Quizás en tan solo ocho días tenían más recuerdos juntas que muchas parejas con años de relación.

Y es que ahí radica la magia de esta historia; en como cada pequeña cosa las había llevado a ese momento, a ese instante en una gasolinera de una carretera cualquiera situada a sesenta kilómetros de Portland. Él de Middlesex, no él de Oregón.

Ninguna había tenido elección. Todo era cosa del destino.

O al menos eso empezaba a creer Camila.

—¡Siguiente! —exclamó el dependiente de la gasolinera.

Avanzó un mínimo paso en la pequeña fila sin dejar de observar por la ventana a aquella mujer perfecta apoyada en Otom mientras leía el mapa con su ceño fruncido por la concentración y cuidaba pacientemente de Donna quien, sin duda, no la soportaba demasiado. O al menos así lo demostraba la forma en la que intentaba escaparse concienzudamente de ese fuerte agarre.

Camila no pudo contener la sonrisa. Aunque la había observado en silencio, una y otra vez, jamás podía encontrarle defecto alguno. Lo había intentado, creedme, lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, pero era imposible; era demasiado dulce, atenta, educada y hermosa como para hallar la más mínima razón o motivo por el que no querer estar con ella. Después de una semana y un día, estaba resignada y entregada. Finalmente había dado la batalla por perdida.

Estaba enamorada y ahora lo único que deseaba era saber, a ciencia cierta, si era verdaderamente correspondida.

—¡Siguiente! —anunció de nuevo el chico, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Era su turno, finalmente podrían salir de nuevo hacia Portland y llegar de una maldita vez. Dos horas en el asiento de atrás de una moto, con Donna colgada en su espalda y el viento haciendo llorar sus ojos, no era lo que ella llamaba un placentero y satisfactorio viaje. Sí, amaba montar en Otom, mucho más si tenía la excusa perfecta para aferrarse a la cintura de Lauren, pero también amaba sus piernas y éstas estaban empezando a sufrir las consecuencias.

El chico de la gasolinera, quien según el pequeño cartel en su mono azul se llamaba David, le atendió con una seductora e incluso podría decirse que sexual sonrisa.

—Son veinte dólares, muñeca —le dijo sin dejar de observarla de arriba a abajo con picardía.

Ella giró los ojos ante tan descarado intento de ligue y sacó su cartera del bolsillo buscando el dinero que le faltaba. Veinte dólares por dos zumos, un paquete de galletas y dos sándwiches. ¿Qué desfachatado atraco era ese?

Cuando finalmente la encontró, su lista se cayó al suelo y rápidamente se agachó para recogerla. La leyó un instante, miró de nuevo a David quien estaba ensimismado mirando su trasero, y le regaló una gran sonrisa. Falsa sin duda, pero eso él no lo sabía.

—¿Puedes darme esos chicles que están allí, al fondo? —preguntó mordiendo su labio inferior y señalando con el dedo— Los de fresa, son mis preferidos.

—Yo a ti te doy lo que me pidas, preciosa —le susurró con un guiño, antes de girarse para buscar lo pedido.

Mientras tanto, fuera, Lauren terminaba de echar gasolina al mismo tiempo que el maldito hurón intentaba escaparse Dios sabe hacia dónde. ¿Qué demonios quería? ¿Habría visto a alguna hembra hurón que llamase su instinto animal? ¿Por qué no podía estarse quieta y dejarla en paz de una maldita vez?

Tras el cuarto tirón, cansada de soportar sus gruñidos y miradas perdonavidas, Lauren se agachó y la miró fijamente.

—Tú no me gustas y yo no te gusto, eso ha quedado claro —guardó silencio un segundo, como si realmente creyera que iba a contestarle y extendió el dedo de modo amenazante— Pero tu mamá y yo estamos intentando hacer las cosas bien y, quizás, si estos tres días le demuestro que estamos hechas la una para la otra finalmente pueda pedirle que sea mi novia.

Donna la observaba, inmóvil, frunciendo levemente el ceño o lo que fuera que tuviese el hurón encima de sus ojos. Intentando entender, supongo, el idioma humano y procesando aquella declaración de la mujer desconocida que se había apropiado tan rápidamente del corazón de su dueña.

—Por ello me gustaría que te comportases conmigo —siguió hablando sin dejar de mirarla fijamente— Todo tiene que salir perfecto, ¿entiendes? Tienes que ayudarme colega, si lo haces prometo que te regalaré una bolsa entera de esas apestosas galletas que tanto te gustan. ¿Trato hecho? —le tendió la mano.

Para su sorpresa, y os aseguro que también para la mía, Donna extendió su patita delantera y la chocó con la mano de Lauren. Impresionante, jodidamente impresionante. Y loco, muy loco. Pero real.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue mucho más loco de lo que llegaría a continuación.

—¡Lauren! —gritó una desaforada Camila corriendo con una bolsa de papel marrón entre las manos— ¡Arranca!

Lauren la observó por unos instantes sin entender muy bien de que se trataba aquella carrera atropellada directa hacia su persona. Sea lo que fuese que estaba ocurriendo, cuando alguien corría con ese rostro de desesperación en dirección a su única vía de escape, era porque algo malo pasaba detrás. Ver tantas veces películas como La matanza de Texas o Jeeper Creeper, le daban información suficiente para afirmar esa creencia.

Dicho esto, puedo agregar que detrás de Camila salió el simio de David con lo que parecía ser una escopeta de caza en sus manos.

—¡Jodida ladrona! —gritó cargando el arma— Las más sexys siempre sois las más peligrosas.

El rostro de Lauren se paralizó por varios segundos, hasta sentir como la pequeña morena amenazada de muerte se arrojó sobre ella en el asiento trasero y empezó a golpear su espalda para que abandonasen el sitio de inmediato.

—¡Joder Lauren, arranca! —exigió con desesperación.

Y Otom, fiel a su nueva "dueña", salió arando sobre el cemento gastado de esa vieja gasolinera al igual que una escena de Thelma y Louise pero con moto y un hurón estupefacto bajo el brazo. Chirriando las ruedas y dejando tras de sí varios disparos, que por suerte solo fueron al aire y no hacia ellas, escapaban junto a Fluorescent Adolescent de Arctic Monkeys en esos pequeños altavoces cual música de fondo en una película muda.

Lo sé, completamente surrealista, pero os aseguro que también real.

—¿Qué mierda ha sido eso, Camila? —preguntó de un grito Lauren, sin dejar de mirar hacia la infinita carretera frente a ella.

—Leí mi lista y estaba en el lugar perfecto para tachar uno de mis puntos —respondió observando hacia atrás, por si a David se le había ocurrido la brillante de idea de seguirlas.

Por suerte para ellas no fue así y la gasolinera cada vez parecía un punto más lejano en su campo de visión, haciendo que finalmente pudiese respirar tranquila sabiéndose sana y salva.

—Tú y tu maldita lista —giró los ojos— ¡Casi haces que nos maten!

Camila soltó una carcajada y sonrió ampliamente, completamente entusiasmada.

—¡Vamos Lauren! Ha sido alucinante, ¿no sientes la adrenalina en tus venas?

No, no la sentía, solo podía pensar en lo que sería de ella si descubriesen que había huido de una gasolinera solo para robar un par de zumos y unas apestosas galletas. Sería su ruina.

Camila había hecho que infringiese la ley, dos veces. Ella, una abogada reconocida y respetada a punto de ser socia del mejor bufete de Boston; había sido cómplice de un robo. Todo por amor. ¿Lo veis? El amor solo trae problemas.

¡The best you ever had! ¡The best you ever had is just a memory and those dreams! Lalalalala

Perdón la canción es demasiado pegadiza y yo también me he dejado llevar por la adrenalina del momento.

¿Por dónde íbamos?

¡Ah sí! Llegamos a Portland. Sí, el de Middlesex.

Una sencilla pero hermosa cabaña de piedra junto al lago con un amplio y cuidado jardín era el nuevo paisaje que Camila tenía ante sus ojos. Perfectamente decorada para la Navidad, con cientos de luces y un falso muñeco de nieve vestido con lo que parecía una camisa de leñador y un viejo gorro de lana rojo.

Bajando lentamente de Otom con piernas temblorosas y retirando el bolso de su amarre, nuestra protagonista inspiró profundamente y se infundió de una calma que lejos estaba de hallar en sí misma.

Había llegado a la casa de sus… ¿suegros? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando cuando aceptó ese viaje? ¿Había perdido la cabeza? ¿Aún estaba a tiempo de salir corriendo cual gacela y alejarse lo máximo posible de aquel mal trago?

Ver a Lauren actuar de forma tan natural, lógicamente después de todo también era su casa, la hacía entender que más allá de no contar con una presentación formal estaba allí como su novia. Era su pareja, por mucho que ella se hubiese repetido hasta la saciedad durante todo el largo camino que no era así.

—¿Camz? —preguntó Lauren girando hacia ella, viendo que solo había avanzado tres pasos— ¿Por qué andas tipo tortuga?

—Es esta maleta, me pesa un poco —mintió, casi tropezando con una piedra que se interpuso en su camino— Bueno, en realidad no es una maleta, es un bolso... ¡Da igual! Creo que tendría que haber dejado la mitad de las cosas en casa, no entiendo porqué he traído todo esto solo...

—Para, para —la interrumpió dejando escapar una risa tímida— No he entendido nada de lo que me has dicho. ¿Te encuentras bien? —buscó su mirada— No te estarás arrepintiendo, ¿verdad?

Camila tragó saliva y negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—No... no es eso, solo...— suspiró y acercó sus labios al oído de Lauren— Nunca antes he conocido a los padres de... ya sabes.

—¿De qué? —humedeció los labios, intentando contener la carcajada.

No quería ofenderla y que armase un escándalo nada más llegar, tenía que parecer comprensiva. Pero lejos estuvo de lograrlo. Sus dotes de abogada convincente e infalible, eran completamente nulos con Camila.

—¡No te burles de mi! —empujó su brazo con una sonrisa nerviosa— Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

—Creía que esto no era una presentación formal —incrementó el intento de contener la risa.

—¡Y no lo es! —rectificó con rapidez como si sus palabras fuesen a condenarla— Pero... ¿Tú cómo estarías si fuese yo quien te presentase a mis padres?

—¿Yo? —enarcó las cejas y se tomó un segundo para procesar la pregunta— Estaría encantada. Seguro que son dos personas maravillosas.

Y, nuevamente, llegó esa sonrisa en Lauren que lograba hacerla sentir de inmediato como en casa.

De un instante a otro, con tan solo esa calidez en su forma de hablarle y esa dulzura en su mirar, Camila podía sentir como esa selva que amenazaba con quitarle la vida por miles de inseguridades se convertía en una reconfortante sala de estar con un cálido fuego encendido y un futuro esperanzador por delante.

Solo faltaba cumplir lo más complicado…

Cruzar la puerta de entrada.

—¡Bienvenidas a casa! —gritaron Clara y Michael Jauregui al unísono abriendo inesperadamente.

Juro que a Camila casi le dio un paro cardiaco tras tan inmensa sorpresa. Incluso Lauren se sobresaltó y Donna cerró la cremallera de su reconfortante bolso. Quizás eso último no ocurrió, pero ya sabéis como soy de dramático algunas veces.

Los ojos vivaces de Camila buscaron con desesperación esas pupilas verdes repletas de paz. Y, obviamente, la encontró.

—¿Este entusiasmo no te recuerda a alguien? —susurró en su oído.

Y esas palabras mágicas fue lo último que necesito para que cada músculo contraído de su cuerpo se relajase de una forma inmediata.

Sonrió, para luego agachar el rostro hasta su regazo y morder su labio inferior. El momento que tanto había estado temiendo estaba a punto de llegar, ya sí que era completamente inevitable.

—¡Mi niña! —exclamó Clara, casi asfixiando a Lauren entre sus brazos— Es tan bueno tenerte en casa después de tanto tiempo —otro abrazo, más besos, más asfixia— ¿Comes bien? Te noto algo pálida. ¿Duermes las ocho horas necesarias? También estás un poco ojerosa. Seguro que estás todo el día trabajando y no des...

Lauren la interrumpió, conteniendo la risa.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy perfectamente, mejor que nunca —sujetó a Camila con una de sus manos por el brazo y la acercó a esa escena de reencuentro familiar— Esta es Camila, la... la amiga que os dije que se quedaría con nosotros en Navidad.

Michael caminó hasta ella y la miró en silencio. Tragó saliva con fuerza, aquel hombre alto de espalda ancha y ojos pequeños pero vivaces e intensos, le causaba cierto respeto. Ya sabía de quién provenía esa presencia imponente de Lauren, sin duda la había heredado de su padre.

—Un placer conocerte, Camila —dijo con voz solemne, para inmediatamente después cobijarla en un fuerte abrazo— Será estupendo tener a alguien más que comparta nuestra tradición de jugar al tabú la noche antes de Navidad.

—Papá es un adicto a los juegos de mesa —indicó Lauren al ver su rostro perplejo después de ser liberada de ese abrazo de oso— Queríamos llevarlo a un centro de desintoxicación pero no lo consintió.

Para sorpresa de todos, incluso de ella misma, Camila rió. Pero no con su típica risa, cual gallina desbocada, sino con una risa de verdad; de esas que salen del pecho para terminar en la garganta. Ese sonido armónico capaz de transmitir una comodidad presente en cada recoveco de esa casa que solo pisaba desde hacía cinco minutos. Solo cinco minutos, pero ya se sentía extrañamente como si formase parte de esa familia.

—El gusto es mío señor... —indicó un tanto avergonzada por su reacción inesperada— Hizo bien en no ir, esos sitios nunca sirven de nada.

—¡Claro que no! Solo te limpian el cerebro y la cuenta corriente —miró a Lauren— Me gusta tu amiga —volvió hacia Camila— Nada de señor, llámame Mike. ¿Sabes jugar al Scrabble?

—¡Por supuesto! Soy como un gran diccionario andante —aumentó la sonrisa— Le sorprendería mi amplio léxico. Nunca nadie ha conseguido ganarme, tengo el récord de imbatibilidad en todo Brooklyn.

Mike también sonrió, de un modo un tanto paternal; con calidez, con cariño quizás. Sí, Camila definitivamente se sentía como en casa.

—Déjame ayudarte —irrumpió Clara, sujetando el bolso que Camila cargaba— Taylor, Drew y los niños no tardarán en venir y seguramente, cuando lleguen, la casa se revolucionará como siempre. Querrás tener todo alejado de esas bestias diminutas, créeme —le guiñó un ojo antes de subir por la escalera.

—No... ese bolso lo cargo yo —dijo rápidamente cuando Michael iba a coger la mochila en su espalda— No se preocupe, señor Jaureg... quiero decir, Mike —corrigió.

—Ahí va Donna, su hurón —le explicó Lauren.

—¡Oh! ¿Tienes un hurón? —abrió los ojos ampliamente con entusiasmo— Llevo treinta años pidiendo uno por Navidad pero mi amada esposa nunca me lo regala.

—Son animales muy fieles, deberían considerar tener uno.

—Entiéndeme querida... —acotó Clara mientras los tres la seguían hasta la planta de arriba— Tenemos una docena de pájaros en una inmensa jaula en el jardín trasero. Tres perros, dos gatos alejados, obviamente, de los pájaros. Una pecera parecida a un acuario con miles de peces e incluso tenemos una inmensa tortuga carnívora en el jardín gran amante de las palomas. Justamente un hurón es lo que menos necesitamos —humedeció los labios y le regaló una pequeña risa— De todas formas, la adorable Donna es bien recibida.

Camila giró la vista hacia a Lauren, que subía tras ella.

—No entiendo como con tantos animales eres así...

—Precisamente por eso soy así —rió entre dientes— Además, no es con todos los animales, simplemente Donna y yo no hemos empezado con buen pie. Pero hemos limado asperezas y ahora somos buenas amigas —juntó las manos y carraspeó— Incluso tenemos un trato.

—¿En qué consiste ese trato exactamente? —rió incrédula, con una sonora carcajada.

—Ella no me gruñe, yo no la detesto —incrementó la sonrisa elevando los hombros— Así de simple.

Lauren jamás había sentido ningún lugar como suyo hasta llegar a Boston. Si bien en un principio vivía en una residencia de estudiantes compartiendo habitación con Lucy y Veronica, con todo lo que eso suponía, su esmero y afán por ser más la llevaron a conseguir el dinero necesario para convertir cada uno de sus sueños en realidad.

A diferencia de Camila a quien todo lo que consideraba un hogar se lo habían arrebatado de sus manos sin tener tiempo de asimilarlo.

Todo.

Lo había perdido todo.

Sorprendentemente llegar a Boston, lejos de darle un soplo de aire fresco como ella pensaba, solo le hacía ver tras cada amanecer que estaba en un sitio al cual no pertenecía. Y aquello era algo que en su mente resonaba constantemente.

De día, de noche, mientras dormía o se duchaba; no podía dejar de pensar que su tiempo en aquella ciudad era tiempo perdido.

¿De qué había servido? De nada. ¿Había encontrado la solución que buscaba? No. ¿Tendría su final de cuento de hadas? Lo dudaba, muchísimo.

Podía sentirlo en sí misma, en su cuerpo, en cada temblor de sus piernas y en cada pequeña falta de aliento al subir una simple escalera. Estaba cansada. Muy cansada. De luchar, de seguir adelante, de vivir al fin y al cabo. O, mejor dicho, de vivir la vida que le había tocado.

Inspiró profundamente y continuó sacando su ropa en esa habitación de invitados que iba a compartir con Lauren, mientras ésta estaba quién sabe dónde haciendo Dios sabe qué.

El lugar era verdaderamente acogedor, como todo cuanto la rodeaba en esa cabaña. Solo llevaba media hora allí y ya adoraba aquel pequeño rincón alejado del mundo. Paredes de piedra, calefacción en cada habitación, flores por los rincones, unas vistas exquisitas y decenas de fotos por cada sitio al que miraba. Fotos de viajes, de lugares que ella jamás había visitado y que dudaba ser capaz de poder contemplar alguna vez. Sonrisas, recuerdos, momentos congelados en paredes de un hogar que sí podía ser llamado de esa manera.

Ver a esa cálida familia perfecta le hacía añorar a la suya propia, quizás sin saber que hacía ocho días que había comenzado a formarla.

Su móvil fue el encargado de retirarla de tal inconfundible melancolía.

H-¿Dónde demonios estás? —gritó desde el auricular— ¿Crees que puedes desaparecer de un día para otro? ¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba? —preguntó con nerviosismo— ¡Te he llamado diez veces!

C-No podía coger el teléfono, estaba montada en Otom —se encogió de hombros abriendo el armario— Estoy con Lauren... en Portland.

Un silencio provino desde el otro lado de la línea

H-¿En Portland? ¿Y qué mierda haces tú con Lauren en Portland?

C-Hemos venido a pasar la Navidad con su familia —sacó varios jerseys de rombos de su maleta y los acomodó cuidadosamente en el armario— Me ha invitado... no tuve tiempo de contártelo, fue todo muy repentino. Donna está conmigo, si es eso lo que te preocupa.

H-Me importa un comino Donna, sinceramente. No puedes irte sin más Camila, sabes que no estás en condiciones de hacer eso —le reprochó— Mucho menos después de lo que me contaste el otro día.

C-Harry... —suspiró y se sentó a al pie de la cama— No soy una niña, sé perfectamente lo que necesito y te aseguro que esto es algo que me hace mucho bien. ¡Me siento viva! —alzó los brazos— Los padres de Lauren son... son un verdadero encanto —sonrió inevitablemente— Si vieses esta casa y como me han tratado al llegar, entenderías lo que te digo.

H-Me parece bien que disfrutes pero... —titubeó e inspiró profundamente— ¿No crees que le estás dando falsas esperanzas? Porque, a pesar de que no dejas de repetirme que lo vuestro no puede ser, estás en su casa con su familia pasando unas mini vacaciones —le recriminó con tono severo— Es demasiado para ser simples "compañeras de Navidad".

C-Ella sabe perfectamente de que va todo esto —carraspeó y jugó con la manga de su jersey— Sabe que no podemos ser más de lo que somos, sabe que tenemos fecha de caducidad —respondió convencida, o al menos eso intentaba aparentar— Lo sabe y, sin embargo, sigue actuando así. ¿Qué puedo hacer yo?

H-¿Y lo otro? ¿Lo sabe? —preguntó tras un breve silencio— Porque ayer cuando hablé con ella no sabía siquiera porqué habías dejado la universidad. Antes de que me preguntes... —se interrumpió a sí mismo— No, no le conté nada. Pero realmente esa chica debe saber lo que está pasando, creo que se merece al menos una explicación.

C-La tendrá... en su debido momento.

El ruido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación y Camila, inconscientemente, colgó el teléfono sobresaltada dejando a Harry una vez más con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Oh! Siento si te he asustado querida —se disculpó Clara— He venido a guardar unas toallas, no quería interrumpir.

—Por favor... faltaba más —sonrió cálidamente levantándose de la cama— Déjeme ayudarla.

—No me llames de usted, no soy tan mayor —soltó una carcajada tendiéndole las toallas— Llámame Clara.

Camila le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió.

—Bien... Clara. ¿Dónde las pongo?

—Ahí —señaló al gran hueco sobre el armario— Tendrás que coger una silla, Mike no comprende que todos no medimos un metro ochenta como él —frunció el ceño tendiéndole una pequeña silla de madera.

Camila rió con fuerza y se subió sobre ella, poniendo lo mencionado en el sitio indicado.

—Tiene los mismos gestos que Lauren... —comentó de la nada mordiendo su labio inferior— Perdón, tienes.

—Bueno, supongo que algo habrá heredado de mí —elevó los hombros mientras Camila bajaba de la silla— Porque esas treinta y seis horas de parto gracias a su enorme cabeza fueron casi una tortura, sino a veces dudaría que fuese mi hija.

—Imagino... —dijo sin poder evitar una nueva carcajada— Con lo testaruda que es, no me extraña este dato.

Lentamente caminó hacia la ventana y observó el horizonte.

Lauren estaba paseando tranquilamente por la orilla de aquel inmenso lago; pensativa, completamente perdida en las vistas y en sus propios pensamientos.

Adoraba mirarla cuando no sabía que lo hacía, amaba poder observarla en silencio y desgranar cada uno de sus pequeños detalles. Esos que quizás a simple vista no se podían vislumbrar, como la forma en la que siempre caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo o la manera adorable en la que hundía el cuello en su bufanda. Detalles y más detalles que hacían que su pecho se hinchase de pura dicha.

—Sí, es bastante cabezota —comentó sin percatarse de lo que Camila estaba haciendo— Eso lo heredó de su padre. Ambos orgullosos y testarudos hasta decir basta —se acercó hasta ella y vio lo que observaba con tanto interés— Pero es un verdadero orgullo tener una hija como ella.

Camila sonrió tontamente y, al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observada, miró algo ruborizada a Clara.

—No tengo la menor duda de que es una persona increíble.

La mujer se quedó en silencio, escrutando su rostro con una media sonrisa y asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—¡Taylor! Me has asustado —exclamó Lauren sobresaltada.

—Estoy llamándote desde hace diez pasos y no me escuchabas —arrugó los labios poniéndose los guantes— ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?

—En todo, en nada... —miró de nuevo al horizonte y giró la vista hacia su hermana— Ya sabes como soy. Me gusta pensar.

—¿Todo abarca a Camila? ¿Nada también? —chocó su hombro con el suyo— Es hermosa, aunque no me esperaba a alguien así.

Lauren frunció el ceño, confusa.

—¿Y qué esperabas?

—No sé, pero no alguien como ella. Dime diez similitudes que tenga Camila con alguna chica con la que hayas estado. ¡Ahora! —alzó la barbilla— No, mejor que sean tres.

—Eh... —mordió su labio inferior en el pensamiento— Es una chica, morena y... ¡tiene los ojos marrones! —exclamó satisfecha.

Taylor la miró alzando las cejas y ambas soltaron una carcajada sabiendo que esas tres características eran una auténtica mierda. Un silencio cómplice las envolvió, felices de poder estar de nuevo juntas después de tanto tiempo. Lauren adoraba a su hermana, quizás incluso más que a su televisión de cuarenta y dos pulgadas.

—Me gusta Camila —comentó mirando el lago— Creo que tiene toda esa vida que te falta. Además, me he dado cuenta de como la miras y, sobre todo, he visto como ella te mira a ti —sonrió para sí misma.

—¿Todo eso lo has comprobado en cinco minutos con dos bestias correteando alrededor tuyo? —enarcó las cejas con sorna— ¡Vaya! Me sorprende tu capacidad de observación.

—O quizás vuestra capacidad para disimular es una porquería —respondió Taylor elevando los hombros.

Lauren rió y agachó la cabeza con timidez, jugando con dos pequeñas piedras a sus pies.

—De todas formas... esto no significa nada. Es decir, para mí sí quiere decir mucho, pero para Camila no. Ella no cree en el compromiso —suspiró pesadamente y elevó la vista— A veces creo que incluso le tiene alergia o algo así.

—Y así fue como pasó —suspiró, elevando las palmas, inusualmente cómoda para su sorpresa— Todo esto es... es nuevo para mí. Ella es una de las personas más especiales que he conocido en toda mi vida. Me hace sentir valorada, ¿entiende? —elevó la vista— Me hace sentir... importante.

Clara asintió lentamente y se sentó en la cama, señalándole que podía acompañarla.

—Entiendo.

Camila se acercó hacia ella, sentándose a su lado, y miró hacia el frente. Infundiéndose de valor e intentando no perder la compostura frente a ella.

Aun así ya sabemos que el control de sus propios nervios no era el punto fuerte de Camila Cabello.

—Pero ha llegado en un momento muy complicado de mi vida, la mayoría de las veces me siento confusa y perdida. Me despierto por las mañanas sin ningún tipo de plan más que cumplir mi lista. No sé que será de mí, no sé que camino tomaré, no sé cuál será mi futuro —jugó de nuevo con la manga de su jersey, que si seguía así llegaría al suelo— Y tampoco sé porqué le estoy contando todo esto a su propia madre —rió histéricamente— Supongo que... que necesitaba desahogarme.

Se hizo el silencio y Clara buscó su mirada, intentando tranquilizar a esa chica que sin duda estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Le recordaba a ella cuando era joven, la misma verborrea incansable y los mismos nervios a flor de piel. Quizás por eso le trasmitía tanta ternura.

—Cariño, no tienes de qué preocuparte —tomó su mano, mirándola con una cálida sonrisa— No soy la típica madre metomentodo. Solo te he preguntado porque valoro muchísimo lo que has hecho por Lauren, la manera en la que la has llenado de felicidad.

—¿Lo he hecho?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó alzando los brazos— Ella siempre ha sido... diferente a nosotros. Su padre y yo huíamos de las responsabilidades y Lauren era todo lo contrario, las buscaba —sonrió en el recuerdo para luego mirarla fijamente— Pero solo hay que ver como te mira y la forma en la que sonríe para saber que hay algo diferente en ella —inspiró profundamente y se levantó— Y espero, de todo corazón, que siga así por mucho tiempo más.

Camila solo pudo observarla con un mutismo inhóspito en ese corto trecho que la llevaba hacia la puerta. Por primera vez en su vida, entendió que guardar silencio era lo indicado.

—Se merece alguien honesto —agregó, sujetando el picaporte— Y, por la forma en la que tú la miras, no me equivoco en creer que eres la indicada —sonrió ampliamente— Ya me lo había dicho su hermana, y si hay alguien que conoce a mi hija esa sin duda es Taylor.

—¡Vamos, Lauren! No me vengas con tonterías, no me digas que esto es solo una simple amistad. No a mí.

—¡No he dicho eso! —se defendió arrugando la frente— Pero tampoco es un noviazgo formal. Es decir... —frunció el ceño— ¡No tengo ni la menor idea de qué somos! ¿De acuerdo? Solo la conozco desde hace una semana y un día, ¿que más da? No entiendo la necesidad de tener que ponerle nombre a todo.

Taylor alzó las cejas y guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

—¿Que más da? Míranos a Drew y a mí. Nos conocimos en Toronto, cuando aún viajábamos de un lado para otro. Lejos de darnos por vencidos por la distancia, nos aferramos a la posibilidad de poder comenzar una nueva vida, juntos, y después de años de relación terminamos formando una familia —sonrió para sí misma en el recuerdo— ¿Te parece que realmente no hay necesidad de ponerle nombre a todo? Además, te conozco... sé que deseas hacerlo.

Lauren mordió su labio inferior y observó la ventana con la luz encendida, la misma donde Camila seguía pensativa mirando a un punto fijo del suelo; la misma que tendría que compartir con ella.

—Puede que así sea, pero aquí Camila dispone, yo solo acato órdenes —elevó los hombros— Aún no sé como accedió a venir conmigo. Ella es independiente, libre, no le gustan las ataduras y yo no seré quien le corte las alas —concluyó girando sobre sí misma y tirando una piedra hacia el lago.

—Uno puede ser libre teniendo siempre un lugar a donde volver —comentó acercándose y poniendo la mano en su hombro— Como los halcones amaestrados, que tienen su guía. Ese brazo al cual regresan cuando son llamados y, sin embargo, pueden seguir volando cuando quieren con total libertad —la miró fijamente—¿Recuerdas el pequeño fuerte que construimos cerca de aquel acantilado?

—Sí, lo recuerdo. Pero no entiendo porque ahora hablas como si te hubieses tragado al locutor de National Geographic.

—Son los niños, el puto colegio que les hace escribir redacciones de tres mil palabras sobre halcones —giró los ojos negando con la cabeza— No me hagas caso, pero sí ten en cuenta la enseñanza. ¡Es una moraleja genial! —exclamó entusiasmada— Volviendo al fuerte... creo que aún está en condiciones como para ir a pasar la noche —sonrió dando un golpecito en su hombro, comenzando a caminar hacia la casa— Anuncian temperaturas cálidas hoy, para ser diciembre, quizás deberías aprovecharlo para tener algo de... de paz con tu no pareja.

Lauren la observó marcharse, pensando en lo que había querido decir con eso. Y, rápidamente, lo entendió. Sonrió para sí misma, Taylor le había ayudado más de lo que ella podía siquiera imaginar.

Por su parte, Camila salía de la habitación de invitados, cambiada y dispuesta a afrontar finalmente los hechos. Debía hablar con ella, tenía que ser honesta y dejar los misterios a un lado. Tenía que actuar como una adulta, quizás por primera vez en toda su vida, tenía que ser clara y explicarle el porqué de que aquella relación no tuviese futuro.

Sí, tenía que hacerlo.

Y el hecho de que Lauren apareciese de repente en mitad del pasillo lo tomó como una señal de que el momento inevitablemente había llegado.

—Te estaba buscando —le dijo con una seriedad atípica, jugando con sus dedos— Necesito... necesito hablar contigo de algo.

Pero, al parecer, en aquel momento por primera vez Lauren Jauregui no quería saber.

—Luego me lo dices, ahora tengo un lugar que enseñarte y varios puntos que borrar de tu lista —le sonrió ampliamente con entusiasmo.

"Nunca digas nunca", eso me decía siempre mi madre.

Durante toda mi vida lo he estado escuchando y con el tiempo se ha convertido en una especie de lema para la familia. Nunca digas que no harás algo porque no sabes que te deparará la vida; no afirmes que no actuarás de una forma porque quizás alguien llegue cambiando todos tus esquemas.

Lauren sabía muy bien de lo que os hablo, Camila había conseguido derribar muchísimos "nuncas" y "jamases" que tantas veces habían sido pronunciados. Como el hecho de estar caminando en pleno invierno por la penumbra de una especie de acantilado que llevaba hacía esa sorpresa que sin duda sabía que le encantaría.

—¿Lauren? —preguntó Camila alzando la barbilla— ¿Dónde se supone que estamos yendo? ¡No veo nada! —exclamó con frustración intentando quitarse la venda en sus ojos.

—Es la idea… —apartó con delicadeza sus manos de la tela— Romper moldes. No seas ansiosa, ya falta poco —interrumpió un nuevo lamento.

Tomó su cintura y siguió guiándola por aquel sendero de arena y piedras, con una pequeña lámpara de aceite y su guitarra a cuestas. Más una mochila con víveres para poder sobrevivir. Más Donna que iba completamente acurrucada en la maleta colgada en su espalda. Parecía un camello buscando un oasis en mitad del desierto. Pero poco le importaba, cualquier esfuerzo valía la pena si como resultado tenía su sonrisa.

—Tanta caminata comienza a pasarme factura —suspiró Camila con cansancio— ¿Qué demonios estamos subiendo? ¿El Aconcagua?

—Estamos sobre una pequeña montaña la cual lleva a lo que quiero regalarte —sonrió cálidamente sin dejar de caminar— Te dije que haría que recuperases el tiempo perdido y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas.

Camila suspiró. Necesitaba que llegasen al maldito sitio de una vez, necesitaba poder sentarse y descansar, necesitaba decirle todas esas cosas que siempre había querido contarle pero para las que no tenía el valor suficiente. Harry tenía razón, merecía explicaciones.

Sin embargo, parecía que Lauren estaba demasiado entusiasmada con su brillante sorpresa como para querer escucharlas. Y eso le hacía preguntarse si tanto "romper moldes" no la había convertido en alguien aún peor que ella.

¿Habría creado un monstruo?

Finalmente, después de diez minutos más de subida y bajando una pequeña cuesta que por suerte no fue muy empinada, Lauren paró en seco y se puso tras ella. Inspiró profundamente, sentir su aliento cálido contrarrestando con el gélido frío de la noche le hacía sentir más cómoda de lo que jamás había estado. Sintió un escalofrío casi inconsciente, fruto del puro deseo que suponía sentirla a escasos centímetros de ella. Jamás había sentido algo parecido, era completamente ilógico.

 _Pero real._

—Ahí está tu castillo, princesa —le susurró apartando lentamente la venda de sus ojos.

Poco a poco Camila fue haciéndose de nuevo a la luz, no muy presente en el lugar pero si más que tras la venda, y contempló aquel maravilloso paisaje.

Era un lago; era un lago cobijado por un acantilado y, lo más sorprendente, sobre la arena entremezclada con piedras tenía una pequeña casita de madera compuesta por tres paredes, un minúsculo tejado y un pequeño palo donde antes suponía que debía haber una bandera.

Sí, era su castillo y Lauren, sin duda, tras aquello se convirtió de inmediato en su princesa encantada.

 **8\. Robar algo de una tienda de autoservicio. Lo que sea, pilas, fruta, jamón. Hecho.**


	13. Capítulo 13

—¿Qué... qué es esto, Lauren? —titubeó, mirando el lugar completamente perpleja— ¿Es para mí?

—Esto... es un fuerte —sonrió señalando hacia ello— Y sí, es para ti. Es tu castillo. ¿Te gusta? —dio unos pocos pasos hasta estar frente a ella.

—¿Si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! —se aferró a su cintura posando dulcemente sus labios en los de Lauren— Es... es perfecto. ¿Cómo lo has construido? ¿Cuándo? —frunció el ceño y frotó su mentón— Te vi por la ventana...

Lauren imitó su gesto y la apartó pocos centímetros, arrugando la frente.

—¿Me espiabas? Muy feo eso, Camila Cabello.

—Claro que no te espiaba —mordió tímidamente su labio inferior— Hablaba con tu madre, me asomé por la ventana y ahí estabas. Nada más.

Sonrió con dulzura y continuó su camino hacia el fuerte junto con el relato.

—Lo construí con Taylor hace años, cuando pasamos aquí una temporada. Mucho antes de que ellos decidiesen comprar la casa del lago.

—¿Y qué hacíais en él? —siguió sus pasos mirándola detenidamente.

—Como ya sabes, nunca tuvimos algo a lo que llamar hogar además de esa apestosa caravana —miró al suelo para no tropezar con las pequeñas piedras— No sé por qué, pero a mis padres este pueblo le gustó y por ello decidieron quedarse más tiempo de lo habitual. Taylor y yo, en una de nuestras exploraciones tras la escuela, encontramos este sitio y montamos el fuerte. Una versión diferente de una casita del árbol —concluyó con una risilla tímida.

Camila la miró en silencio.

Caminaban entremedio de esos matorrales a la izquierda del lago, con la soledad más absoluta como fiel compañera de aventuras. Las manos salvadoras de Lauren la guiaban en la penumbra de una noche iluminada solo por una pequeña lámpara y cientos de estrellas. No podía interrumpirla, nadie podría haberlo hecho. Escucharla hablar tan metida en su relato sobre aquellos días de niñez, hacía que su falta de esperanzas se evaporase sin siquiera darse cuenta. Se suponía que ella era la entusiasta en aquel juego, se suponía que ella era quien debía enseñarla a romper moldes.

Lo que Lauren Jauregui no sabía era que, poco a poco, le estaba llenando de infinitas razones por las que seguir adelante.

—Sé que en tu lista decías que querías pasar una noche en la playa —explicó mientras ponía la lámpara colgada en una de las paredes del fuerte— Pero puesto que no tenemos playa aquí... he pensado que, al menos, podíamos pasar la noche en un lago —la miró con timidez— ¿Te sirve?

—Es perfecto —se acercó hasta ella dejando un nuevo beso— No tanto como tú, pero es perfecto.

Dicho esto rió tontamente.

Rió porque sabía que aquello era quizás lo más cursi que había dicho en su vida, rió porque era demasiado linda cuando quería explicar algo y no encontraba la manera, rió porque se sentía más cómoda de lo que jamás habría imaginado. Simplemente rió porque nunca nadie se había tomado el tiempo suficiente como para dedicárselo.

Ya todos sabemos lo que sentía Camila y, con cada minuto que pasaba, ella se iba haciendo más a la idea.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que Lauren había llegado en el momento menos oportuno, junto con la certeza de saber que no sería fácil hacerle tanto daño. Mucho menos cuando llegase el momento de la despedida. Momento que estaba cada vez más cerca; momento que parecía cubrirlo todo con su sombra, oscureciendo ese resquicio de luz provocado por su hermosa sonrisa.

Camila inspiró profundamente e intentó relajarse.

—¿Le falta una pared? —preguntó, regalándole una torpe sonrisa al sentir su mirada en ella.

Lauren frunció el ceño y siguió preparando aquel improvisado campamento.

—Tenía doce años y ella dieciséis, usamos desechos de una obra, no teníamos dinero para más —elevó los hombros— Además, sin pared central se ven mejor las vistas.

—Espero que no traigas a todas tus conquistas al castillo…

—No le presento mi familia a cualquiera —enarcó las cejas, soltando sus pertenencias en el suelo y tendiéndole la maleta con Donna dentro— Además, yo no soy quien tiene una larga lista de... ¿cuántas amantes eran? ¿Cuarenta? —entrecerró los ojos aparentando que no le importaba; aunque, sin duda, lo hacía.

—Son como mucho treinta —mordió su labio inferior y meció el rostro— Y ellas tampoco son como tú —añadió con timidez agachando la cabeza.

Lauren la observó completamente sorprendida por aquella declaración y paseó, más feliz de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo, por aquel lugar plagado de momentos pasados.

Esa noche era un abismo de silencio con apenas un atisbo de vida. Incoherencia y absurdo sentir gobernaban el aire y, sobre todo, la mirada perdida de Camila en Lauren. No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, tampoco es que quisiese hacerlo.

—¿Qué es eso de ahí? —señaló hacia un lado del fuerte.

—Supongo que serán restos viejos de nuestras pequeñas hogueras. No puedo creer que aún quede algo de aquello —rió al acerarse— No pasará mucha gente por aquí, es un lugar de difícil acceso como habrás podido comprobar.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de los labios de Camila al ver como se movía con melancolía por aquel lugar marcado de recuerdos en cada rincón. Otro suspiro que delimitaba varios aspectos de sí misma. El inicio de un amor, el desarrollo de un futuro y la culminación del mismo.

¿Por qué había aparecido en el momento menos oportuno? Eso era algo en lo que no había podido dejar de pensar en esos ocho días que llevaba a su lado.

—¿Qué me diferencia de cualquier otra? —preguntó de la nada, acaparando su atención— Has dicho que no le presentas tu familia a cualquiera. ¿Por qué a mí sí?

—¿Sinceramente? No lo sé. Aún intento comprender que me has hecho en tan poco tiempo. Creo que es gracias a tus horribles lazos de colores, es un tanto difícil olvidarse de ti —rió burlonamente, sacándole la lengua.

Camila cogió una piedra y, para fortuna de Lauren, la puntería no era su fuerte.

—¡Yo no me quejo de tus vestidos de monja! —resopló, y decidió sentarse en uno de los troncos que delimitaban esa antigua fogata.

Voy a tomarme el atrevimiento de cortar por un instante el dialogo para explicaros donde estaban. Troncos formaban un círculo, césped se entremezclaba con tierra arenosa y miles de frondosos árboles con sus copas nevadas las recubrían como en un gran manto verde y blanco. En medio de ese semicírculo, una gran mancha negra producto de un pasado fogón, o cientos de ellos, hacía aún más atractivo y misterioso aquel rincón apartado del mundo descubierto por dos niñas un viernes por la tarde hacía mucho tiempo atrás. Un fuerte ahora convertido en un castillo; restos de cenizas que no tardarían mucho en volver a arder.

Puestos en situación, sigamos.

—¿Vestidos de monja? —exclamó ofendida— Perdona pero tu amigo Harry alabó mi forma de vestir. Y, por cierto, sigues debiéndome dos vestidos. Y una camisa —añadió levantando el dedo.

Camila rió ante el recuerdo de tan desafortunados pero encantadores encuentros. No tan lejanos en el tiempo; no obstante, completamente lejanos en sus mentes.

—¿Por qué hacíais fogatas? ¿Eres pirómana y no lo sabía? ¿Piensas quemar a Donna? —abrió la boca completamente — ¿Por eso te has hecho su amiga?

—No soy pirómana, pero quizás ella sea nuestra cena —alzó las cejas en reiteradas ocasiones.

Rápidamente Camila cogió de nuevo la mochila donde Donna estaba cobijándose del frío. Con la misma velocidad, la sacó de ella apretándola contra su pecho como si su vida dependiese de que la protegiese de ese ser ruin y despreciable.

Véase como Lauren, la mujer incapaz de matar a una hormiga.

—¡Es broma! —negó con la cabeza sin poder contener la carcajada— Teníamos una especie de tradición "mágica".

Alzó una ceja ante el interés, colocando nuevamente a Donna donde debía estar.

—¿Y en qué consistía?

—Cogíamos un papel, apuntábamos nuestros deseos y luego lo tirábamos al fuego —comenzó a echar algunos troncos cercanos al semicírculo— Taylor creía que así se cumplirían, yo no mucho pero solía dejarme llevar por ella. Era mi hermana mayor, es algo normal a esas edades —se acercó hasta Camila para sentarse a su lado— ¿Nunca has deseado tener hermanos?

Desde el primer momento en que la vio, sí en aquel desafortunado encuentro bañado en café, Camila supo que sería para ella.

Más allá de las adversidades, de los tiempos, de los misterios y las preguntas sin respuestas; una luz se había encendido en su interior quemándola por completo, por más que se hubiese empeñado encarecidamente en apagar esa llama. Algo raro ocurrió en ella aquella mañana en la cafetería; perdió la razón. Pero eso no le importó, merecía la pena sacrificar la poca que aún conservaba por recuperar la ilusión y el deseo de vivir. Ambos sentimientos, casualmente, aparecieron al mismo tiempo que Lauren.

No podía entender que había logrado en ella, que efecto mágico había sembrado en sí misma; en realidad no comprendía absolutamente nada de aquella última semana y un día. Pero sí tenía claro una cosa, ella había llenado cada resquicio de su corazón convirtiendo el dolor en alegría, colmándolo de una ilusión desbordante al despertar solo por saber que, quizás, volvería a verla.

Todo esto y mucho más pasó por su mente tras el simple relato de Lauren respecto a los deseos. Cientos de pensamientos que se agolpaban llevándola a un mundo paralelo.

Finalmente, Camila volvió a la realidad, con el resto de los mortales.

—Es increíble lo brillantes que se ven las estrellas desde aquí —susurró, observando con la mirada perdida hacia el cielo que las cubría para luego volver a focalizarse en ella— No. Me gusta ser hija única. Digamos que nunca estuve del todo sola como para ansiar tener alguno. Creo que no sabría convivir con alguien, mucho menos si es como yo —rió tímidamente— Cuéntame un poco más de esa tradición mágica.

Lauren la observó con una media sonrisa y elevó los hombros.

—No hay mucho que contar, mi hermana siempre fue un poco imbécil y fantasiosa. Gran amante de los libros de J.K. Rowling, puede recitarte todos los diálogos de Harry Potter de memoria —giró los ojos— Siempre me decía que tenía que escribir lo que más deseaba y que si lo echaba al fuego, algún día, se cumpliría.

—¿Y qué deseabas? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—Tener un hogar —respondió bajando la vista al suelo— Adoro a mi familia, no me malinterpretes; pero necesitaba estabilidad, una vida normal. Una casa, con paredes de verdad y no de lata, vivir en la misma ciudad durante más de tres meses... no sé, necesitaba encontrar mi lugar en el mundo.

—¿Y se cumplió? —humedeció los labios y buscó su mirada— ¿Encontraste ese lugar en el mundo?

—Sí, lo encontré —la observó ensimismada.

—Entonces sí es mágico. Funciona —sonrió y, chocando sus palmas contra los muslos, se puso en pie— Busquemos madera.

Un día, montado en el metro, oí como un niño le preguntaba a su madre con mucha curiosidad: "Mamá, ¿a qué huelen los sueños?"

Las preguntas de los más pequeños a veces me dejan completamente absorto; esas dudas que pasan por sus mentes y que para ellos son cuestiones de vida o muerte, mientras que a nosotros jamás se nos hubiese ocurrido pensar detenidamente en ello. ¿A qué huelen los sueños? ¿A qué saben? ¿Cuál es su imagen? ¿Tienen colores? ¿Forma? ¿Tamaños? Con el tiempo he entendido que estas respuestas varían dependiendo de quién sea el interrogado.

De haberle preguntado a Lauren, ella habría respondido que los sueños huelen a chocolate caliente recién hecho, que saben a tarta de chocolate, que miden poco más de metro y medio, y tiene generalmente en el pelo un lazo de color.

Sin embargo, si la pregunta hubiese sido para Camila la respuesta habría sido que van montados en una Vespa roja, con sabor a brillo de labios de fresa ácida, con forma de globos aerostáticos y que suenan como Louise Armstrong.

Todo depende del cristal con el que se mire.

 _Los sueños siempre dependen de los ojos del soñador._

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Lauren, moviendo lentamente la madera para que el fuego incrementase— ¿Tenías alguna tradición mágica en tu niñez?

—No recuerdo ninguna en este momento —presionó las piernas contra su pecho, rodeándolas con los brazos— ¿Crees que estás maderitas servirán? Podría buscar más.

—Con esas son suficientes, no queremos alertar a los guardabosques —soltó una carcajada y se sentó a su lado al estilo indio— Cuéntame un poco de ti y tus padres. ¿Cómo son? Se llamaban...

—Alejandro y Sinu —movió la madera con un pequeño palo— Mi papa es moreno y alto, mi mama mucho mas baja y completamente pálida. Creo que soy una especie de cruce perfecto entre los dos —rió tímidamente con la vista clavada en las pequeñas llamas.

Quiero que sepáis que los soñadores también tienen rostro y, sin duda, por el brillo en sus ojos os aseguro que Camila Cabello era una de ellos. Pero, con el paso del tiempo y tras el peso de las decepciones, aquel brillo iba desapareciendo dejando tras de sí una patética versión de alguien que quería ser pero que, sin embargo, jamás sería.

O al menos así se veía ella, como una especie de libro en blanco.

Una historia sin títulos ni capítulos, simplemente siendo una vida sin vida. Preguntándose día a día, noche tras noche, que futuro le esperaba, que hacía allí, si todo eso serviría realmente de algo. Con recuerdos de un pasado marcado con tinta imborrable. Sin saber a ciencia cierta si un día llegaría alguien capaz de abrirla y leer aquellas palabras nunca escritas.

Pero finalmente llegó; vestida de Armani y con su ceño fruncido chocando con ella de repente, literalmente. Y se tomó el atrevimiento de ser ese primer título, aquel primer capítulo; la llenó de tintas indelebles de dolores, amores y perdones. Le dio forma a lo que antes no la tenía y color a lo que solo estaba por pintar. La llenó de razones que ni ella misma sabía que existían.

Después de todo eso ahí estaba, saliéndose una vez más de esa línea recta marcado por ella misma frente a una fogata de deseos imposibles. Deseos que en ella jamás se cumplirían, lo sabía, pero sin ser capaz de romper la ilusión de esa mujer de ojos verdes llenos de ensueño.

Lauren acercó sus manos frías al fuego.

—¿Sabes? imagino tu familia como una familia super entusiasta, saltando por la casa en pijama y haciendo congas en mitad del salón por las mañanas, rodeados de hurones —dijo soltando una carcajada.

Sin embargo, su compañera de camping invernal no rió.

—Solíamos serlo —murmuró entre dientes.

—¿Solíais? —giró la vista hacia ella.

Camila suspiró pesadamente y, de nuevo con la rapidez de un parpadeo, volvió a sumergirse en su duro e infranqueable caparazón.

—A veces la vida no es como uno espera, Lauren —le recriminó sin mirarla— Mis padres siempre me habían enseñado a vivir el momento, el día a día, y no lo entendí del todo hasta que crecí. ¿Qué dura para siempre? ¿Cuándo harás todo lo que nunca tuviste el valor de hacer? —frunció el ceño en el pensamiento— A veces debes bajar de esa nube y poner los pies en la tierra. Entender que no todo puede ser y que muchas veces los sueños... son solo eso, sueños —concluyó tirando su pequeño palo a la fogata y apoyando su barbilla en las piernas.

Esas reacciones inesperadas y sin lógica alguna, o al menos para Lauren, comenzaban a causar en ésta un gran cúmulo de sensaciones contrapuestas.

Presentimientos de que aquello no saldría bien, de que era una batalla perdida pero que al mismo tiempo guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente para seguir aferrándose a la absurda idea de que, a pesar de conocerla desde hacía prácticamente nada, no podía vivir sin ella.

—Entiendo... —asintió tras un breve silencio— En realidad no entiendo nada pero supongo que no quieres seguir respondiendo a mis preguntas —elevó los hombros y se levantó guardando las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo— Te respeto, cuando te sientas preparada estaré deseosa de escucharte.

—Pregunta —le respondió, para su sorpresa, haciendo que girase la vista rápidamente— ¿Qué pierdes con intentarlo?

—Tengo miedo de que me sueltes otra respuesta filosófica de las tuyas sobre los sueños no cumplidos y que me dejes otra vez sin palabras —alzó las cejas sin poder contener una risa llena de confusión.

Camila la observó en silencio, con el rostro iluminado por aquella fogata.

—¿Me tienes miedo?

—No, solo me gusta ser respetuosa —afirmó con honestidad— Me muero por saberlo todo de ti, cada detalle, cada momento de tu vida hasta este instante, pero sé que no te gusta hablar sobre ti misma y no quiero entrometerme. Solo te haré una pregunta —se agachó, poniéndose a pocos centímetros de ella— ¿Eres un agente de la CIA?

Rió estrepitosamente causando un eco que, quizás, llegó hasta la casa del lago de los Jauregui.

—¿Por qué debería serlo?

Lauren se encogió de hombros y volvió a ponerse en pie, sacudiendo su abrigo y volviendo a remover la madera de la pequeña hoguera.

—No lo sé... intento atar cabos —arrugó la frente en la concentración— Tienes un misterioso pasado del cual no quieres hablar, no trabajas pero aún así tienes un buen apartamento y dinero para cientos de locuras... —reflexionó aún sin mirarla— Es eso o prostituta de lujo, y sinceramente prefiero que sea lo primero.

—Prostituta de lujo encubierta de la CIA —asintió con la cabeza conteniendo la risa— Suena como una vida interesante.

Lauren se giró para mirarla y Camila le regaló una cálida sonrisa, nada que ver con la mirada gélida y fulminante de hacía tan solo cinco minutos.

—Ya te he dicho que puedes preguntar y no quieres... créeme, esta oportunidad no se la doy a muchas personas.

—¡Oh! Debo aprovecharla entonces —se frotó las manos sentándose de nuevo a su lado— ¿Quieres que sea buena o mala? Yo tampoco le doy la oportunidad de elegir a cualquiera —le guiñó el ojo.

—Yo jamás dije que contestaría —la observó con una media sonrisa— Así que puedes ser como más te guste. Dispara.

—Entonces esto tiene truco —se cruzó de brazos infantilmente— Tramposa. Ya no quiero jugar.

Camila se acercó a pocos centímetros de su rostro, sin dejar de mirarla fijamente.

—Yo creo que tienes demasiado miedo a lo que pueda responder —espetó, casi en un susurro.

—Yo no tengo miedo a nada, Camila Cabello —le devolvió la mirada amenazante— ¿Porqué dejaste tus estudios de teatro musical?

Y ahí estaba, la pregunta que sabía iba a hacerle y para la que realmente no tenía una respuesta concreta; o sí, pero no sabía todo lo que podía decir sobre ella sin echarse a llorar o quedar como una completa imbécil.

A veces para una pregunta no solo existe una respuesta posible, a veces todo es mucho más complicado que dos simples palabras.

Suspiró, giró la vista al frente y respondió con voz queda jugando con sus dedos.

—Fue por... por problemas de salud.

Lauren la observó en silencio y frunció el ceño en la confusión.

—¿Qué tipo de problemas?

—Problemas suficientes como para no poder seguir —respondió aún sin mirarla— El mundo del teatro es así, alguien débil es como una paloma herida... seguro que tu tortuga carnívora sabría de lo que estoy hablando —clavó sus ojos en ella— Alguien con una dolencia es descartable. Millones de talentos esperan su turno para brillar, ¿quién podía asegurarme a mí un puesto en alguna oportunidad? Nadie. Por ello preferí echarme a un lado antes de sentirme frustrada.

—Pero... estás bien ahora —sonrió tomando su mano— ¿Por qué no lo intentas? No pierdes nada por hacerlo —Camila agachó la cabeza y Lauren tomó su barbilla para mirarla con calidez, con seguridad, con amor. Sobretodo esto último— Perdona que insista pero tienes una voz increíble, es una pena que prives al mundo de algo tan maravilloso.

—Tengo veintiséis años, Lauren —rió sin gracia— ¿Sabes a qué edad empiezan algunos? A los siete. Mi momento pasó —negó con la cabeza— Estuve a un paso de conseguirlo, de disfrutarlo, de sentirlo, de vivirlo. Pero nunca llegó a suceder y, desgraciadamente, tampoco se puede vivir de recuerdos. Tuve mi oportunidad, ésta se esfumó y no puedo hacer nada para cambiar el pasado.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, nada de estudios —resolvió intentando quitar tensión al momento— Pero puedes cantar de todas formas. En bares, en clubes, en teatros de otras ciudades... qué sé yo. ¡Donde sea! —alzó los brazos— ¿Qué más da? Es tu pasión, y tienes talento de sobra para ir a por ello.

Tanto había llenado de ilusión el corazón de Lauren que ahora para ella nada era imposible. Suele pasar cuando estás enamorado,; te sientes invencible, en la cima del mundo, volando más alto que cualquiera y sonriendo al ver como otros siguen con sus pies en la Tierra.

Había creado, sin realmente saberlo, a una soñadora que antes no sé si era como tal. Pero Camila sabía mejor que nadie que los sueños no siempre son el motor que mueve nuestro cuerpo.

—Ya no lo disfruto tanto como antes —volvió su vista de nuevo al fuego— ¿Serías abogada de oficio simplemente porque un juicio arruinó el brillante futuro que te esperaba? ¿Tendrías la fuerza suficiente para vivir con algo tan... tan pobre comparado con todo lo que realmente merecías? —inspiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza— No menosprecio ningún trabajo, simplemente que algunos solo sabemos ser estrellas.

Lauren se levantó de su lugar en aquel tronco y se puso de cuclillas frente a Camila, poniendo sus manos en las rodillas de ésta e intentando llenarla de lo único que sabía darle; esperanza.

—Por eso mismo no puedes darte por vencida. Eres una estrella, eres mucho más de lo que muestras, eres... ¡Eres un diamante en bruto! —la otra chica soltó una carcajada, pero Lauren alzó la barbilla con serenidad— No, no te rías, lo digo en serio. Cuando cantas yo... yo me transporto, vuelo, floto, como quieras llamarlo. Tienes un don Camila, tienes el don de hacerme olvidar de todo. Y estoy segura de que no soy a la única que le pasa cuando te escucha.

—Créeme Lauren, a veces no se puede dar marcha atrás —vagó por sus ojos y acarició con delicadeza su mejilla— ¿Tienes un papel?

—¿Te vale el envoltorio de un sándwich? —alzó las cejas con una divertida sonrisa.

—Mi lista está escrita en el papel de una cafetería, no hay problema —soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, me gusta que ambas pensemos en la naturaleza y el cuidado de los árboles —sonrió buscando en la maleta lo pedido para luego tenderle el papel blanco.

Camila rompió el envoltorio en dos y le dio la mitad a Lauren.

—En mi bolso debe de haber un bolígrafo, a Donna le gusta jugar con ellos.

Lauren negó con la cabeza, sonriendo débilmente, y fue al bolso de Donna donde ahora estaba dormida plácidamente acurrucada en sí misma. En otro momento meter la mano ahí habría sido impensable pero tenían un trato y, además, estaba roncando, dudaba de que pudiese percatarse de su presencia.

Una vez hallado el bolígrafo se lo tendió a Camila y ésta negó con la cabeza sutilmente.

—Primero tú.

—¿Yo qué?

—Escribe tu deseo —le incitó alzando la barbilla— Venga Lauren, no te hagas de rogar.

Sonrió de medio lado y pensó por un instante. A decir verdad, solo fueron pocos segundos.

Ver a Camila a su lado le hacía entender de inmediato que su deseo solo podía ser uno.

"Que cada sueño de Camila Cabello se haga realidad."

Escribió con una caligrafía perfecta para luego plegarlo y sonreír satisfecha ante lo hecho.

—Listo —tendió su mano hasta la fogata y dejó que el papel se consumiese.

—¿Se puede saber qué pediste o no se cumplirá si me lo dices?

—Taylor nunca comentó nada respecto a esa maldición —elevó los hombros— Pedí que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad —Inmediatamente los ojos de Camila se centraron en esa media sonrisa tímida de Lauren, quien sin más le extendió el bolígrafo— Ahora es tu turno.

Camila jugó con él entre sus manos, mientras analizaba aquel papel en blanco sobre sus rodillas. Humedeció los labios lentamente y escribió lo único en lo que podía pensar desde hacía ocho días.

"Creer en el amor."

Infundiéndose de coraje y esperanza, lo arrojó al fuego y pudo ver de reojo como Lauren aguardaba a la espera de conocer el deseo pedido.

—Creer en el amor —comentó sin mirarla— Ese ha sido mi deseo.

Y Lauren se mantuvo en silencio. En shock por la sorpresa, asombrada por esa reacción inesperada. Camila de inmediato quitó su vista de la fogata y de ambos papeles consumiéndose juntos lentamente para fijarse en sus verdes.

—Porque realmente te mereces a alguien que lo haga —sonrió, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Marcel Proust, un escritor francés, dijo una vez: _"A cierta edad, un poco por amor propio, otro poco por picardía; las cosas que más deseamos son las que fingimos no desear."_

Eso exactamente era lo que le pasaba a Camila aquello de lo que siempre había renegado era a lo que más se aferraba. Al amor, a sentirse plena, a creer en algo insólito para lo que siempre había utilizado la palabra nunca. Quería creer, quería poder ofrecerle algo, o al menos algo más que una sonrisa idiota e ideas delirantes y sin sentido. Quería ser mejor persona para ella, quería ser todo aquello para lo que jamás se había sentido suficiente.

La nariz de Lauren rozó la piel de Camila, junto a sus labios vagando tímidamente por esa suave y reconfortante mejilla. Ésta entrecerró los ojos y, aún permaneciendo de lado, dejó que su mano fuese la encargada de devolver ese delicado mimo. Con cuidado, como si fuese de cristal, la acarició.

En silencio se envolvieron en un momento único donde solo podían compartir lo que sus almas sentían. Sentimiento armónico como el latir de sus corazones. Sentimiento entremezclado en sus respiraciones pausadas y prácticamente imperceptibles, como si temiesen que con ellas fueran capaces de corromper la paz que las rodeaba. _Ellas siendo ellas; sin miedos, sin ataduras, sin listas, sin fechas. Sin día veintinueve por llegar. Solo ellas._

Bueno y Donna, pero ésta seguía roncando ajena a todo dentro de su pequeño refugio.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo Lauren de la nada, levantándose rápidamente y cogiendo la guitarra apoyada en una de las paredes del fuerte.

Con la cabeza le indicó que se acercase.

—¿Qué sería una fogata sin una canción?

Camila se puso de pie y caminó hasta la manta dentro de aquel improvisado castillo para luego soltar una carcajada.

—No sé tocar la guitarra. Ni tampoco voy a cantar —frunció el ceño— El frío no le sienta bien a mis cuerdas vocales.

—No, yo seré quien cante. Es mi regalo —respondió sentándose y acariciando las cuerdas de la guitarra.

Camila la miró sorprendida y Lauren sonrió con picardía.

—No solo tú escondes secretos pequeña Cabello.

Dicho esto, sin más, comenzó a tocar. Con fuerza, con confianza, con soltura; mostrándose de una manera en la que Camila jamás la había visto. Diferente, cambiada, feliz. Auténtica.

I've been roaming around; I was looking down at all I see.

Painted faces; fill the places I can't reach.

You know that I could use somebody...

La luz del fogón daba contra su rostro haciendo que sus ojos verdes brillasen como nunca. Sus gestos al entonar aquella canción y la forma en la que le sonreía cuando a veces alzaba la vista de la guitarra, hacían que Camila perdiese completamente el aliento. Se dejó envolver por el momento, no tuvo elección alguna.

Someone like you and all you know and how you speak.

Countless lovers; undercover of the streets

You know that I could use somebody... You know that I could use somebody...

Someone like you.

Podía no ser la mejor voz que hubiese escuchado en toda su vida, pero sí era la primera vez que alguien le había regalado una canción. Con sentimiento, con dedicación, con devoción. No se trataba de alguien dedicando un simple tema, ahora lo entendía… era su alguien cantándole su canción.

Y, sin duda, aquel instante pasó a formar parte de su top cinco de mejores momentos. Quedando así apilado con el resto de los vividos, todos junto a ella.

Off in the night, while you live it up.

I'm off to sleep waging wars to shape the poet and the beat.

I hope it's going to make you notice... I hope it's going to make you notice...

Someone like me.

Camila no pudo seguir conteniéndose, después de esa declaración llena de intenciones, apartó la guitarra a un lado y se lanzó a los labios de Lauren. Besándola también con sentimiento, dedicación y devoción.

El frío golpeaba con fuerza aquel lugar situado en medio de la nada, pero para ellas solo existían los labios de la otra, las caricias sobre la ropa, sus respiraciones acompasadas al lado de un fuego que ahora contenía todo cuanto deseaban.

Nunca habían amado de esa forma, en realidad nunca habían amado, y ese nuevo sentimiento ahora era su abrigo en ese pequeño lugar que solo unos pocos privilegiados habían tenido el placer de poder contemplar.

Poco a poco los besos fueron tornándose cada vez más fogosos, mientras que lentamente Camila echó hacia atrás a Lauren apoyando su espalda en aquella manta que había sido colocada como improvisado colchón para poder pasar la noche.

Se miraron en silencio, vagando por los ojos de la otra, mientras con caricias se decían demasiadas cosas que no podían reconocerse con palabras. Camila se puso encima de Lauren y ésta desabotonó lentamente aquel abrigo de colores que ya era más que familiar. Acarició con delicadeza la espalda de Camila por dentro de su adorable jersey de lunares al mismo tiempo que la llenaba de dulces besos por el cuello, perdiéndose en ese aroma de ensueño que tanto adoraba y que la embriagaba de forma inexplicable.

Lauren giró sobre la manta para quedar encima de ella, continuando con esa sesión de besos cálidos y delicados. Contorneando la clavícula de Camila, quien tendió el rostro hacia atrás por el puro placer, dejó escapar algunas mordidas pasionales completamente desconocidas para ella.

Camila nunca se había sentido tan viva, quizás por eso comenzaba a nublársele la vista.

Sus manos se adueñaron del abrigo de Lauren, quitándolo de inmediato y contemplando aquel largo sweater gris. Lo subió lentamente y acarició su abdomen, sintiendo con la yema de los dedos su suave y perfecta piel. Fue inevitable que un suspiro escapase de sus labios, jamás había estado tan excitada.

Lauren levantó lentamente el chaleco de Camila, continuando su descenso por el pecho solo cubierto por la ropa interior. Plagándolo de amor camuflado con besos dulces y caricias sentidas.

—¿Camz? —susurró, alzando la vista y mirándola fijamente— ¿Qué te pasa? Estás... estás temblando mi vida.

—Yo... yo solo tengo algo de frío —explicó tiritando— No... no me encuentro muy bien.

—Vamos, volvamos a casa —se reincorporó de inmediato, con intenciones de levantar todo lo que habían montado.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —gritó, sujetando su mano— Tengo que quedarme toda la noche, sino no podré borrarlo de mi lista.

—¡Pero tienes frío! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos— Y estás algo pálida. ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

Camila rió y generó la presión necesaria para que Lauren volviese junto a ella.

—Estoy perfecta, como para no estarlo… solo necesito que alguien me arrope. —sonrió de medio lado— Por favor…

¿Cómo podía resistirse a ello? ¿A ella?

Le devolvió la sonrisa y obedeció. Puso de nuevo su jersey en ese menudo cuerpo, la cubrió con su abrigo de colores y luego echó sobre ellas una manta mientras la abrazó por la espalda. Camila se hizo un lugar en aquel perfecto nido de amor y puso su cabeza en el pecho de Lauren, quien la cobijó dispuesta a cuidarla por el resto de la noche.

O, al menos, el tiempo que tardaron en quedarse plácidamente dormidas.

La luz de la mañana comenzó a entrar por aquella pequeña casa improvisada sin pared delantera; los restos del fogón cada vez eran menos vivos quedando solo unas pocas y minúsculas llamas.

Lauren abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo aquel cuerpo extraño a su lado, sonriendo para sí misma al recordar todo lo que habían pasado aquella noche y lo que casi estuvo a punto de suceder. Un nuevo amanecer que marcaba un nuevo día; un día más que tachar en el calendario de aquel diciembre para dos.

—Buenos días princesa —besó su frente con dulzura y se reincorporó para ver el rostro de la persona capaz de hacerla sonreír a cada segundo— ¿Cómo has dor...

Pero no terminó su frase.

Rápidamente observó a Camila y a su cuerpo completamente inmóvil en la misma posición en la cual se había dormido.

No era necesario ser médico para darse cuenta, algo no iba bien. Lauren buscó con dificultad su mochila para hacerse con el teléfono móvil sin dejar de observarla. No se movía, estaba completamente helada y no... no puedo continuar con la frase, lo siento.

—911, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —se oyó desde el otro lado.

—Es... yo... —titubeó apretando el cuerpo de Camila contra ella y dejando que una lágrima muda rodase por su mejilla— Necesito una ambulancia, es una emergencia. Creo que... creo que no respira.

 **3\. Hacer una fogata. Hecho**

 **23\. Dormir toda la noche en una playa. (Un lago). Hecho**

 _Aunque esto ahora mismo no creo que, ni a ellas, ni a vosotros os importe demasiado._


End file.
